Desde mi ventana a la tuya
by AnDRoCL
Summary: Un joven americano y una chica inglesa estudiantes de Arquitectura, deberán aprender a trabajar en equipo en la bella ciudad de NY mientras descubren poco a poco que el amor entre ellos será su mejor proyecto jamás planeado.
1. La chica inglesa

_Hola chicos de !_

_Ha mucho que no publico por aquí. He venido con una historia AU de nuestra pareja favorita. Tenemos un escenario diferente, con muchas situaciones que sucederán a lo largo de los capítulos. Tendremos un Harry Potter neoyorquino, un joven estudiante de Arquitectura en la Universidad de Columbia, quien conoce a una chica inglesa llamada Hermione Granger, becada de la Universidad e Cambridge para terminar su último año en NY. Ya conocerán el contexto y espero que les guste._

_Un beso a todos y buen viaje a NY!_

_

* * *

_

Capítulo 1: "La chica inglesa"

Siempre que se proponía acostarse temprano y dormir por lo menos seis horas de corrido, terminaba derribado en su amplio escritorio blanco con una mejilla apoyada en un plano inconcluso o un libro abierto de par en par. Harry Potter estaba sufriendo las consecuencias del descuido de sus estudios en su carrera de Arquitectura y ahora debía ponerse al día con varios asuntos pendientes. El joven de veinticinco años había pasado la noche estudiando a merced de golpes de café negro y una decena de cigarrillos que en ese minuto yacían apachurrados dentro del cenicero. Estaba por graduarse de la prestigiosa universidad de Columbia y sólo saber que estaba en la cuerda floja le quitaba tanto el sueño como el apetito. Cada vez que se miraba al espejo se notaba un poco más delgado rodando los ojos con hastío. Su piel estaba más cetrina y círculos oscuros rodeaban sus ojos. La última vez que se había visto así fue poco después de la muerte de sus padres. Tan sólo recordarlo le estremecía los huesos.

Harry era un chico prometedor. Tenía gran habilidad para conseguir el preciado título de Arquitecto pero sus descuidos y poca seriedad a la hora de estudiar, le pasaban la cuenta a menudo. Muchos de sus maestros veían gran talento en él, sin embargo al no poner de su parte, complicaba importantes calificaciones haciendo difícil sus últimos dos semestres. El muchacho de cabello oscuro como la noche y profundos ojos verdes, vivía solo en un apartamento de W 71st St en su ciudad natal de Nueva York. Se había dado el lujo de comprarlo gracias a la herencia de sus padres y la ayuda de su padrino, en quien se apoyó durante los diez años desde el accidente ferroviario que lo dejó huérfano. No obstante, Harry se mostró fuerte todo el tiempo o por lo menos eso trataba de proyectar a los demás. Su mejor amigo Ronald Weasley, sabía que era un tema complicado de tratar, por eso nunca le preguntaba nada sobre lo sucedido. Aquel joven estudiante de Administración y encendido cabello rojo, lo había conocido en el campus de la universidad. Compartieron un seminario en donde los alumnos de ambas carreras asistieron en conjunto como materia electiva de primer año. Desde entonces eran inseparables.

La débil luz de esa mañana se colaba por entre el cortinaje en la ventana que daba a la calle. El rayo sutil dio de lleno en los párpados cerrados de Harry llevándolo a salir del ensueño lentamente. La sombra del liquidámbar en las afueras, formaba figuras sobre su cuerpo gracias al viento que corría tranquilo. Su perro, un dorado labrador de mucha energía, lo despertó de un sólo ladrido. El chico frunció el ceño y se incorporó de la mesa despacio. El dibujo que reposaba frente a él se quedó pegado en su pómulo retirándoselo con desgano. _Silencio, Max, me duele la cabeza_, rezongó. Allí estaba, solo en la habitación y con miles de proyectos a medio terminar desperdigados por doquier. Un verdadero desastre. Aún con la somnolencia viva en sus ojos agotados, Harry miró el reloj despertador en su mesita de noche. Marcaban las siete con treinta minutos y supo de inmediato que llegaría tarde a clase, y no cualquier clase. Se trataba de una de las materias que más detestaba, sobre todo al ser impartida por un odioso profesor sin sentido del humor. _Mierda_, maldijo mientras se metía a la ducha casi vestido.

Entre la batalla diaria de taxis y tráfico, el tiempo siempre se comportaba de manera desconsiderada con quien estuviera retrasado. El joven llegó a duras penas al salón sintiendo los ojos negros del facultativo como dos lanzas de hierro caliente sobre la piel. Tomó asiento sin querer provocar ni el más mínimo ruido que alterara el transcurso de la clase. Estudio de Diseño Urbano Avanzado era la materia más comprometida que Harry tenía. Sabía que la había descuidado al punto de necesitar casi un milagro para salvarla y poder graduarse. Recién había comenzado el semestre y ya tenía dos calificaciones por debajo de lo aceptable. Ni siquiera quiso mirar la nota de la que el profesor estaba repartiendo en esos precisos momentos.

- Inaceptable, Potter- le dijo dejándole el examen sobre el pupitre. Harry dejó caer sus hombros- Dos más como éste y puedes despedirte del título.  
- Lo sé, señor Snape- contestó el chico, mesándose el cabello negro con una mano- Mejoraré, se lo prometo.  
- Eso no me importa- rebatió acercándose más a él- He tratado con chicos como tú toda mi vida. Desperdician miles de oportunidades por creerse mejores y ahora que están en aprietos, se muestran humildes. Espero que repruebes… sólo así le tomarás importancia a la carrera.

Harry sabía que tenía razón pero no quiso cambiar la expresión de su rostro para que él lo supiera. Le sostuvo la mirada con la misma tozudez que lo destacaba y el profesor continuó entregando las calificaciones al resto del alumnado sin agregar nada más. La mañana pasó tormentosa. El joven aspirante a arquitecto no podía pensar en otra cosa que en subir sus calificaciones a como dé lugar. Miró el examen en su mano y lo arrugó formando una pequeña pelota de papel. Tanto desvelarse por nada. _"Mentira"_, le dijo una voz muy parecida a la suya en su cabeza, _"Esos días antes de rendir preferiste rendirte pensando en Cho Chang cada noche en vez de estudiar"_… sí, no podía negar que había sido descuidado.

Al mediodía de ese martes insoportable, un seminario estaba por dar inicio en el gran salón de la universidad. Un arquitecto inglés muy reconocido llamado Remus J. Lupin daría una charla sobre infraestructuras y proyectos urbanos que a Harry personalmente interesaban sobremanera. Miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera, apagó su cigarrillo y se fue al anfiteatro minutos antes de que comenzara. Caminó a lo largo de varios pasillos sin mucho apuro, giró en una esquina y una enorme fila de estudiantes esperando entrar lo hizo sumirse en el más profundo de los fastidios. Ese arquitecto invitado sí que tenía popularidad entre sus pares y sintió envidia. Después de varios minutos de tediosa espera, el alumnado ingresó en una lenta procesión. Harry tomó asiento en una butaca que daba al pasillo sacando de su mochila uno de los libros de aquel orador. Un texto que era la Biblia de muchos de sus compañeros.

- Bienvenidos a Planificación Urbana- saludó el arquitecto, de pie en el púlpito con una proyección de imágenes a sus espaldas.- Mi nombre es Remus J. Lupin y damos comienzo con este primer seminario del semestre.

La charla inició bajo el silencio religioso de todos los presentes. El ojiverde, a pesar de su enorme interés, no podía mantener los ojos abiertos. El dormir tan intermitentemente durante semanas le estaba pesando en los párpados e intentó en todas las posiciones no quedarse dormido. Escuchaba las palabras pero no entendía de qué estaba hablando. Miraba la proyección de imágenes pero el cansancio le nublaba la vista. Cabeceó un par de veces escuchando las risas de sus compañeros cerca de él. Parecía un muerto en vida. Cuando creyó que debería salir del salón para no quedar en ridículo, la estrepitosa llegada de alguien al salón abovedado llamó la atención de todos. La audiencia completa se volteó hacia la puerta de entrada para ver a una muchacha recogiendo el montón de libros y planos enrollados que cayeron desde sus brazos al suelo. Harry la miró, notando el rubor excesivo en sus mejillas. Sonrió burlescamente. Luego de esa interrupción, la recién llegada caminó rápidamente para tomar ubicación en una butaca vacía al otro lado del pasillo, como si quisiera que la tierra se la tragara en ese preciso momento. Lupin, quien había detenido sus palabras, la miró con cariño y la saludó con un gesto de su cabeza. Por otra parte, el joven la observaba desconociéndola por completo. Jamás la había visto por el campus. Tenía melena castaña, nariz respingada y por lo que pudo distinguir, ojos marrones. Una gruesa bufanda de color gris le rodeaba el cuello y al parecer era una lectora voraz. Su bolso ya mostraba estar cargadísimo de textos sin mencionar los que llevaba en sus brazos.

- … Y para conocer más sobre este tema, es un placer presentarles desde Londres a una de mis ex alumnas más talentosas: Hermione Granger- para respuesta del moreno, la chica recién llegada se puso de pie y caminó hasta el podio para saludar al orador y ocupar su lugar.  
- Buenas tardes- saludó y se puso inmediatamente en materia.

A pesar de lo linda que pudiera ser, el joven escuchó unos breves minutos hasta que el letargo volvió a invadirlo. Poco a poco la visión se le fue borrando hasta que se durmió unos instantes. Estaba tan condenadamente cansado que feliz se dejaba caer en su cama toda la tarde. Perdió la consciencia unos minutos, abandonado al sueño insistente cuando un codazo en su costilla lo despertó de golpe. Comprendió que todos lo miraban con la risa prendida de sus labios. No obstante, al mirar hacia el frente, Lupin y la chica llamada Hermione tenían unos ojos iracundos y ofendidos que daban miedo. ¿Había roncado?... Harry se disculpó optando por abandonar el salón sintiendo la mirada de todos como alfileres tras la nuca. Necesitaba un café y el más fuerte que pudiera beber. Al salir de la universidad, caminó hacia Amsterdam Avenue, donde había un Coffehouse que frecuentaba con regularidad. Allí siempre lo asaltaba el aroma del café de grano y la cerveza al entrar. Era un lugar tranquilo, delicioso. Se acercó a la barra y la prima de su padrino y propietaria del local, Nymphadora Tonks le reconoció desde lejos su fatigado semblante. Sin mucha introducción, le sirvió una taza de café negro que el muchacho agradeció tras un largo sorbo. Tonks sabía muy bien que su agotamiento se debía a sus estudios hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Harry tenía que aprender a organizar su tiempo o de lo contrario su carrera se iría al trasto de la basura. Si va a desvelarse por esa idiota de Chang, tendrá que establecer un nuevo horario de estudio, pensó para sus adentros mientras secaba algunos vasos.

- Así que te quedaste dormido en un seminario importante…- le replicó. El aludido asintió recordando la mirada de reproche de aquella chica castaña. Sólo esperaba jamás encontrársela por los pasillos. Afortunadamente era extranjera. De seguro volvería a su país después de la charla.  
- Sí, pero tampoco es para tanto, ya estaba terminando.  
- Claro, eso lo hace menos terrible ¿verdad?- ironizó ella quitándole la taza ya vacía para lavarla.

* * *

Los nervios siempre le jugaban en contra. Sus manos temblaban, la boca se le había secado y no recordaba para qué llevaba tantos libros de diversos autores y materias. Era un caso perdido. Hermione, desde que tenía memoria, siempre había sido una estudiante modelo y algo obsesiva. Había sido la mejor en sus clases y se desafiaba a sí misma de las maneras más exhaustivas posibles. Por eso mismo, luego de casi cuatro años como alumna de la conocida Universidad de Cambridge, el Departamento de Arquitectura abrió la posibilidad de beneficiosas becas en universidades americanas para finalizar sus estudios. Hermione al enterarse no lo pensó dos veces. Necesitaba de nuevos desafíos, nuevas retos, conocer nuevas personas. No lo quería admitir, pero una de sus grandes razones además de la experiencia, era la apremiante distancia entre ella y su novio. Después de un año de relación, el hostigamiento y las diferencias estaban siendo el asesino impune del amor que alguna vez sintió por él. Necesitaba espacio, tiempo para pensar. Por lo tanto, esta oportunidad se le presentó como un premio caído del cielo y mucho más tentador cuando uno de sus más exitosos profesores, Remus J. Lupin, le aconsejó que no lo dudara ni por un segundo. Así, la joven optó por postular a una beca en la Universidad de Columbia, atravesar el océano hacia el oeste y arribar en la increíble ciudad de Nueva York.

- ¿Piensas irte así como así?- le había preguntado su novio a poco de abordar el avión. Hermione no quiso mirarlo a los ojos.  
- Es mejor tomarnos un descanso- el muchacho bufó su desacuerdo. Para él la relación iba viento en popa. Existían claras incompatibilidades entre ellos, como toda pareja que se le conociera, pero ella ya estaba harta de eso, necesitaba un compañero a su lado no un enemigo. Era un abismo que se estaba abriendo desde hacía tiempo y ya no podían ignorarlo. El último llamado por los altoparlantes alertó a la chica. Se despidió de él con un insípido beso en los labios y se perdió por el andén rumbo al avión.

La joven de espeso cabello castaño no quiso dar alas a su mente y someterse a sus pensamientos. Lo único que conseguiría sería dudar de sus decisiones incluso de su propia persona, por tanto extrajo de su bolso una novela para ir leyendo durante el vuelo. _"Banderas sobre el polvo"_ fue su elección desde la antigua librería que frecuentaba cerca de la universidad. Extrañaría ese lugar privado, donde cada texto adquirido era celebrado por el vendedor, un intelectual innato y buen hombre. Él se lo había recomendado. _"Veamos si Willian Faulkner puede distraerme"_, se dijo respirando hondo y abrió sus páginas para internarse en los días de la Primera Guerra Mundial como una viajera del tiempo. Para su fortuna, las imágenes que Faulkner plasmó en su cabeza le ayudaron a sentir el viaje mucho más corto. Cuando despegó la vista de las letras hacia la ventanilla ya veía tierra americana en todo su esplendor y sonrió.

El dinero de la beca financió la colegiatura y su estadía en Estados Unidos. La joven alquiló un apartamento en una de las calles oestes de la ciudad, viendo que tenía todo lo necesario. Era un lugar acogedor y espacioso. Consistía de la sala, dos cuartos amplios y un baño. La cocina americana estaba adoquinada de cerámicas en tonos suaves y unos muebles que a pesar de su sencillez resaltaban modernidad. Fuera de la ventana principal que daba a la calle, había una escalera de incendio que Hermione anotó como el toque neoyorquino inconfundible. Su ojo de futura arquitecta se fijó en cada uno de esos detalles. Luego de instalarse, su ex profesor Lupin le llamó para pedirle un favor: exponer sus innovadoras ideas en su seminario de Planificación Urbana como invitada especial. Ella era la mejor en el tema y quería sacar a relucir su talento frente a sus futuros compañeros de clase. La muchacha dudó unos instantes, sin embargo después de la vehemente insistencia del arquitecto, aceptó.

- Excelente- celebró Lupin al otro lado del teléfono- Eso sí, deberás dormir bien esta noche porque necesito que estés descansada para mañana.  
- ¿El seminario es mañana?- se escandalizó la muchacha- Pero no tengo nada preparado…  
- Deja que fluya la magia- y con ese comentario desenfadado, el arquitecto dio por finalizada la charla.

Hermione le agradecía su excesiva confianza frente a sus capacidades. Esperaba no decepcionarlo, después de todo había viajado hasta tierras norteamericanas debido a su consejo, a su impecable enseñanza como profesor en Cambridge. Tenía que demostrar de qué estaba hecha. Por esto mismo, el nerviosismo al llegar al salón la llevó a dejar caer torpemente sus libros al entrar por la puerta principal. Se maldijo en voz baja mientras recogía los textos sintiendo las miradas como un alud de rocas sobre la cabeza. Una vez sentada en una de las butacas del auditorio, esperó el momento en que Lupin la llamaría para subir a escena. Sus manos sudaban. No podía creer que hubiese aceptado. No obstante, se sorprendió así misma al darse cuenta que no era tan terrible estar en un podio explicando temas que manejaba al derecho y al revés. Se mostraba segura, mentalizada en proyectar su amor por la carrera a aquellos que al igual que ella buscaban abrirse paso en el negocio. Todo iba bien, todo estaba bajo control, sus manos habían dejado de sudar y temblar, su voz sonaba justo como quería: fuerte y firme, manejaba los tiempos y veía la mirada orgullosa de Lupin por el rabillo del ojo. Sin embargo, el ronquido incongruente de un tipo a la mitad de su presentación distrajo la atención de todos. Risas e incomodidad llenaron el salón. La luz se encendió y un chico de revuelto cabello negro dormitaba con el mentón pegado al pecho. Alguien sentado a su lado tuvo la idea acertada de despertarlo de un codazo. Al verse descubierto, el joven abandonó el lugar casi a tropezones notoriamente avergonzado. A Hermione aquello no le importó. Podía sentir cómo la furia le rompía los bazos sanguíneos. ¿Quién era ese maleducado? ¿Acaso los americanos no tenían respeto por nada? Lo ignoró, esperó unos segundos y retomó la palabra dejando al cuerpo estudiantil asombrado ante su talento innato por la Arquitectura. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, mucho menos el reconocimiento por parte de varias personas al terminar, incluyendo el Jefe del Departamento, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

- Espero que no se haya ofendido por ese pequeño incidente, señorita Granger- se excusó el facultativo, amablemente- Ese chico Potter ha tenido ciertos problemas de comportamiento en este último tiempo. Ruego lo disculpe.  
- No hay cuidado, señor- respondió Hermione, aprendiéndose ese apellido de memoria sin quererlo. Aquel agravio había dejado pululando una sensación de rabia en el interior de su estómago. Nadie nunca había sido así de desconsiderado con ella, mucho menos cuando se trataba de una materia importante. Ella era la mejor, y había llegado para demostrarlo.

* * *

Harry había llegado atrasado a la clase del profesor Snape nuevamente, debido a una temprana llamada telefónica. Su preciada motocicleta por fin estaba lista y eso lo llevó a brincar de su cama como niño en mañana de navidad. Hacía días que estaba en ajustes mecánicos en el taller de su padrino, por tanto, estaba ansioso por montarla de nuevo y recorrer las calles de Nueva york como antes. Ya estaba harto de tener que enfrentar el tráfico matutino arriba de un taxi o en el subterráneo, rengueando a la velocidad de una anciana en su auto destartalado. Quería sentir el viento contra su rostro, el vértigo en su estómago y por sobre todo, volver a las carreras nocturnas en las cuales competía con varios motociclistas de la ciudad. Aquellos encuentros eran liberadores. Podía dejar todo atrás con sólo accionar la velocidad en un movimiento de su muñeca. Había ganado muchos retos y bastante dinero en las apuestas. El único lugar en donde Harry se sentía un ganador, además de estar frente a su mesa de dibujo, era en una calle desierta y con el motor de cuatro cilindros de su Yamaha FJR 1300 AS rugiendo entre sus piernas. No había para él nada mejor que ese momento. Salió del apartamento apresurado, corriendo entre los autos hasta el taller. Su padrino lo esperaba fumando tranquilamente en el pórtico.

- ¿Ya está lista, Sirius?- le preguntó el moreno, agitado, sin siquiera saludarlo antes.  
- Me debes doscientos dólares- fue todo lo que le dijo con una sonrisa ambiciosa en sus labios.

Sirius Black era un hombre de muchas historias y gran personalidad. Tenía el atractivo de un hombre misterioso, cabello largo, ligeramente ondulado y barba rebelde. Sus ojos grises proyectaban una seguridad en sí mismo admirable como también infinita bondad. Era el mejor amigo de James y Lily Potter, por ende, fue escogido para hacerse cargo de Harry en el peor de los casos. Antes de sus muertes, Sirius nunca se había visto a sí mismo como una figura paterna, no tenía la experiencia ni la dedicación; pero en ese entonces su ahijado tenía sólo 15 años de edad, tuvo que madurar a la fuerza para ser un digno tutor o de lo contrario sería un niño cuidando de otro. Durante años administraba su propio negocio, un taller mecánico donde pasaba gran parte del día arreglando motos o en el interior del Coffehouse de su prima Tonks. Era un fanático declarado del café negro que ella preparaba y de la música en vivo los viernes por la noche. Tenía una excelente relación con Harry. No podía quejarse de ello. Luego de pasar diez años como una familia, había aprendido a conocerlo mejor que nadie y traspasó el inmenso cariño que sentía por James hacia Harry. Veía mucho de él en el muchacho.

Después de platicar unos minutos, Harry descubrió su motocicleta desde la lona gruesa que la cubría y la montó para salir chirriando las llantas contra el asfalto. Le hacía falta despejar su mente con la velocidad de una saeta. Comprendió que estaba retrasado y apuntó hacia la universidad como una flecha imparable. Estuvo en las afueras del edificio en menos de cinco minutos. Como bien lo suponía, Snape lo esperaba en con sus pupilas agudas de la rabia. Sabía muy bien lo que ese profesor pensaba de él y ya era tarde para remediarlo, por lo tanto se ahorró excusas sentándose en su pupitre al final del salón. Estaban a la mitad de una presentación, donde varios ejemplos de diseño urbano se dibujaban contra la pantalla. Harry tomó atención escribiendo algunos apuntes.

- ¿Cuáles aspectos tiene considerados el diseño urbano?- preguntó el profesor alzándose una mano por sobre las demás de manera veloz y notoria.  
- Considera varios aspectos importantes… - dijo una voz femenina y de marcado acento británico. Harry la reconoció de inmediato. Dirigió su mirada hacia el origen un par de filas más adelante. Allí estaba la chica inglesa que habló en el seminario, sentada en su clase más odiada. El ojiverde rió para sus adentros a causa de la ironía y su mala suerte. Ella continuó- Entre ellos, la estructura urbana, que señala cómo las partes de un lugar se interrelacionan unas con otras; la accesibilidad para moverse idealmente entre los espacios concebidos; la tipología, densidad y sustentabilidad urbana…  
- No olvides el lenguaje visual… - intervino Harry como una voz solitaria. Toda la clase se volteó para mirarlo, incluso Hermione Granger, quien quedó con su respuesta a mitad de la garganta. Al verlo, lo reconoció al instante como el insolente americano que se había dormido en la charla. Frunció el ceño, ofendida- Debemos tener en cuenta el complejo de elementos visuales y su grado de significatividad, ¿no te parece? La apariencia de una cosa y su relevancia con el entorno es un punto muy delicado como para dejarlo pasar.  
- Si me vas a hablar de Iconolingüística, creo que estás perdiendo tu tiempo- le rebatió la castaña con los ojos encendidos de debate. Harry alzó sus cejas al escucharla tan segura.- Conozco muy bien ese concepto llamado también lenguaje icónico. Si quieres hablar de sus diferentes perspectivas científicas, te sugiero que te inclines por el marco de las Ciencias Sociales, porque en esta conversación nada tiene que ver.- todos los estudiantes profirieron un sonido acucioso de burla. El joven adivinó la sonrisa desagradable en Snape al ver que alguien se atrevía a contradecirlo. Guardó silencio al no tener argumentos sólidos para replicarle.  
- Le presento a Hermione Granger, señor Potter- dijo el profesor con un tono de irritante desafío- Nuestra nueva alumna becada desde la universidad de Cambridge. Le sugiero que en mi clase no le conviene llegar tarde ni quedarse dormido.

¿Quién lo había mandado a meter sus narices donde no lo llamaban?, ¿Por qué esa estúpida necesidad de demostrar conocimiento ante una sabelotodo insufrible?... debió quedarse callado sentado al final de los pupitres como siempre lo había hecho. Nunca había participado en esa clase y justo ante la consentida del mejor arquitecto de Europa se le ocurrió abrir la boca. Enfurecido consigo mismo, Harry se subió a su motocicleta para acto seguido calzarse el casco sobre la cabeza al terminar la clase. Aún tenía el acento de esa chica resonando en sus tímpanos y apretó los dientes de la impotencia. Era inteligente, demasiado para su gusto. Tuvo la ilusa idea de mostrarle que no era un pelmazo ignorante, que el hecho de haberse dormido en el seminario en nada reflejaba su talento para la Arquitectura, pero había sido un tiro por la culata hablando sobre un tema que debió manejar mucho mejor.

Condujo a lo largo de la avenida Broadway pensando en que sería el peor año de su carrera. Ya resultaba indignante que sus notas bajaran a causa de sus descuidos e insomnios, ahora una extranjera había llegado para ponerlo doblemente en ridículo. ¿Qué diría el rector Albus Dumbledore si supiera que estaba al límite de reprobar? Aquel anciano de ojos azules confiaba en él con un ahínco sorprendente. No sabía qué había hecho para obtener tal honor de su parte. Ni siquiera quiso darse crédito. Luego de recorrer algunas cuadras, Harry detuvo su motocicleta en un paso de peatones en la esquina que daba a su calle. Descuidado, el chico miró hacia el interior del Café 21 en donde a través de la ventana del local, reconoció a Cho Chang comiendo con el pedante de su novio Cedric Diggory. Aquello terminó por inyectarle cianuro en las venas. Recordó la única vez que había salido con ella un año atrás. Era una de las chicas más hermosas de la universidad. Tenía ojos almendrados gracias a sus raíces orientales y su sonrisa clara, espontánea. Habían caminado por los hermosos pasajes de Central Park hasta que una inesperada lluvia de primavera los asaltó. Se refugiaron bajo un puente y esperaron hasta que amainara. Fue allí donde se besaron. Aún recordar que sólo fue eso le amargaba el aire en sus pulmones.

Su perro lo recibió con una ovación que no veía en nadie más. Comenzaba a creer que era el único que se alegraba de verlo. Le acarició su cabeza amarilla y se preparó algo de comer. Echó un vistazo a su mesa de dibujo frente a la angosta ventana sentándose frente a sus bosquejos para repasar todo lo que había creado. Tenía varios proyectos a medio camino. En su laptop almacenaba diversos archivos de planos y visualizaciones de inmuebles en tercera dimensión. Todo un recopilatorio a lo largo de cuatro años. Tenía que empeñarse en mejorar o lamentaría el día en que se dejó vencer por la desmotivación. Cuando tomó el bolígrafo para trazar algunas líneas esperando la inspiración, alzó la vista un segundo hacia el edificio de enfrente. Una figura familiar entraba por la puerta cargada de libros y planos enrollados. Harry la distinguió sin problemas. Hermione Granger, la becada de Cambridge, entraba a los apartamentos cruzando la calle llevándolo a fruncir el ceño. No pasó ni un minuto para que la viera de nuevo a través de la ventana amplia del tercer piso, a la misma altura que él. Bajo cierta curiosidad, el joven dejó a un lado la lapicera para observar mejor, descorrió un poco su cortina reparando que la castaña estaba en labores de aseo y orden del lugar. Por lo visto, tenía nueva vecina.

Luego de un rato, donde Harry decidió concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, la muchacha salió por la ventana para sentarse en la escalera de incendio y leer un libro. El moreno volvió a posar su atención en ella agudizando la vista para poder ver qué estaba leyendo. Reconoció la portada: _"Banderas sobre el polvo"_. Le extrañó su particular gusto. No era una novela muy preferida entre las féminas. Una rara curiosidad por ella lo sacudió de golpe, fue imprevisto, incluso molesto. Se obligó a bajar la mirada al bosquejo que estaba dibujando, no quería distraerse. Tomó algunas medidas, deslizó su bolígrafo sobre el papel, esbozó unas líneas, pero no pudo evitar mirar a su vecina otra vez. Notó que su cabello le caía descuidadamente por los hombros en una melena espesa, rebelde, incluso atrayente. Sus manos eran delicadas, de dedos largos y delgados, manos propias de una artista. De pronto, la chica fue sobresaltada por algún sonido sorpresivo. Dejó el libro a un lado, entró por la ventana y cogió el auricular de su teléfono. Había recibido una llamada. Harry, gracias a su personalidad de arquitecto observador, reparó en cada cambio gradual de sus gestos. Parecía que eran malas noticias. Pudo identificar la tensión en su ceño para luego revelar enfado, mucho enfado. Estaba discutiendo a juzgar por sus bruscos ademanes. Su propia ventana cerrada le impedía alcanzar a oír alguna palabra y no quiso abrirla. No quería alertarla con ningún movimiento para que no se diera cuenta de que la estaba espiando. Sí, eso era lo que estaba haciendo, espiando. El joven se avergonzó de sí mismo intentando enfocarse en su trabajo. Segundos después, Harry la vio salir de nuevo para retomar su lugar en la escalera de incendio. Estaba llorando. Aquello lo conmovió hasta la médula. ¿Qué habría pasado? ¿Quién la había llamado?, ¿Sus padres?, ¿Su novio? ¿Extrañaba Inglaterra? Se angustió sintiendo en su propio pecho las convulsiones de su llanto. Desvió sus ojos hacia su perro, quien lo observaba como si estuviera juzgándolo.

- No me veas así, Max- le dijo tras un suspiro- sólo estoy mirando, nada más.


	2. La asignación

_Hola mis niños!  
Gracias por sus comentarios, en verdad!  
__Espero que lo q se viene logre cautivarlos y atraparlos en este mi primer fanfiction AU, he escrito antes un two shot dramático que creo conocen ya, pero éste es mi primera historia extensa. Ojalá me sigan acompañando y sientan el crecimiento gradual y sutil de la relación entre un Harry neoyorquino y una Hermione londinense. Esa es mi intención, q se vayan enamorando poco a poco como ellos.  
Un besote y buen viaje a NY ;)_

* * *

_Capítulo dos: "La asignación"_

La llamada que Hermione había recibido acabó por amargarle el día. Su novio, Cormac McLaggen, había conseguido el número telefónico gracias a sus padres en Londres. Se recriminó a sí misma no haberles advertido que no lo hicieran. Después de platicar unos minutos con él, su insistencia en salvar la relación la llenó de presión que no estaba dispuesta a pasar. Discutieron fuertemente llevándola a llorar de la rabia, incluso de culpa infundada. Aquel joven era un próspero jugador de fútbol inglés, tenía un futuro brillante al igual que talento en el deporte, pero resultaba ser tan engreído y presuntuoso que la muchacha no veía ningún futuro junto a él. Sólo hablaba de lo bueno que era en el campo de juego y de las anotaciones que salvaban a su equipo de las derrotas inminentes. Pláticas vacías, sin sentido. Hermione no necesitaba un narcisista que se amara por sobre todas las cosas de esa forma tan desagradable.

Una semana pasó tranquila y sin novedades en la atestada ciudad de Nueva York. Hermione destacaba en las clases y era conocida por los pasillos de la universidad como la mejor del Departamento de Arquitectura. Kingsley Shacklebolt estaba encantado con ella y le agradeció a Remus J. Lupin el hecho de haberla convencido de becarse en la Universidad de Columbia. Eso significaba que el nivel de exigencia y calidad académica iba en aumento. La joven, por otra parte, disfrutaba de las materias como niña en una tienda de dulces. Siempre alzaba la mano primero que todos y respondía a cualquier pregunta que un profesor pudiera realizar. Harry, sentado atrás del aula, sólo la observaba con fastidio. Estaba convencido de que para esa chica no existía respuesta desconocida. No obstante, a pesar del hastío, se había hecho costumbre para él observarla desde su apartamento. Resultaba extraño. Durante las clases no le caía para nada bien, además sabía que el sentimiento era mutuo ya que después de lo sucedido en el seminario sólo recibía de Hermione miradas asesinas que podían hasta derretirle la piel; pero por las noches, no podía evitar espiarla en sus quehaceres. Lo hallaba fascinante. En siete días ya conocía algunos aspectos suyos como su gusto por la lectura después de las diez de la noche sentada en la escalera de incendios, la taza de té que se servía luego de llegar de clases, su total indiferencia hacia la televisión y su interés por la prensa escrita gracias al _New York Times_ que compraba en las mañanas. Tenía la viva curiosidad sobre quién la había hecho llorar por teléfono la otra noche, quién tenía el poder de vulnerarla ya que parecía ser alguien en extremo fuerte y controlada pero… ¿Cómo saberlo si apenas la conocía?

Tratando de alejarse de esa nueva actividad que sentía ilícita, Harry aprovechó que su moto estaba totalmente restaurada gracias a su padrino y salió con ella en dirección sur. A no mucha distancia de allí, varios motociclistas se reunían en masa para demostrar sus proezas como corredores. Las apuestas en dinero terminaban siendo excesivas, hasta intimidantes, sin embargo, todo amante de la velocidad se dirigía a ese punto de encuentro para medir las agallas. El mejor en el circuito, para molestia del moreno, era Cedric Diggory. Ese muchacho de cabello color cobre y sonrisa seductora, poseía un manejo fantástico. Cada vez que participaba de una carrera resultaba vencedor por varios segundos de ventaja. A Harry le ardían las entrañas cuando veía que Cho Chang le aplaudía sentada a un costado de la calle.

- No eres el único que se siente así por alguien- comentó Neville Longbottom con las manos enterradas en sus bolsillos. Harry, al oírlo tan amargado, comprendió que estaba hablando muy en serio. Neville era uno de sus más entrañables amigos. Un botánico de vocación y profesión. Siempre mostró una enorme admiración por Harry, sobre todo a la hora de competir en aquellas carreras ilegales en donde soñaba participar algún día. Sin embargo, el moreno se lo prohibía tajantemente. Sabía que sus intenciones apuntaban en impresionar a la hermana menor de Ron, Ginny Weasley. Y no sólo él. Neville tenía una competencia ardua en conquista de su corazón.  
- Draco Malfoy no te llega ni a los talones, amigo- le dijo Harry para levantar sus ánimos. El aludido ni siquiera le sonrió. Malfoy era hábil sobre una motocicleta, casi tan bueno como Cedric Diggory y Harry juntos. Sólo el pensar que también pretendiera a Ginny, le retorcía las entrañas. A sus propios ojos, estaba en completa desventaja.

Tocó el turno de Harry en la pista. Entre la muchedumbre que animaba con alaridos y aplausos mientras que la policía no daba señales de arruinar la noche, el joven distinguió a sus amigos y su padrino, quien lo miraba con orgullo desde la distancia. Sirius también competía en carreras años atrás hasta que un serio accidente le dañó su rodilla derecha para siempre. Harry se calzó el casco negro, montó su Yamaha haciéndola rugir al girar la velocidad y notó de reojo que Cho lo miraba atentamente. Se sonrió sintiendo la adrenalina invadir su cuerpo. Ya nada más le importó fuera del pañuelo rojo que sostenía una chica frente a él y los demás corredores. Ella lo agitó para dar la partida y Harry espoleó la máquina saliendo como un rayo por la pista despoblada. El vértigo le apretó el estómago junto con el viento que golpeaba todo su cuerpo. Ignorando a los otros competidores, el moreno maniobró la motocicleta con tal destreza que parecían uno sólo, fusionados en la sed por ganar. Consumiendo metros como un enajenado, apuró su carrera chillando las llantas y ganó en pocos segundos. Pudo adivinar sin problemas los gritos de celebración de quienes iban a apoyarlo. La noche se tiñó de festejo y Harry invitó las rondas de cerveza en el CoffeHouse de Nymphadora Tonks. El agasajo duró hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

* * *

Hermione Granger despertó gracias al sonido de la alarma de un automóvil a poca distancia de su apartamento. Reparó para su horror que había olvidado programar su celular a la hora acostumbrada. Se desperezó de un salto y realizó los típicos preparativos matutinos en menos de una hora. Al salir rumbo a la universidad, no anticipó que el tráfico de Nueva York jamás resultaba expedito en hora pico. Con el tiempo corriendo en contra, la castaña abordó un taxi para así llegar más rápido siendo en esa oportunidad un grave error. El embotellamiento que la atrapó la hizo retrasarse más de lo que esperaba. Cuando llegó al frontis de la universidad, descendió casi corriendo del automóvil en dirección al salón de clases. La inmensidad del inmueble la llevó a perder otros valiosos diez minutos. Al cruzar la puerta, reparó que el profesor Snape discutía con ese chico Potter casi a voz en cuello. Debió de suceder algo importante como para sentir la tensión viva bajo ese altísimo techo. No alcanzó a llegar a su pupitre cuando el académico la miró con los ojos encendidos de algo que parecía burla. Hermione frunció el ceño por instinto.

- De acuerdo, señor Potter- dijo sonando más triunfante que resignado- Como no es el único que llega atrasado a mi clase el día de hoy, deberá realizar el proyecto con la señorita Granger, quien acaba de honrarnos con su presencia.- Hermione creyó que había escuchado mal o era una broma de pésimo gusto. Se detuvo en seco y abrió sus ojos de par en par, cambiando su mirada desde el profesor hacia el moreno quien la observaba con la misma impresión y desagrado.  
- ¿Disculpe?- preguntó la joven entre las risitas disimuladas de sus compañeros.  
- Este proyecto más que ser una tarea vital en este curso, es una dinámica de trabajo en equipo- sentenció Snape duramente- Fueron los últimos en llegar, por lo tanto, sólo ustedes faltaban para la asignación. Espero que aprendan a trabajar coordinados.  
- No, no, no, no- instó Harry, poniéndose de pie- No me parece que sea una idea de lo más acertada, señor…  
- No pretendo trabajar con ese holgazán que se duerme en los seminarios- intervino Hermione como si el aludido no estuviera presente para escucharla. Harry quiso devolverle la ofensa pero Snape cortó el asunto de raíz.  
- ¡Si quieren aprobar esta clase deberán trabajar juntos!- bramó de pronto- Si no pueden actuar como adultos entonces les sugiero que olviden su diploma. No siempre trabajarán con quien les agrade en el mundo real.- Harry pudo detectar una leve sonrisa de malicia en los labios del profesor. Estaba claro que disfrutaba de la situación. A sus ojos, el descuidado perezoso con la aplicada extranjera no harían más que causarse problemas. Snape sabía que ni siquiera en clases podían coincidir en sus opiniones. Siempre debatían fuertemente sin llegar a ningún consenso. Era su forma retorcida de matar dos pájaros de un sólo tiro.

La clase finalizó entre el bullicio de mesas y sillas. Harry reparó que le dolía la cabeza sabiendo de antemano que era debido a la cerveza y al desvelo de la noche anterior. Trato de enfocarse solamente en su rabia dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la chica castaña que se escabullía por los pasillos, abrazada a sus gordos libros de mil hojas. Era algo extraño para él. Observarla desde la ventana de su apartamento lo llevaba a pensar que se trataba de otra persona, no esa muchacha inglesa, estudiosa, de excelentes referencias académicas que por lo visto estaba más devastada que él ante la asignación. No la culpó. Ni siquiera él mismo se habría escogido como compañero de proyecto. Cuando le dio alcance al fin, Hermione se volteó con rapidez, casi como un contrincante en duelo que temía dar la espalda. Harry no pudo evitar recular un paso antes de hablar.

- Oye, sé que es una mierda el que nos hayan asignado juntos- comenzó tratando de sonar tan fastidiado como lo reflejaba ella en su rostro- Pero no tienes por qué ser tan grosera.  
- Debe ser conveniente para ti, ¿no?- recriminó injustamente. Harry alzó ambas cejas- Ni te creas que trabajaré por los dos mientras que tú pierdes el tiempo como un vago al que no le importa graduarse.  
- Claro que me importa- al defenderse, Hermione no le creyó ni por un segundo- Mira, Snape me odia y a ti sólo quiere importunarte porque crees que soy un incompetente. Quiere que nos llevemos pésimo y así ambos reprobar.- la chica lo oía sin bajar la guardia. Suspiró, contrariada.  
- Hasta el momento, parece que no se equivoca- Harry dejó caer sus hombros. Esa extranjera parecía una muralla impenetrable. Inesperadamente, un brillo de estoicismo cruzó su mirada por un segundo y alzó su mentón antes de romper la breve pausa- Si esto no resulta, no dudes en que iré directamente con el rector Dumbledore a exigir una reasignación.  
- ¿Con el rector? ¿Nada más?- rebatió el moreno, irónico- Esperaba que sólo me cortaras las bolas.- a Hermione aquello no le hizo gracia alguna.  
- Te aconsejo que desde hoy tomes mucho café- y sin más que decir, ella giró sobre sus talones caminando hacia la salida de la universidad.

Hermione estaba hecha una furia. No debió quedarse dormida, no debió permitirse un paso en falso. ¿Cómo era posible que ese profesor pudiera ser tan condenadamente injusto? Ella no había hecho más que demostrar que era la mejor en el Departamento y la asigna en un proyecto con ese moreno irresponsable. ¿Acaso Severus Snape odiaba la excelencia en un alumno? Tuvo ganas de golpear a alguien en ese preciso momento, no estaba dispuesta a desperdiciar una calificación bajando su promedio. Cierto, no conocía muy bien a ese tal Harry Potter, no sabía mucho de sus capacidades ni nivel de compromiso, pero podía oler a kilómetros de distancia a los estudiantes mediocres. Con sus pasos perdidos, dio la vuelta en _Amsterdam Avenue_encontrándose con un pintoresco Coffehouse. La castaña no acostumbraba a beber pero necesitaba una cerveza. Ingresó al antro bajo un semblante hastiado, como quien hubiera recibido la noticia de su pena de muerte. Se acercó a la barra, dejó sus libros en el taburete vecino y llamó a la tabernera. Nymphadora Tonks la atendió, destapando una botella de Corona para su primera clienta del mediodía. Efectivamente, Hermione miró a su alrededor reparando que estaba sola. Ningún otro comensal ocupaba una mesa.

- ¿Una mañana de mierda?- le preguntó Tonks sin rodeos. La joven la miró deteniéndose unos segundos más en su colorido cabello violeta. Asintió bebiendo un trago.  
- Si el que un profesor me asignara como compañero de proyecto a un pelmazo incompetente, entonces sí, fue una mañana de mierda.  
- Eres británica… ¿Estudias en la Universidad de Columbia?- Hermione volvió a asentir.

La conversación entre ellas se desató con total espontaneidad, como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Tonks adoraba su acento remarcado, le hacía una pregunta tras otra sin cansarse de oírla. Fue así como se enteró que estaba en Nueva York gracias a un intercambio con la Universidad de Cambridge y que había dejado un corazón roto en Londres llamado Cormac McLaggen. Hermione se sólo se limitó a decir que era un jugador de fútbol bien acomodado, sin capacidad de amar a nadie más que a sí mismo. Tonks supo que era un tema del cual no quería hablar, por tanto lo respetó. A mitad de la plática, el pelirrojo Ron Weasley acompañado de su novia Luna Lovegood, irrumpió en el local con una ancha sonrisa colgando de sus labios. Aquel estudiante de Administración llevaba dos años de noviazgo con la muchacha de dorado cabello a su lado y al parecer tenía muy buenas noticias. Luna era una practicante de medicina. Había egresado hacía tan sólo un semestre y ya cumplía turnos exhaustivos en el hospital Lenox Hill ubicado al este de la ciudad. Al ver a Hermione sentada en la barra y presentarse, una extraña sensación de familiaridad la azotó, no dudó en que se convertirían en grandes amigas en poco tiempo.

- ¿Y Harry? ¿No ha venido?- quiso saber Ron. Tonks negó con la cabeza.  
- ¿Harry? No se apellida Potter ¿verdad?- preguntó Hermione enarcando sus cejas.  
- Sí, el mismo, ¿por qué?- la tabernera con sólo ver la descomposición en su rostro supo la respuesta. Comenzó a reír- ¿Él es el pelmazo incompetente del que me hablaste?- la castaña rodó sus ojos, fastidiada. Ron y Luna se contagiaron de las carcajadas.  
- Es un vago, se durmió en el seminario de Remus J. Lupin justo cuando yo estaba hablando. Es un impertinente, maleducado.  
- Harry ha estado distraído últimamente, pero no es un mal alumno, de hecho es bastante talentoso y dedicado- lo defendió el pelirrojo.  
- Ver para creer- sentenció Hermione pagando la cerveza y despidiéndose de los jóvenes tras agradecer la charla.

* * *

Ginny Weasley era una chica atrevida y sin pelos en la lengua. A un año de graduarse de periodismo, la muchacha de encendido cabello rojo daba muestras de verdadera vocación a la hora de ser aguda y analítica. A ella, al igual que al resto de sus amigos, le atraían mucho las carreras en motocicletas. Siempre asistía para animar a Harry y ver a los corredores que participaban. Tenía la intención de escribir sobre aquellos encuentros pero como aún no eran legales no podía ponerlos en evidencia. Soñaba con ser cronista de esas carreras y esperaba algún día sacarlas a la luz plasmadas en páginas de un periódico o alguna revista para aficionados. Esa pasión que llenaba su cabeza era una de las cosas que a Neville Longbottom le encantaban. Adoraba su ímpetu y nivel de entrega. La joven, por otra parte, no tenía idea de sus sentimientos, cada vez que lo veía lo trataba como a cualquiera de sus amigos, con la misma simpatía y desenfado. Neville quería decirle lo mucho que la amaba, quería encerrarla en sus brazos y hacerla suya para siempre. Sin embargo, se consideraba poca cosa al lado de quien también buscaba enamorarla, Draco Malfoy.

- ¿Realmente crees que conduciendo una motocicleta llamarás la atención de Ginny?- le preguntó un día Harry cuando le pidió que le enseñase conducir una. Neville enrojeció.  
- He visto cómo le brillan los ojos en cada carrera- argumentó- No quiero que me vea como un aburrido botánico sin emoción en su vida.  
- Si a mi hermana le gustaran los motociclistas ya estaría con Malfoy ¿no te parece?- le rebatió Ron pero Neville no le hizo caso alguno. No descansaría hasta lograr su cometido.

Draco Malfoy era un joven de cabello rubio platinado y ojos grises como el metal. A diferencia de los demás corredores que veían esa actividad como un pasatiempo, él buscaba perfeccionarse para un día convertirse en un verdadero profesional. También era estudiante de la universidad de Columbia en la carrera de Ingeniería y vivía en un hermoso apartamento obsequio de sus padres con vista a Central Park. Todo un niño mimado. Harry lo conocía desde la infancia y no le caía muy bien, menos cuando se enteró que al igual que Neville el rubio pretendía a Ginny. Harry quería que su amigo lo venciera pero no arriba de una motocicleta, era estúpido y arriesgado. Malfoy era demasiado bueno como para que un novato lo desafiara en la pista. Cualquiera podía darle la razón en ello.

Por otra parte, el blondo deseaba un enfrentamiento con ese rival fanático de las plantas. Sabía perfectamente que buscaba ganarle a la pelirroja y qué mejor que ridiculizarlo en una carrera. Era lógico que Longbottom anhelaba ponerse un casco y quemar llantas para salir de su imagen de nerd aburrido ante Ginny, no había otra razón. Si tenía agallas aceptaría el reto pero antes Draco tenía que organizar el enfrentamiento como era debido. No quería ganar tan fácilmente o no habría diversión alguna. Esa misma tarde, al ver que Harry terminaba de hablar con la chica nueva de Inglaterra en uno de los pasillos de la universidad, se acercó para ponerlo al tanto de sus intenciones y así involucrarlo como intermediario. Como era de esperarse, no sería fácil convencerlo.

- ¿Quieres competir contra Neville?- preguntó el moreno sin creer lo escuchado- Pero si él no sabe ni conducir una motocicleta.  
- Por eso estoy hablando contigo- le respondió Malfoy bajo su aire altivo y soberbio- Enséñale, prepáralo y que gane el mejor. Sé que Longbottom también quiere competir contra mí y tú eres su amigo.  
- ¿Buscas avergonzarlo?  
- Puede ser, todo depende de cómo le enseñes- Harry frunció más el ceño.  
- No lo haré.  
- Entonces espero que no se enfade contigo cuando lo desafíe y le gane enfrente de todos- agregó con cizaña para después marcharse caminando sin prisa.

Malfoy siempre había sido así de arrogante. Como hijo único de un matrimonio adinerado, sólo tenía que abrir la boca para obtener todo lo que deseara. Por eso mismo, cuando Ginny Weasley se le metió entre ceja y ceja no hubo forma de hacerlo cambiar de parecer. Y aunque lo negara, ella se había convertido en algo más que un mero capricho. La deseaba desde el primer momento en que la vio presenciando su tercera carrera. Fue una de sus derrotas más humillantes debido a la desconcentración que la pelirroja le había significado. Supo que era la hermana menor de Ronald Weasley y lo lamentó de inmediato. Ambas familias no se soportaban. Su padre, Lucius Malfoy, era el propietario de una importante empresa de comunicaciones. A su cargo, había más de mil empleados que debido a una abrupta caída en el mercado, fueron despedidos como medida de apalear la crisis. Arthur Weasley, padre de Ron y Ginny, era uno de los socios de la empresa y no estuvo de acuerdo ante tal radical decisión. La mesa directiva, encabezada por supuesto por Lucius Malfoy, optó por prescindir también del pelirrojo despidiéndolo al poco tiempo. Desde ese momento, las relaciones de amistad y tolerancia se habrían de romper definitivamente.

- ¡Es un maldito desalmado!- bramaba Arthur con los ojos desorbitados de la rabia. Su esposa, Molly, trataba de calmarlo como en tantos otros ataques de furia contra su enemigo.  
- No te pongas así, querido, las cosas pasan por algo.  
- Las cosas no pasan por "algo", pasan por "alguien"- insistía.

Ginny estaba acostumbrada a esos arrebatos que su padre tenía de vez en vez. Luego de su despido hacía algunos años atrás, había conseguido salir adelante emprendiendo su propio negocio pero no existía día en que no maldijera a su ex socio cuando recordaba la injusticia. Ron se contagió de ese venenoso sentimiento llevándolo incluso a odiar a Draco como si hubiese sido él el responsable, en cambio, la joven tuvo la madurez suficiente como para separar las cosas. Sabía de la existencia de Draco pero no lo detestaba ni nada por el estilo, sólo lo evitaba lo más que pudiera. No quería problemas. En las carreras de motocicletas, trataba de ignorar el hecho de que admiraba su técnica y precisión, se mentalizaba con especial ahínco en que no era más que un pedante hijito de papá con cual esperaba jamás tener algo que ver, pero la vida daba demasiadas vueltas. Ron, al igual que Harry, soñaba con verla de la mano de Neville. Aquel chico era humilde, inteligente, bondadoso y caballero, todo lo que se podía querer de un buen cuñado. Él le insistía a su amigo en que se apresurara en declararle su amor a Ginny pero el botánico estaba aterrado. Tenía la idea fija de que la pelirroja buscaba alguien tan bravío como ella. Y no la culpaba. No tenía nada de emocionante estar con un científico encerrado en su laboratorio. Eso lo desmotivaba incluso antes de iniciar alguna táctica de cortejo. La solución para él sólo estaba en sorprenderla ganando una carrera.

Debido a esa plática molesta con Malfoy, Harry no quiso ir al Coffehouse de Tonks, prefirió visitar a su padrino, quien estaba limpiando algunos cilindros con un mugriento paño amarillo cuando entró a su taller. Harry se sentó a escasos metros para observarlo en su trabajo sin decir una palabra. Sirius sonrió. Desde que tenía quince años que hacía lo mismo. Lo acompañaba en ese lugar como si fuera un universo paralelo a la vida diaria. El silencio entre ellos no era incómodo ni insolente, sino más bien tranquilizante, una forma magnifica de compartir y perderse un rato de la locura de la ciudad. Todo lo que Harry sabía sobre motocicletas lo había aprendido de ese hombre, el mejor amigo de su padre. Se incorporó y lo ayudó en sus quehaceres. El moreno rompió el silencio gracias un bufido que soltó desde sus labios mientras sacaba la grasa de algunas bujías. Recordó la asignación de Snape, el proyecto que debía emprender y más encima con la sabelotodo inglesa que lo consideraba un desastre. Ese semestre empeoraba cada día que pasaba. Harry le contó a Sirius sobre todo eso al tiempo que apretaba un par de tuercas con más fuerza de la necesaria.

- Si quieres ser un buen Arquitecto como lo fue tu padre, deberás dejar de rezongar y ponerte a trabajar en serio- le aconsejó su padrino apuntándolo con sus dedos sucios. – No le des motivos a esa chica para que menosprecie tu esfuerzo. Demuéstrale que eres lo mejor que pudo pasarle.

Aquellas palabras finales de Sirius tendrían un significado completamente diferente al pasar de los meses, pero en ese momento Harry asintió sabiendo que su padrino tenía toda la razón. Tenía que ser un estudiante modelo. Luego de horas de conversación, el joven se fue a su apartamento entrada la noche. Debía pensar en ideas geniales para el proyecto y así avanzar en lo más complicado. Tenía varios conceptos y modelos inconclusos que podían servir como comienzo. Buscó entre sus planos tomando asiento en su enorme mesa de dibujo. Los desenrolló frente a él y los estudió con dedicación. Cuando tomó su regla para hacer mediciones, la luz que llenó la ventana al otro lado de la calle lo sacó de su concentración. Era Hermione Granger. Harry apagó su propia luz al reparar que la muchacha abría un poco las cortinas. El moreno nuevamente dejó lo que estaba haciendo por espiarla. La siguió con la mirada viendo cómo encendía el equipo de música y se servía una taza de té. Eran cerca de las diez y media por lo que eso se traducía en su diaria lectura sentada en las afueras de su apartamento. Así lo hizo. Harry notó que estaba terminando la novela que tenía entre sus manos preguntándose qué le apetecería leer después. _¿Y a ti qué te importa, idiota?,_ se reprochó provocando que su perro lo mirara, confundido.

No pudo negar que la chica extranjera era linda. Quizás no tenía esa hermosura abrumadora de Cho Chang, pero era linda, delicada y enigmática. Un soplo de interés lo llevó a ansiar reunirse con ella para conocerla mejor. Sin embargo, el sólo saber que era la niña mimada de uno de los mayores arquitectos de Inglaterra, lo hizo corregirse con el fastidio trepado en la espalda. De seguro se trataba de una británica de actitudes protocolares, hielo en las venas y vanidad del tamaño del mismo Big Ben. Por más que lo pensaba, no veía cómo saldrían exitosos siendo tan diferente el uno del otro. El recuerdo de Cho lo invadió por un momento. Haberla recordado lo hizo sentir una amargura conocida. Aún no entendía cómo la había perdido, tal vez no luchó por ella como debió, tal vez había sido un cobarde… la única vez que la besó seguía siendo el mejor día de su vida…

_Se veía tan vulnerable empapada y con frío. Harry se quitó la chaqueta para cubrirla por los hombros y así tener la excusa de tocarla. Cho sonrió y miró la lluvia caer fuera del puente en donde se habían refugiado. Sin planearlo, ella buscó cobijo entre sus brazos sorprendiendo al muchacho. Él sintió el perfume que usaba inhalando a todo pulmón. La alejó un poco y buscó sus labios, como sediento un trago de agua. Después de unos instantes, ella se apartó notablemente arrepentida.__  
__- No podemos hacer esto- dijo fríamente.__  
__- ¿Por qué no?__  
__- Porque estoy con Cedric- Harry creyó que un agujero se había abierto bajo sus pies y caía hacia un abismo interminable…_

El recuerdo de Harry que mezclaba la felicidad con el dolor, fue interrumpido por Hermione, quien dejó de leer para entrar por la ventana y quitarse la camiseta que llevaba puesta. El joven quedó boquiabierto ante ese cuerpo tan bien formado. Se acercó más al vidrio sintiendo el frío del cristal en su frente. Era evidente que su vecina se preparaba para darse un baño comenzando a desvestirse en el camino y aquello lo tomó desprevenido. Tragó saliva cuando rodó su mirada por cada curva descubierta en ella. Le resultó increíble que tras ese manto de la estudiosa extranjera, se ocultaba una mujer bastante atractiva y tonificada. Fue la primera vez que algo se interponía en sus recuerdos de Cho de manera efectiva. El típico calor de macho en celo lo tenía postrado frente a la ventana temiendo que en sus noches solitarias acudiera a esa imagen para desahogarse. Se burló de sí mismo al pensarlo. Cuando Hermione se disponía a quitarse el sujetador, cerró la puerta del cuarto tras ella. Fue todo. Harry se sintió tan decepcionado que maldijo golpeando la mesa.

- Bueno, mejor… así no tendré por qué desconcentrarme al trabajar con ella ¿verdad?- dijo, resignado, consiguiendo un ladrido de Max como respuesta.


	3. Un proyecto da inicio

_Hola queridísimos lectores :D  
He venido con otro capítulo de esta historia que se desenvuelve en la atestada pero sorprendente ciudad de Nueva York.  
Poco a poco vamos veremos cómo nace, crece y se desarrolla la relación entre estos dos jóvenes y talentosos arquitectos.  
Espero que sea de su agrado, un besote y buen viaje ;)_

PD: Gracias a José Luis por ayudarme en la publicación de este capítulo- y también a Sol Meyer y a Aliathna, por brindar el dato para sortear el error q la página arroja :)  


* * *

__

Capítulo tres: "Un proyecto da inicio"

**H**ermione llegó a la clase de Severus Snape con casi veinte minutos de antelación. No quería volver a llegar atrasada o de lo contrario podría llevarse otra desagradable sorpresa como había sucedido el día anterior. Cuando ingresó al aula paseó la vista rápidamente por todos los pupitres encontrando en uno de ellos nada menos que a Harry Potter. El joven revisaba un plano sumido en el silencio y aquello la descolocó. Nunca imaginó verlo tan temprano en la universidad, después de todo siempre llegaba retrasado. Restó la distancia descendiendo algunos escalones con paso dubitativo e inseguro. Al estar cerca de él miró el dibujo por sobre su hombro sin advertirle de su presencia. Su ojo instigador y detallista la llevó a darse cuenta de que se trataba de un proyecto para un museo. No estaba terminado, pero se veía interesante. Cuando se dispuso a hablarle y así sacarlo de su ensimismamiento, varios de sus compañeros ingresaron al salón junto al académico. Hermione rodeó rápidamente al ojiverde para ubicarse a un lado como si recién hubiera llegado. Harry la saludó con un alzamiento de sus cejas y la incomodidad se posó en el espacio de un metro que los separaba.

Snape comenzó a hablar sobre la tarea escribiendo con su elegante caligrafía en el pizarrón. Informó que tenían todo el semestre para desarrollarlo y exigió ideas innovadoras de Diseño Urbano, una maqueta a escala que hiciera justicia a los cuatro años de estudios universitarios. No quería atrocidades de niños de preescolar. Hermione tomaba apuntes mientras que Harry la miraba de soslayo. Recordó su vientre plano, sus brazos delgados y delineados, su busto firme, terso y perfecto. No hubo caso de que prestara atención a las palabras del profesor. Estaba demasiado ocupado en visualizar nítidamente aquella escena frente a su ventana. Hermione se veía tan relajada, tan concentrada en sí misma. Algo apaciguante irradiaba su persona, como un paisaje de Monet donde te pierdes de la realidad y descansas. Ella, toda, era una misteriosa contradicción. Comprendió que después de todo, tener a esa muchacha como vecina no significaba ninguna molestia hasta el momento, sino que todo lo contrario.

- ¿Quiere repetir todo lo que he dicho, señor Potter?- la pregunta de Snape lo hizo aterrizar forzosamente de regreso al salón de clases. El calor ocupó sus mejillas sin saber qué mierda contestar. No tuvo más opción que descubrirse distraído.  
- La verdad, yo…  
- Disculpe, profesor, pero justamente Harry me estaba comentando que la innovación de un proyecto urbano no asegura que tenga éxito- intervino Hermione para asombro del moreno. Ella prosiguió- Y como usted bien dijo la clase anterior, también hay otros factores importantes.- Snape frunció el ceño con suspicacia. Harry lo miró asintiendo con la cabeza. Tenía que aferrarse al chaleco salvavidas que su compañera le había lanzado. El académico, a pesar de mostrarse receloso, no quiso insistir y retomó su explicación en donde la había dejado.

La clase finalizó y ambos jóvenes se quedaron sentados esperando a que todos los demás salieran. Una vez solos, el silencio se apoderó del lugar. La castaña se volteó hacia el chico sentado a su lado y lo desafió con la mirada. Tenía el fuego intenso de quien se toma la vida demasiado en serio. Harry pudo adivinar su molestia. Era lógico. No podían darse el lujo de darle razones a Snape para que los tuviera en la mira y asintió resignado sin necesidad de oír su regaño. Se disculpó y le agradeció su ayuda oportuna para salvarle el pellejo. Sin hacer mucha bulla ante lo sucedido, la pareja de estudiantes se refugió en la cafetería de la universidad para comenzar a idear el proyecto en conjunto. Desafortunadamente, tanto Harry como Hermione deseaban tomar las riendas de la reunión desde un principio. Ambos eran talentosos y argumentativos. Los planes brotaban sin orden alguno, las contradicciones entre ellos frenaban la imaginación y sobre todo, el deseo de doblegar al otro se tornó exasperante. La tensión en la plática se condensó haciendo espeso el aire a su alrededor.

- No podemos desarrollar una idea así, Harry- le reclamó la muchacha durante la charla- No tienes ningún fundamento basado en los cuatro principios básicos del diseño urbano…  
- ¡Los principios básicos son aburridos!- espetó el aludido- Tenemos que ser más atrevidos.  
- ¡Estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero no puedes sentar una idea en el aire sólo por hacer algo distinto!- la discusión se elevó por sobre el volumen aceptable de voz. Los otros estudiantes los miraban como una pareja de locos escandalosos. Harry sentía sus mejillas arreboladas y Hermione un calor que le obligó a quitarse la bufanda del cuello.  
- ¡Eres la típica persona esquematizada que le corta las alas a un ave!- dijo el moreno en un tono ofensivo.  
- ¿Y se supone que tú eres el ave?- preguntó la castaña, irónica- ¡Entonces no entiendo cómo es que no has terminado succionado por una turbina de avión en pleno vuelo!  
- ¿Pretendes ser graciosa?  
- ¡Pretendo enseñarte, aficionado!- contraatacó Hermione.  
- ¡No porque seas la favorita de Remus J. Lupin te da el derecho de sentirte superior aquí!- aquello fue tan certero como una aguja fina en un punto neurálgico. Toda la cafetería quedó en silencio y la joven se puso de pie con suma tranquilidad y elegancia.  
- Bien, esta tontería llegó hasta aquí- dijo simplemente y salió por las puertas de vidrio como alma que se lleva el diablo. Harry resopló enterrándose todavía más en su asiento.

Sólo bastó una hora para que la idea del trabajo en equipo entre ellos se fuera al carajo. Azotado por el sentimiento competitivo que radicaba desde siempre en su corazón, se dirigió hasta el despacho de Snape aun sabiendo lo desagradable que era hablarle a ese tipo de ojos penetrantes. Subió algunos pisos saltando los escalones de dos en dos hasta detenerse frente a la puerta con el nombre grabado en letras doradas. Golpeó un par de veces y el académico abrió sin disimular su fastidio de verlo allí. Harry casi no pudo controlar la verborragia que brotó de su garganta. Le explicó que era imposible trabajar con una niña sabelotodo que sólo buscaba la forma de ganarle en todos los debates. A decir verdad, era la primera vez para el moreno que alguien lo desafiaba de esa manera. En la universidad siempre había sido él quien tenía la razón y las mejores calificaciones; ahora, justo cuando cruzaba por una mala racha, llega una chica con la palabra perfección colgada al cuello, presumiendo su lugar de privilegio en la universidad de Cambridge. Snape lo escuchaba con paciencia, sin querer interrumpirlo en su perorata y cuando Harry hubo terminado al fin, sólo tomó aire para responderle:

- ¿Le molesta no ser el centro de atención, señor Potter?  
- No es eso…  
- ¿Acaso no puede domar a esa fierecilla inglesa?- volvió a preguntar con acidez. El joven frunció el ceño. Sabía que Snape lo estaba disfrutando- Basta de niñerías. Este trabajo es en parejas… o aprenden a trabajar juntos o sencillamente aceptan el hecho de que los reprobaré.  
- No podemos trabajar en equipo, profesor. Somos muy diferentes…

- Nada indica que dos personas diferentes no puedan tener una química magnifica, señorita Granger- argumentó el rector Albus Dumbledore ante una molesta y testaruda Hermione. La muchacha estaba sentada frente a él con los brazos cruzados firmemente contra el pecho. Desde que había llegado a esa universidad que había sido ofendida por ese insolente de Potter. Primero dormirse en el seminario con descaro, ahora se atrevía a sugerir que gracias a favoritismos había llegado hasta dónde estaba. Había sido su esfuerzo, sus horas de desvelo, su amor por la Arquitectura lo que la llevó a Nueva York. Sólo obtenía reconocimientos merecidos, nada más.  
- No quiero trabajar con él- insistió la joven empequeñeciendo sus ojos de la ira- el profesor Snape nos obliga a hacerlo pero jamás tendremos la química que usted menciona. Harry Potter es un holgazán.

El rector, un anciano de rostro curtido por los años y abundantes canas largas, la miró unos segundos uniendo las yemas de sus dedos a la altura de sus labios. Se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para sumergirse en sus pensamientos y analizarla en cada uno de sus detalles. Tenía ante él una persona extraordinaria. Dumbledore poseía el don de juzgar muy bien a aquellos que lo rodeaban y una corazonada interesante se enarboló hacia esa joven extranjera. Tal vez Snape en su sarcástica forma de impartir clases había dado en el clavo al unir a esos dos. Él conocía muy bien a Harry, de hecho había sido profesor de sus padres James y Lily veinte años atrás. Dos excelentes estudiantes. Tal vez era esa chica Granger quien podría volver a encausar al moreno en su camino perdido. Se puso de pie para caminar por su amplio despacho. Hermione estaba cayendo en la impaciencia. Tanta expectación la ponía nerviosa.

- No puedo intervenir en el paradigma de enseñanza el profesor Snape, señorita Granger- le dijo bajo un tono de serenidad y aplomo. Hermione apretó los dientes- Debe recordar que ya no está en la secundaria. Esto es una universidad y si la exigencia de la calificación es que trabajen juntos… entonces deberán buscar la forma de hacerlo. Lo siento.- no había nada más qué hacer. Si el rector de la institución no era capaz de ayudarla, nadie más podría. Suspiró largamente antes de incorporarse y salir del despacho luego de agradecerle su tiempo.

* * *

Ron se había enamorado de Luna desde el primer momento en que la vio. Sus ojos de color indefinido lo habían atrapado hasta el punto de sentirse equilibrado y en paz consigo mismo cada vez que la miraba al pasar. Averiguó mediante algunos contactos la carrera que estudiaba y al saber que se trataba de Medicina optó por conocerla echando mano de ese dato. Una tarde en la cafetería de la universidad, Ron simuló que se ahogaba debido a un trozo de carne en la garganta. Harry estaba sentado frente a él sabiendo perfectamente sus intenciones. Luna estaba al otro lado de la enorme sala y casi no alcanza a socorrerlo primero ya que aparecieron otros tres voluntarios en "salvarle la vida" al pelirrojo. La joven lo abrazó por la espalda y le aplicó la maniobra de Heimlich con sorprendente seguridad. Ron tosió desesperado volviendo a respirar después de sentir que casi le arranca la cabeza y finalmente la miró, embelesado. Harry tuvo que contener sus ganas de carcajearse cuando lo oyó agradecerle por evitar que muriera tan joven y sin haber amado. Se presentó con la voz entrecortada, destilando timidez y Luna le sonrió.

- Un placer conocerte, Ronald Weasley. Mi nombre es Luna Lovegood- le dijo palmoteando su espalda como si buscara asegurarse de que en realidad estaba bien- Debes tener cuidado al masticar. No es recomendable comer como si engulleras como un pato.- a Ron se le enrojecieron las orejas al punto de sentirlas arder.  
- Entonces, compañero, tendrás que invitarla a comer para que te enseñe cómo se hace, ¿no?- intervino Harry, dándole un codazo en forma de ayuda. El aludido abrió y cerró la boca al igual que un pez fuera del agua, sin saber qué decir.  
- Me encantaría- respondió la muchacha con total desenfado y ensoñación.

Esa noche de cena resultó perfecta, como para ponerlo en un cuadro y exhibirlo en un museo. Ron creyó que sería un torpe patoso como siempre pero todo salió de acuerdo al plan. Fue por ella en su destartalado Ford Anglia, reliquia de su padre, y la vio salir de su casa en un vestido de tonos alegres. Se veía hermosa en su particular sentido de la moda. Recorrieron las calles de Nueva York platicando de mil cosas por segundo. Luna reía con sus bromas y Ron se enamoraba más y más de ella al escucharla hablar de su vida y su carrera. Al llegar al oeste de Central Park, el restaurante "Jean George" relucía en su elegancia y pulcritud. Allí cenaron un delicioso salmón acompañado de vino blanco y la noche se hizo tan breve como un suspiro. En ese momento se lanzaron en picada a un amor repentino e intenso. Luna se había convertido en el cable a tierra de Ron a pesar de que fuese una soñadora empedernida y Ron en su apoyo constante e indiscutible.

Habrían de pasar dos años para que ese romance perfecto diera el siguiente paso. Ron le pidió matrimonio en aquel mismo restaurante testigo de su primera cita incentivada por Harry. Luna aceptó de inmediato, sin importarte que aún faltara tiempo para que pudieran vivir de sus profesiones. Esa era la noticia que el pelirrojo quería contar en el Coffehouse de Tonks pero al ver que no estaba su mejor amigo, prefirió guardarlo para otro momento. Fue entonces donde ambos chicos se reunieron el campus de la universidad para charlar. El moreno no pudo más que alegrarse por él al escuchar la novedad. Sabía que eran el uno para el otro y la enorme dicha que lo invadió habría de borrar por unos instantes el trago amargo que fue la visita al despacho de Severus Snape.

- Quiero que seas mi padrino- le dijo Ron sin vacilaciones.  
- Será un honor- respondió en el acto volviendo a ponerse serio y ensimismado.  
- ¿Qué sucede?- Harry sólo se encogió de hombros negando con la cabeza- Me enteré que deberás trabajar en un proyecto con la chica extranjera… Hermione.  
- Sí… por más que le insistí a Snape que desistiera de ello, me dio con la puerta en la nariz.- contó sonando fastidiado- ¿Cómo te enteraste?  
- Tonks me lo dijo. De hecho, Hermione estaba con ella en el Coffehouse cuando fui y tampoco se vio muy alentada de estar asignada contigo- al añadir lo siguiente soltó una risotada- Te llamó vago, impertinente y maleducado. Creo que ya te conoce bastante bien ¿eh?- a Harry no le hizo ninguna gracia viéndolo reír a destajo.  
- Si no quieres que tu padrino te dé un puñetazo, te aconsejo que cierres la boca.

A pesar de su momentánea molestia, el ojiverde no podía caer en el mal humor. Estaba feliz por su mejor amigo y sin esperarlo sintió celos de su buena suerte. Hallar una persona que te ame con la misma intensidad y entrega no era algo sencillo. Es más, se atrevía a considerarlo como un imposible, digno de una novela fantástica. Se miró a sí mismo sabiendo que estaba demasiado lejos de gozar una relación así de seria. Pensó en Cho y lamentó más su mala fortuna. Había puesto sus ojos en una muchacha enamorada de otro sujeto, y no cualquier sujeto, sino que de un insufrible señor perfecto. ¿Cómo competir contra alguien así? Ya suficiente tenía con que sus profesores y compañeros tuvieran poca confianza en él como para entrar a compararse. Luego de aquella conversación, Harry propuso tomar un trago en el Coffehouse para celebrar. Ambos se treparon a la motocicleta del moreno y cruzaron las pocas calles que llevaban hasta el antro. Al atravesar las puertas de la entrada, el conocido sonido de la música del jazz les dio la bienvenida. Era agradable alejarse del mundo en ese lugar por algunas horas. Rodaron la mirada hacia la barra encontrándose con la sorpresa de que Tonks estaba acompañada de Luna, Ginny y Hermione. Harry al ver a la chica inglesa no pudo evitar lanzar un bufido…

Después de la fallida petición en el despacho del rector Dumbledore, Hermione salió de la universidad pateando piedras. Trató no dejarse dominar por su mal genio tan legendario en ella y se dirigió hasta la pequeña biblioteca de la calle 125th oeste llamada _George Bruce_, para leer un rato y extraviarse en historias paralelas a la realidad. Ya se había hecho costumbre en ella visitar aquel lugar. Tenía mucha similitud con la que frecuentaba en Londres. Sumida en su indecisión de escoger entre los autores como Jane Austen, Jack London y Ernest Hemingway, el carraspeo de alguien a su lado la distrajo. Remus J. Lupin le sonreía anchamente a pocos pasos. La castaña se alegró tanto de verlo que lo abrazó. Era la única persona que le traía algo de familiaridad en tierras extranjeras. El famoso arquitecto también era cliente asiduo de aquella biblioteca y no le asombró nada encontrarla allí. Luego de retirar un par de novelas cada uno, se dirigieron hasta el _Starbucks_ más cercano para platicar un rato. Hermione, sin importarle desbaratar el sistema estructurado y monótono de la cafetería ignoró los macchiatos y pidió un vaso grande té.

- ¿Y cómo vas en tus clases?  
- Excelentemente- respondió la joven de forma casi automática.- Sólo tengo un problema, ¿recuerdas a ese chico que se durmió en el seminario de hace unas semanas?- Lupin asintió. Cómo olvidar el enfado encendido en sus ojos marrones.- Pues bien, con él fui asignada para realizar un proyecto en la clase de Diseño Urbano Avanzado.  
- ¿Y cuál es el problema?- Hermione frunció el ceño. Creyó que había quedado claro con el antecedente que había aludido.  
- Que es el típico estudiante descuidado y convencido de tener la razón en sus errores. Nos reunimos esta mañana para comenzar el proyecto y fue un desastre. Le pedí al rector que nos reasignara pero no quiso ayudarme- Lupin la escuchaba en absoluto silencio. No veía la gravedad del asunto. Dejó su café expresso sobre la mesita entre ellos antes de responderle.  
- Ya no estás en Cambridge, Hermione.- le recordó con un tono suave y pausado- En Londres podías obtener ciertos beneficios por ser una de las mejores en la carrera, pero aquí las cosas son diferentes. Además, lo que pasó en el seminario con este chico no lo define completamente. Tienes que comenzar a entender que las personas no son perfectas, ni siquiera tú.  
- No he dicho que yo sea perfecta…  
- No lo dices, pero actúas como si lo creyeras y eres despiadada cuando alguien comete un error.- Hermione no pudo decirle nada para debatirle. Lupin continuó- No siempre tendrás la razón. Escuché de Kinsgley Shacklebolt el otro día que ese muchacho tiene talento, sólo está pasando por una mala racha.  
- ¿Y debo salvarlo?  
- Sólo trabaja con él. Aprende a ser más tolerante.

Aquello fue una sacudida para la joven. Sí, su mentor tenía razón. Ya era suficiente de estarse lamentando, sólo estaban perdiendo tiempo valioso. Le agradeció sus consejos y le prometió que daría todo de su parte para no dejar mal su nombre. Después de compartir al interior de la cafetería, Hermione se dirigía a su apartamento cuando fue interceptada por la simpática Luna Lovegood en el camino. La rubia se mostró emocionada por volver encontrarse con ella contándole en su atropellado diálogo que iba a casarse. La castaña comenzó a reír de buena gana. Esa muchacha le caía en gracia. Tenía la misma ternura de una niña. Le resultó inaudito que tuviera la repentina confianza de contarle la noticia. Recién se estaban conociendo y ella no estaba acostumbrada a ese desprendimiento americano.

Con suma insistencia, Luna la invitó al Coffehouse de Tonks para compartir unos tragos. Su cuñada estaba esperándola allá y sería una noche de chicas. Hermione dudó unos segundos. Tenía todo un plan elaborado para esa velada: un baño de espuma, una copa de vino, un buen libro y a la cama. Sin embargo, la emoción y bondad que veía en los ojos de la chica frente a ella la llevaron a aceptar. Fue así entonces donde pudo distraerse del mal día. Aquella tabernera de prendido cabello violeta junto con la genial Ginny Weasley la envolvieron en comodidad. Se carcajeaba de las tonterías que decían y de las bromas que lanzaban como agudos disparos. No tuvo problema de sentirse parte de ese grupo. Al pasar de algunas horas, Luna la invitó a la boda sin miramientos. Hermione, perpleja, no supo qué decir. Sin dejar de sentirse halagada por tal prematura amistad, volvió a dudar sobre su respuesta.

- ¿Qué dices? Tienes que ir, la novia lo ordena- le insistió Ginny.  
- Bueno, yo… - fue en ese momento en que vio aparecer por las puertas de entrada a Harry junto a Ron. Al igual que él no pudo encerrar el bufido tras sus dientes.  
- Vaya, también me alegra verte- le ironizó Harry al acercarse a la barra.- Así que soy un vago, impertinente ¿no?  
- No deseo discutir ahora- frenó la muchacha llevándose la botella de Corona a los labios.  
- Traté de que Snape nos reasignara pero como supondrás, me envió al carajo.- Hermione sonrió ligeramente al entender la coincidencia.  
- Bueno, yo hice lo mismo con el rector. Creo que estamos atrapados- aquel último comentario provocó en Harry un suspiro de resignación.  
- ¡Hagamos un brindis por los novios!- exclamó Tonks llenando unas copas largas con champaña y cortando el tema de conversación entre ambos. La reunión de amigos se encendió en charlas animadas nuevamente. Fue extraño para Hermione pero sentía que los conocía de toda la vida. Observaba el buen humor de Ron, de Luna, las agudezas de Ginny, la divertida honestidad de Tonks y… a Harry no supo cómo definirlo. Aquel moreno le inspiraba complejas sensaciones que no lograba dilucidar. Esperaba que con el tiempo que compartirían pudiera conocerlo más allá de saberlo un perezoso. Lo mismo pasaba con Harry, quien miraba a la chica inglesa de reojo evocando las miles de veces que la espiaba por la ventana. Tenía ganas de platicarle sobre aquella novela que le vio leer, sobre su gusto por la actualidad del periódico, de sus tazas de té, sobre esa llamada telefónica que le hizo llorar… no obstante, tuvo que guardar silencio. Eran detalles íntimos que nadie debía saber, mucho menos viéndola de un apartamento a otro. De pronto, Hermione recibió un mensaje de texto en su celular que al leerlo le borró la sonrisa por completo. Se despidió de todos algo apurada y Harry no disimuló su preocupación.  
- ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que te lleve? Tengo mi moto afuera… - la castaña se negó.  
- No, prefiero irme en taxi que montarme a una de esas máquinas endemoniadas, pero gracias- y con eso, salió del Coffehouse a paso apresurado.

Una hora después, cerca de la medianoche, el grupo de jóvenes abandonó la taberna para irse a dormir. Era velada entre semana y Luna tenía turno temprano en el hospital. Harry se trepó a su motocicleta y enfiló hacia su apartamento en la calle 71 casi sin interrupciones de la luz roja en los semáforos. Cuando descendió un poco la velocidad llegando a destino, reparó que un auto que conocía muy bien estaba aparcado frente a su puerta, a orillas de la calzada. Desde su interior, Cho Chang se bajó al verlo estacionar tras ella. Harry frunció el ceño, extrañado. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaban solos, sin nadie más alrededor. Se quitó el casco de la cabeza y advirtió que estuvo llorando. Aquello le contrajo el pecho. Se disponía a preguntarle el porqué de su visita tan tarde cuando el abrazo repentino de la joven lo calló de inmediato. Comenzó a llorar nuevamente. El joven la encerró por la cintura con algo de torpeza. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Una vez recuperado la compostura, Cho rompió la expectativa.

- Lo siento, Harry, no quise presentarme así nada más…  
- Está bien, ¿qué sucedió?- la joven no respondió enseguida, enjugándose las lágrimas con el puño.  
- Discutí con Cedric- dijo simplemente y más que alegrar al moreno, le inyectó una dosis de veneno en las venas.- Sé que no debería molestarte con esto, a ti menos que a nadie… pero necesitaba hablar con alguien. - Harry la alejó un poco de sí para mirarla a los ojos. Algo tenía esa mujer que lo atraía como imán al metal. No pudo evitar deslizar su mirada despacio hasta posarla en sus labios. Sólo los había besado una vez y el recuerdo invadió su mente. Tuvo que alejarse de ella para no cometer el error de intentarlo y quedar como un idiota. Qué insulsa situación. Se auto compadeció por todavía sentir atracción por ella. No era más que el consuelo de esa noche y retrocedió un par de pasos.  
- Será mejor que te vayas, Cho- le dijo a pesar de no quererlo- No puedo aconsejarte sobre Cedric ni mucho menos escuchar detalles sobre su pelea. Lo siento, pero no quiero ser tu amigo.- sin agregar nada más, giró sobre sus talones para ingresar al edificio. Aquellas palabras quedaron quemando su garganta pero sabía que había hecho lo correcto. Si no podía estar con ella como lo deseaba entonces era mejor alejarse.

Al llegar a su apartamento Max lo recibió moviendo la cola con énfasis. El muchacho lo acarició agradeciéndole su infaltable e incondicional bienvenida. Le prometió sacarlo de paseo en la mañana gracias al espacio en su horario del día siguiente. Con los hombros caídos, se sentó en su amplia mesa de dibujo sin poder creer lo que había pasado. Cho apeada en la entrada de su apartamento era algo difícil de creer, mucho menos que él le hubiera dicho todo eso. Su corazón desconsolado había hablado en su lugar, de eso no tuvo duda. Con la mirada perdida, buscando pensamientos sensatos en el caos de su cabeza, Harry miró descuidadamente hacia la ventana del edificio de enfrente. Vio que en la ventana de Hermione, un tipo descorría las cortinas para mirar al exterior. Aquello lo descolocó. ¿Quién era él? Nunca lo había visto antes. Desapareció unos segundos para luego mostrarse la castaña hablando, gesticulando, evidentemente enfadada. Estaban discutiendo, resultaba claro, y eso lo desconcentró de la insólita presencia e influencia de Cho. Aquel tipo debió ser el mensaje de texto en el celular de Hermione. Se quedó allí, mirando, atento a cada movimiento perpetuado. Max miraba también alzando sus dobladas orejas. Su inquietud contagió a Harry. Parecía que compartían el mismo presentimiento. Fue en ese instante donde el tipo cometió el error. En un ademán brusco cogió a Hermione de los brazos para sacudirla, como si le pidiera respuestas o quisiera convencerla de algo. Ella trataba de zafarse sin conseguirlo debido a la fuerza impuesta en ella. El moreno no lo pensó dos veces. Se puso de pie de un brinco, corrió para salir del apartamento, bajar estrepitosamente los escalones, cruzar la calle y subir por las escaleras de incendio hasta el apartamento de la joven. Sin importarle nada, entró por la ventana sorprendiendo al desconocido forcejeando aún contra Hermione.

- Déjala en paz, imbécil- le dijo con la voz teñida de furia.  
- ¿Harry?- habló la castaña sin creerlo de pie en su sala.  
- ¿Quién te crees que eres?- bramó Cormac, rabioso- ¡Soy su novio! ¡No intervengas en asuntos que no te incumben! ¡Sal por donde entraste!  
- ¡Quítale las manos de encima si no quieres volver a Inglaterra en una caja!- insistió el moreno, apretando los puños. No había nada que lo descontrolara más que un maldito abusivo. Cormac lo miró y al comprender que hablaba muy en serio, no tuvo más opción que obedecerle. Sin intercambiar una sola palabra más, cogió su chaqueta desde el respaldar de una silla y abandonó el apartamento azotando la puerta. Sólo silencio quedó flotando en el aire. Hermione se sentó en uno de sus sofás sintiendo cómo lágrimas de rabia corrían por sus mejillas. Las barrió casi a manotazos. - ¿Te encuentras bien?  
- ¿Cómo supiste dónde vivía?- quiso saber la castaña. Harry no pudo más que revelarle su pequeño secreto.  
- Vivo en el edificio de enfrente. Vi por la ventana que su conversación pasó a las manos y decidí intervenir.  
- ¿Desde hace cuánto sabes que vivo aquí?- el tono rencoroso que sonó de ella le advirtió que era mejor mentir en ese punto.  
- Sólo ahora me di cuenta de ello.- soltó rápidamente. Hermione lo miró con suspicacia pero no quiso seguir hablando. Se puso de pie para luego caminar hacia su habitación.  
- Quiero estar sola, si no te importa- dijo, mientras se abrazaba a sí misma- Cierra la puerta cuando salgas, por favor- Harry asintió sin querer insistirle. Supo que no sólo él había tenido una noche extraña.


	4. Twoway street

_Hola chicos!  
Esta madrugada de domingo decidí venir y colgar el cuarto capítulo de esta historia.  
Ya vamos avanzando en la relación de este americano y la chica inglesa en el corazón de Nueva York.  
En este episodio, veremos un acercamiento mayor y significativo entre nuestros protagonistas. Mucha atención.  
Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, les envío un abrazo y les deseo un buen viaje! :)_

* * *

__

Capitulo cuatro: Two-way Street

**E**n la tranquilidad de su laboratorio en el centro de Nueva York, el botánico Neville Longbottom miraba por su microscopio las bondades de una hierba oriental poco estudiada. El joven anotaba en su libreta las nuevas cualidades que iba descubriendo sin esperar que el recuerdo de Ginny Weasley entrara en su cabeza como un torpedo. El color de su cabello y su risa espontánea lo dejaron encandilado, como si se tratara de una tormenta solar a través de un telescopio. Neville era un romántico empedernido. Se aturdía con imágenes de un romance de película y eso lo volvía iluso e ingenuo. Su abuela, Augusta Longbottom, lo conocía perfectamente bien. Siempre lo alentaba a dejar de lado su apoteósica timidez y que se pusiera los pantalones de una vez por todas. Estaba al tanto de sus sentimientos hacia la hija menor de los Weasley y no porque él le hubiera contado, sino porque le era sencillo leer a su nieto. Cada cena de navidad que compartían con ellos en Long Island, veía el brillo indiscutible en los ojos de Neville al mirarla.

En la navidad pasada el botánico estuvo a punto de confesar sus sentimientos a la pelirroja, pero el tema de los Malfoy y lo sucedido con la reducción de personal acaparó la plática de lleno y no pudo más que dejar pasar la oportunidad. Ginny había intercedido para calmar a su padre quien cada vez que hablaba sobre ello, perdía los estribos y terminaba tosiendo de exasperación. La cena no terminó como se había planeado. Neville ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cómo precisamente el nombre de su rival salió a colación. Ron no dudó en criticarlo al instante. No concebía la idea de que Draco pretendiera a su hermana y la joven frunció el ceño al escucharlo despotricar con tanta libertad.

- ¿Quieres dejar de hablar como si no estuviera aquí?- le rezongó Ginny.  
- Sólo estoy diciendo. Espero que no se te ocurra involucrarte con él- Neville miraba a su amigo sin querer entrometerse. La deliciosa cena de la señora Weasley comenzó a saberle a cloro en la garganta.  
- ¿Y qué si lo hago? No es asunto tuyo, Ron- aquella testaruda respuesta provocó que su padre se atragantara con el trago de vino.  
- ¡Sobre mi cadáver, jovencita!- arrojó sin medir el volumen de su voz.

Neville hubiera preferido no haber presenciado aquella discusión familiar. Si su amigo Ron buscó de alguna manera echarle una mano o animarlo para quedar como príncipe frente a ella, no fue del todo productiva. Salió del laboratorio sintiendo el peso del recuerdo en sus hombros y decidió irse a casa caminando. Necesitaba respirar y dejar de pensar, por sobre todo dejar de pensar. Anduvo la misma ruta de siempre, sin siquiera mirar los alrededores; pero en una esquina, dirigió sus pasos hacia las afueras de la universidad de Columbia sabiendo que era hora de que Ginny terminara su última clase del día. Quería verla aunque fuese un momento, desde lejos. Y así fue. A los pocos minutos, la joven estudiante de periodismo salía del inmueble con su bolso café colgando al hombro. Su belleza siempre lo dejaba plantado en el suelo sin poder moverse a voluntad. La vio en el juego de su cabello, en la delicadeza de sus manos de mujer. Para él era todo un sueño inalcanzable. No obstante, el ruido de un escandaloso motor rompió el encanto llevándolo a sobresaltarse. Para molestia del científico, el odioso Draco Malfoy había llegado a escena estacionando su motocicleta a un lado de la acera.

Ginny detuvo sus pasos al ver al rubio. Resultaba lógico que estaba esperando por ella y quiso evitarlo caminando en otra dirección; pero fue inútil, Draco descendió de su impecable BMW K 1300 S para interceptarla justo a tiempo. No permitiría que huyera de él tan fácilmente. Ese rechazo que veía en los ojos de la muchacha no hacía otra cosa que atraerlo mucho más. Él era un casanova, un experto conquistador, ninguna mujer se había negado jamás a sus intenciones y aquella pelirroja no sería la excepción. Sin embargo, para su temor y en contra de sus planes, cuando la tuvo enfrente pudo percibir un vuelo despavorido de mariposas en su estómago. Ella lo estaba afectando y se recriminó de inmediato. No podía rendirse a esas cursilerías idiotas.

- ¿Quieres dar un paseo conmigo, Weasley?- la muchacha se negó enfáticamente.  
- No, muchas gracias- cortó. El rubio la miró tratando de desplegar su mejor arsenal.  
- ¿Me tienes miedo?- ante esa pregunta, Ginny comenzó a reír.  
- ¿A ti? Por supuesto que no- le respondió- Es sólo que no quiero tener problemas.- era justo lo que Draco había pensado. El rencor del viejo Weasley seguía tan latente como en el comienzo. Suspiró profundamente.  
- No habrá problemas si no se entera. Será nuestro secreto- dijo, señalando la motocicleta a modo de invitación. La pelirroja vaciló una fracción de segundo pero volvió a negarse.  
- Eres un imbécil arrogante ¿lo sabías?  
- Sí, y sé también que tu padre y tu hermano me odian, pero mientras no lo hagas tú seguiré insistiendo…  
- ¿Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?- Malfoy soltó una risa breve.  
- Por la forma en que me miras- Ginny rodó los ojos con fastidio y caminó lejos de él para llamar un taxi.

_¿Quién demonios se cree ese pedante? ¿La reencarnación de James Dean?_, pensó la chica mientras subía al vehículo. Con qué propiedad se acercaba a ella y presumía sus atributos. No podía negar que el joven Malfoy era atractivo, misterioso, pero con sólo saber que era un pesado narcisista sentía que le hervían las entrañas. Lamentó estar en medio de una trifulca entre familias. Si bien conocía la historia a la perfección, nunca pudo hallar en ella el rencor que su padre quiso traspasarle. Lucius Malfoy era un traidor, todo el mundo lo sabía, pero no podían estar toda la vida lamentándose por ello. Había que avanzar. Cuando el taxi inició su marcha, Ginny miró hacia su costado bajo un gesto desenfadado. A poca distancia distinguió a Neville Longbottom de pie en la vereda contraria. La tomó por sorpresa verlo allí. ¿Desde hacía cuánto rato había estado observando? Le saludó a través de la ventanilla mas su amigo no le respondió, mantuvo sus manos dentro de los bolsillos. Tenía en su rostro una incierta expresión que no supo cómo interpretar, parecía dolido y enfadado. El taxi dobló en la esquina siguiente perdiéndolo de vista.

* * *

Harry se hallaba en el limbo de sus decisiones. Luego de haber despachado a Cho en la puerta de su edificio y allanado un apartamento ajeno como Superman sin capa, no sabía qué esperar ante las consecuencias de sus actos. Lamentaba realmente haberle dicho eso a Cho, pero qué otra cosa iba a hacer. No soportaría prestarle el hombro para que depositara allí sus lágrimas por otro hombre. Si no podía ser él la razón de su llanto entonces no quería el premio de consuelo que muchas veces lo es la amistad del sexo opuesto. Cierto, nunca podría llegar a ser como el latoso de Cedric Diggory, sin embargo muy recónditamente en su loca cabeza buscaba la forma de desafiarlo y vencerlo. Típico razonamiento infantil. Quería verla, pedirle disculpas aunque sabía que había hecho lo correcto, ¿realmente había hecho lo correcto?... Estaba por completo confundido. Por otro lado, su compañera extranjera ya sabía que vivía frente a ella. Había sucedido un intenso momento entre ellos, había intervenido en su vida sin permiso y no sabía cómo catalogarlo… ¿Serían amigos ahora? ¿Cómo podría volver a espiarla por la ventana si se había delatado? Debía renunciar a esa actividad nocturna y se amargó ante la idea. Le estaban pareciendo interesantes las costumbres de Hermione cada día que pasaba.

A la mañana siguiente después del altercado con el novio del año, Harry salió a pasear temprano con Max, su labrador enérgico y alegre que tiraba de la correa como un salvaje. Al salir del inmueble el joven fijó sus ojos hacia la ventana tan conocida para él sin notar actividad en su interior. Todo parecía indicar que la castaña seguía durmiendo. Con el agradable despertar de un día claro y despejado, Harry se dirigió trotando hasta Central Park internándose en sus serpenteantes caminos de cuentos de hadas. El sonido de las hojas en el viento era suave, tan agradable como el romper del oleaje. Ese extenso pulmón verde de Nueva York siempre conseguía serenarlo. Max se detuvo en cada árbol y arbusto de los alrededores. Para él el mundo era una enorme y excitante fragancia. El moreno tuvo que pedir disculpas a varias personas a las cuales su perro indiscretamente olió por todas partes al soltarlo. Después de un par de horas de paseo y ejercicio, Harry retomó el camino de regreso con Max tirando de la correa con el mismo entusiasmo de un principio. Era sorprendente. De pronto, aquel entusiasmo pasó sin previo aviso a éxtasis y comenzó a correr en una sola dirección, como si hubiera olido lo más extraordinario en toda su vida. El moreno trató de controlarlo y justo en la intersección entre _Columbus Ave_ y la _76th_ desde el Starbucks de aquella esquina, una chica salía bebiendo de su vaso sin prestar la debida atención. Max saltó sobre ella logrando que el contenido líquido se derramara por el suelo en un estrépito inentendible. Le lamió el rostro, alegremente.

- ¡Max! ¡Quieto, con un demonio!- ordenó Harry. Al quitarlo de encima, reparó que se trataba de Hermione y se disculpó rápidamente.  
- ¿No puedes controlar a tu mascota?- recriminó la joven mientras secaba la saliva de sus mejillas con el puño de su suéter.  
- Lo siento, es muy amistoso- el labrador la miraba con sus ojos color caramelo embelesados.- Y además le agradas, como ya ves- Hermione no pudo evitar enternecerse y sonrió a pesar de no quererlo.  
- Bueno, Max te ha hecho deberme un vaso grande de té verde- añadió al ver su vaso tirado en el suelo, Harry enarcó una ceja mirando el letrero de la cafetería.  
- ¿Quién se levanta a las ocho de la mañana a comprar té en un Starbucks?- Hermione se encogió de hombros. No tenía la respuesta para algo tan lógico, simplemente le gustaba. El joven compró dos vasos y un muffin de arándano para Max. Le encantaban. Durante ese incómodo momento, salir otra vez del local y caminar de regreso a sus apartamentos, Hermione aprovechó de tocar el tema que la inquietaba desde la noche anterior. Por más que buscó maneras de comenzar, no encontró ninguna, así que sólo preguntó:  
- ¿Siempre entras por la ventana de un apartamento que no es tuyo?- su tono no pronosticaba una conversación amistosa por lo que Harry de inmediato se puso a la defensiva. No estaba dispuesto a ser regañado por algo que creía haber hecho bien y oportunamente.  
- ¡Oye, vi que estabas en problemas! ¡Ese tipo estaba siendo rudo contigo…!  
- ¡Estábamos conversando! ¿Acaso te parezco una damisela en peligro que necesita ser rescatada?  
- ¡Sólo quise ayudarte!  
- ¡No era de tu incumbencia!- Harry se quedó callado. Era increíble que no dejara de lado su desmedido orgullo y terquedad. Sí… al parecer ya estaba conociéndola mucho mejor. Hermione, por otro lado, no quería que él se inmiscuyera en sus asuntos. Ya bastante tenía con tenerlo de compañero y además vecino. ¿Qué burla del destino era esa? Como si una fuerza desconocida los uniera aún sin quererlo. Caminaron en silencio por varias cuadras hasta llegar a la_71th_, cada uno sumergido en su propia vanidad. No obstante, la falta de plática entre ellos no generó hastío sino que todo lo contrario. Tenía toda la semejanza a esa paz que se agradece durante una batalla desatada. Max buscaba la mano libre de Hermione con su nariz mojada, como si tratara de hacerla reír para aligerar un poco su ceño fruncido. Lo consiguió. – Lo siento, Harry… - dijo la castaña de pronto. El aludido creyó haber escuchado mal y detuvo sus pasos un momento. – Gracias por haberte preocupado. Claro que fue de una forma muy poco ortodoxa, pero te lo agradezco.  
- De nada- fue todo lo que al moreno se le ocurrió responder. Quiso saber las razones de aquella discusión pero no tentó más a su suerte. Quizás otro día.

Ambos se despidieron no sin antes coordinar una cita de estudio en el apartamento de Hermione. Tenían que comenzar a idear el proyecto a como dé lugar y aquello complicó un poco a Harry. Esa misma noche tenía una carrera en motocicleta pendiente. No quiso decirle a la castaña. Ya podía escuchar sus regaños en el oído y no pensaba retroceder el significativo paso que habían avanzado. Por fortuna acordaron una hora que le permitía llegar a tiempo sin tener que perder por ausencia, algo ajustada pero era suficiente. Hermione, ya en el interior de su sala, comenzó a ordenar algunas cosas mientras esperaba a su vecino y bebía el resto de su vaso de té. Al tiempo que ubicaba sus libros en una repisa por orden alfabético y recogía una que otra prenda olvidada al momento de levantarse, la joven dirigió su mirada distraída hacia la ventana. Notó que efectivamente se podía apreciar lo que sucedía en el apartamento de enfrente. ¿Sería cierto que Harry no lo advirtió sino hasta anoche? Le dio un escalofrío imaginar que la llevaba espiando desde el primer día que había llegado. Movió un poco la cortina y vio al moreno bebiendo de una botella de agua para acto seguido quitarse la camiseta sudada. Sus pensamientos se fueron al carajo en ese mismo instante. Ni siquiera había notado el buen cuerpo que gozaba ese americano y no dudó en analizar cada músculo que se contraía debido a sus movimientos. Avergonzada de sí misma siguió en lo suyo acomodando su ropa en las gavetas. No pudo evitar imaginarlo desnudo sintiendo el calor invadir sus mejillas. Estaba perdiendo la compostura y se corrigió casi a la fuerza. Cerró sus cortinas para imponer un obstáculo necesario entre ambas ventanas.

Un par de horas después, Hermione trató de contener el manojo de nervios en su estómago al ver a Harry de pie en su umbral y dejarlo pasar. La vergüenza estaba trepada en su espalda saludándolo con un alzamiento culpable de cejas. El joven ni siquiera reparó en ello. Para sorpresa de los dos el inicio de la reunión de estudio fue provechoso. Harry había llevado su arsenal de proyectos inconclusos bajo el brazo mientras que la castaña le enseñaba sus ideas en bosquejos desde su laptop. Platicaron de diversos conceptos y planes urbanos tratando de dar con una idea determinada. El talento que desplegaban llenó el lugar al punto de admirarse mutuamente sin querer reconocerlo. Llevaban más de cinco horas sin discutir, sólo interactuar, y aquello resultaba ser un gran avance. El joven la miraba en sus gestos, en sus maneras de abordar los temas y por segunda vez perdió la concentración ante el recuerdo de verla desnudándose poco a poco. Tenía una vecina odiosa pero innegablemente atractiva que sabía de ropa interior y de cómo mantenerse en forma sin descuidar su dinámica de estudio. Al igual que todo pensamiento masculino, hubiese deseado ver mucho más esa noche.

- ¿Me estás oyendo?- le preguntó la chica al verlo asentir sin decir nada por varios minutos.  
- Sí, claro que sí… - mintió y comenzó a desenrollar sus planos para tener algo qué hacer sin mirarla a los ojos. De repente, entre los dibujos apareció uno que a Hermione le pareció familiar. Era el mismo que había visto por sobre su hombro cuando estaba solo en el salón.  
- ¿Ese es el plano de un museo?- quiso saber ella. Harry miró el plano al cual se refería y sonrió con un dejo de nostalgia.  
- Así es…- lo alzó un poco más para observarlo en todas sus dimensiones- Era un proyecto que mis padres deseaban concretar juntos.  
- ¿Y por qué no lo hicieron? Me parece un trabajo excelente.  
- Porque murieron antes de llevarlo a cabo- la muchacha cambió su mirada al instante, avergonzada e incómoda.  
- Lo lamento, Harry. No quise…  
- Descuida, está bien- pero en realidad, no lo estaba. Al observar el plano detenidamente, el moreno sintió que un nudo caliente se ataba en su garganta. Le dio rabia saber que jamás vería ese sueño de sus padres cumplido. Estaba orgulloso de ellos y los extrañaba tanto que intentaba no evocarlos o la añoranza se convertía en dolor físico. Hermione deseó decirle algo más pero no encontró palabras. No eran amigos, ni siquiera se simpatizaban mucho, ¿cómo podía brindarle consuelo ante una emoción tan personal? Ella desconocía ese sufrimiento. Sus padres seguían viviendo, en Londres, trabajando en su querido consultorio dental. Notó en la mirada de Harry que hablar del tema había abierto una herida sangrante. Volvió a disculparse con un hilo de voz. Harry agregó- No te preocupes… es sólo que siempre que miro este proyecto me los imagino trabajando juntos y admirando el edificio terminado con una sonrisa en sus labios. Ellos eran unos arquitectos increíbles ¿sabes?... Siempre estaban buscando superarse y su química los convirtió en un equipo excelente - Hermione no lo puso en duda, sólo era cosa de ver aquel plano a mitad de diseño y distinguir el talento impuesto en él.  
- Apuesto a que sí... – tras la respuesta de la joven, Harry respiró hondo y miró su reloj de pulsera de manera descuidada. Se dio cuenta que llegaría atrasado a su compromiso motociclístico y cortó la plática que comenzaba a tomar un rumbo demasiado serio para su gusto.  
- Escucha, tengo que irme ahora- dijo y Hermione asintió. No se había dado cuenta que el tiempo había pasado volando.- Nos vemos en la universidad, ¿de acuerdo?- y casi corriendo salió del apartamento.

* * *

Ron estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Hacía casi media hora que Harry debía de estar allí en la línea de arranque pero ni luces de él por ninguna parte. Había apagado su móvil y por más que lo llamaba sabía que era una acción inútil. Cuando el corredor que lo esperaba ya estaba exigiendo su dinero para largarse, el moreno hizo su aparición rechinando las llantas contra el asfalto en una esquina. Los aficionados presentes comenzaron a aplaudir para llamar a la emoción y los autos estacionados a cada costado de la calle encendieron sus luces. Lee Jordan, el joven encargado de administrar las apuestas y de organizar los encuentros, informó a Harry que las preferencias iban a su favor tres a uno. Aquello fue una inyección de adrenalina para él. Se acercó a la línea de partida saludando a sus amigos quienes ya habían llegado para apoyarlo. Su padrino, como de costumbre, revisó la motocicleta con su ojo sabio de mecánico experimentado. Al ver todo en orden con los cilindros, ruedas y velocidades, palmoteó la espalda de su ahijado para darle ánimos. Poco antes de calzarse el casco en su cabeza, Harry vio a Cho al otro lado de la pista junto a Cedric. Se mostraban cariñosos, casi sumergidos en su propio mundo de manzanas azucaradas y palomas blancas. La rabia lo llevó a perder su aplomo. Comprendió que la pelea entre ellos había durado poco. Una vez ubicados en sus lugares, la chica del pañuelo rojo dio la partida y la carrera comenzó. Harry no necesitó más de cinco segundos para darse cuenta que su contrincante era bastante bueno. Giró la velocidad con mayor insistencia, sintiendo que el viento en vez de favorecerlo lo estaba empujando, haciéndolo perder cada vez más metros. Su impotencia lo estaba entorpeciendo. No podía perder, mucho menos en ese momento en que necesitaba una victoria debido a su sentimiento de fracaso frente a la pareja perfecta. Su rival se le adelantó un cuerpo y fue donde se dejó dominar por la ansiedad. Al volver a acelerar, el motor pidió un poco de desahogo y la motocicleta comenzó a lanzar patadas que le restaron velocidad. Harry se puteó por su distracción volviendo a sincronizar el acelerador y el embrague. Una maniobra demasiado tardía. El otro competidor cruzó la meta primero a los pocos segundos.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- le preguntó Sirius apenas desmontó del vehículo. El aludido se quitó el casco sin disimular la molestia en su rostro.  
- Me desconcentré- dijo sin más.  
- ¿Qué clase de excusa estúpida es esa?- reclamó un apostador a poca distancia- ¡Me hiciste perder quinientos dólares!  
- Algunas veces se gana, otras se pierde, así que tranquilo o perderás también los dientes- lo amenazó Ron, interponiéndose entre él y Harry.

Fue mucho más exasperante para el moreno ver a Cho y Cedric acercándose al grupo tomados de la mano, que escuchar a los apostadores maldiciéndolo a voz en cuello. Qué asquerosa sensación embargó su pecho radicalmente. Jamás se había sentido tan perdedor como en ese preciso instante. De haberlo sabido, hubiera preferido mil veces haberse quedado con Hermione elaborando el proyecto. Ahora, Cho lo miraba con cierto desprecio y era de esperarse, ¿quién no reaccionaría así luego de ser tratado con desdén? Harry llegó a pensar incluso que se lo merecía. Odió tanto a Cedric y su sonrisa de galán de telenovelas que apretó la mandíbula casi involuntariamente. Una vez lo tuvo frente a él pudo notar en su mirada un brillo de burla, de desagradable satisfacción. El ojiverde estaba tan enfadado consigo mismo y con el mundo entero que sólo bastó un par de palabras y bromas para reaccionar como no lo esperaba. Cedric comentó que su poca habilidad al volante lo había hecho perder, no la concentración que nada tenía que ver a la hora de competir ya que el instinto obligaba a la mente a enfocarse por entero. Cualquier buen corredor sabría eso.

- Creo que sólo te justificas- finalizó sin sonar pedante ni ofensivo- Hay muchas cosas que todavía tienes que aprender para mejorar…  
- ¿Quién te dio el derecho de venir a opinar sobre mí? ¡Ni siquiera me conoces, Diggory!  
- Sólo sé que aún te falta mucho- respondió y fue todo lo que tuvo que añadir para que Harry se abalanzara sobre él buscando partirle la cara. Ron, Sirius y hasta Draco Malfoy, quien estaba entre los presentes, tuvieron que intervenir para detenerlo. Era evidente que su innecesaria explosión no se debía sólo al hecho de haber perdido la carrera, sino que también por rivalidades más allá de la pista.  
- ¡Si te crees mejor que yo entonces demuéstralo, te reto a una carrera!- exclamó por sobre el hombro de su padrino que lo empujaba para apartarlo. Inevitablemente llevó sus ojos a Cho y supo que era la oportunidad para demostrarle a ella también lo que era capaz de hacer.  
- Acepto – dijo Cedric al notar el sutil intercambio de miradas entre su novia y el ojiverde.- La próxima semana a esta misma hora. Espero que no te acobardes. – Y con eso, la pareja se perdió entre la gente para retirarse. Harry se desembarazó de quienes lo sostenían y bufó su rabia caminando de un lado a otro. Ese niñito perfecto había tenido el valor de criticarlo como si fuera un maldito campeón. Una parte de él sabía que había exagerado, que había sido impulsado simplemente por la rabia que sentía consigo mismo; sin embargo no quiso darle mucha cabida a ese pensamiento.  
- ¿Qué demonios te pasa, Harry?- le regañó Sirius- ¡Actúas como un idiota queriendo lucirse! ¡No es necesario que demuestres nada! ¡Eres tan bueno como él!  
- No te entrometas, Sirius- respondió el muchacho.

La noche se tornó amarga, como una uva que se añeja hasta volverse pasa. Todo había sucedido atropelladamente, sin respiro, sin un segundo de consideraciones o arrepentimientos. Harry tenía toda la certeza de que estaba buscando una razón para llegar a esa instancia desde hacía mucho tiempo. Por fin se enfrentaría con Cedric Diggory y como un ingenuo pensaba que con eso conseguiría algo. En ese momento pudo entender a su amigo Neville mejor que nadie. Él quería desafiar a Malfoy, ahora con qué cara le diría que estaba equivocado. Dos preguntas resonaron en su cabeza: ¿Era sana su atracción por Cho? ¿Estaba siendo racional o infantilmente visceral?... _Es obvio que lo segundo_, se escuchó una vocecita en su interior que curiosamente tenía un leve acento británico.


	5. Retroceso y avance Avance y retroceso

_Chicos!  
He venido con el quinto capítulo de esta historia.  
En este episodio, conoceremos el objetivo que se plantearán nuestros protagonistas como meta en común, su forma de trabajo y la excelente química que comienza a fluir entre ellos.  
También veremos discusiones y diferentes tipos reacciones ante decisiones impulsivas. Espero que les guste y gracias a todos por sus comentarios! :D  
Buen viaje a NY!_

* * *

__

Capítulo cinco: Retroceso y avance. Avance y retroceso.

**L**a semana siguiente después de que Harry desafiara a Cedric a una insulsa carrera en motocicleta, las clases en la universidad transcurrieron con total normalidad, incluso demasiada normalidad. Snape no podía disimular su rostro de decepción al ver a la pareja Potter Granger funcionando como máquina bien engrasada. ¿Cómo iba el académico a suponer que el holgazán del semestre iba a acoplar tan bien con la insufrible extranjera sabelotodo?... Pero así fue y tuvo que tragarse su frustración. Esperaba que la petición de reasignación de un principio se repitiera, que Harry llegara rogando su cambio de parecer y con ello darle la oportunidad de mandarlo de nuevo al carajo, pero nada ocurrió. Con cierto disimulo los observaba dentro de su aula de clases. Moreno y castaña platicaban, intercambiaban ideas y anotaban todo lo que brotara de esas mentes que tuvo que admitir, realmente talentosas. Se sentó a esperar que alguno diera un paso en falso sin tener idea que los avances y retrocesos que tendrían como equipo sucederían más fuera que dentro de la universidad.

Durante una de las reuniones de estudio, en el apartamento de Hermione la pareja decidió finalmente el proyecto que llevarían a cabo. Casi por milagro habían llegado a consenso luego de horas interminables de debates y discusiones que en más de una ocasión acabaron con el portazo de alguien abandonando la escena del crimen. Para sorpresa de Harry, aquel día mientras leía un volumen de Diseño Urbano extraído desde la biblioteca pública, la muchacha rompió el sagrado silencio de manera inesperada. Su voz lo extrajo desde lo más recóndito de su mente consiguiendo incluso sobresaltarlo.

- Estuve pensando seriamente sobre el proyecto de tus padres, Harry- dijo bajo un tono reflexivo y decisivo.- Y creo que deberíamos terminarlo.- el joven abrió sus hermosos ojos verdes de par en par. Tuvo que tomarse unos segundos para repasar lo escuchado para convencerse de que no estaba tomándole el pelo.  
- ¿Lo dices enserio?- preguntó, sin creer que pudieran estar hablando del proyecto sin gritar.  
- Por supuesto. Hay mucha dedicación y cariño en él. Además creo que es un increíble comienzo y podemos darle vida con nuevas ideas complementando las antiguas. ¿Qué te parece?  
- Me parece excelente. Muchas gracias- el agradecimiento salió de su boca sin pensarlo. Hermione le sonrió.  
- No hay de qué agradecer.

Las reuniones de estudios se habían hecho frecuentes a lo largo de esa semana. Por lo menos dos veces al día los futuros arquitectos se coordinaban para juntarse en uno de los dos apartamentos o en la cafetería de la universidad para compartir ideas. Poco a poco los portazos molestos avanzaron a un plano mucho más profesional, sin berrinches de niños de primaria ni reproches venenosos que en primera instancia los hacía perder el tiempo y la paciencia. La castaña comenzó a darse cuenta de la genialidad de su compañero y viceversa. Sin decirlo en voz alta, llegaron a la conclusión que el haber sido asignados juntos no era tan terrible como lo pensaron al inicio, sino que un acierto. En la sesión de estudio anterior, Hermione se levantó de la mesa de centro en donde se ubicaban sobre la alfombra, para preparar dos tazas de té. Harry, por su parte, estaba traspasando un plano dibujado en papel al software instalado en la laptop. Después de bosquejar el diseño, sumido en la curiosidad infantil, dedicó unos segundos para hurgar en los documentos de la joven. Entre el listado de carpetas, leyó una que decía Mi proyecto de ensueño y dio doble clic sobre ella para saber de qué se trataba. El archivo desplegó en pantalla el plano de una enorme casa de tres niveles. Era preciosa. Harry la analizó bajo su punto de vista técnico y no encontró defecto ni detalle a medio terminar. Era simplemente perfecta. Excelentes acabados, definidos espacios y útiles rincones por cada metro cuadrado. Todo impecablemente estructurado. Quedó embelesado ante tal maestría con la arquitectura y un mayor respeto por la chica inglesa creció en su interior. Hermione volvió de la cocina con una bandeja entre las manos viendo sobre el hombro del moreno su más querido proyecto personal, abierto.

Para la chica aquella idea había nacido gracias a un sueño que tuvo una noche. Su subconsciente le había mostrado una casa tan hermosa que tuvo que levantarse de la cama a mitad de la noche para correr hasta su laptop y diseñarla. No podía olvidarla. Dedicó meses para desarrollar la infraestructura tal cual la visualizaba en su mente. Lo consiguió a tal punto que Harry luego de apreciarla, sabía que sería imposible de pasar por alto. Era un proyecto personal maravilloso. Hermione carraspeó consiguiendo que el joven se asustara y la mirara preocupado, sabiéndose descubierto y tan acorralado que no pudo cerrar el archivo. Sería absurdo fingir que no lo estaba mirando. Ella, con aplomo, dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa y tomó lugar sentándose en el mullido cojín frente a él.

- Lo siento, no quise se impertinente…- dijo, nervioso. La primera reacción de la castaña fue enfadarse por su insolente inquisición, pero no quiso transformar el buen ambiente en un aire tenso y espeso en el cual no se pudiera respirar.  
- Está bien… ¿Qué opinas?  
- Es perfecta- respondió el moreno casi por reflejo- ¿Es la casa en la que piensas vivir algún día?  
- Así es- dijo, asombrándose de sí misma al contestarle tan desenfadadamente.- Desde hace algunos años que tengo esa imagen en mi cabeza y no puedo quitarla. Varias noches soñé con ella, que vivía allí con mi esposo, con mis hijos, orgullosos de tener un hogar diseñado por mí.  
- ¿Alguna vez… lo comentaste con tu novio?- Harry no supo por qué pero le intrigó saberlo. Fue la primera vez que lo mencionaba desde aquella noche en que lo encaró. La luz en la mirada de Hermione cambió gradualmente. El moreno reparó en que la había incomodado y esperó resignado a que lo mandara a la mismísima mierda. Sin embargo, la joven suspiró tomando una taza para acercarla a su boca. Bebió antes de responder.  
- Ex novio y no. Nadie sabe de este proyecto- confesó para luego sonreír con ironía- Bueno… nadie lo sabía hasta ahora.  
- ¿Por qué? Es un proyecto muy hermoso. Eres muy talentosa, Hermione.- ella le agradeció con la mirada sin saber qué responder por algunos instantes.  
- No sé por qué no lo he hecho público. Creo que me avergüenza que descubran mi lado cursi- Harry bufó su desacuerdo.  
- ¿Cursi? Quieres diseñar una casa para convertirla en un hogar- refutó sonando argumentativo. Meneó la cabeza enérgicamente- Creo que tenemos conceptos muy distintos a lo que se refiere esa palabra. Yo diría… lado emotivo  
- Siempre tendremos conceptos distintos de todo, Harry- respondió ella mostrándose divertida. El aludido rió al saber muy a lo que se refería.

Hermione, a pesar de no entenderse el porqué de haberle contado ese asunto a un chico que apenas conocía, se acercó a la laptop y le mostró cada fase del diseño con lujo de detalles. Le habló sobre materiales, obra de mano, colores, ornamentos, baldosas, terreno, tejados… todo lo que componía esa bella imagen que gobernaba su subconsciente a la hora de soñar. Siempre se veía al interior de aquella casa, con chimenea, con una extensa y generosa escalera que subía convexa hacia la segunda planta, vigas a la vista y madera refinada. Soñaba con estar leyendo al calor del fuego, acurrucada en un gran sofá mientras que su marido le hacía compañía abrigándole los pies con sus manos cálidas. Sí… era una escena que invadía su mente cuando menos lo esperaba. Harry la escuchaba atentamente sin querer interrumpirla. Descubrió que su rostro tomaba otro brillo cuando se extraviaba en el universo de sus pasiones. Su voz cambiaba a otra mucho más profunda, sus manos se movían traviesas y parecía una niña relatando su mejor fiesta de cumpleaños. Le interesó saber un poco más de lo que deseaba de la vida pero no quiso seguir escarbando. Se sintió de pronto como un intruso, un invasor forastero en aquella tierra británica. Cuando Hermione dejó de hablar, se quedaron observando unos segundos. Harry, algo perturbado, se excusó para ir al baño y cortó de lleno con la repentina e inapropiada intimidad.

Por otra parte, a miles de kilómetros de allí, Cormac McLaggen rumiaba su mal humor, pateando el balón de fútbol sin dirección. En medio de su práctica semanal junto al equipo, el joven deportista no podía dejar de revivir la noche en la cual ese vecino entrometido había irrumpido por la ventana del apartamento de su novia en Nueva York. Él había viajado por casi seis horas hasta el aeropuerto JFK para luego tener que soportar casi una hora de aduana, un malentendido con un empleado del gobierno y un taxista muy maleducado. Todo con el fin de arreglar las cosas con Hermione. Admitía que la relación no estaba en su mejor momento, mucho menos con la distancia impuesta entre ambos. A su punto de vista no había nada en el mundo que no tuviera solución, nunca admitiría un fracaso en su vida. Él era un triunfador innato, en la cancha, en los negocios, en la familia, en el amor, en todo. Así lo habían criado, así era su familia: triunfadora. _Hermione debería agradecer el tener un novio como yo,_ pensaba Cormac, _Después de todo soy excelente en todo lo que me propongo, el compañero de vida perfecto. ¿Qué más quiere? No entiendo a las mujeres_

- ¿Me vas a decir que no le rompiste la cara a ese americano?- le refutó su padre después de la práctica. Todas las tardes, la familia McLaggen se reunía en el estudio de su enorme mansión en Londres para disfrutar juntos la hora del coñac y del tabaco. Cormac McLaggen Padre, era un hombre opulento, de voz socarrona y penetrantes ojos azules. Su labio superior estaba poblado por un grueso bigote blanco que vibraba cada vez que suspiraba exageradamente. Parecía una versión inglesa de Zeus en el Olimpo. Su sola presencia podía intimidar a cualquiera. Su hijo le contó lo sucedido en Nueva York y no puedo evitar mostrar su enfado- ¿Sólo entró al apartamento y te amenazó? ¿Así como así? ¡Nadie puede hablarle de esa manera a un McLaggen!  
- Cálmate, papá…  
- ¡No me calmo! ¡Conozco a muchos influyentes en esa mierda de ciudad! ¿Cómo se llama el insolente hijo de puta?  
- No lo recuerdo, pero tranquilo. Lo que pasó no se quedará así.

Su tono amenazante y presagioso logró serenar un poco al patriarca. Desde muy niño, a Cormac siempre le habían inculcado ser el mejor en todo, como su hermano mayor, quien fue el mejor gimnasta de las olimpiadas pasadas. Su familia, al igual que la familia de Draco Malfoy en Nueva York, tenía leyenda, raíces fuertes incrustadas en las nobles tierras de su país. Ambos linajes eran poderosos y soberbios, pero los McLaggen se destacaban en un plano de amor propio por sobre las posesiones materiales. Se podía distinguir a un Malfoy por su dinero heredado y arrogancia, pero un McLaggen se podía oler por su inmenso orgullo y competitividad. Por esa razón, muchos de ellos eran excelentes atletas en diversas disciplinas. Cormac no se quedaría tranquilo hasta tener de regreso a Hermione y poner en su lugar a ese americano con ínfulas de superhéroe.

* * *

Una de las cosas que más amaba Ron de Luna era su buen carácter y simpleza. No era como las demás mujeres que se complicaban por todo y de todo hacían una tormenta eléctrica. La rubia de ojos aéreos, voz pausada y sonrisa pueril, coordinaba los preparativos de la boda igual como si se tratara de una simple reunión familiar en día de domingo. Escogía las flores con sólo una mirada a los catálogos, decidía de un pestañazo colores, telas y arreglos, le preguntaba una que otra cosa a Ron pero sabía que él le delegaba a su discernimiento todo lo que implicara recepción y ceremonia ya que no tenía ni una pizca de gusto decorativo. Luna escogió a Ginny Weasley como su madrina de bodas mientras que Tonks y su nueva amiga Hermione ayudaban en los detalles que hicieran falta. La castaña se sorprendía cada vez más de ese trío de americanas. Realmente tenía la sensación de conocerlas al nivel de poner en tela de juicio su incredulidad ante el karma y esas leyes cósmicas que le provocaban risa. La amistad que se gestó entre ellas fue rotunda e indiscutible. No tenía explicación para ello, ni en Inglaterra se había sentido tan acogida. Sin lugar a dudas, agradeció el hecho de haber llegado a ese Coffehouse semanas atrás.

- ¿Y cómo les va con Harry en el proyecto?- quiso saber Tonks, al tiempo que ayudaban a Luna a elegir su vestido de novia. Hermione se encogió de hombros.  
- Mejor de lo que esperaba. Por lo menos estamos llegando a acuerdos sin alzarnos la voz.  
- Mira, si los ingleses y los norteamericanos pudieron luchar juntos en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, ustedes también podrán hacerlo- opinó Ginny. En ese momento salió Luna del vestidor luciendo un bello vestido en tono marfil. Tenía la divinidad de un ángel glorioso. Las mangas caían por sus hombros y su cabello parecía un río de oro fundido. Las tres jóvenes guardaron silencio inmediatamente al verla.  
- ¿Qué? Parezco un gran colmillo de elefante, ¿verdad?- preguntó, sonando más divertida que auto crítica. Al escucharla, comenzaron a reír.  
- Por supuesto que no, te ves hermosa- anotó Tonks elevando sus pulgares. Y era la pura verdad. Aquella muchacha caminaría por el altar desafiando las leyes de la belleza natural.

A pesar de una tarde de diligencias prematrimoniales, de idas y venidas con cientos de cachivaches que a la novia se le ocurrían sobre la marcha, Tonks estaba teniendo una fijación mayor que su insistente experimento en tintes para el cabello: la indefinida y extraña relación de "eneamistad" entre Harry y Hermione. Le parecía una situación muy curiosa y sabrosa a la vez. La muchacha extranjera le caía excelente, le encantaba su agudo sentido del humor, su sagacidad en las pláticas y su infinita bondad. Podía decir con seguridad que había aprendido mucho de ella al pasar de las semanas. Se preguntaba si a Harry le estaba sucediendo lo mismo. Después de todo, estudiaban juntos, seguido, y ella era una chica muy atractiva como para ignorarlo o no notarlo. Sería un total pelmazo o un ciego de mierda si así fuera. Tonks no sabía qué concluir de ellos dos. Por esa misma razón y tan inquisitiva como siempre había sido, visitó al ahijado de su primo algunos días atrás sin previo aviso. Conversaron en compañía de algunas cervezas bajo el manto típico de la cotidianidad. La tabernera intentaba averiguar sutilmente lo que quería saber sin levantar sospechas: ¿Cho seguía presente como calcomanía pegada en su frente? ¿Qué cambio había generado en Harry este nuevo personaje que era Hermione? ¿Eran simples compañeros de carrera, amigos, simpatizantes…? Personalmente, ella esperaba que el moreno despertara de su sueño sin sentido que era la chica asiática, le hacía mal. La mala racha que estaba pasando en la universidad era exclusivamente culpa de ella, por sus confusas actitudes, su falta de resolución y su increíble manera de desestabilizarlo y llevarlo a cometer estupideces. Si la castaña había caído de pie en el grupo, era muy probable que el destino les estuviera diciendo algo.

- ¿Y cómo les va con el proyecto?- le había preguntado primero a Harry lo mismo que a Hermione. El ojiverde, quien estaba destapando el par de botellas Corona hizo el mismo gesto que la castaña haría después: encogerse de hombros como si no fuera tema en lo absoluto.  
- Bien, creo que su antipatía inglesa está declinando poco a poco.  
- Oye, no te hagas la víctima de buen carácter porque nadie te lo cree- le refutó Tonks recibiéndole la botella desde su brazo estirado.- Todos sabemos que puedes ser una punzada en el culo cuando te lo propones.  
- ¡Sí, pero esa chica es terca como una mula!- su reclamo sonó tan resentido que la tabernera alzó sus cejas. Harry prosiguió, como si le hubieran abierto la llave del torrente de sus quejas- ¡Y para mi mala suerte, además la tengo de vecina! ¡Viviendo en el apartamento de enfrente! ¿Qué te parece?- aquello fue el caramelo derramado sobre el helado de chisme de Tonks. Le brillaron los ojos y se frotó las manos mentalmente.  
- ¿La has espiado desde tu ventana?- sabía que su pregunta daría en el clavo y no se equivocó. Harry se quedó estático, al igual que a un muñeco se le acaba la cuerda. Lo negó todo poniéndose colorado.  
- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Tengo cosas más importantes qué hacer!

Ahora, con Hermione sentada a su lado, no podía dejar de fantasear ante la idea romántica de dos cabezas duras observándose a distancia, tratando de desviar la atención con peleas estúpidas o falsas negaciones. A juzgar por la reacción de Harry, no había que ser un genio para esperar la misma en Hermione si le preguntaba lo mismo. El oficio de tabernera le había otorgado una provechosa virtud, la de excelente observadora y sicóloga. No obstante, cuando se disponía a tocar el tema sin ningún tipo de sutileza, la castaña fue distraída por el sonido de su celular. Había recibido un mensaje de texto y lo leyó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Ginny.  
- Es de Harry, canceló la reunión de estudio de esta noche porque tiene un "compromiso importante"- ilustró la frase con comillas desde sus dedos. Bufó cerrando su móvil- Como si el proyecto no lo fuese también. Mañana debemos dar el primer informe de avance a Snape- ninguna de las tres chicas quiso opinar. Luna volvió al vestidor, Ginny desvió la mirada hacia la vitrina y Tonks se puso de pie con la excusa de mirar otros vestidos. Sabían que el único compromiso nocturno que Harry jamás dejaría pasar era una carrera en motocicleta, mucho menos cuando se trataba del enfrentamiento contra Cedric Diggory esa misma noche. Por lo visto, el moreno aún no le decía nada sobre sus actividades temerarias por las calles de la ciudad.

* * *

Los aficionados ya estaban apostados en la calle bloqueada para la carrera esperada. Harry estaba revisando su Yamaha junto a su padrino, ajustando, limpiando y lubricando. Los apostadores, luego de la derrota que sufrió el ojiverde la competencia anterior, no dudaron en volcar su preferencia en el mejor del circuito: Diggory. Sirius le decía a su ahijado que no se fijara en estupideces, sólo en la ruta y en el vehículo, nada más. La concentración era lo más importante ante todo. Harry lo sabía muy bien, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que Cho estaba allí, besándose con ese imbécil semidiós. Notó que en el intertanto del beso abrió sus ojos para mirarlo a lo lejos. Su estómago dio un salto molesto. Desvió la mirada en otra dirección. Al hacerlo, advirtió la presencia de su amigo Neville Longbottom, quien se abría paso entre la gente con un rostro teñido de enfado. Supo perfectamente la razón por lo que no le sorprendió escuchar su alegato al tenerlo enfrente.

- ¿Puedes desafiar a Diggory pero no permites que yo lo haga contra Malfoy? ¿Es posible que seas tan inconsecuente?  
- Es diferente. Tú no sabes conducir una motocicleta- argumentó el moreno. Neville frunció aún más su ceño.  
- ¡Lo sabría si me enseñas!- Harry rodó sus ojos viendo a pocos metros al rubio en cuestión, hablando con su grupo de amigos ineptos, riendo y pronosticando su derrota con anticipación. – Sé que haces esto para demostrarle a Cho que eres un ganador. Yo quiero hacer lo mismo.  
- No hace falta que lo hagas para impresionar a mi hermana, Neville- intervino Ron, quien jamás se perdía una carrera de su mejor amigo. Añadió- Sólo dile lo que sientes.  
- Si no soy capaz de demostrar mi hombría en una simple carrera, jamás lo seré frente a Ginny.- las últimas palabras dichas por el científico lograron conmover a Harry. Echó un último vistazo a Malfoy. Era una rivalidad mutua y no era nadie como para impedirla. Asintió finalmente.  
- Está bien. Después de esta carrera, te enseñaré a correr, pero luego de que sepa que estás listo, harás el desafío, ¿de acuerdo?- Neville le sonrió estrechando su mano para cerrar el trato.

Un trueno calló a todo el mundo. El cielo estaba cubierto por unas nubes rojizas y atemorizantes. De un momento a otro, una lluvia estival caería sobre sus cabezas. Los competidores no perdieron tiempo. Se ubicaron en la línea de partida con la misma chica encargada de dar inicio con su pañuelo rojo. Harry y Cedric, montados cada uno sobre su motocicleta, giraban la velocidad para hacer rugir sus motores. El moreno se calzó el su casco Caberg en la cabeza y cerró el visor tras un movimiento decidido de su mano. Al estallar un nuevo relámpago tras los rascacielos, la carrera dio comienzo y ambos motociclistas rechinaron llantas en el asfalto. La velocidad de cero a cien fue casi instantánea. Harry apretó sus manos alrededor del manubrio notando de reojo que Diggory estaba a la misma distancia que él. Volvió a acelerar viendo pasar los faroles a su lado como rayos fulminantes. Trataba de no pensar en nada más que en la carrera pero imágenes varias invadían su mente. No supo por qué pero los rostros de sus padres reemplazaron la línea de meta. Los veía riendo, platicando sobre sus proyectos arquitectónicos como el excelente equipo que siempre habían sido. Recordó cuando su padre, James, lo sentaba en sus piernas para enseñarle sobre molduras, metros útiles y distribuciones de espacio con la misma pasión que lo hacía su madre. El museo que deseaban construir era el sueño de sus vidas. Siempre decían que los museos existentes eran en verdad hermosos sin embargo no se compenetraban con el visitante, no había un vínculo más allá de la entrada pagada y las rutas guiadas, eso no era lo que querían alcanzar. Deseaban que hasta los no videntes pudieran disfrutar del arte, de las pinturas, de los periodos históricos de la humanidad. Por eso mismo ideaban la manera de hacerlo didáctico, pero antes de descubrirlo habían perdido la vida en ese maldito accidente ferroviario. _Hay mucha dedicación y cariño en él_, había dicho Hermione y su voz sonó nítida en sus oídos aún cubiertos por el viento de la velocidad. Tenía razón. Ese proyecto era como otro hijo para ellos. Deseaban convertir el museo no sólo en una casa para los amantes del arte sino que en un hogar para todos. Y entonces, nuevamente el recuerdo de la chica inglesa irrumpió en su mente, su perfecta casa diseñada gracias a un sueño de deseos intrínsecos. Pudo descubrir en esa extranjera su ternura entre tanta hostilidad.

De pronto, la lluvia cayó sobre la ciudad con la fuerza de una tormenta. Las gotas de agua empeñaron su visor sin poder ver con claridad el camino. Faltaba tan poco para la meta y la calle estaba mojada peligrosamente. No obstante, cuando vio que Cedric se le adelantó por una rueda, cometió el error de volver a acelerar junto con un nuevo pensamiento: Al día siguiente debía presentar un informe de avance a Snape. Lo había olvidado por completo. Esa distracción inoportuna lo llevó a salirse de control. El manubrio vibró entre sus manos y la rueda delantera patinó en el pavimento. Harry disminuyó la velocidad casi de manera frenética. Consiguió domar la motocicleta a tiempo pero no la dirección, se fue contra un buzón de correos a orillas de la acera en donde su Yamaha colisionó y él pasó de largo por encima cayendo al suelo. Por fortuna, su casco le salvó de romperse la cabeza como si fuese una sandía. Quieto, de espaldas mirando el cielo, comenzó a sentir el dolor en sus costillas y su brazo derecho. Se dejó vencer por el aturdimiento con una última idea sonando en sus tímpanos: _Si no tengo la suerte de morir ahora, Hermione me matará después._

Las ocho y treinta de la mañana y Harry ni luces de aparecer. Hermione estaba sentada en el pupitre dentro de la sala de clases de Severus Snape retorciendo sus manos de la impaciencia. ¿Dónde mierda se había metido su compañero de proyecto?, estaba totalmente convencida de que si no llegaba en los próximos sesenta segundos le partiría el cuello como a un pollo. El profesor la miraba percibiendo que algo no andaba bien y sonrió de medio lado mientras terminaba de corregir otras presentaciones. La castaña miraba la puerta a cada segundo. No quería creer que Harry no llegaría. Había confiado en que la mala reputación que tenía en la universidad no era más que una exageración. Pensó en la última reunión de estudio, donde hablaron de realizar el proyecto de sus padres, un museo tan asombroso que dejaría a todos boquiabiertos. Tenía muchas ganas de llevarlo a cabo, sería todo un desafío, pero la latente irresponsabilidad del moreno los acechaba como una bomba de tiempo. Quería que el equipo funcionara, pero si no se presentaba poco haría para volver a confiar. _Espero que este idiota tenga una excelente excusa_, pensó para sus adentros. No supo por qué pero el momento en que Harry irrumpió por su ventana para defenderla de Cormac se le hizo tan claro como el pizarrón frente a ella. Se dio cuenta que en el poco tiempo que lo conocía ya había hablado con él cosas que jamás tocó con su ex novio en el año que salieron juntos. Eso le resultaba estúpido. ¿Por qué le generaba esa clase de familiaridad? No quería admitir que desde que supo que vivían frente a frente no podía pasar por su ventana sin antes echar un vistazo de lo que él estuviera haciendo. Por las tardes, Harry siempre estaba en su mesa de dibujo lanzando trazas, diseñando algo o jugando con Max. Ese americano le estaba pareciendo interesante a pesar de lo común de sus quehaceres.

- Señorita Granger, ¿Tendremos el placer de la presencia del señor Potter esta mañana?- preguntó Snape con la misma cizaña de siempre.  
- Espero que sí, profesor, ya debe venir en camino- dijo tratando de convencerse también de ello.  
- De seguro la juerga estuvo muy buena como para levantarse temprano hoy- comentó consiguiendo la risa de algunos de los estudiantes. Hermione apretó los dientes. Si esa era la razón, no dudaría en asesinarlo. De repente, su celular sonó con un nuevo mensaje de texto. El remitente decía: _Harry Potter_ y lo leyó con avidez esperando que dijese que la culpa de su retraso la tenía el tráfico: _Es Tonks, Harry tuvo un accidente y está en el Hospital Lenox Hill._ Al leerlo un hielo se deslizó por toda su espalda. Por primera vez en todos sus años de estudiante, tomó su bolso y salió del salón antes de que la clase terminara.


	6. El padrino de bodas y la invitada

_Hola todo el mundo!  
Gracias por sus comentarios, chicos, en verdad.  
Me alegra mucho que esta historia les esté gustando y me acompañen en cada capítulo.  
Hoy será un episodio importante, no sólo por el paulatino y sutil acercamiento entre Harry y Hermione, sino también por la consolidación de otras relaciones que conforman este relato.  
Un besote para todos y gracias de nuevo por su compañía!  
Buen viaje a NY :)_

* * *

_Capítulo seis: El padrino de bodas y la invitada extranjera_.

**H**ermione llegó al Hospital Lenox Hill al este de la ciudad, después de que varios taxis pasaran por su lado sin siquiera detenerse ante su llamado. La castaña estaba harta de la agraviante mala voluntad de los americanos. Le tomó varios minutos que se asemejaron a largas horas de espera para coger un vehículo y trasladarse hasta el inmueble y buscar el piso correspondiente. Se acercó al mesón de informaciones encontrándose con una gorda recepcionista afroamericana que hablaba a voz en cuello por teléfono. Tenía la típica autoconfianza de quien se sentía con poder bajo ese techo. Hermione esperó pacientemente a que terminara de hablar para preguntar por el moreno. La recepcionista revisó los archivos en su computador de escritorio y le informó que estaba al final del pasillo, habitación 401.

La joven obedeció y se internó por el corredor a paso veloz. A poco de llegar a destino, Hermione vio a Tonks y a un hombre de melena oscura y barba suave. Tenía ojos grises y bondadosos. Supuso que era familiar de Harry saludándolo con un asentimiento respetuoso de su cabeza. Nymphadora los presentó y le comunicó lo sucedido en breves palabras. La castaña la oía atentamente. Sus estados de ánimo fueron sufriendo las siguientes evoluciones: incertidumbre, nerviosismo, enfado, ira, de pronto preocupación y de nuevo ira. ¿Cómo era eso de las competencias en motocicleta? Ella pensó que el accidente había sido por una desafortunada maniobra en el caos que eran las calles de Nueva York, no por una absurda práctica que ponía en riesgo su seguridad física. Siempre había considerado las motocicletas unas máquinas endemoniadas.

- ¿Y está bien?- preguntó luego de apaciguar con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de entrar y dejarlo en la morgue de una vez.  
- Sí, se fracturó la muñeca derecha y se rompió tres costillas, pero está fuera de peligro- informó Tonks.  
- Tuvo suerte de controlar la motocicleta a tiempo y disminuir la velocidad antes de estrellarse- dijo Sirius- De lo contrario, con lo resbaladizo del pavimento pudo haber sido mucho peor.

Hermione ingresó a la habitación abriendo la puerta despacio. Al echar un vistazo al interior vio al moreno semi acostado en la camilla y con su brazo inmovilizado por un yeso hasta la altura del codo. Dormía plácidamente lo que le desinfló un poco su enfado. Parecía un niño de diez años a pesar de la escasa barba que le decoraba el rostro. La joven se acercó mirando las máquinas que controlaban el suero y los antibióticos a su costado. Se aclaró la garganta para despertarlo. Harry abrió sus ojos poco a poco sintiendo arenilla en ellos. Fue como desperezarse de un sueño largo y pesado. Su visión se aclaró gradualmente hasta encontrarse con la mirada resentida de su compañera sobre él. Tragó saliva sabiendo que le esperaba algo peor que el mismo choque.

- ¿Carreras en motocicleta? ¿Es una broma?- espetó Hermione, sin medir su voz endurecida.- ¿Ese era el "compromiso importante" que tenías?- ante la pregunta, Harry no pudo más que asentir. – Ya debes saber que Snape nos habrá calificado como la mierda ¿no?  
- No contaba con estrellarme.- contestó a modo de defensa- Además, sólo era un informe de avance, no la presentación final.  
- No me interesa si era sólo una estrella dorada pegada en mi frente- contraatacó ella- No soy una mediocre conformista como tú. Busco la excelencia en mi carrera y no estoy dispuesta a ponerla en riesgo gracias a tus estupideces. ¡Salí a mitad de la clase por saber qué demonios te había sucedido!  
- ¡De acuerdo, lo siento, no tienes para qué gritar!- Hermione se cruzó de brazos, rumiando su mal humor. Caminó hasta la ventana para mirar al exterior a través de las persianas. Tenía que serenarse o con la misma manguera del suero lo ahorcaba hasta matarlo. Harry retomó la palabra casi con un hilo de voz.- Lo lamento, en verdad. No pretendía faltar a la clase y arruinar el primer informe. No volverá a pasar, te lo prometo.- el silencio cayó sobre el cuarto. La castaña se volteó hacia él para mirarlo seriamente. Desentrañó sus disculpas minuciosamente hallándolas honestas, transparentes. Realmente lo sentía, pero pudo percibir que estaba omitiendo algo clave. Se acercó a la camilla para sentarse a su lado y desplegar la bandera blanca de la tregua.  
- Está bien, Harry.- dijo, suspirando. Verlo así de vulnerable debido a sus heridas la ablandó sobremanera. Por alguna razón quiso tomar su mano sana pero se detuvo a tiempo. Prefirió seguir hablando- Hay algo más sobre estas carreras que no me has dicho, ¿verdad?- su afirmación sonó tan segura que el ojiverde se quedó mirándola impresionado, fue como si ella hubiese abierto su cabeza y leído sus pensamientos. No pudo mentirle.  
- Sí. Escucha… existe una chica…  
- A la cual sentiste que debías demostrarle tus capacidades ganando la carrera- Harry se sintió tan asquerosamente básico que pudo percibir el calor de la vergüenza en sus mejillas. Estaba tan expuesto ante la inquisidora mirada de su compañera que se obligó a bajar la suya hacia las sábanas blancas. Respiró entrecortado a causa del dolor en su zona lumbar. Le explicó pausadamente quién era Cho Chang y lo que significaba ella en su vida. Hermione lo escuchó sin querer interrumpirlo.

La había conocido entre los pasillos de la universidad en su cuarto semestre y desde entonces no tuvo ojos para nadie más. Su belleza lo había cautivado, su presencia angelical y sonrisa seductora lo convirtieron en un prisionero agobiado. El único beso que le había dado en Central Park, terminó por vencerlo a sus pies pero la incertidumbre ante sus ambiguas actitudes lo volvía inestable. Cho había comenzado una relación con Cedric Diggory, el señor perfecto en todo, y cada vez que la veía con él los celos le desgarraban el estómago. Más aún cuando ella lo besaba en su presencia y lo miraba por sobre su hombro a distancia. ¿Buscaba desafiarlo? ¿Pretendía tenerlos a ambos al alcance de su mano? Todo lo referente a Cho era confuso, complejo, sin definición. Lo único que Harry sabía con certeza era que necesitaba demostrar que podía estar a la altura de su novio. Sin embargo, su objetivo resultó un absoluto fracaso luego del accidente. Todo había salido mal.

Hermione dejó que una pausa se elevara entre ellos después del discurso de su compañero. Pudo ver la decepción en su mirada, la rabia hacia sí mismo y lo entendió perfectamente. Ella también quiso demostrar estar a la altura de alguien, de Cormac, soportando a su pedante familia, escuchando sus relatos de cómo era genial en todo y con el tiempo, comprendió que sólo era un imbécil enamorado de su apellido. Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello desordenándolo todavía más. Se mostró nervioso a la espera de alguna observación de la castaña. La joven alzó un poco su mentón antes de responder.

- Espero que ella merezca tu obsesión, Harry- dijo en un tono desprendido y sincero. El aludido se sintió ofendido.  
- ¿Obsesión?  
- Claro, la idealizas a tu lado pero por lo que me dices, ella no pretende estarlo.- aseveró y Harry creyó que le zumbaban los oídos. Nadie le había dicho algo así de manera tan directa. Hermione agregó- Creo que juega contigo, aunque sólo es una apreciación personal, no te molestes conmigo por ser honesta- sus palabras quedaron pululando alrededor como molestos mosquitos. - Y otra cosa, será mejor que sanes rápido. Sólo falta una semana para la boda de Ron y Luna, y no sé cómo estarás a su lado en el altar machucado como un membrillo. – el cambio abrupto de tema lo dejó aturdido y rió brevemente quejándose del dolor en sus costillas.

* * *

Los dos días que estuvo Harry en el hospital, Hermione, en contra de su propio orgullo, lo visitó puntualmente con la materia de la clase de Snape bajo el brazo. Ya se había enterado de la mala calificación por lo tanto, tenían que poner mayor empeño para subir la nota y esperar un promedio aceptable a final de año. Mantuvo al tanto al moreno de cada detalle de lo ocurrido en Diseño Urbano. Le ayudó a escribir apuntes en su cuaderno debido al yeso en su muñeca derecha, le dio toda una perorata de la materia que el profesor había pasado y lo dejó al día con los textos que debían leer para el próximo examen escrito. Harry se había ausentado, pero con el informe y las clases particulares de Hermione en su cuarto de hospital, quedó casi tan exhausto como si estuviese sentado en el salón con la mayor de sus atenciones. Tuvo que admitir que su compañera tenía madera de pedagoga. Los otros cinco días fueron de rabias y discusiones. Si bien, Sirius ayudó a Harry en sus actividades cotidianas, el mecánico tuvo que hacer un viaje a Detroit para realizar algunos encargos de piezas de repuesto que sólo se encontraban en esa parte del país. No estaba claro cuánto tiempo le tomaría. Su ahijado quedaría desvalido, indefinidamente.

- No te preocupes por mí, Sirius- le dijo el moreno haciendo un aspaviento despreocupado con su mano izquierda- No necesito que estés todo el tiempo pendiente, no soy un niño. Puedo arreglármelas solo. Además, si me complico, puedo llamar a Tonks o a Ron.

Sirius, algo receloso, viajó entonces dejando al muchacho solo en su apartamento en compañía de Max, quien salivaba a su amo con los ojos tristes y comprensivos. Según Harry todo estaría en orden y bajo control, sin embargo no contaba con que el dolor en su zona lumbar fuera excesivo, y cuando intentó ese mismo día colocarse un suéter, lanzó un gemido de dolor que atravesó la calle hasta el apartamento de enfrente en donde Hermione leía en la escalera de incendio. Ella alzó la vista y cerró la novela al instante. Vio a Harry con los labios apretados y los ojos cerrados tratando de aguantar el malestar. El sudor en su rostro delataba la intensidad insoportable. Salió de su edificio, cruzó la calle y llegó hasta donde su vecino pidiendo su ingreso por el altavoz.

- _¿Sí?_- sonó la voz de Harry, dolorida y contenida.  
- Es Hermione, vi que necesitas ayudas. Déjame entrar.  
- _No te preocupes, estoy bien_- dijo testarudamente y cortó. La muchacha conocía muy bien esa actitud. De hecho, ella había inventado la palabra obstinación, de modo que no podría convencerla tan rápido. Volvió a presionar el botón con ganas. Harry contestó de vuelta, un poco molesto- _Te digo que estoy bien…_  
- ¡Tus gritos se oyen desde mi apartamento! - le señaló sin rodeos- ¡No seas terco y déjame entrar!

Pasaron diez segundos en los que el accidentado pensó en su respuesta y al no hallar la manera de disuadirla, dejó que el portero eléctrico abriera la puerta de la planta baja. Hermione subió los tres pisos a pie y llegó hasta el apartamento viéndolo en el marco de la puerta, esperándola y con el suéter a media postura. El ceño de Harry reflejaba tanto fastidio que la castaña tuvo que reprimir sus ganas de reír. Una vez en la sala, Hermione le ayudó con la prenda colocándosela con sumo cuidado. El moreno subió un poco el brazo derecho, sintiendo la tirantez de su lesión en el costado. La venda le apretaba lo suficiente como para soportar hasta cierto punto. La joven interpretaba sus gestos y finalmente terminó por abrigarlo. Harry respiró hondo agradeciéndole. Era extraño para él recibir ayuda en cosas tan simples. Siempre había hecho todo por cuenta propia, desde que sus padres ya no estaban que lavaba su ropa, cocinaba su comida y hacía el aseo como todo un dueño de casa. Sirius era su padrino pero era tan desastroso en las labores domésticas que Harry con quince años tuvo que asumirlas por completo. Ahora, le había mentido sobre eso que llamaría a Tonks o a Ron en caso de necesitar una mano extra. Ni siquiera tenía la intención de hacerlo. Estaba convencido de que podría salir del paso, no obstante resultó más difícil de lo que pensaba. Su vecina extranjera tuvo que socorrerlo en una estúpida postura de prenda. Sentía una impotencia tremenda.

- ¿Necesitas algo más? ¿Quieres comer algo?- le preguntó Hermione.  
- No tienes que quedarte y sentir lástimas por mí, ya estoy bien- insistió el ojiverde, sentándose en su sofá lentamente. La castaña frunció el ceño y lo miró a los ojos casi con rudeza. Quedó más que claro que en la batalla de terquedades, ella saldría victoriosa.  
- Mira, no estoy aquí para sentir lástima. Sigo molesta contigo por la tontería de las carreras, pero no quiero quedarme de brazos cruzados si puedo ayudarte. Así que descansa mientras te preparo algo.- y con eso, Hermione se dirigió a la cocina para preparar unos huevos con tocino, lo único que Harry tenía en la nevera.

Los cinco días antes de la boda de Ron, la pareja de arquitectos no dejó de trabajar en el proyecto ni un solo instante. Hermione iba durante las mañanas con todo el material, mientras que Harry daba la ardua pelea al ducharse y vestirse- dos actividades que el moreno tenía y quería hacerlas por sí mismo. La castaña lo escuchaba maldecir en el cuarto de baño y cada tanto le preguntaba si todo estaba bien y si necesitaba ayuda. Él, como era de esperarse, le respondía que todo estaba excelente. La maqueta sería un problema inmediato. Harry tenía la muñeca derecha rota y por tanto, un molesto y estorboso yeso que le limitaba la motricidad fina. Hermione, con toda la paciencia del mundo, tuvo que comenzar cortando los pliegos de cartón, forrando la madera y marcando las medidas en los vértices más importantes. El museo comenzaba a tomar forma al tiempo que modificaban uno que otro detalle al diseño original.

Al tercer día de reuniones de proyecto, la bomba de tensión estalló entre ellos. Ya la paciencia y la tolerancia de la castaña habían llegado a su límite. Harry, accidentado, hastiado y postrado en su sofá, cometió el error de dar órdenes sobre la maqueta con su dedo estirado cual ingeniero al mando: que mueve eso para allá, corta más el cartón, está muy desalineada esa pared, levanta ese rincón… todo desde la comodidad de su estado. Cuando el moreno hizo la alusión de que la maqueta estaría mucho más avanzada y mejor si él estuviera construyéndola, Hermione se puso de pie y le lanzó lo que llevaban del prototipo al muro sobre su cabeza. Max, quien estaba recostado cerca de la ventana, se alertó ante el exabrupto y huyó del campo de batalla. La maqueta se hizo añicos. Harry quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- ¡Si crees que puedes hacerlo mucho mejor, entonces hazlo tú!- le gritó, cogiendo su bolso con la torpeza de la rabia- ¡Espero que seas mejor modelador que motociclista, pedazo de inútil!- salió del apartamento azotando la puerta y sin esperar respuesta.

El ojiverde supo que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Vio lo que quedó de la maqueta tirada por doquier y torció los labios con resignación. _Sí, debí cerrar el pico_, se dijo en voz baja. Max caminó despacio hasta su regazo, posando la cabeza amarilla en su muslo para que lo acariciara. Pudo notar que a pesar de ver cariño en sus ojos caninos había un dejo de reproche. Su perro también le estaba diciendo que se había comportado como un cretino. Habría de pasar un par de horas para que Harry tomara por fin su móvil y llamara a Hermione. Se irguió del sofá entre quejidos para luego caminar hacia la ventana del apartamento arrastrando los pies. Vio a su vecina ignorar el aparato a su lado. Estaba enterrada leyendo en uno de los sofás de su sala. Después de insistir tres veces, la muchacha contestó.

- Lo siento- dijo Harry sin saludar. La joven caminó hasta su propia ventana mirándolo a distancia.  
- Eres un imbécil.  
- Lo sé. Estoy frustrado conmigo mismo. Discúlpame.- Hermione se quedó en silencio desafiándolo con la mirada. Harry estaba seguro que de no ser por la lejanía en ese momento, la chica le habría atestado un golpe en toda la quijada. Y se lo merecía.

* * *

Para Draco Malfoy una carrera en motocicletas era lo más emocionante del mundo, sin mencionar lo que significaba tener una mujer en la cama y complacerla. Era adrenalina pura y siempre estuvo dispuesto a dar su mejor desempeño. No obstante, luego de ver el choque de Harry Potter a poco de llegar a la línea de meta, la inseguridad en la ruta le sacudió el piso bajo sus pies. Fue la primera vez que sintió temor ante la idea de perder la vida de un segundo a otro en una competencia. No tenía palabras para expresar el frío presentimiento que le recorría las venas. Por eso, y ante un montón de interrogantes, tomó la decisión de ir hasta el laboratorio en donde trabajaba su más inmediato rival: Neville Longbottom. El rubio había incentivado a Harry de convencerlo para enfrentarse a él, sabía que el científico también lo deseaba, era un secreto a voces; pero luego de los acontecimientos y sabiendo de antemano que no era un piloto experto, optó por echar por tierra la apuesta. Lo esperó cerca de una hora fuera del inmueble. Al verlo salir con su bata blanca colgando de su brazo, se desmontó de su motocicleta para interceptarlo antes de que subiera al taxi. Neville al reparar en su presencia, automáticamente se puso serio y retador. No quería mostrarse como un simple nerd ante él.

- He venido en son de paz, Longbottom- le dijo alzando sus manos en señal de rendición. El aludido, después de estudiarlo con la mirada, dejó que el taxi se fuera para escucharlo- Tú y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente. Sé que quieres a Ginny Weasley y que deseas vencerme en una carrera por ella. No hay que ser adivino para suponerlo.  
- Así es, Harry ha aceptado enseñarme a correr. Dame unas semanas y nos veremos en la línea de partida.- sentenció elevando su brazo para llamar otro taxi y dar por zanjada la plática. Malfoy lo miró, pensativo.  
- También hablé con él sobre eso, pero he decidido que cancelemos la apuesta.- Neville se quedó de piedra al escucharlo. Le pareció una extraña jugarreta de su parte. Un nuevo taxi se detuvo a su costado y se fue sin pasajero al ver que no pensaba abordarlo.  
- ¿Por qué?- quiso saber.  
- No creo que sea buena idea. Podemos competir por la atención de Weasley de otra manera. Yo también la quiero… - al decir eso notó que un latido profundo golpeó su corazón. Frunció el ceño y carraspeó para agregar: - Ya sabes, sólo para ganarla.  
- ¿Tienes miedo?  
- No- respondió el blondo al instante- Pero no quiero correr contra un inexperto.  
- Soy muy rápido aprendiendo. Te venceré.- las palabras del científico se oyeron seguras y amenazantes. Se daba por sentado que quería verse como un contrincante digno, de acallar esas voces que le decían internamente que era un debilucho. Se acercó un poco más a Draco enterrándole un dedo en su hombro- Que no te engañe mi apariencia de rata de laboratorio. Bien puedo dejarte en ridículo, ¿sabes?- y dicho eso, Neville abordó el tercer taxi que se detuvo a su llamado. Malfoy se quedó por primera vez con la sensación de que estaba mostrándose considerado ante otra persona y no le agradó para nada. Lo puteó en voz baja y se montó en su BMW para derrapar antes de volar por la avenida hacia el sur...

En vez de ser el novio quien recibiera ayuda de su padrino en los detalles previos a la ceremonia, fue el novio quien tuvo que ayudar al padrino en lo que necesitara. Ron fue hasta el apartamento de Harry esa tarde, pocas horas antes de la boda, para darle una mano en lo que pudiera. Tuvo que llevar toda su ropa para cambiarse allá debido a que el moreno no podía colocarse ni un zapato sin ayuda. Tratando de que el accidentado no moviera mucho su costado derecho, el pelirrojo le caló la camisa, el chalequillo, el pantalón y le anudó la corbata del esmoquin. Después de ese largo y engorroso proceso, le hizo prometer a su mejor amigo que jamás mencionaría el hecho de que tuvo que vestirlo casi por entero. Harry rió con dificultad y asintió sin problemas. Como un acto involuntario, el moreno se acercó y miró por la ventana para averiguar si Hermione estaba también preparándose para la boda pero no halló a nadie. El apartamento se veía sin lugar a dudas vacío. Se preguntó dónde estaría ella y trató de no darle importancia.

- Está arreglándose con Ginny y Tonks- dijo Ron, mientras se peinaba el cabello frente al espejo. Harry se alejó de la ventana como si hubiera sido descubierto mirando una película porno.  
- ¿Quién?  
- Hermione. Ya sé que vive enfrente. Tonks me lo comentó- el moreno no pudo evitar el rubor explosivo en sus mejillas. Imaginó lo que sus amigos estarían pensando: él, espiando a la extranjera a la menor oportunidad que se le presentaba, y no se equivocaban, pero era su secreto.

Al dar las seis de la tarde, los dos amigos viajaron rumbo a la iglesia de Riverside a no más de veinte minutos de distancia. El día estaba claro, especial para la celebración de la unión entre Ron Weasley y Luna Lovegood, la pareja que desde un principio calzaron a la perfección. Aquella imponente arquitectura se elevaba por los cielos embelesando a Harry con sus ángulos y terminaciones. Al descender el taxi, la iglesia se erguía frente a ellos como un gigante celestial. Su campanario era uno de los más grandes que existían en el mundo desplegando el sonido de sus setenta y cuatro campanas todos los domingos por la mañana. Una verdadera orquesta de ángeles. En sus altas puertas abiertas estaba toda la numerosa familia Weasley. Decenas de pelirrojos que venían de distintas partes del país, flaqueaban las entradas esperando a los novios con expectación. Era un número exuberante de miembros a diferencia de la pequeña familia Lovegood, compuesta de no más de veinte personas.

Ron ayudó a Harry a salir del vehículo como si se tratara de un anciano decrepito. Cuando lo vio su madre, Molly, corrió hasta él para besarlo en ambas mejillas y limpiarlas luego con su saliva y un pañuelo. Arthur, el orgulloso patriarca, estrechó la mano del menor de sus hijos varones sintiendo el pecho hinchado. No pudo evitar las lágrimas que llenaron sus ojos bondadosos. Todo estaba preparado y listo para la llegada de la novia. Ron no fumaba, pero bien le habría caído darle unas bocanadas al cigarrillo que fumaba Harry. Estaba completamente nervioso. Al momento de ver el automóvil encintado a lo lejos, todos ingresaron en tropel a la catedral y el novio se clavó en el altar con su padrino machucado a un lado. Harry sentía sus costillas ardiendo. Estaba tan incómodo en el esmoquin que deseaba pronto volver a su apartamento para cambiarse y recostarse. Tenía la certeza de que no disfrutaría de esa velada tanto como lo esperaba. En ese instante, cuando creyó que no podría estar más de pie ni soportar el escozor irritante del yeso en su brazo, Tonks y Hermione ingresaron para ubicarse entre los invitados. Harry quedó asombrado ante la belleza de la chica inglesa en su vestido de fiesta. Llevaba el cabello castaño recogido y traviesos mechones ondulados escapaban del arreglo, llevaba los hombros descubiertos y un escote que revelaba los atributos que alguna vez vio a través de su ventana. Olvidó su malestar físico hasta que se sentó a orillas del pasillo.

Ginny caminó hacia el altar con el ramo de madrina de honor entre sus manos. Neville Longbottom, quien también había sido invitado a la boda, la miraba con devoción y dulzura. Se la imaginó como su novia y él esperándola a un lado del sacerdote. Tuvo que bajar la mirada por no poder soportarlo. La pelirroja al pasar por su costado le sonrió, pero el científico no esbozó ningún gesto en su rostro serio. Fue entonces donde la novia hizo su entrada del brazo de su padre, Xenophilius. Todos se pusieron de pie y admiraban la hermosura de Luna. Su vestido marfil, su velo largo y extendido a sus espaldas, su cabello dorado y sus ojos claros y despejados como el cielo en tarde de otoño. Ron sintió sus rodillas flaquear teniendo que apoyarse en Harry, quien contuvo un gemido de dolor al aguantarlo quedamente. El sacerdote rompió con la paz de la música con su discurso elaborado y aprendido por tantos años. Su voz rebotaba por todo el lugar y cuando notó que gran parte de la audiencia estaba aburriéndose con su extensa perorata, dejó que los novios dijeran sus votos y se aceptaran el uno al otro. Cuando el novio la besó finalmente, los invitados aplaudieron con regocijo. Harry estaba feliz por su mejor amigo. No podía dejar de sonreír y mucho menos de temblar cuando éste le pidió las argollas finas de oro blanco. El moreno al entregárselas, no pudo evitar desviar un poco la mirada hacia las largas butacas en esa sala abovedada. Su mirada se cruzó extrañamente con la de Hermione y sólo atinó a cortar el contacto visual de forma brusca. No sabía por qué ella conseguía descolocarlo.

Después de la ceremonia, Molly y Arthur Weasley le obsequiaron a su hijo una lujosa recepción en el salón de eventos del Hotel Marriott en Long Island, a cuarenta minutos de la iglesia hacia el lado este. Todos los invitados se dirigieron hasta el lugar por su propia cuenta. Tonks había ido en su auto, un Pontiac GTO modelo 1966 de color rojo. Su joyita de toda la vida. En él viajó el grupo de amigos por diez minutos hasta que en el puente Robert F. Kennedy, el automóvil comenzó a lanzar patadas y detenerse en medio de la ruta. Los demás vehículos pasaban por su lado echando maldiciones y dedos levantados fuera de la ventanilla por convertirse en un estorbo en el camino. Tonks descendió junto con Harry. El ojiverde trató de abrir el capó pero le resultó casi imposible con una sola mano y alzarlo. La fuerza lo había abandonado completamente. Neville se apeó desde el asiento trasero para ayudarlo, y Ginny y Hermione se quedaron en el interior rumiando su fastidio. La noche comenzaba a caer sobre la ciudad.

- No encuentro el problema- dijo Harry, mirando el motor pacientemente.  
- Tendremos que llamar al servicio de grúas o algo- sugirió Neville. Tonks no quería siquiera opinar. Su joyita estaba herida a mitad del puente y no tenía idea de mecánica. Para eso tenía a su primo, Sirius, pero éste estaba a kilómetros en Detroit. El moreno se atrevió a revisar una parte de la cilindrada y se quemó los dedos de la mano izquierda. Lanzó un improperio y Hermione sacó su cabeza por la ventana.  
- No estarás buscando lastimarte la otra mano también, ¿verdad?- ironizó, provocando a Harry.  
- Deberías venir y ser de ayuda en vez de criticar sentada allí atrás.- la joven, con el mentón alzado y los ojos encendidos, descendió del auto sólo para demostrarle a su compañero que no le tenía miedo a sus enfados.  
- ¿Acaso no eres tú el piloto de carreras? ¿No tienes ni una pizca de conocimiento en motores?- volvió a espetar con sarcasmo. El aludido tuvo que reprimir con todas sus fuerzas la contestación poco amable que tenía pensada lanzarle.  
- ¡Abordemos un puto taxi y ya, tengo hambre!- gritó Ginny desde el interior del Pontiac. La tabernera y dueña del vehículo se llevó las manos a la cintura, alterada.  
- ¡Por ningún motivo dejaré a mi bebé abandonado aquí!- de pronto, cuando los amigos ya estaban a punto de comenzar una trifulca de callejón sin salida, el sonido de un motor de motocicleta los interrumpió. Harry supo perfectamente de quién se trataba y se burló de sí mismo por su maldita mala suerte. Alzó la mirada viendo que Cedric Diggory llegaba al lugar con Cho Chang sentada detrás de él, abrazada a su espalda. El joven se quitó el casco sonriendo seductoramente.  
- ¿Necesitan ayuda, chicos?- preguntó.  
- No.  
- Sí.- dijeron Harry y Hermione al mismo tiempo. Él, obstinado, fue quien se negó. Diggory se desmontó de su moto dejando a su novia aún trepada en ella. La joven también se quitó el casco dejando que su cabello largo cayera sobre sus hombros. Harry intentó no mirarla al hacerlo, pero le resultó imposible.  
- Veamos qué sucedió…- dijo Cedric, echando un vistazo al motor. Metió mano y comenzó a ajustar algunas piezas y limpiar uno que otro rincón con un trozo de tela que extrajo de su bolsillo. _El hijo de puta es un insufrible boyscout_, pensó el ojiverde. Hermione lo observaba inquisitivamente por el rabillo del ojo. Pudo leer en sus actitudes que estaba incómodo, malgenio y por algún motivo, furioso, hasta que las palabras de Cho le resolvieron todo en segundos. Ella era la chica que le había contado en el hospital.  
- ¿Cómo te has sentido, Harry?- aquella pregunta sonó tan despacio e íntima que la castaña tuvo que prestar mayor atención mientras que Tonks hablaba con Diggory sobre el problema.  
- Me he sentido bien, gracias- cortó el moreno, sin intenciones de prolongar el diálogo.  
- Te he llamado para saber de ti, ¿por qué no contestas?- efectivamente, en la máquina contestadora de Harry había por lo menos cinco mensajes de Cho que él ignoró de manera deliberada. Se moría de ganas de hablar con ella pero se lo prohibía, estrictamente. Quiso responderle hasta que la voz de su novio los interrumpió.  
- El problema está en el sistema de potencia- dijo como si diera una clase catedrática de mecánica avanzada. Harry se asqueó de verlo tan subido en su nube de perfección.- Tienes que revisar la transmisión, estos automóviles son excepcionales pero de un cuidado mayor a cualquier otro.  
- ¿Y qué sabes tú de un Pontiac de los años 60?- le arrojó el ojiverde, sonando desafiante. Cedric volvió a sonreír limpiando sus manos.  
- Mucho, de hecho. Este modelo trabaja las válvulas Manley. Posee una bomba de gas, sistema de poleas March Serpentine, ignición MSD, sujetadores ARP y un motor v8 439 capaz de establecer hasta 384 caballos de fuerza.- respondió sin siquiera titubear. Los nudillos de Harry se tornaron blancos al apretar sus puños con ira.- Sin lugar a dudas es una máquina grandiosa. Y ya está lista, pero no olvides enviarla a revisión cuanto antes, ¿de acuerdo?- Tonks asintió, embobada por el atractivo y el conocimiento automotriz de Cedric Diggory. El joven se despidió galantemente de las muchachas con un gesto de su mano, se trepó a su motocicleta y se marchó, dejando que Cho mirara a Harry hasta perderse en una cuesta.  
- Vámonos- ordenó el moreno, abordando el vehículo sin pronunciar palabra en el resto del camino.

Al llegar al 101 de James Doolittle Blvd, los jóvenes repararon que los novios ya habían llegado y pasaban mesa por mesa saludando a los comensales. La decoración era simplemente maravillosa. A pesar de que Luna eligió los colores de los manteles, cortinas, encintados y flores con el desprendimiento de quien no cree en la seriedad de un evento como aquel, todo se veía esplendoroso y radiante. Las columnas interiores estaban iluminadas por pequeñas lámparas de color dorado que subían en espiral hasta el techo. Los arreglos florales sobre las mesas eran de un fino tono naranjo y blanco que hacían juego con el damasco de las servilletas y el plateado de los cubiertos. Una gran cantidad de rosas blancas rodeaba el lugar y sobre sus cabezas un imposible candelabro de lágrimas que destellaba en cada movimiento de sus piezas de cristal. La orquesta tocaba _"The way you look tonight"_ con una parsimonia exquisita junto con los manjares que los garzones distribuían a cada momento entre los invitados. Harry, sin sutileza alguna, cogió una copa de champaña y se la zampó casi sin respirar.  
El grupo atrasado de jóvenes tomó lugar en una de las mesas al costado derecho de la de los novios y sus padres. Ron y Luna, al verlos llegar al fin, fueron hasta ellos con un fotógrafo para inmortalizar el momento tras un exagerado flash desde la cámara. El pelirrojo le preguntó entre dientes a su mejor amigo el motivo de su retraso. Harry no quería hablar de eso y fingiendo una sonrisa ancha, le dijo por lo bajo que después le contaría lo sucedido, que disfrutara de la noche sin preocuparse por nada. Lo felicitó con un abrazo y volvieron a sus asientos para dar comienzo a la elegante cena. Luego de un rato, donde los deliciosos camarones pasaron por la garganta del ojiverde como si fueran trozos de esponja, la música inauguró la pista de baile. Los novios bailaron el típico vals al compás de los violines, Ron parecía Pinocho por lo tieso de sus extremidades y apurando esa tortura, como era tradición, cada uno bailó con sus padres, alternadamente. Al cabo de quince minutos, ambas familias se pusieron de pie y la fiesta se animó. Neville, dejando un poco de lado su timidez, invitó a Ginny a bailar con él. La joven aceptó, pero lo hizo con la misma buena voluntad de quien es sólo amigo del otro y quiere divertirse. Aquello lo mosqueó prefiriendo no darle auge al asunto. Por lo menos la tenía cerca.  
Harry volvió a zamparse otra copa de champaña mientras recordaba la altanería de Cedric Diggory al prestarles ayuda en el puente. Qué desagradable escena había sido esa, además Cho no le quitaba la vista de encima buscando ponerlo nervioso, torpe, inadecuado. Bufó, molesto, sintiendo que el resoplido había contraído sus costillas lastimadas y frunció el ceño a causa del dolor. Hermione, quien había acompañado a Ginny y a Tonks al tocador, volvió a la mesa viendo al moreno con cara de pocos amigos. Sabía que lo sucedido en el puente le había arruinado la noche. Se acercó a él para hacerle compañía. Todo el mundo estaba bailando.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó. Harry asintió con la cabeza apurándose un nuevo trago de champaña. – No has hablado mucho desde que nos detuvimos en el puente. Se trataba de ella en la moto, ¿no? ¿De Cho?  
- No quiero hablar de eso.- respondió el joven, ácidamente.  
- ¿Por qué?  
- ¡Porque estamos en una boda y hay que pasarla bien, por eso!- bramó, sonando más áspero de lo que esperaba. Hermione se puso de pie, estirando su vestido.  
- Genial. Entonces te aconsejo que cambies la cara, porque si piensas pasar la noche sentado y arisco con todo el mundo, Ron se arrepentirá de haberte nombrado su padrino- dicho aquello, ella se alejó hacia el otro lado del salón para pedirse un trago a la barra. Harry suspiró buscando despejar de sus pulmones la amargura. Hermione tenía razón. No podía quedarse con el culo pegado a la silla sólo por una coincidencia miserable. Tenía que olvidarlo y compartir la felicidad de su mejor amigo. Como pudo, se incorporó sujetando su costado con cuidado, caminó hacia la barra en donde estaba la castaña y tocó su hombro. La muchacha se volteó despacio mirándolo con una ceja alzada. El moreno estiró su mano izquierda hacia ella para invitarla a bailar una pieza. Necesitaba distraerse de sus desalentadores pensamientos.  
- ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?  
- ¿Puedes hacerlo?- quiso asegurarse la aludida.  
- Bueno, ¿Quieres o no?- ella rió y aceptó la invitación caminando sin prisa hasta la pista. La banda comenzó a tocar _"Strangers in the night"_con la misma suavidad del terciopelo.


	7. Mala señal

_Chicos,  
Gracias por sus comentarios, espero que esta historia AU los siga conmoviendo y removiendo miles de emociones.  
En este capítulo, veremos actitudes basadas en impulsos y arrebatos viscerales, actitudes que abrirán la puerta a nuevos sentimientos ;)  
Espero que sea de su agrado.  
Un besote y buen viaje a NY_

PD: Este capi se lo dedico a una buena amiga HHr, que el día de hoy está de cumpleaños. Felicidades, Elo!

* * *

Capítulo siete: Mala señal

_"Cuando el amor no es locura, no es amor" (Pedro Calderón de la Barca)  
_

**L**os violines sonaban maravillosamente. Sus gemidos de cuerdas tensas a lo largo de la canción desgarraban los oídos y llevaban a una conmoción y liberación indescriptibles. Hacía mucho tiempo que Harry no bailaba y no supo por qué se había motivado a hacerlo, quizás fue por la llamada de atención de Hermione, quizás quería agradecerle de alguna forma su infinita paciencia o simplemente buscaba divertirse después del trago amargo en el puente John F. Kennedy. No quiso pensar en eso. Con su muñeca derecha enyesada, le costaba trabajo tomar bien de la mano a su pareja de baile. La castaña, tratando de no causarle malestar dejó que él la llevara a su ritmo de momento. Ella no era muy fácil de guiar gracias a su testaruda naturaleza. Hermione detectó el mal humor de Harry con sólo mirarlo. Se dio por sentado que sentirse menos frente a ese chico de un rubio cobrizo había removido viejos rencores y enfados en él. No sabía hasta qué punto le fastidiaba pero no resultaba difícil adivinarlo. Después de que Harry le hubiese contado de Cho, Hermione comprendió en un cierto grado la competitividad masculina. Sí, era infantil e incluso primitivo que sucediera, sin embargo no lo culpaba. La chica era muy atractiva y lo miraba a los ojos con un dejo de provocación. Pudo percibir a leguas que le gustaba jugar con fuego.

- ¿Sigues pensando en lo que sucedió?- se atrevió a preguntar la joven. Harry se quedó mirándola sin responder por varios segundos. Resopló, incómodo.  
- Trato de no hacerlo.  
- Escuché lo que Cho te dijo, ¿cuántas veces te ha llamado?  
- No lo sé- mentira. El moreno sabía perfectamente cuántas veces y qué mensajes le había dejado en su contestadora, pero no quiso hablar de ello. Hermione, bajando un poco el ritmo del baile, se mostró pensativa.  
- Por lo que vi, no quiere perder pan ni pedazo… - afirmó de pronto y Harry sintió un nudo en su estómago. Sabía que tenía razón, pero oírlo era una cosa muy distinta. La castaña reparó en el cambio de ritmo de su compañero, como si quisiera rehuir de sus palabras de alguna manera. No quiso inquietarlo más, por lo tanto agregó: - ¿Quieres hablar de esto?  
- No.  
- Bien, hablemos de otra cosa- propuso. Harry pensó unos instantes y luego esbozó una sonrisa burlesca en sus labios.  
- Tendremos que rehacer pronto la maqueta del proyecto - dijo sonando irónico- Recuerda que la que teníamos se hizo mierda por la furia de alguien, así que debemos apurarnos.- Hermione empequeñeció sus ojos debido al sarcasmo y tomó aire antes de debatir.  
- ¡No fue culpa mía!… Ok, yo la lancé pero tú empezaste dándome órdenes para luego criticar… - Harry comenzó a reír sonoramente al oírla. Le resultaba muy sencillo sacarla de quicio. No obstante, sus costillas resentidas le recordaron que no debía reír con tanta fuerza. Lanzó un quejido dolorido interrumpiendo el baile. - ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres sentarte?  
- No, no te preocupes… - le respondió retomando la postura- Hace mucho que no bailaba y además, me gusta Frank Sinatra.

Siguieron bailando durante cuatro canciones más. Harry, sin premeditarlo, quiso saber más de aquella compañera extranjera. Llevaban largos días trabajando juntos y no sabían mucho el uno del otro. Le preguntó de su vida en Londres, de la universidad de Cambridge, de sus pasatiempos y de sus seres queridos que de seguro extrañaba enormemente. Hermione respondió a todas y cada una de sus preguntas sin evasivas; pero hubo una en particular que tardó en contestar: Cormac McLaggen. El chico que había sido su novio durante doce meses exactos. La castaña mordió su labio inferior mientras pensaba la forma de resumirlo todo en pocas palabras. No era un tema que le gustara traer a colación. Harry la observaba creyendo que casi podía escuchar los engranajes de su mente.

Hermione y Cormac se conocieron en el segundo año de universidad gracias a la creación de un comité liderado por un profesor de la institución, llamado Horace Slughorn. Dicho comité estaba compuesto por los mejores estudiantes de cada carrera y tenía la responsabilidad de organizar eventos sociales importantes, eventos que incluso aparecían en las páginas sociales de los periódicos londinenses. Los bailes de gala, las cenas y las producciones benéficas fueron los escenarios perfectos para que el popular Cormac McLaggen posara sus ojos en la castaña. Fue tentador y desafiante para él conquistarla. No se parecía en nada a las chicas que frecuentaba tener a su merced. Todas parecidas, sin nada qué decir, simples y aburridas. Ella, en cambio, ni siquiera lo notaba cuando pasaba por su lado. Le resultaba frustrante verla siempre con la nariz pegada a sus libros y que lo ignorara por completo. Tuvo que desplegar sus mejores artimañas para llamar su atención, concertar una cita y robarle un beso después de mucho tiempo de infructuoso acecho. Fue la mujer más difícil que hubiera tratado jamás. No obstante, jugando sus cartas de hombre considerado, humilde y tenaz- virtudes para nada propias- consiguió que ella gustara de él, sin embargo, siempre supo que no podría retenerla a su lado con la seguridad que esperaba. Era escurridiza, suspicaz. No le creía completamente su actuación de joven sencillo y desinteresado. A Cormac le costaba un mundo disimular la arrogancia McLaggen con la cual se había criado. Hermione fue desencantándose de él paulatinamente hasta que un buen día, un famoso equipo de fútbol lo reclutó entre sus filas y su voluntad no pudo vencer a la soberbia. Desde ese momento la relación se fue a pique.

- Debió ser un fastidio estar con alguien así- comentó Harry. La joven asintió con la cabeza luego de terminar de hablar. Se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que relataba tanto de su vida en tierras americanas. No pudo evitar sentirse expuesta y detuvo el baile. La insistente mirada marítima del chico sobre ella la ponía nerviosa.  
- Necesito algo de ponche- dijo sin rodeos. El moreno sonrió y se acercaron a la barra abierta para pedir dos tragos. Harry retomó el tema.  
- Entonces, decidiste venir a Estados Unidos a estudiar y así poner distancia entre ustedes dos, ¿no?  
- Así es… y es algo que Cormac no quiere aceptar- suspiró bebiendo un sorbo de su copa. Continuó- La noche que fue a verme a mi apartamento, me exigió que volviéramos a intentarlo, que él no aceptaría un fracaso sin luchar. No tengo las energías para soportar su amor propio y el de su familia otra vez.  
- Y fue ahí donde se me ocurrió intervenir como un desquiciado- anotó Harry, riendo despacio. Hermione le devolvió una sonrisa de medio lado al recordar su entrada por la escalera de incendios.  
- No muchas personas pueden decir que tienen a un defensor al otro lado de la calle- dijo sin más, guiñándole un ojo.

Los típicos ritos tradicionales de una boda se cumplieron sin esperar. El ramo, la liga, el corte del pastel de tres pisos y finalmente la huida de los novios para viajar esa misma noche a Rumania de Luna de Miel, regalo de Charlie Weasley, uno de los hermanos mayores de Ron. Todo había resultado perfecto y hermoso. Pese a que Nymphadora Tonks fuese una tabernera desde hacía diez años, dueña de un local que fue propiedad de su padre en la década de los ochenta, las copas de ponche y champaña consumidas fueron superiores a ella ganándole la partida. Con algo de recelo tuvo que entregar las llaves de su Pontiac a Neville Longbottom, ya que Harry estaba con una mano herida y enyesada, y regresaron sin prisa al lado oeste de la ciudad poco antes de las seis de la mañana del domingo. El moreno miraba al conductor designado por el rabillo del ojo pensando en el acuerdo que habían llegado la noche que se estrelló. Quería mencionarle el hecho de que se arrepentía de haber aceptado enseñarle a correr en motocicleta pero estaba Ginny sentada a poca distancia y tan atenta como una lechuza. Después de su accidente, la seguridad se había mermado en su interior. ¿Y si algo malo ocurría? ¿Tanta era su obsesión de demostrar su valor? Por un lado lo entendía. No debía ser agradable verse opacado por un tipo como Malfoy. Al cabo de un rato, no supo si su expresión ensimismada o la forma en que movía las piernas lo había delatado, pero Neville frunció el ceño para quitar por un segundo la vista del camino y mirarlo, intrigado. Tenía la clara percepción de que su amigo tenía que decirle algo. Harry rompió el silencio.

- Ve mañana a mi apartamento, necesito… hablar contigo sobre… la planta que me diste.  
- ¿Qué hay con ella?- preguntó el aludido, al tiempo que doblaba en una esquina cerrada. Harry sabía que su amigo había entendido el oculto motivo en su frase porque no existía planta alguna y la línea de sus labios se tensó ligeramente.  
- No creo que sea buena idea… trasplantarla, ese cambio radical puede dañarla- Neville se quedó en silencio un par de cuadras. Harry reparó que estaba pensando lo recién escuchado y buscando una respuesta propicia. Tomó aire tamborileando sus dedos pulgares en el manubrio.  
- Sí, es un riesgo… pero también la planta puede fortalecerse y crecer, ¿por qué le impides que lo haga?- las palabras del botánico quedaron flotando unos instantes dentro del vehículo. El ojiverde suspiró para luego mirar por la ventanilla a su costado.  
- Tengo miedo de que si lo hago se marchite.- su tono de resignación y preocupación no pasó desapercibido por Hermione, quien estaba sentada detrás de Neville escuchándolo todo. Sin querer interrumpir la plática, miró el perfil de Harry leyendo en la dureza de sus facciones que estaba intranquilo por algo. No se creyó la estúpida conversación del cuidado de plantas. Algo estaban tramando. Tonks, abrió sus ojos adormilados y cortó el extraño momento como una navaja suiza.  
- ¿Pueden sostener una plática más gay que ésta?- y cerró nuevamente los ojos para dormir el resto del camino.

Después de dejar a cada uno en sus respectivas direcciones, Neville se llevó el Pontiac para regresar a su casa al despuntar el alba. Tonks se quedó en el apartamento de Harry cruzándose en la cama con el peso muerto de su delgado cuerpo. El moreno la cubrió con una manta y buscó otra para él y así tenderse en su mullido sofá junto a Max. Su fiel mascota lo esperaba con la misma energía de siempre, agitando su cola alegremente. Le acarició su cabeza escuchando su respiración breve y constante. Se preguntó si Hermione ya se habría ido a dormir incorporándose para ver a través de su ventana hacia la suya. La luz de la mañana recién nacida aún no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para ahorrar la eléctrica, por tanto, la castaña había encendido su lámpara y para asombro de Harry, una decoración distinta lo sobrecogió. Varios ramilletes de rosas invadían el apartamento de punta a cabo. Hermione estaba hablando por teléfono, de seguro con el responsable de semejante atención romántica. Tenía que admitir que los ramos eran bellísimos, frondosos, rosas rojas en botón tan grandes que parecían un montón de manzanas. Reparó en la joven su ceño fruncido mientras hablaba, gesticulaba y apuntaba las flores bajo ademanes claramente entendibles: no le había caído en gracia la sorpresa. Aquello llenó de curiosidad a Harry. Una vez más el sexo femenino lo descolocaba. Un detalle así debería conmover a cualquier mujer, pero por lo visto eran tan o más complejas que una cirugía coronaria. _Al parecer ese tal Cormac no se da por vencido,_dijo Harry en voz baja, sólo Max pudo escucharlo…

- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?- preguntó Hermione apretando el móvil contra su oído con más fuerza de la pensada. La voz de su ex novio sonaba pasmada.  
- _¿Acaso no puedo enviarte flores como un obsequio?_  
- No me parece apropiado, Cormac. Nosotros terminamos. No tienes por qué enviarme nada.  
- _¿Ni siquiera como un obsequio de amigos?_- insistió el aludido- _Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, ¿ni eso podemos ser?_- Hermione resopló su cansancio. Miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera advirtiendo que ya era pasada las seis treinta y se caía del sueño.  
- Claro que podemos ser amigos, pero me resulta incómodo este tipo de cosas. Además, no estoy segura de que quieras que seamos sólo eso. Te conozco- Cormac rió por lo bajo. Le alegró que la castaña no hubiera cambiado nada durante su estancia en Nueva York. Seguía igual de desconfiada y suspicaz. No pudo evitar ser por completo honesto con ella.  
- _Sí, me has pillado. Encontraré la forma de volver a enamorarte_- dijo con seguridad y sin darle tiempo de responder a eso, añadió- _Dime la verdad, ¿qué te parecieron las rosas?_- Hermione se mordió los labios y caminó por su sala mirando cada ramo sobre sus muebles y piso encerado. Sabía que si decía una mentira resultaría obvio, así que no pudo más que dejar de darse vueltas y deteniéndose frente a su ventana, suspiró.  
- Están increíbles, gracias- y dicho esto, Hermione cortó la llamada. Nunca pensó que ese chico, el afamado jugador de fútbol y orgulloso patológico, Cormac McLaggen, se diera esa clase de molestias para volver a llamar su atención. Nunca había sido así de romántico cuando estuvieron juntos. ¿Volver a enamorarla? ¿Estuvo alguna vez enamorada de él? Luego de cortar, apoyó la frente en el vidrio sintiendo la frescura del cristal en su piel. Cerró un momento los ojos para a los pocos segundos volver a erguirse y encontrarse con la mirada de su vecino, Harry, al otro lado de la calle. Se quedaron así, observándose por un tiempo indefinido. La inmediata intención del moreno fue ocultarse al saberse descubierto pero optó por quedarse allí sin saber por qué. Hermione meneó la cabeza como diciendo: _¿Qué se le va a hacer?_... obvio que podía ver las rosas desde su apartamento. Harry, por otro lado, la miró con preocupación:_¿Estás bien?_… la castaña entendió su expresión y asintió suavemente. Se despidió de él con un gesto de su mano, apagó la luz y se retiró a su alcoba arrastrando los pies. El muchacho la siguió con la mirada hasta perderla de vista e hizo lo mismo, recostándose en su sofá con Max a sus pies. No pudo evitar la rara molestia que se produjo en su pecho debido a las flores enviadas. Hubiera preferido no haberlas visto.

* * *

Los besos fueron cambiando de ritmo volviéndose frenéticos, apasionados y hambrientos. Cada caricia bajo su falda y dentro de su pantalón, los volvía locos de deseo sabiendo que estaban en un lugar prohibido y por tanto peligroso. Era sin lugar a dudas excitante. Draco Malfoy, con su cabello rubio desordenado y enredado entre los dedos de una compañera de clase, Pansy Parkinson, sentía la electricidad del placer corriendo por sus venas. Tomó a la joven entre sus brazos y la elevó para sentarla sobre uno de los muebles del cuarto de impresión de la facultad. La puerta, debidamente trancada con una silla, les daba la confianza de que nadie entraría sin antes golpear como era debido. Aquella muchacha de labios carnosos y manos diestras conseguía sacar de él sus más bajos instintos. Desde el comienzo de la carrera que ambos se habían convertido en amigos con ventaja, saciando la necesidad de sexo cada vez que podían. Nada de ataduras, nada de compromisos. Sólo sexo y satisfacción. Pansy utilizó las piernas para aprisionarlo por la cintura y acercarlo con los talones. Al comprobar que su conocido amiguito estaba más que dispuesto a salir a jugar, comenzó a apurar la gestión desabrochando el cinturón de cuero que entorpecía su cometido. Draco la dejó actuar, llevando la mirada hacia la ventana de persianas a medio cerrar del cuarto. Aquella vista conducía al patio central de la universidad. Desde el segundo piso en donde estaban, veía pasar a los estudiantes sintiendo cómo su compañera masajeaba su intimidad llevándolo a morderse los labios. Aquel movimiento le erizaba la piel y apretó sus muslos con las manos. No obstante, justo cuando estaban entrando en materia seria, el encendido cabello rojo de Ginny Weasley a distancia lo desconcentró. La chica caminaba resuelta por el campus, llevando su bolso café cruzado en su hombro derecho. El blondo tragó saliva sin esperar sentirse incomodado frente a su imagen. Siempre que estuvo con Parkinson mantenía la mente en blanco. Sólo pensaba con el cuerpo, con las manos, con su sexo ansioso. En cambio, en ese minuto, algo le dijo al oído que no lo hiciera, que no era correcto, que no saciaría nada con una mujer por la que no sentía absolutamente nada. Fue por completo insospechado. Draco Malfoy jamás había interrumpido una cogida por pensamientos melosos y fuera de contexto. Pansy seguía estimulándolo de maneras que un hombre no podría resistirse, pero resultó inútil. El joven había perdido el interés sin poder sacar a Ginny Weasley de su cabeza. Comenzó a dolerle el pecho, un dolor parecido al ardor del fuego. Estiró el brazo torpemente, cerró las persianas y se alejó de la muchacha casi por efecto de un empujón. No podía creerse ni a sí mismo. Respiró profundo tratando de calmarse.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Parkinson.  
- No puedo hacer esto- dijo para acto seguido pasar sus manos por su rostro.  
- ¿Por qué no? La semana pasada lo hicimos aquí… y muy bien, debo añadir.  
- Lo sé, lo sé… pero ahora no puedo… no me siento bien- después de unos minutos, Draco salió del cuarto de impresión, tropezando con todo el mundo, para casi correr al estacionamiento y montar su motocicleta. Necesitaba sentir un poco de aire.

_¿Qué mierda te está pasando?_, se dijo a sí mismo mientras se detenía en una luz roja. _Esa pelirroja te está afectando, eso es lo que pasa_. Maldita Weasley. Lo único que quería era poseerla y demostrarse que no existía mujer en el mundo que pudiera resistirse a él. ¿Qué diría el viejo Weasley cuando supiera que su princesita había sido follada por el hijo de su enemigo? Sin embargo, esa idea ya no le arrancaba una sonrisa como antes, de hecho se dio asco y tuvo que sacudir su cabeza para serenarse. Cuando creyó que estaba desvariando, preso de sus propias contradicciones, divisó a Ginny caminando por la vereda de la siguiente cuadra. Draco frunció el ceño y se obligó a adoptar su papel de arrogante. El semáforo cambió a luz verde y condujo hasta alcanzarla deteniéndose a su lado. La joven al verlo paró en seco mirando a su alrededor como si se tratara de un ex convicto al cual temiese y necesitara ayuda. No obstante, se puso a la defensiva. El blondo se quitó el casco con una sonrisa que siempre resultaba en sus conquistas, aunque en ella no surtiera efecto alguno.

- ¿Necesitas que te lleve, Weasley?- preguntó. La joven se negó al instante.  
- No, muchas gracias. No necesito nada de ti.  
- Vamos. Estoy siendo amable contigo y me atacas. – Ginny reanudó sus pasos y Malfoy la siguió a la misma lenta velocidad. – Sé que no logras odiarme como tu familia, así que deja de fingir y permíteme llevarte a casa.  
- Ya te dije que no quiero tener problemas.- Draco detuvo la motocicleta, la desmontó y se plantó frente a ella para bloquearle el paso. Tenerla enfrente le aceleró el corazón. Se puteó internamente. Por otro lado, la muchacha lo miró a sus ojos grises notando en ellos otro tipo de brillo. Para su sorpresa los notó suplicantes. Nunca esperó percibir algo así en ese chico tan presumido.  
- Escúchame, ya eres una niña grande. Será mejor que me des una excusa mejor que ésa- la firmeza impuesta en sus palabras logró sacudir un poco a Ginny al escucharlo. Lo pensó unos segundos. No encontró excusa, por lo menos ninguna que le impidiera aceptar su propuesta y aceptó sintiendo que ese paso ya no tendría vuelta atrás. El blondo no pudo fingir el gusto en su rostro.

Los jóvenes treparon a la motocicleta, Ginny posó sus manos en la cintura de Draco y él echó andar calle abajo. Comprendió, muy a su pesar, que ese inocente contacto suyo lo ponía nervioso. Sentirla sentada a su espalda, ciñéndose a su cuerpo cada vez que aceleraba o doblaba en una curva, lo hacía perder la calma. Olvidó por completo las caricias recién vividas con Parkinson ante el puro hecho de tener a la pelirroja abrazando su cintura. _Qué cosa más patética_, rumió él entre dientes. ¿Desde cuándo aquella chica comenzó a importarle más allá de lo estrictamente físico? Era una mala señal.

La pareja voló por la avenida Broadway sorteando vehículos, autobuses, taxis y peatones. La velocidad los envolvió y Ginny sintió ese vértigo exquisito arriba de esa máquina BMW. Sabía que Malfoy conducía como los dioses, era cosa de verlo en las carreras nocturnas al competir junto con Harry. Tenía talento, seguridad, cálculo, parecía que la motocicleta y él conformaban uno solo. Al llegar a las puertas de su edificio, la joven desmontó notando que sus piernas temblaban. Se quitó el caso que el rubio le había cedido, entregándoselo sin mirarlo. Había algo en él que la volvía torpe e insegura. Le agradeció y cuando se giró sobre sus talones para entrar, Malfoy la cogió de la muñeca para detenerla. Ella se volteó.

- Espero que se repita alguna vez.- le dijo sonriente. Ginny titubeó pero finalmente escogió las palabras antes de decirlas.  
- Lo dudo mucho – respondió para luego caminar hacia el edificio sin mirar atrás. Draco rió. Tomó eso como un "Gracias por traerme".

* * *

Dos semanas habían pasado y Harry veía desde la esquina de una calle desierta, cómo Neville Longbottom manejaba su Yamaha con bastante control y seguridad. Ya casi medianoche, el moreno junto con su padrino, Sirius Black, observaban el manejo del científico sobre la motocicleta. Lo perdieron de vista en una curva para verlo de nuevo en otra volviendo hacia ellos. Harry tenía que admitir que su amigo lo había sorprendido, tenía un talento innato y muchas ganas de aprender, lo que hacía todo mucho más sencillo. Irónicamente pensó que si hubiese tenido que enseñarle a Hermione Granger, de seguro ya habrían abandonado todo gracias a las discusiones. Se sonrió, imperceptiblemente. No, tenía que ser justo. Durante ese tiempo el proyecto iba viento en popa. Por fortuna, el dolor en sus costillas había mejorado bastante aunque su muñeca seguía dando problemas. No podía ayudar a su compañera en la construcción de la nueva maqueta pero avanzaban muy bien. Faltaban algunas semanas para la nueva presentación de avance antes de las vacaciones de navidad y esperaban reivindicarse por el tropiezo anterior. Harry esperaba no meter la pata.

- Creo que Snape quedará con la boca abierta cuando vea nuestro progreso- le había comentado Hermione, en una de las reuniones de proyecto. Harry asintió mientras le daba de comer a Max.  
- Eso espero y te juro que llevaré mi cámara para tomarle una fotografía- la castaña rió y continuó corrigiendo detalles del plano en la laptop. Harry volvió a la mesa y se sentó frente a ella- ¿Sabes? Estuve pensando sobre la casa que me enseñaste hace unos días… – Hermione despegó la vista de la pantalla para mirarlo.- ¿No crees que deberías buscar patrocinio y construirla? No debería estar descansando entre tus archivos. Me parece un diseño soberbio.- la joven sintió que sus mejillas se encendían involuntariamente. Harry jamás había usado una palabra como ésa para describir lo que pensaba de su creación.  
- Cuidado con los halagos, arquitecto. Recuerde que puedo ser su competencia.- llevaba razón, el moreno no lo había pensado pero se dio cuenta que no le importaba demasiado.

La llegada de Neville a su lado le interrumpió el recuerdo de esa plática. Luego de haber pasado cerca de dos horas de práctica, los tres estaban cansadísimos. Sirius celebró el avance en la coordinación y equilibro del joven novato. Le ponía tanto empeño a la práctica que no le extrañaría verlo conducir perfectamente en poco tiempo. No muchas personas demostraban ese tipo de seguridad tras el manubrio. El científico se quitó el casco y no pudo disimular la dicha que le causaba sentir la velocidad en su cuerpo. Aunque no superaba los kilómetros razonables para realizar las maniobras correctas. Harry lo felicitó. No esperaba que pudiera ser como un pez en el agua. Propuso ir a descansar, al otro día debían levantarse temprano ya que era día de semana. Neville insistió en dar otra vuelta y el moreno se lo permitió tras mirar la hora en el reloj de Sirius. El botánico encendió el motor reparando que le fascinaba el sonido al acelerar. Soltando el embrague despacio, retomó la marcha por la calle iluminada por los faroles a cada costado. Fue una vuelta un poco más larga. Se internó por las avenidas cerca de Central Park, aprovechando los pocos vehículos que circulaban por ahí. Se detuvo en algunos semáforos, sorteó uno que otro autobús y pasó frente el edificio donde vivía Ginny, notando que su ventana estaba a oscuras. De seguro ya estaba durmiendo. Supo que estaba cometiendo una locura por ella, pero como bien dijo Calderón de la Barca: "Cuando el amor no es locura, no es amor", pensó. Se quedó mirando el apartamento unos minutos antes de volver a echar andar el motor. Nuevamente rugió y se atrevió a rechinar las llantas sobre el asfalto. Fue vigorizante. Una vez que había regresado, Harry dio por terminada la clase del día y se retiraron a dormir. El moreno volvió a su apartamento y Sirius llevó a Neville a casa en su auto. También se trataba de un clásico, pero a diferencia del de su prima Tonks, el suyo era un Chevrolet Impala del 59. El ruido de su peculiar motor rompió la monotonía de la noche.

Harry hizo el trayecto hasta la 71th en tiempo récord. Una de las cosas que amaba hacer era conducir a esas horas por las calles de Nueva York, el tráfico bajaba considerablemente y las luces de los edificios le resultaban embriagantes. Al llegar, estacionó la motocicleta y descendió quitándose el casco de la cabeza. Al hacerlo, miró instintivamente hacia el apartamento de su vecina y reparó que no estaba sola. Entre las cortinas semi corridas pudo verla conversando con alguien fuera de su campo de visión. Aquello lo llevó a fruncir el ceño. ¿Con quién estaba? ¿El ex novio volvió de Londres para hacerle una visita? ¿Qué tanto conversaban para estar hasta esa hora dialogando? Optó por no darle importancia e ingresó al edificio. Estuvo inquieto. No podía dejar de mirar minuto a minuto por la ventana. Sólo veía a Hermione, sentaba despreocupadamente en su sofá, charlando. Harry parecía un león enjaulado. De un lado a otro. Max lo miraba sin entender lo que sucedía con él. _¿Qué mierda me importa con quién esté?_, _Ella puede tener nuevos amigos, o quizás sea Ginny o Tonks…_, ninguna de esas posibilidades le convencía. No quiso llamar celos lo que estaba sintiendo sino que preocupación. Sí, esa palabra era más acertada. Si fuese ese tal Cormac debía estar atento, podría ser que lo necesitara en algún momento. Miró la hora en el reloj de su pared: casi la una de la madrugada. Podría ir hasta allá con una excusa… ¿Preguntarle algo sobre el proyecto?, absurdo, para eso estaba el teléfono, ¿algo que pudiera pedirle?, pero… ¿qué?

- ¡Esto es ridículo!- bufó de repente y Max elevó su cabeza para mirarlo, asustado.- Será mejor que me vaya a la cama. No soy el padre de nadie.

Esperó que al decirlo en voz alta se convenciera a sí mismo de hacerlo, pero no, fue peor. Miró nuevamente por la ventana y vio a Hermione reír para después incorporarse y perderse del espacio de la ventana. Aquello activó sus alertas. Le escocía la curiosidad de quién estaba con ella. No lograba concentrarse en nada más que eso. Deseó haber tenido visión rayos X, poder penetrar las paredes y ver dónde y con quién estaba. Miles de imágenes pasaron por su cabeza de típico macho básico. Error de todos los hombres. La imaginó con el ex besándose, reconciliándose, caminando abrazados hasta la habitación y caer sobre el colchón para recordar viejos tiempos y recuperar los meses separados. Harry ignoró que todo eso era cavilación y deducción de alguien celoso. No, no se aceptaba aquello. Sólo estaba preocupado, insistía que era eso, porfiaba que sólo era eso.

Al cabo de diez minutos, cuando seguía sin ver a nadie dentro del marco de la ventana, Harry cogió las llaves del apartamento, ordenó a Max quedarse donde estaba y salió con paso apresurado hacia la calle. Cruzó a la otra vereda y para su conveniencia, uno de los vecinos de la castaña iba saliendo, le pidió dejarlo entrar y como ya varios lo conocían por las semanas de reuniones de proyecto con Hermione, se lo permitió. Harry subió los tres pisos corriendo al tiempo que pensaba la excusa que le daría por estar ahí tan tarde. Cuando la tuvo, respiró profundo frente a la puerta y golpeó tres veces. Esperó. La puerta de entrada se abrió y, sin siquiera planearlo, ingresó de lleno dejando a la muchacha a su espalda con un rostro de estupefacción y media frase en la boca:

- Harry, ¿Qué…?- el moreno se detuvo en el recibidor viendo que el reconocido arquitecto Remus J. Lupin, estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor con la laptop de Hermione encendida frente a él. Se sintió tan estúpido que quiso tener una máquina del tiempo y retroceder ese momento.  
- Buenas noches, señor- le saludó. El académico le respondió, educadamente. La castaña cerró la puerta y se dirigió al recién llegado con una inmensa interrogante en su mirada. – Yo… sólo vine a… - Harry buscó de manera desesperada la excusa que había pensado hasta que la encontró- saber si podías prestarme un momento tu banda ancha. Mi conexión va como la mierda. – _Imbécil_, se dijo en silencio después de escucharse.  
- Claro… pero ¿estás bien? Entraste como si te persiguiera el diablo.- anotó la joven. Harry ante ese comentario soltó una risa indefinida.  
- Lo siento, es que estoy algo apurado…- no tuvo más remedio que seguir mintiendo. Lupin le cedió la laptop dejando ver que estaba admirando el plano del museo.  
- Estábamos hablando del proyecto- inició ella. Harry asintió con la cabeza.  
- Muy impresionante… - dijo el profesional.- Hermione me pidió que viniera y echara un vistazo a sus progresos. Debo decir que van excelentemente. Bien hecho.- Era lógico. El moreno sabía que ese había sido su mentor en Cambridge y que, conociendo el perfeccionismo en su compañera, debió pedirle su consejo o su opinión al respecto del trabajo elaborado.  
- Gracias- musitó el ojiverde, sentándose en una de las sillas para fingir que realmente usaría la conexión. Perder el control así, como sucedió con Draco Malfoy, también era una mala señal. Se envió un correo a sí mismo con la frase: _Debiste irte a dormir, idiota_- y sin nada más qué reprocharse, presionó "Enviar".


	8. Planta marchita parte I

_Buenas tardes, chicos!  
He llegado con el siguiente capítulo de esta historia AU!  
Gracias a todos los comentar y por seguirme en esta historia. Creo que ya vamos por tierra derecha en cuanto a la cercanía entre Harry y Hermione. Estos arquitectos van afectándose cada vez más sin siquiera darse mucha cuenta de ello.  
Ahora, veremos un episodio importante para abrir el camino a la segunda parte que será trascendental por varios aspectos. Mucha atención, si?  
Gracias de nuevo, mi gente, y disfruten del viaje a NY :D  
Bye!_

* * *

_Capítulo ocho: Planta marchita – parte I_

**P**ara muchos, el enamoramiento que Harry Potter mostraba por Cho Chang no era más que sólo eso, un enamoramiento, fortuito y sinsentido, un gusto que pasó sin mucho motivo a obsesión. Y llevarían la razón. Esa relación jamás pasó más allá de un beso en Central Park y con ello, Harry formarse una idea de romance casi de novela. Ella era, sin duda, una de las chicas más atractivas y deseadas del campus. Tenía elegancia, misterio y belleza. Una combinación letal para cualquier hombre. Lamentablemente, Cho también era caprichosa y se encargó de jugar con fuego hasta que el niño bonito de la universidad, Cedric Diggory, se fijara ella. Así lo consiguió y lo mantenía. Sin embargo, como su personalidad estaba teñida de inseguridad propia, necesitaba alimentar su ego sabiendo que Harry, el segundo mejor de las populares carreras, seguía su interés por ella.

El moreno intuía que Cho gustaba de él pero intrínsecamente sabía que no pasaría más allá de eso. Se recriminaba el hecho de no haber puesto mayor empeño. Debió ser más atrevido, más agresivo a la hora de conquistarla. Ahora tenía que desprenderse de ese desgastador sentimiento de fracaso o su corazón se inundaría en el desaliento. Por otra parte, su reacción ante la idea de que Hermione Granger estuviese con su ex o con algún otro pretendiente, causó una sacudida en la rutina de su vida. De acuerdo, la espiaba desde el principio de su llegada, pero no era más que eso, espiar, y lo hacía como un pasatiempo nada más. Nunca imaginó que esa chica británica, de personalidad compleja, detallista e insoportable, llegaría algún día a importarle de manera inexplicable. Se aferró a su conclusión menos acertada: se había preocupado como el nuevo amigo que era y sólo eso. No quería deducir otras razones.

Después de esa intrusión nuevamente sin permiso, donde se estrelló con la presencia de Remus J. Lupin sentado en la mesa, Harry cerró las cortinas de su ventana para enseñarse y obligarse a no espiar más a Hermione. Aquello le estaba provocando una sensación de propiedad inadecuada, un derecho injustificado. Si iban a trabajar juntos, tenía que identificar muy bien la línea fronteriza entre ambos. ¿Qué le importaba a él quienes eran las visitas de su vecina? Canceló las tres reuniones de proyecto de esa semana con la excusa de que debía ir constantemente al médico para revisar sus contusiones, pero en realidad no quería verla en lo inmediato debido a la vergüenza de su actitud. La castaña protestó en un principio como era de esperarse, pero finalmente accedió al ver que habían avanzado muy bien en poco tiempo. Podían darse el lujo de descansar del museo unos días.

La semana pasó y con ella la noche de Halloween comenzó a vislumbrarse. En el interior del Coffeehouse de Nymphadora Tonks, el grupo de amigos se había reunido para recibir a Ron y Luna desde su viaje a Rumania. Harry al verlos llegar, los observaba en silencio por el rabillo del ojo notando que no podían verse más enamorados. Qué gusto sentía por su mejor amigo y qué conocida envidia lo azotó de nuevo. Deseó tener una conexión así, una compañera de vida que complementara todas sus faltas, que lo cuidara en sus penas y lo acompañara en sus alegrías. Trató de obviar su repentino sentimentalismo, lo consideraba algo totalmente inútil, y alzó su botella de Corona para brindar por la pareja. Al menos ellos habían encontrado la felicidad mientras que él seguía buscando cual explorador sin brújula. Hermione Granger fue la última en unirse al clan e interrumpió sin querer sus palabras. Su última clase del día en la universidad la había retrasado más de la cuenta y dejado notoriamente exhausta.

- Preservación Histórica es fascinante, pero la profesora McGonagall es tan exigente que agota de una manera impresionante.- dijo la castaña, dejando su bolso en el suelo para tomar asiento junto a los demás. Saludó a Ron y a Luna con un apretado abrazo. Tonks le sirvió una cerveza.  
- La conozco. Es estricta pero mucho más humanitaria que el desalmado de Snape- comentó Harry con cierta cizaña. Odiaba al académico sin darse el trabajo de disimularlo.- Si hubiéramos tenido que hacer el proyecto con ella, créeme que sería mucho menos estresante. Es una lástima que no imparta Diseño Urbano.  
- Pero no hubiera sido un desafío- le respondió Hermione tras beber un trago y resoplar su cansancio- Creo que Snape, dejando de lado su prepotencia, es un maestro excelente…  
- No estoy de acuerdo- rebatió el moreno. La chica enarcó una ceja. Esa frase siempre la impulsaba a argumentar.  
- ¿Por qué no? ¿Porque puso en evidencia tu bajo rendimiento al inicio del semestre?- lanzó causando un poco de tensión en la plática. El grupo se miró entre sí. Ambos se apasionaban demasiado cuando se trataba de Arquitectura. El ojiverde se enderezó en su silla, mirándola con seriedad. Ella continuó- No me parece muy profesional de tu parte que lo descalifiques sólo por hacer bien su trabajo, Harry.  
- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Pero si él sólo quiere reprobarnos!  
- Sigues con esa idea absurda ¿verdad?  
- ¡La universidad celebrará una fiesta de Halloween!- intervino Ginny cortando la repentina discusión. No le parecía buena idea que la primera noche de vuelta en Nueva York de su hermano y su cuñada terminara con ceños fruncidos. – Parvati Patil, la secretaria del Cuerpo Estudiantil, me lo dijo hoy. Será una fiesta de disfraces para maestros, alumnos y egresados. Se venderá entradas al público general.  
- Es una idea excelente.- exclamó Tonks, frotándose las manos. El moreno, en cambio, no hizo más que torcer los labios debido a una certeza que atravesó su mente: el odioso Cedric Diggory era el presidente de la agrupación y no se alegró, de hecho, el fastidio que sintió en el Puente John F. Kennedy volvió a él con bombos y platillos.

Aquella fiesta no fue algo que le entusiasmara sobremanera y consideró seriamente la opción de no asistir ya que no estaba de humor para malos ratos. Bajó la mirada unos segundos y la sombra que oscureció su rostro fue evidente para Hermione. Ella lo ojeó de forma inadvertida sorprendiéndose a sí misma de lo bien que lo estaba conociendo. Los siete días que habían pasado sin reunirse habían sido extraños. La costumbre de verlo seguido, hablar y discutir con él, se había convertido en una rutina para su vida en América. Con el pasar del tiempo, comenzó a darse cuenta que le agradaba entablar debates con Harry Potter aunque lo negara rotundamente. Él era el único que significaba una competencia digna e interesante en cuanto a capacidades. Durante el receso de sus reuniones, Hermione lo observaba desde su apartamento notando que su ventana tenía las cortinas cerradas. Y así se mantuvieron por el resto de esos días sin entender a qué se debía su aislamiento. Se preocupó pensando en visitarlo pero se contuvo de hacerlo. Ahora, verlo frente a ella en el Coffeehouse, la serenó un poco. Fue la primera vez que consideró correcto llamarlo más que compañero sino que un amigo… por llamarlo de alguna manera.

* * *

A los pocos días siguientes, Neville Longbottom fue informado por Harry en una de sus sesiones de motocicleta, sobre la fiesta Halloween en la universidad de Columbia. Él también había sido estudiante allí y el entretenido contexto lo motivó sobremanera. Sería una oportunidad inigualable de compartir con Ginny Weasley. Tan proactivo como siempre, el joven científico fue por el moreno temprano una mañana para buscar el disfraz apropiado y con antelación. Tocó el timbre del altavoz en la puerta del edificio e hizo su ingreso luego de anunciarse. Cuando Harry le abrió la puerta de su apartamento, notó que aún estaba en pijama y más despeinado que de costumbre. Neville entró saludando a Max que batía su cola sin control.

- No iré a la fiesta.- dictaminó Harry caminando hacia uno de sus sofás dejándose caer en él. Longbottom frunció el ceño al verlo tan decaído.  
- ¿Por qué no?  
- No tengo ganas de ver a Cho con su novio, el "presidente del comité"- respondió luego de encender un cigarrillo matutino y graficar las comillas con sus dedos.- Ya tuve suficiente en el puente el día de la boda… con Cedric y su puta charla de motores Pontiac.  
- Oye, ya debes olvidarla… - le dijo Neville sentándose a su lado.- Se nota que sólo juega contigo, y tú muy estúpido te confundes cada vez que lo hace. No te hagas esto.  
- Sé que no debo, pero es lo único que tengo - soltó de pronto, sin saber si era verdad o no. Sus propias palabras quedaron dando vueltas en su cabeza por largo rato. Si era lo único que tenía, entonces debería pensar en buscar una soga y ahorcarse allí mismo. Neville, por otro lado, lo miraba en silencio.  
- Creo que deberías ampliar más tu perspectiva, Harry.  
- ¿Qué quieres decir?- quiso saber el aludido, y cuando el científico estuvo a punto de preguntarle por la chica británica con quien tanto compartía en días de semana, el teléfono resonó por todo el apartamento. El moreno no mostró ninguna intención de responder, dejó que la máquina contestara la llamada.

_Hola, por el momento no estoy en casa, deja tu mensaje después de la señal…_

_- Harry, habla Cho_- su voz provocó que el ojiverde se irguiera en el sofá automáticamente- _Sé que las cosas están muy extrañas entre nosotros. Hace días que trato de ubicarte para saber si te encuentras bien. Espero verte en la fiesta de disfraces de la universidad, me gustaría hablar contigo. Nos vemos._

Ninguno de los jóvenes habló en lo inmediato. Neville no quiso entrometerse más debido a que un brillo ya familiar despidieron los ojos verdes de su amigo. Era un caso perdido, ella tenía el embrujo de una sirena. Se preguntó si ese gusto enceguecedor se asemejaba un poco al que él sentía por Ginny. No, no podía compararse. Lo suyo era amor verdadero, estaba seguro. Él estaba dispuesto a todo para demostrarle a ella lo mucho que la amaba y deseaba a su lado. Conocía a Harry, si amara a Cho haría hasta lo imposible por tenerla pero no era así. No obstante, como fue de esperarse, vio al moreno ponerse de pie y caminar unos momentos por el apartamento. Por la mente de Harry pasaron miles de pensamientos, ideas, supuestos y un enfado incierto le amargó la sangre. ¿Por qué Cho tenía el efecto terrible de volverlo ansioso? Fue hasta el cuarto de baño a paso veloz, se desnudó, tomó una ducha y se vistió en menos de diez minutos, tiempo récord desde que tenía el yeso en su muñeca y las costillas delicadas. Había cambiado de idea sobre no ir a la fiesta.

Luego de caminar algunas cuadras por la avenida Broadway, los dos amigos recorrieron algunas tiendas en busca de atuendos para el evento. Después de casi una hora, dieron con un escaparate lleno de disfraces de diversos estilos. Neville fue el primero en entrar, perdiéndose entre los colgadores atestados de ropaje y accesorios. Pasaron gran parte del día probándose tenebrosos trajes de fantasmas y asesinos famosos, se desternillaban de la risa al verse con dientes estrafalarios y máscaras asquerosas cada vez que salían de los probadores. De pronto, la casual presencia de Ginny corriendo al otro lado de la calle fue advertida por el científico. No pudo evitar interrumpir lo que estaba haciendo, y sin pensarlo demasiado, dejó su disfraz escogido en los brazos de Harry para ir hacia ella e interceptarla. Solamente quería saludarla. La pelirroja al verlo, detuvo su ejercicio y se quitó los audífonos de su Ipod.

- Veo que ya estás eligiendo tu disfraz- comentó ella al reconocer la tienda de la cual había salido. Neville asintió.  
- Por supuesto, los mejores se agotan rápido en esta fecha… - respondió, animado. Desde el interior, Harry los observaba platicar al tiempo que pagaba el arriendo de los trajes al encargado. Aquella escena le produjo un escalofrío por su espalda. Se alegraba de que Neville estuviese venciendo su timidez por ella pero ¿Hasta qué punto?, ¿Cuándo le diría lo que pretendía hacer? ¿Cuál sería la reacción de Ginny al saber de la carrera? Bien podía mandarlo a la mierda sin reparos o tal vez no. _Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, amigo,_ dijo Harry en voz baja, para luego recibir el cambio y guardarlo en su billetera.  
- ¿Puedo saber cuál es tu disfraz?- preguntó la joven Weasley y Neville, contra todos instintos, se negó. Tenía la plena convicción de que jamás le negaría nada, pero quiso sorprenderla.  
- Espera a verme en la fiesta. Será genial, te lo aseguro- Ginny le sonrió mostrándose de acuerdo. Se despidió de él para seguir corriendo calle abajo- ¡Y debes bailar una pieza conmigo!- exclamó el joven fuera de sí, consiguiendo que la pelirroja se volteara un segundo a distancia.  
- ¡De acuerdo, nos vemos!- y se perdió entre la gente. Harry salió de la tienda sin apuro, cruzó la calle y miró la cara de un Neville embelesado, viendo cómo el cabello rojo de su amada se mezclaba con el paisaje urbano de Nueva York. Su cara de idiota hablaba por sí sola.  
- Entonces… ¿todo bien?  
- Harry… estoy enamorado.- fue lo único que pudo resumir. Sin embargo, cuando desvió la mirada hacia la esquina de Broadway con la 84th oeste y seguir la caminata, una conocida motocicleta hizo rugir su motor. Neville lo vio sin problema alguno al igual que Harry. Draco Malfoy estaba allí con el visor de su casco alzado. Fue obvio que lo vio platicando con Ginny Weasley pero le importó un carajo. Ambos se miraron unos momentos hasta que el semáforo dio verde y el rubio voló por la avenida esquivando la cantidad de vehículos a esa hora del día...

Draco ahorcaba sin darse cuenta el manubrio entre sus manos. Se estaba volviendo un tipo patético, siguiendo a una mujer que lo ignoraba airadamente para después verla platicar con el idiota de las plantas al doblar en una curva. Quiso olvidarlo, no era propio de él sentirse amenazado, mucho menos por un pelmazo sin personalidad. La luz del semáforo había cambiado justo cuando rechinaba sus dientes debido a los celos. Atravesó la avenida a casi ochenta kilómetros por hora dejando atrás a esos dos perdedores. Qué peligrosa se estaba volviendo la cacería por Ginny Weasley, sus emociones estaban saliéndose de su control y aquello no le gustaba para nada. Sólo recordar su rechazo a Pansy Parkinson, su piel se estremecía del cólera. Sin darse cuenta, en sólo diez minutos llegó hasta el Penthouse de su padre en Manhattan. Había recibido de él un mensaje de texto en el cual lo requería con urgencia. El muchacho subió por el elevador y tras abrirse las puertas metálicas, el mayordomo ya lo estaba esperando en el umbral como si se tratara de una persona ajena. Odiaba esa formalidad protocolar en su propia familia. Dejó su casco sobre la mesa del recibidor y caminó hasta la sala principal sin decir nada. Lucius Malfoy estaba leyendo el periódico mientras que su madre, Narcissa, bebía un cóctel a las rocas. Carraspeó para romper el silencio.

- Hijo, qué bueno que has venido enseguida- le saludó su padre dejando el periódico a un lado y sin levantarse. Su madre, por otro lado, lo recibió con un abrazo.  
- ¿Qué sucede?- dijo Draco, sin ocultar su mal humor.  
- Hay una cena muy importante en el Four Seasons esta noche y debemos asistir.- informó el hombre de negocios, al tiempo que se ponía de pie y estiraba su impecable traje italiano.- Será un evento organizado por las más grandes empresas de comunicaciones y cada invitado tendrá el privilegio de asistir con su familia.- el rubio rodó sus ojos del fastidio. Estaba hasta la coronilla de los intentos de su padre por interesarlo en sus negocios. No tenía ningún interés en ocupar su escritorio en el corto plazo.  
- ¿Es necesario?- preguntó, sentándose con desgana en el costoso sillón de terciopelo.  
- Sí que lo es. Me he tomado la libertad de comprarte un atuendo para la ocasión- añadió Lucius, señalando al mayordomo, quien entraba con el traje impecablemente guardado en su funda. Draco resopló sin decir nada más. Cuando su padre dictaminaba algo, no había vuelta atrás.

La elegancia del Four Seasons tenía la perfección de un paraíso en luces y concreto. Todos los hombres de negocio involucrados en las comunicaciones estaban presentes, sonrientes, altivos y sentados en cada mesa distinguidamente ornamentada. El regimiento de meseros etiquetados se paseaba con sus bandejas atiborradas de copas y exquisiteces que sólo una ciudad como Nueva York podía ofrecer. La suave música de fondo estaba ofrecida por una banda de músicos de elite, donde los violines y el piano se mezclaban en una armonía exacta. La gran lámpara de lágrimas de cristal brillaba como el llanto de la pena y la alegría en una sola representación. Fue lo primero que Draco Malfoy miró al ingresar al salón. Se acomodó la corbata negra en su cuello, haciéndose la idea de comenzar a actuar su papel del hijo único del adinerado y admirado Lucius Malfoy. Caminaron por el ancho pasillo entre las mesas recibiendo los saludos de los invitados que habían llegado con anticipación. Muchos de ellos se ponían de pie para palmotear la espalda de su padre mientras el joven veía el cinismo en sus ojos y la mentira en sus palabras vacías.

Al abrirse paso entre la cena que aún no iniciaba, Draco notó que su padre se detuvo a medio camino frente a una mesa en particular. El rubio no reparó en los comensales que la ocupaban manteniéndose aislado, a su espalda, resoplando su fastidio. Sólo quería tomar asiento rápido, hundirse en una silla encintada para beber lo más fuerte que el Four Seasons pudiera ofrecer. No obstante, un diálogo lo extrajo de sus pensamientos. Miró por el hombro de su padre notando que en la mesa que se había tomado más tiempo en saludar era en la que la pelirroja familia de Arthur Weasley estaba sentada. No esperaba verlos allí. Su aliento se congeló al ver que Ginny estaba entre sus parientes. Comprendió que su padre no se había detenido precisamente por gentileza.

- No imaginé que hubieras sido invitado, Arthur- dijo Malfoy, arrastrando petulantemente sus palabras. El pelirrojo le hizo un gesto de irónica cortesía con la cabeza.  
- Aún queda algo de decencia y educación en esta ciudad, Lucius.  
- Pensé que luego de tu expulsión de la sociedad, no te quedarían ganas de participar de estos eventos. Me ha quedado claro que aquí invitan a cualquiera.- Ron, quien estaba sentado a un lado de su padre y de la mano con su esposa Luna, se mostró enrojecido de la rabia al escucharlo. Draco se tensó sin saber cómo intervenir.  
- Al parecer los organizadores piensan muy diferente. Me alegra saber que todavía existen mejores personas que tú en el competitivo mundo de las comunicaciones.- dijo Arthur Weasley en respuesta.  
- Vamos, papá- le dijo Draco tomándolo del antebrazo. Lucius aprovechó el momento en que la música tomaba más fuerza y soltó un agravio.  
- Disfruta la langosta, traidor. De seguro que será la primera y última vez que tu familia podrá probarla- Ron no aguantó más y se puso de pie de golpe. Draco se interpuso entre él y su padre, quien sonreía socarronamente mientras se alejaba tomando a Narcissa de la cintura. El joven Malfoy intercambió duras miradas con Ron, y cuando quiso retirarse, el pelirrojo lo tomó por una de las solapas de su saco.  
- Tu padre es un asco y tú… espero que Neville te haga morder el polvo para bajarte de tu nube de arrogancia- el rubio se zafó de su agarre. Quiso responderle pero desgraciadamente, los ojos interrogantes de Ginny estaban sobre él. Tuvo que recordar que era su hermano y que fue su familia la que los había provocado, de lo contrario habría sido mucho más rudo e intolerante. La miró unos segundos sintiendo de nuevo un ardor en el pecho. Ella lo tenía de cabeza.  
- Ya lo veremos.- contestó- Dile al botánico que lo estoy esperando.- y se alejó al fin, con los puños apretados de la rabia. _Maldito seas, papá_, rumió camino a la mesa.

* * *

Una de las cosas cotidianas que odiaba hacer Harry debido a la complicación que significaba su yeso, era abrir una condenada lata de sardinas. ¿Por qué había comprado de esas que necesitan exclusivamente un abrelatas? ¿Por qué no había comprado de las otras con argolla? Esa misma noche, mientras que su mejor amigo comía del delicioso menú del Four Seasons, el instrumento de cocina se resbaló nuevamente de su mano izquierda, tan torpe como un cegato de dedos tiesos. Cuando el décimo intento y fracaso lo llevó a soltar un improperio, renunció y revisó en su nevera alguna otra cosa para comer. Nada. Sólo cerveza, té helado y un triste pedazo de pastel de la boda de Ron y Luna que de seguro apestaba. Lo olfateó un poco y la peste de la crema pasada fue obvia. Ni siquiera Max quiso probarlo. Miró hacia su ventana aún cerrada por las cortinas y se preguntó si Hermione estaría en casa. Sus pies le picaban por acercarse y separar los dos trozos de género para verla en sus quehaceres. Notó que eran las diez de la noche, por tanto supuso que ella estaría leyendo sentada en la escalera de incendios. Echó un vistazo desobedeciéndose a sí mismo y sonrió al ver que no se había equivocado. Allí estaba su castaña vecina, leyendo abstraída de los ruidos de la ciudad que no duerme. Cogió el teléfono y la llamó. La joven se sobresaltó gracias al sonido entrando por la ventana para contestarlo. Harry la observaba en todas sus acciones.

- _¿Diga?_  
- ¿Te manejas con el abrelatas?- le preguntó sin saludarla. Hermione se acercó a su ventana para verlo con el teléfono en su oído al otro lado de la calle. Se sorprendió de ver sus cortinas apartadas al fin. Enarcó sus delineadas cejas.  
- _Depende, si es para abrirte el yeso, no_- Harry rió al escucharla- _Déjame adivinar, quieres cenar y tienes una única lata de algo que no puedes abrir y me has llamado a mí._  
- Me da gusto saber que aun soy impredecible- dijo el moreno, encogiéndose de hombros. Fue el turno de Hermione de reír con su sarcasmo.  
- _¿Qué tienes para comer?_  
- Una lata de sardinas y un descompuesto trozo de pastel de bodas.  
- _No puedes comer eso… las sardinas apestan_- Harry volvió a reír- _Te diré qué haremos, iré para allá y ordenaremos comida china, ¿no es lo que hacen los neoyorquinos?_- era verdad, al muchacho no se le había ocurrido.

Luego de unos minutos, Hermione estaba de pie en su umbral. Harry la dejó entrar y llamaron al _"Rising Dragon"_, un restaurante chino ubicado en la calle 36th, a sólo diez minutos de distancia. Pidieron del menú su popular arroz frito con carne de cangrejo, una porción de pollo con vegetales mixtos y un par de sodas. Ninguno de los dos había cenado y estaban hambrientos. Al llegar el repartidor, la castaña recibió el pedido mientras que el ojiverde, sacaba platos y vasos desde su alacena. Se sentaron en la alfombra al centro de la sala y comenzaron a degustar la comida grasosa que tal como esperaban estaba deliciosa. Max se devoraba algunos trozos de pollo que le servían alternadamente en su cuenco. Los jóvenes platicaron de la universidad, de sus planes futuros luego de la graduación y del proyecto para la clase de Severus Snape. Después de días sin reunirse, comprendieron que estaban por entrar a una nueva fase de construcción. La maqueta todavía estaba incompleta pero tenían tiempo suficiente para terminarla, siempre y cuando Harry se recuperara y echara una mano en su elaboración.

- Supongo que después de Halloween volveremos a las reuniones semanales- dijo Hermione llevándose a la boca un poco de arroz frito.- Ya tuvimos suficiente descanso, ¿no te parece?- Harry no quiso decir nada sobre eso. Recordó su indefinido ataque de ansia al saberla con otra persona en su apartamento. Fue aquella actitud la que lo hizo mantener distancia por unos días y generar así "el descanso". Tomó un largo sorbo de refresco antes de responder.  
- Por supuesto. Será el mejor proyecto de toda la carrera, ya verás.- la joven alzó su botella y la chocó con la suya en señal de brindis. Tenía la plena confianza de que así sería.  
- ¿Irás a la fiesta de disfraces?- Hermione cambió radicalmente de tema. Harry se removió, incomodo- En el bar de Tonks me pareció que no te entusiasmaba la idea, ¿o me equivoco?  
- Sí, claro que iré. - de pronto las palabras de Cho quemando su contestadora, llenaron su cabeza.  
- Pero al ver tu reacción, creí que…  
- No, sólo pensaba en el fastidio que significa de buscar un disfraz, nada más- mintió para evadir cualquier alusión comprometedora. Hermione era muy aguda como para disuadirla.  
- ¿Ya lo tienes? ¿Puedo verlo?- Harry le negó con la cabeza- ¿Por qué no?  
- La gracia es que lo veas allá, puesto y todo.- la castaña respingó su nariz en señal de desacuerdo. A diferencia de Ginny con Neville, ella insistió. Llevó sus ojos inquisidores hacia la alcoba de su compañero adivinando que lo tenía colgado en el armario. Se puso de pie de un salto alertando incluso al labrador con su inesperado movimiento.  
- Vamos, déjame verlo- Harry se incorporó cerrándole el paso hacia su habitación. La chica intentó pasar pero él se lo impidió. Entre risas y forcejeos, Hermione lo rozó en una de sus costillas convalecientes. El moreno soltó un quejido cubriendo su lado derecho con ambas manos. – ¡Lo siento, Harry, lo siento! No fue mi intención, ¿estás bien?- arrepentida, lo ayudó a sentarse en el sofá, con cuidado.  
- Sí, estoy bien, descuida- Hermione subió un poco su camiseta notando que el hematoma típico de las costillas fracturadas ya estaba en un estado menos alarmante. Sólo quedaban vestigios de tonos amarillos y rojizos en la piel. Se atrevió a tocarlo con la punta de los dedos bajo un ceño angustiado y Harry comenzó a reír. La castaña supo al instante que estaba fingiendo. Tomó uno de los cojines del sofá golpeándolo en la cabeza- ¡Imbécil! ¡Me había preocupado en verdad!  
- ¡Debiste ver tu cara!- el muchacho no dejaba de reír al tiempo que Hermione no le encontraba gracia alguna. De repente, el sonido proveniente desde el celular de la joven en su bolsillo interrumpió la broma entre los dos. Ella contestó sin mirar el número.  
- ¿Diga?  
- _¿Hermione?_- una voz familiar se escuchó al otro lado del auricular.  
- Cormac…- dijo por reflejo. Harry alzó las cejas al oír de quién se trataba. – Discúlpame un segundo…- le pidió al ojiverde poniéndose de pie y bajando la voz al hablar.

En el intertanto, Harry recogió los platos y las sobras de la comida que habían consumido. Dejó que platicara a sus anchas viéndose lo más indiferente posible. No le importaba lo que charlaran, o por lo menos eso se planteaba obstinadamente. Se obligaba a no poner atención, distrayéndose en otra cosa. No estaba celoso, ¿por qué debería estarlo? Era lógico que esa pareja aun tuviera asuntos pendientes, después de todo, el inglés le había enviado miles de rosas como regalo, y costosas por lo demás. ¿Por qué debería sentir celos?, pensaba una y otra y otra vez. Luego de unos minutos, que a Harry le parecieron eternos, Hermione cortó la llamada, aclaró su garganta y volvió sobre sus pasos para ayudar al moreno a lavar los platos. Un denso silencio se respiró en el ambiente. Sólo el sonido del agua corriendo rompía con la monotonía.

- Por lo visto, el novio del año quiere una relación a distancia, ¿eh?- comentó Harry con liviandad, mientras que la muchacha fregaba un plato en círculos pequeños.  
- Sólo me llamaba para saber cómo estaba- contestó, sonando inexpresiva. El chico rió sonoramente.  
- Si piensas que sólo llamaba para eso, realmente eres más ingenua de lo que pensaba- Hermione soltó la esponja espumosa para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Aquella frase fue como un arma de doble filo y Harry lo supo. Podía aplicarla sin problemas para su propio caso con Cho y encajaría a la perfección. Recordó otra vez el mensaje en su contestadora y la sonrisa se borró de su rostro. Si Hermione lo oyera, ella tendría más razones para burlarse que él. No quiso decir nada más.  
- De acuerdo, será mejor que me vaya. Buenas noches.- la joven secó sus manos, cogió su abrigo y salió del apartamento para cruzar la calle hacia su edificio. Mientras caminaba, en ningún momento volteó la mirada. Sabía muy bien que Harry la observaba desde su ventana alejándose lentamente. _Se burla del desorden quien es un completo y verdadero caos_, pensó Hermione antes de perderse por la puerta.

* * *

La fiesta de disfraces comenzó cerca de las once de la noche del 31 de octubre. Uno de los salones del ala este de la universidad había sido el escogido para recibir al centenar de invitados y sus acompañantes. La cruenta decoración del inmueble fue todo un éxito. Esqueletos, calabazas, brujas en sus escobas colgando del techo, sarcófagos, telarañas, sonidos de gritos desgarradores y aullidos de lobos, llegaban a erizar los cabellos de todo el que cruzaba las puertas de entrada. Del grupo de amigos, el primero en llegar fue Ron, quien vestía como Frankenstein y Luna, como su perfecta acompañante, de la novia del mismo personaje. Su hermoso cabello dorado estaba muy bien escondido bajo una enorme peluca de cabello negro, una franja de mechón blanco en ambos costados, vestido blanco y la simulación de cicatrices en el cuello. El pelirrojo teñido de azabache, por otro lado, tenía un horrendo maquillaje verdoso en el rostro, ojeras, labios partidos y dos tuercas bajo las orejas. Los dos se veían excelentemente producidos. La música envasada, tocada por un DJ en las alturas de una plataforma, comenzó a sonar con ritmo y los convidados llegaban en tropel. La barra abierta estaba abastecida con todo tipo de tragos y las luces de tonalidad roja, parpadeaban con parsimonia acentuando mejor las sombras y las facciones. Neville llegó al salón abriéndose paso entre la gente. Su disfraz, un detallado Freddy Krueger, llamó la atención de muchos. Ron casi no lo reconoció al verlo.

- ¿Ginny no ha llegado aún?- preguntó el botánico mirando a los presentes desperdigados por doquier.  
- No, todavía no. Pero es temprano, debe venir en camino- respondió la novia de Frankenstein, Luna Lovegood.

Fue algo instantáneo, como por arte de magia. Al momento de nombrarla, la pelirroja hizo su entrada como una bella vampiresa de ceñido vestido negro y pálido rostro. Se veía muy linda con sangre pintada saliendo de la comisura de sus labios. Neville tragó saliva con dificultad. No supo si ir por ella o esconderse en un rincón del salón durante toda la fiesta por vergüenza. Se armó de valor y fue hasta su encuentro tocándole un hombro con uno de sus dedos de cuchillo falsos. Ginny volteó y al reconocerlo abrió sus ojos de par en par. Le felicitó la idea genial del disfraz y se acercaron a la barra para beber un poco de ponche. El grupo del Cuerpo Estudiantil, comandado por el atractivo zombie en su ropa harapienta, Cedric Diggory, había sido el primero en llegar. La secretaria y la tesorera, las gemelas Parvati y Padma Patil, se preocupaban de cada detalle viendo que hubiera suficiente alcohol y comida. El salón iba atestándose de gente a cada minuto, todos los organizadores se mostraban contentos con la afluencia y la recaudación que de seguro estaba siendo un éxito rotundo. Varios maestros y seminaristas acudieron al evento. Remus J. Lupin fue uno de ellos y, vestido imperiosamente de Hombre Lobo, se acercó a la barra también para pedir un trago. El disfraz le daba un calor de los mil demonios.

A pocos kilómetros de allí, en la calle 71th oeste, Harry terminaba de vestirse frente al espejo de su alcoba. Con cuidado, se colocó el maquillaje a mitad de su rostro, se acomodó la corbata del clásico esmoquin, cerró botón a botón su chalequillo y cuando estuvo casi listo, se plantó la mitad de la máscara blanca sobre el maquillaje para adherirla. Quedó perfecta. Se miró en el reflejo y sonrió satisfecho: estaba frente a frente con el Fantasma de la Opera. Su perro lo miró levantando sus orejas y salió del cuarto para alejarse de él. _No seas tonto, Max, soy yo_, le dijo riendo ante su reacción. Se preguntó si Hermione estaría lista y miró por su ventana. No pudo verla dentro del campo de visión que le permitía el marco. La había llamado por teléfono poco antes para proponerle llegar juntos a la universidad, considerando que Sirius y Tonks irían en un solo auto y así optimizarían recursos; pero la chica inglesa se negó diciendo que llegaría más tarde en un taxi. Bajó la vista y el vehículo de su padrino ya había llegado.

Harry abordó el automóvil y vio al volante a Drácula y en el asiento del copiloto a Morticia Adams. El moreno no pudo reprimir la risa que lo asaltó al instante._Esa era la idea, causar risa en vez de susto_, le comentó Tonks a su primo, rodando los ojos. Se dirigieron a la universidad sorteando las calles congestionadas por el tráfico nocturno. Lograron ubicar un espacio en el estacionamiento e ingresaron al salón ataviado con ornamentos de noche de brujas. Todo se veía muy bien preparado. No obstante, cuando El Fantasma de la Opera, Drácula y Morticia cruzaron la pista hacia la barra, la voz del DJ rompió la constancia de la música. Todos los que habían empezado a bailar se detuvieron.

- ¡Brindémosle un gran aplauso al Comité del Cuerpo Estudiantil por tan excelente organización!- los presente estallaron en alaridos. El DJ continuó: - ¡Y ahora, en nombre de todos sus integrantes, con ustedes el presidente del Comité… Cedric Diggory! – otra ovación que hizo que Harry agradeciera tener por lo menos la mitad de su rostro cubierto por una máscara. Allí apareció, encima de la plataforma y con micrófono en mano, el zombie más odioso que hubiera conocido en su vida.  
- Muchas Gracias. Espero que todos la estén pasando de maravilla. Esto fue hecho por ustedes y para ustedes, así que disfruten y… ¡Feliz Halloween!- exclamó al último recibiendo aplausos como si fuera una estrella de rock. Harry pensaba que si lo fuera y se lanzara sobre el público durante una canción, él sería el primero en moverse para verlo aterrizar en la pista.  
- Vaya, vaya… sí que odias a ese tipo, ¿eh?- comentó la conocida voz de Hermione Granger a su lado. Ni siquiera había reparado en su llegada. Se volteó hacia ella y dio un paso atrás al verla. Se veía condenadamente preciosa y sexy en su disfraz de bruja gótica. El vestido de color vino tinto intenso le quedaba tan bien que marcaba cada una de las curvaturas de su cuerpo, el escote en su pecho revelaba delicadamente la prominencia de sus senos y sus labios estaban pintados de un oscuro tono que Harry no supo precisar. La capa negra sobre sus hombros estaba unida a la altura de su cuello por un elegante broche y ésta a su vez, cubría su cabeza reemplazando el típico sombrero de ala ancha. Su cabello rizado y castaño caía hacia adelante mientras que sostenía una escoba despeinada en su mano derecha. Sin embargo, Hermione parecía no percatarse de lo bella que se veía, porque seguía manteniendo una expresión sencilla en el rostro.  
- No… no te vi llegar- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decirle. La muchacha se encogió de hombros.  
- Acabo de hacerlo. Tardé un poco más porque no encontraba la capa.- le dijo sin tener idea de que sin ella, El Fantasma de la Opera de seguro hubiera sufrido un infarto. Harry rió algo nervioso. De pronto, la imagen de Cho Chang parecía bruma difusa en el horizonte. – Te ves muy bien con tu disfraz.  
- Gracias… - balbuceó el moreno, olvidando por completo lo que llevaba puesto. – Tú también.  
- ¿En verdad? Gracias- dijo ella para luego mirar su escoba- Aunque si fuera bruja ni creas que volaría en esta cosa. Viola todos los códigos de seguridad.

El grupo de amigos se reunió al fin a un costado de la barra abierta. Tonks, quien se sentía estupendamente con su peluca larga y lisa, y reparó en Remus J. Lupin, cuando éste se acercó a Hermione para saludarla. Le pareció atractivo sin importar todo ese pelo falso que se había pegado en el rostro, cuello y manos. Ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces. Se estiró el vestido, retocó el labial negro de su boca y dejando su copa en manos de Neville, se decidió a romper con la distancia. _Veremos si puedo hacer aullar a ese lobito_, dijo de forma desafiante causando la risa de su primo Sirius, quien nunca terminaba de sorprenderse con ella. Fue entonces donde Morticia Adams invitó a ese Hombre Lobo al primero de muchos futuros tragos.

La fiesta siguió, Luna obligaba a Ron a bailar y no se sabía si era la real adaptación del personaje o en verdad el pelirrojo bailaba tan tieso como Frankenstein. Por otra parte, Neville se había atrevido a invitar a Ginny cuando empezó una balada, ella aceptó y entre la gente, danzaron lentamente en una curiosa escena de Freddy Krueger abrazando a una vampiresa. Harry platicaba con Hermione y su padrino. Los tres reían de buena gana bebiendo cerveza y probando los refrigerios. Afortunadamente para la pareja de vecinos, el extraño enfado que los había atacado la noche de comida china había sido olvidado. No hubo necesidad de conversar ni de disculparse, se estaban conociendo tan bien que ya las palabras entre ambos estaban sobrando. Cuando el Fantasma de la Opera se separó unos segundos para pedir otra botella, la inoportuna presencia de una diabla a su lado lo hizo casi derramar el contenido al recibirla. Cho Chang lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla y le sonrió afectuosamente, como amiga de toda la vida. Harry reparó en lo provocativa que se veía de rojo, con un cintillo de cuernos sobre su cabeza y un tridente que acompañaba a su traviesa cola en punta. El moreno creyó que el disfrazarse así no era más que una ironía de su parte. Ella era su demonio.

- Te queda bien el esmoquin- dijo ella. Harry le agradeció y bebió de la botella.- Me da gusto verte mejor. Estuve muy preocupada por ti.  
- Estoy bien, mejor que nunca- respondió tratando de sonar lo menos acogedor posible.  
- ¿Por qué no contestas mis llamadas?  
- Porque no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo. Además, te recuerdo que ya tienes con quien hablar: tu novio.- Cho bajó la mirada, suspirando.  
- Yo nunca he dejado de pensar en ti… - confesó, provocando que El Fantasma de la Opera sintiera un calor abrasante en el rostro. A lo lejos, Hermione veía a esos dos platicando por sobre el hombro de Sirius. Observaba que la chica hacía muy bien su jugada, buscaba mantener encendida una llama sólo por si acaso. Pensó que si pudiera tener poderes gracias al disfraz, le lanzaría un hechizo sin lamentarlo. Hermione se preguntaba qué veía el moreno en ella. Sí, era una chica guapa, no lo negaba, pero era una idiota en potencia. Se sonrió al llamarla así y desvió la vista hacia la fiesta. De pronto, vio entre la muchedumbre que Cedric Diggory se abría paso dirección a la barra recibiendo los halagos de todos los que lo bailaban a su alrededor. Parecía un candidato a senador. Eso le dio tiempo a Hermione para excusarse con Sirius, llegar hasta él y distraerlo. No quería que Harry tuviera problemas.  
- Hola, soy Hermione Granger- se presentó al presidente del Comité. Cedric la observó un segundo, le sonrió y estrechó su mano.- Quiero felicitarte por esta fabulosa fiesta.  
- No hay de qué, Hermione. Tú eres la chica de intercambio en la facultad de Arquitectura, ¿no es así?- la castaña asintió y dejó que la conversación se extendiera mientras le daba chance al ojiverde de seguir conversando con el demonio. Ni siquiera ella misma supo por qué lo hizo…

El temible personaje de "Viernes 13", Jason Voorhees, llegó al salón de eventos chequeando todo el lugar tras su máscara de hockey. Inspiraba tanto respeto que muchos retrocedieron al verlo de pie en la entrada con su sierra falsa en mano y ropa oscura. El recién llegado caminó por toda la orilla escondido tras las sombras, oteando a distancia, buscando a una sola persona. Y, después de largos minutos, la vio. Una vampiresa con el cabello rojo fuego, conversando con quien no tuvo problemas en reconocer a pesar del traje de Freddy Krueger. Jason se acercó, se ocultó tras una columna a metros de ellos y esperó. No sabía muy bien lo que estaba esperando pero así lo hizo. Cuando la música cambió de ritmo, la pareja se habló algo al oído y Freddy se alejó rumbo a los baños. _Eso es, sigue caminando_, dijo en voz baja. La vampiresa quedó sola al fin, fue hacia ella, la tomó de una muñeca y la joven se volteó mirando al enmascarado con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Te interesa la plática de plantas?- le preguntó. Ginny supo al instante de quién se trataba y le alzó la máscara para mirarle el rostro. Un serio y determinado Draco Malfoy la miraba profundamente.  
- ¿Tienes que ser tan desagradable?  
- Sólo pregunto, debe ser emocionante que un botánico te corteje, ¿no?  
- Neville es mi amigo.- el rubio la miró incrédulo – Es obvio que no lo entiendas porque no sabes lo que es una amistad.  
- No necesito una amiga, prefiero una amante- dijo desplegando su mejor tono de arrogancia Malfoy. Ginny no le respondió de inmediato, notando que el joven frente a ella ya no mostraba ese brillo mordaz en su mirada. No obstante, no quiso bajar la guardia.  
- No podría esperar otra frase del hijo de Lucius Malfoy- contraatacó la pelirroja dando justo en el blanco. Draco sabía perfectamente que los errores de su padre los cargaría por el resto de su vida. Ella se dispuso a marchar dejándolo derrotado pero bajo una acción casi instintiva, el blondo la detuvo y la besó en los labios. Ginny se resistió unos segundos ante esa boca insolente, sin embargo, cuando no pudo alejarlo correspondió el beso incapaz de razonar. Se dejó besar por él hasta que recuperó la cordura y lo empujó con fuerza. En ese momento, Neville Longbottom regresaba por ella y vio que pasaba por su lado, ofuscada.  
- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- le preguntó a Draco. El aludido no respondió enseguida, sólo podía pensar en que la joven por un instante también lo había besado. Sonrió ligeramente.  
- Es una fiesta, "Freddy", vine a pasarlo bien.  
- Aléjate de Ginny si no quieres…  
- ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a dar con un cactus en la cabeza?- el científico apretaba sus puños de la rabia. Odiaba la forma despectiva que tenía para hablarle.  
- Mañana… - dijo entre gruñidos. Malfoy alzó sus cejas sin saber lo que quería decir con eso. – Mañana te borraré la sonrisa presumida de la cara. Mañana te espero que la línea de partida, tú y yo. Te arrepentirás de haberte enfrentado con este botánico.- y con ello, Neville se alejó para ir en busca de Ginny. Draco se quedó pensativo. La carrera ya no le importaba. Sabía que vencería y no quería dejar en vergüenza frente a todos al pobre de Longbottom. Suspiró, y resignado en que el día siguiente tenía un compromiso sobre ruedas, se marchó…

La fiesta finalizó a las cinco de la mañana y todos se retiraron en procesión hacia sus vehículos o taxis que esperaban en línea a un lado de la acera. Tonks había desaparecido con Remus Lupin, mientras que Sirius esperaba a los demás en el interior de su auto. Todos los que quedaban se fueron juntos menos Hermione, quien se había retirado de la fiesta una hora antes de que acabara y nadie se había percatado por estar en sus propios asuntos. Harry, por otra parte, luego de hablar largo rato con Cho terminó igualmente solo. Al salir del salón la vio irse de la mano con su novio. Otra vez había sido un ingenuo. ¿De qué sirvió haber compartido con ella? ¿De qué sirvió recibir sus halagos y supuestas preocupaciones si ni amigos resultaban ser? Estaba desperdiciando su tiempo. Al subir al auto, reparó en ese instante que Hermione no estaba. La llamó a su celular para saber si seguía en el interior de la universidad pero nada, no contestó. Lo primero que le pasó por la mente fue que de seguro se había ido temprano por cansancio.

En breves minutos, Sirius dejó a su ahijado frente a su edificio. Harry le agradeció por la ventanilla, se despidió de sus amigos en el asiento trasero y vio al vehículo perderse calle abajo. El silencio lo envolvió. Sólo alcanzaba a oír una que otra sirena de ambulancia o ladridos de perros a lo lejos. Con desgano, se quitó el resto de maquillaje de su rostro ya que la máscara la había guardado en el bolsillo de su saco. Sintió el viento fresco de la madrugada en su piel y aspiró a todo pulmón. Estaba agotado y una conocida sensación de soledad comenzó a abrazarlo.

- ¿Te tentó el diablo?- escuchó de pronto. Se dio media vuelta hacia el edificio de enfrente viendo a Hermione sentada en la escalera de incendio vistiendo pantalón de pijama y una sudadera de Cambridge. Tenía una taza de algo humeante entre sus manos.  
- ¿Por qué te fuiste?- le preguntó, acercándose hacia el balcón del apartamento. La castaña no se movió mirándolo hacia abajo.  
- ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?- esa pregunta pilló por sorpresa al ojiverde. No quiso decirle que no lo había hecho sino hasta que era hora de irse. Hermione prefirió no ponerlo en evidencia - ¿Estuvo buena la conversación con Cho?  
- Sí… creo que dejamos muchas cosas claras.  
- ¿En verdad?- preguntó con tanta ironía que Harry casi lo sintió como si le hubiera lanzado ácido desde las alturas. – No fue lo que yo vi cuando hablabas con ella. Tuve que retener a su novio para que no viera tu cara de idiota y te descubriera.  
- ¿Eso hiciste? ¿Por qué?- Hermione abrió y cerró la boca sin encontrar palabras qué decir. Bebió de su taza tragando el líquido despacio. Cuando ya había dejado pasar un tiempo considerable de silencio, respondió.  
- Creo que no quería que te patearan el culo por alguien que no vale la pena.- esa contestación sólo consiguió echar gasolina a una débil flama. Harry, orgulloso, buscaba la forma de rebatirle.  
- ¿Cedric pateándome el culo?- repitió fingiendo una risa divertida que sonó a tosido engreído.- No necesito de tu ayuda. No te la he pedido, Hermione- dijo, tan resuelto que la castaña lo quedó observando sin saber qué decir. _Maldito malagradecido_, pensó. Las miradas entre los dos se volvieron intensas. Hermione se acomodó su cabello y respiró hondo, como si intentara encontrar mayor tolerancia en su interior.  
- Perfecto… pero si algún día me la pides, espero que no sea demasiado tarde.- luego de decirlo, se puso de pie y entró por la ventana para acto seguido cerrarla. Harry se quedó mirando la luz llenando el apartamento de su vecina hasta que se apagó. Sintió la extraña necesidad de agradecerle su preocupación con un abrazo.


	9. Planta marchita parte II

_Hola chicos!  
Espero que estén disfrutando de la lectura.  
Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me da gusto saber que siguen acompañándome. Hoy les traigo la segunda parte del capítulo. Creo que es uno de los más intensos del relato así que acomódense para internarse en las calles de la ciudad que nunca duerme. Conocerán una cercanía tan significativa que lo cambiará todo desde ahora en adelante!  
Un beso y buen viaje a NY!_

* * *

Capitulo ocho: Planta marchita – parte II

**H**arry despertó sobresaltado y asustado entre sus sábanas. Se sentó en la cama viendo que Max lo miraba preocupado a su lado. Estaba claro que había tenido una pesadilla pero no lograba recordarla. Jadeaba y sudaba con el corazón martillando en su pecho. Nunca antes le había sucedido. Curiosamente, aspiró profundo sintiendo un leve aroma a gasolina y eso lo asqueó. Se puso de pie, caminó por su apartamento de extremo a extremo y abrió una ventana para respirar aire fresco. Miró la hora a su costado reparando que eran las ocho de la mañana. Rumió por lo bajo. Quería seguir durmiendo, necesitaba descansar por lo menos hasta mediodía pero insólitamente tuvo miedo de hacerlo. Algo sucedía, estaba intranquilo, ansioso, inciertamente preocupado. Revisó sus cuentas, sus gavetas, sus planos, sus archivos en su computador… nada, no tenía nada pendiente, nada olvidado, nada que pudiera levantar sus alertas. Aburrido de seguir buscando y dando vueltas al asunto, decidió aprovechar lo temprano que era para salir a pasear con Max a Central Park. La dorada mañana otoñal estaba sencillamente perfecta e invitaba a salir de casa para aprovecharla.

Mientras que el futuro arquitecto se internaba por los caminos del pulmón verde de Nueva York, a lo lejos divisó el imponente Castillo Belvedere. Su diseño victoriano diseñado en 1865 siempre conseguía conmoverlo. En la cúspide flameaba orgullosa la bandera de su patria, el agua de la fuente brillaba tranquila, pasiva, reflejando la sede del observatorio meteorológico como un verdadero espejo. A Max le encantaba correr y espantar a las garzas plateadas que se dejaban ver por las mañanas. Harry reía la verlo tan contento e incansable. Recordó de pronto a sus padres. Cómo olvidar esos domingos matutinos en los que ellos lo llevaban hasta la torre para apreciar el hermoso Central Park en todo su esplendor. Con sólo siete años, su padre James, le hablaba de la historia de los rascacielos al tiempo que su madre Lily lo hacía sobre los museos. El interés por la arquitectura siempre había sido fomentado por esas salidas familiares, donde recorrían las calles de la ciudad admirando los inmuebles como gigantes invencibles. La añoranza lo sacudió fuertemente y suspiró para liberar su garganta del nudo que la había atado.

Caminando hacia _East Dr_, cerca del Museo Metropolitano de Arte, el moreno notó que Max ya no trotaba en señal de juego sino que comenzó a correr como si quisiera alcanzar algo importante. Lo siguió y lo llamó a voz en cuello, pero el can cruzó la _80th Este _hacia las escalinatas del edificio sin obedecerle. A pesar de lo temprano que era, muchos turistas y lugareños caminaban por el frontis sin ningún apuro, lo que ayudó a que Max se perdiera del campo de visión de Harry rápidamente. El joven corrió hacia dónde lo había perdido, silbó un par de veces y se detuvo a mitad de camino. No lo veía por ninguna parte. Cuando creyó que no lo encontraría y que tendría que empapelar Manhattan con su foto para darlo por extraviado, al costado derecho de las puertas de entrada, justo a los pies de unas columnas, vio a su mascota saludando y moviendo la cola a una chica que reconoció al instante. Harry suspiró con sarcasmo y meneó la cabeza. Era increíble. Era la segunda vez que Max daba con Hermione en la inmensidad selvática de Nueva York. Cómo olvidar cuando la asaltó fuera de un Starbucks obligándolo a reponer el té verde que le había hecho derramar. Allí estaba su vecina, sentada en las amplias escaleras y con su laptop en las piernas. Al llegar a su lado después de restar la distancia paso a paso, la joven no mostró indicios de querer saludarlo. Se notaba a leguas que seguía molesta por la breve charla sostenida pocas horas antes desde su balcón. El ojiverde decidió romper el hielo amistosamente.

- ¿Siempre tan madrugadora?- Hermione no le contestó, continuaba acariciando la cabeza amarilla del labrador que la miraba con cariño. - ¿Te importa si me siento?- Nada. Ni una sola palabra. Harry se sentó sin permiso y resopló. – Lamento lo que te dije anoche, no quise sonar maleducado…  
- No sonaste maleducado, sino que malagradecido- rebatió ella mirándolo finalmente a los ojos. El muchacho se intimidó. La mirada de su compañera irradiaba algo diferente, algo parecido a la decepción que encendía sus orbes ambarinas. Carraspeó antes de volver a hablar.  
- Sí, fui malagradecido- reconoció- Sé que tu intervención fue con la mejor de las intenciones, pero no era necesario, Cho sólo quería saber cómo estaba…  
- Claro. Y me dices a mí ingenua ¿no?- contestó Hermione, rememorando su comentario cuando Cormac la llamó. Harry enarcó una ceja- Si crees que ella se te acercó sólo a eso, eres un tonto, ¿no te das cuenta de que sólo eres su respaldo?- esa pregunta detonó la vergüenza en él provocando que la sangre se le subiera a las mejillas. Lo sabía, lo sabía perfectamente. Después de la conversación con Cho todo había vuelto a la normalidad: ella con su novio, él de vuelta a la _71th Oeste_, solo y amargado. Hermione tenía razón, pero debido a la incierta expresión en su rostro, Harry decidió hacerle una pregunta.  
- Y si soy su respaldo, ¿qué te importa a ti? ¿Por qué me ayudaste entonces?- la castaña se mostró dubitativa, sin saber qué decir en primera instancia.  
- Me importa porque somos amigos, supongo.- le aclaró. Luego, tardó un poco más en agregar: - Te ayudé por qué sé lo mucho que te gusta esa chica.  
- Está bien, está bien… no quiero discutir contigo- cortó flemático y Hermione lo observó en silencio unos segundos. Ella tampoco lo quería pero era imposible evitarlo. Asintió sin querer darle más auge al tema. - ¿Qué haces sentada aquí tan temprano?  
- Me encanta caminar por Central Park por las mañanas. Además, adoro este Museo. – dijo, señalando el edificio con su pulgar- Hace días que vengo aquí y me siento en las escaleras. Ayuda a inspirarme.  
- ¿Algo nuevo?- preguntó el moreno mirando la pantalla de su laptop.  
- Bueno, con respecto a nuestro proyecto… tuve una idea sobre los acabados y el diseño abovedado del techo- Harry la escuchó detenidamente. Hermione le explicó con lujo de detalle cada nueva idea que había poblado su talentosa cabeza. Enfatizando sus palabras con las manos, le expuso su opinión como sólo ella sabía hacerlo: con una pasión desmedida. Rieron y platicaron más de dos horas sin pausas, debatiendo una y otra vez sus puntos de vista hasta que Max los distrajo con sus ladridos y el hambre les gruñó en el estómago. Se incorporaron de las escalinatas y se dirigieron con pasos distraídos hacia la 5th Avenida en el lado Este del parque. Luego de cuatro cuadras, los jóvenes se detuvieron en un carrito de Hot Dogs en la esquina con la 76th. Hermione no había probado nunca uno de esos a las once de la mañana por lo que Harry insistió y le pidió al vendedor que les pusiera a cada uno mucho de todo.  
- ¿Y en qué otra cosa te inspiraste sentada allá?- preguntó el ojiverde mientras que aplicaba una gran cantidad de kétchup sobre su hot dog.  
- Nada de importancia, en realidad… sólo… modifiqué algo en el diseño de mi casa- contestó, mordiendo el pan con cuidado. Un poco de mostaza quedó en su labio superior y Harry quiso removerlo. Hizo el ademán con su mano pero se detuvo a tiempo. Le entregó una servilleta para que ella misma lo hiciera.  
- ¿Qué cosa modificaste?- quiso saber recordando el diseño detalladamente- A menos que hayas ampliado la ventana del segundo piso para que entrara más luz natural, no me parece que necesite cambio alguno. Tu casa está perfecta.- la castaña al oírlo se sorprendió y no pudo retener al risa. Harry frunció el ceño sin entender su divertida reacción.  
- ¿Sabes qué? Eso es justamente lo que modifiqué.- el moreno también rió.

Aprovechando el buen clima, los jóvenes siguieron por la calle 76th, paseando y comentando la fiesta de Halloween y los disfraces de sus amigos. Harry le contó sobre la carrera que Neville Longbottom había planeado contra Draco Malfoy, el presumido rubio que ella aún no conocía. El moreno le aseguraba que no sería santo de su devoción al saberlo tan pedante como su ex novio. Hermione, al imaginarlo, respingó la nariz con desagrado. Neville estaba cegado por amor a Ginny. Estaba totalmente dispuesto a convertirse en el tipo de hombre que ella merecía: rudo, decidido, valiente y temerario, características que un botánico ordinario y correcto no podía sacar a relucir dentro de un laboratorio todo el día. Por eso mismo, el chico había acordado una carrera contra el otro pretendiente de la pelirroja, así demostraría lo que era capaz de hacer y de paso, avergonzar a un excelente piloto. Le confesó que él había ejercido de profesor de manejo durante las noches de las últimas semanas, sorprendiéndose al ver que su científico amigo desplegaba bastante talento tras el manubrio. Hermione bufó en desacuerdo después de escucharlo.

- ¿Qué tienen los hombres en la cabeza?- exclamó - ¿Acaso creen que compitiendo entre ustedes nos enamoran más a nosotras?  
- A veces la competencia va más allá de enamorarlas a ustedes, sino que también tiene que ver con el amor propio, el honor y la dignidad.- la castaña rió de buena gana con su argumento.  
- Creo que todo eso puede conseguirse de maneras mucho menos infantiles, Harry. Por cierto, ¿cómo están tu muñeca y tus costillas?  
- ¿Quieres sacar eso a colación? - rebatió el aludido torciendo la boca, ofendido. Hermione lo miró con amargura. No quería tocar ese punto pero fue ineludible. Suspiró.  
- Cuando recibí el mensaje de Tonks sobre que habías sufrido un accidente, abandoné la clase para saber qué te había sucedido. Imagina mi sorpresa cuando me dijiste que había sido por una estúpida carrera de motocicletas.  
- Perdóname si te hice perder una clase en tu larga vida de estudiante modelo.- respondió Harry, lejos del real contexto- Nunca pensé que me estrellaría y por ende, tener que contarte las razones de mis lesiones. Te aseguro que de no haberme accidentado, tú todavía no tendrías ni idea de todo esto.- la castaña se quedó meditando sus palabras unos instantes. Quizás era cierto, quizás seguiría ignorando sus actividades nocturnas por las calles de Nueva York, pero por otro lado, la relación entre ambos no hubiera evolucionado como lo había estado haciendo hasta ese momento. Fue extraño y totalmente inesperado para ella alegrarse por el choque. De pronto, el celular de Harry sonó en su bolsillo. Un mensaje de texto llegaba a su buzón:

_Harry,__  
__Esta noche correré contra Malfoy. Ya es tiempo de que terminemos con eso. Recogeré tu moto dentro de unos minutos. Nos vemos_

La maldita coincidencia haciendo de las suyas. Justo lo que temía el ojiverde: el día había llegado. La ansiedad de Neville lo había vencido al fin y estaba seguro que no podría hacerlo cambiar de parecer. Algo había sucedido en la fiesta de disfraces para que su amigo apresurara la carrera. No quiso comentarle a Hermione sobre el mensaje. Sabía que se opondría y pelear con ella no estaba en sus planes. Cerró su celular, volvió a meterlo en su bolsillo y se quedó pensativo mientras terminaban de comer.

- Debo irme, tengo algunas cosas qué hacer- le dijo él con cierta evasiva. Hermione alzó sus cejas al oírlo tan apresurado- ¿Quieres compartir el taxi?- ella vaciló unos segundos antes de contestar.  
- No, creo que caminaré un poco más.- dijo finalmente. Harry asintió, se despidió y tirando de la correa de Max detuvo uno de los vehículos amarillos a un lado de la calzada. Al abordarlo, la muchacha se dirigió a él alzando la voz. - ¿No reuniremos esta noche?  
- ¿Para qué?  
- ¿Como que para qué?- le reclamó- Para discutir sobre la paz mundial… para seguir con el proyecto, obviamente - el moreno rodó los ojos. Lo sacaba de sus casillas esa agudeza e ironía en su compañera. No supo qué decir, lo había acorralado. Para ganar tiempo, sólo pudo decir:  
- ¡Te llamaré! - y el taxi se fue en dirección a la 72nd, cruzando Central Park hacia el tráfico Oeste. Dentro del automóvil, Max se quedó mirándolo durante gran parte del trayecto. Harry no pudo evitar sentir sus ojos como dos lanzas de reproche. – Sí, lo sé… pero no puedo mentirle. No sólo a ti te agrada ella, para que lo sepas.

* * *

Neville había llegado en poco tiempo hasta el apartamento de Harry. El moreno lo recibió queriendo saber por qué había apresurado la carrera, no había ningún apuro. El aludido, sin embargo, expresó su impaciencia y su rabia al suponer que algo había pasado entre Malfoy y Ginny en la fiesta de disfraces. Ella se había ido con las mejillas arreboladas y una actitud de sospechoso asombro. Todo le indicaba que ese rubio impertinente se había atrevido a seducirla. Harry lo escuchaba con paciencia tratando de descifrar en sus palabras algo más que competitividad. Quizás Hermione tenía razón, no era más que una inclinación infantil la de demostrar sus agallas por amor en vez de decirle que la amaba. Luego de discutirlo un rato, Neville no quería escucharlo e insistió en que practicaran las últimas maniobras antes de la hora en que todos los aficionados y pilotos se reunían para competir. El ojiverde asintió, agotado, y salieron para montar su Yamaha por las calles de Nueva York. Con sus costillas casi recuperadas, Harry le daba indicaciones a Neville sentado detrás de él, dándose cuenta que muchas decisiones las tomaba solo, por instinto. Tenía un buen manejo y equilibrio, estaba sorprendido. El científico aumentó la velocidad y pasaron por el taller de Sirius, viéndolo trabajar empecinado en un modelo de motocicleta Harley Davidson. Una verdadera belleza. El par de jóvenes descendió del vehículo con la adrenalina alborotada.

- Veo que estás controlando muy bien la máquina, muchacho- lo saludó el mecánico con una ancha sonrisa en los labios.  
- Así es, ya me verás esta noche. Seré el primero que venza a ese engreído de Malfoy- respondió Neville, frotando sus manos.  
- ¿Esta noche? ¿No crees que es demasiado pronto?- Harry se encogió de hombros.  
- Descuida. Sé bien lo que hago.- respondió el botánico.

Mientras que Sirius aconsejaba a Neville sobre posturas y reacciones en una motocicleta, a varias calles de distancia, al interior de su apartamento en Chelsea, Ron y Luna estaban atónitos, expectantes y asustados. Ambos, sin siquiera hablarse mutuamente, miraban con suma atención la tercera prueba de embarazo frente a ellos. Como dos niños ansiosos, vieron cómo el dispositivo otra vez se tornaba azul poco a poco. Ninguno reaccionó por varios segundos. El pelirrojo creyó que estaba soñando. Leyó las instrucciones de la caja por centésima vez para estar seguro. Sí, no cabía duda. Después de tantas cosas compartidas, después de tanto amar a la mujer que tenía a su lado, ese amor inconmensurable se extendería hacia una persona más: su hijo, su primer hijo. Cuando pudo sopesar la noticia silenciosa que paradójicamente los acalló, el muchacho se abalanzó sobre Luna para abrazarla. Ella, con torpeza, por fin salió de su estupor y rompió en risas y llanto de felicidad, una mezcolanza que sólo un corazón rebosante podía experimentar. Estaban embarazados.

El joven matrimonio sentía que no podían aguantar una noticia así sin decirle a nadie, por lo tanto, Ron y Luna abordaron el destartalado Ford Anglia para viajar hacia Long Island y notificar a la familia Weasley de la buena nueva. Molly al saberse abuela, no pudo más que rodear con sus brazos a su hijo y a su nuera en un abrazo asfixiante. Un integrante más se sumaría a la ya innumerable tribu y había que celebrarlo. Arthur, como bien patriarca, abrió una botella de champaña que guardaba en el celo de su vitrina para ocasiones especiales.

- ¡Por mi nieto!- exclamó el hombre, feliz.  
- ¡O nieta!- anotó Molly, chocando su copa con la de los demás.

La misma emoción sucedió con el padre de Luna, Xenophilius Lovegood, pero a diferencia de los conservadores y recatados Weasley, el señor Lovegood le entregó a su hija un montón de literatura ancestral y amuletos protectores para que usara durante el embarazo. El hombre siempre había mostrado una tendencia poco ortodoxa ante sus creencias, muchas de las cuales le heredó a Luna. Ron, algo incómodo, no dijo nada y recibió todo ese montón de artefactos con los brazos abiertos. No iba a ser tan indiscreto como para aguarle la fiesta, mientras que no matara una gallina como alguna especie de rito misterioso, todo estaba bien.

- Recuerda seguir mis consejos y usar los amuletos, hija. Te harán muy bien.- dijo Xenophilius- Y a ti también, Ron.  
- Sí, sí… gracias, suegro- respondió el joven sin saber por qué llevaba él un trozo de hueso antiestético colgado al cuello. Se despidieron y continuaron el camino regando la buena noticia.

La siguiente parada fue el apartamento de Ginny. Ron quiso contarle a su hermana menor antes que lo levantara a patadas si llegaba a enterarse por su madre, que era lo más probable. Al tocar su puerta, la pelirroja les abrió con signos evidentes de una fuerte gripe. Estaba pálida, con la nariz colorada y los ojos vidriosos. Sobre sus hombros, llevaba una manta gruesa que la hacía parecer una vieja decrépita. Ron bromeó sobre su estado apenas la vio aparecer como un esperpento. Luna le dio un codazo y no dudó entrar al apartamento para atenderla.

- No deberías acercarte mucho a mi hermana en tu estado- le recomendó el pelirrojo.  
- No exageres. Soy tan fuerte como un roble- rebatió su esposa, tocando la frente de Ginny para saber si tenía fiebre.  
- ¿Estado? ¿A qué te refieres?  
- Estamos embarazados- le comunicó su cuñada con una sonrisa resplandeciente en el rostro. La joven se alegró infinitamente al escucharla. Estaba feliz por esa pareja tan perfecta. Todo lo que una persona esperaba de la vida ellos lo estaban cumpliendo en poco tiempo. Sintió envidia, la misma envidia sana que Harry Potter sentía cuando miraba la vida de sus amigos. ¿Por qué para algunas personas el amor tenía que ser tan natural y para otros, tan complejo? Recordó el beso que Draco Malfoy le robó en la fiesta de disfraces y un nudo le ató el estómago. Habían pasado varias horas desde entonces pero aún sentía sus labios ardiendo. Sacudió su cabeza para olvidar la escena. No tenía que gustarle ese rubio arrogante. No tenía. De pronto, al pasar de las horas y con una nueva noche cubriendo el cielo, el celular de Ron sonó gracias a un mensaje de texto. El ceño fruncido del pelirrojo le causó curiosidad.  
- Tenemos que irnos- dijo éste a Luna poniéndose de pie.  
- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Ginny.  
- Era Harry, esta noche correrá Neville contra Malfoy- la muchacha alzó sus cejas con sorpresa. Efectivamente era cierto, había pensado que la noche cuando le oyó la alusión en el Four Seasson, había escuchado mal y no le había dado importancia. Jamás imaginó que su amigo Neville condujera motocicletas, no tenía ese perfil de amante de la velocidad sino que más bien el de un chico prudente.  
- ¿Desde cuándo que Neville compite en carreras callejeras?- Ron esperaba que no se lo preguntara. Sabía perfectamente la razón por la cual el científico estaba determinado en vencer a Malfoy, y era por ella. Carraspeó, fingiendo indiferencia.  
- Desde esta misma noche. Creo que quiere probar cosas nuevas… - dijo para salir del paso. La pelirroja se quedó mirándolo, desconfiada, buscando segundas interpretaciones en sus palabras. De repente, suspiró, tosiendo con el pecho apretado.  
- No podré ir. Me siento como la mierda. Deséale buena suerte de mi parte, ¿sí?- Ron accedió y junto a Luna tomada de la mano, salió del apartamento rumbo a su auto. Había una carrera cerca de iniciar en el Bronx.

* * *

En la esquina de _Holland Ave_, Ron detuvo su Ford Anglia después de casi veinte minutos de viaje. Reparó en el Chevrolet Impala de Sirius estacionado a una orilla de la calzada. Echó un vistazo junto con Luna viendo que estaban Harry y su padrino conversando junto con un grupo de aficionados que se preparaba para presenciar la carrera. Descendieron del auto y se dirigieron al grupo. Los ánimos estaban encendidos. Muchos estaban emocionados ante el hecho de que un novato retara a un experimentado y, por muchos, conocido corredor. Las apuestas, desafiando las leyes de la probabilidad, se inclinaron hacia el botánico a modo de incentivo. Harry al ver a sus amigos, los saludó e informó que Neville estaba calentando motores dando vueltas por las manzanas aledañas. Aún faltaban un par de horas para el encuentro. Ron y Luna aprovecharon el momento para ponerlos al tanto de la noticia que iban repartiendo desde la tarde entre sus seres queridos. Harry quedó boquiabierto. Nunca esperó que su mejor amigo se convirtiera en padre tan pronto.

- Vaya, me desaparezco una noche y ya tenemos corredor nuevo… y un bebé en el grupo- comentó Tonks, quien hizo su aparición sin que nadie la viera.  
- Sí, desapareciste, prima, pero muy bien acompañada, por lo que vimos- dijo Sirius, dándole un golpecito cariñoso en el costado. La tabernera sonrió con picardía.  
- Así es… nunca pensé que me gustaría un inglés estirado- comentó, desenfadada- pero debo decirles… que se veía muy bien estirado en mi cama- los amigos rompieron en risas. Aquella mujer siempre sabía la manera de relajar las tensiones. El ruido de un motor los distrajo divisando a Neville quien volvía de su paseo previo. Saludó a los recién llegados al tiempo que bajaba de la motocicleta. Tonks se dirigió a él fingiendo rudeza- Oye, cerré temprano mi boliche para venir a verte hoy, será mejor que ganes, ¿eh?  
- ¿Cómo supiste que corría esta noche?  
- Ginny me llamó y vine lo más rápido que pude.  
- ¿Ella vendrá?  
- No, está enferma. Tiene una gripe de los mil demonios.- _Es mejor así_, pensó Neville. No quería que su sola presencia lo distrajera.

Después de un largo rato de espera, el reloj marcó la hora de inicio y todos los aficionados se apostaron en la calle para apurar el compromiso. Lee Jordan, como el encargado de la administración de las apuestas, comenzó a reunir el dinero percatándose de que sería una recaudación bastante lucrativa y muy reñida. Al parecer, el novato había atraído mucha atención por parte de los apostadores. De repente, en la esquina de _Bronxdale Ave_, las luces de una ruidosa motocicleta encandilaron a los presentes. Harry volteó la mirada viendo a distancia que Draco Malfoy llegaba a escena alzando la visera de su casco. El rubio miró a Neville y al moreno alternadamente. Su rostro se veía impasible, como si estuviera hecho de roca pulida.

Malfoy se sorprendió al percibir en su estómago un nervio ardoroso. Se sentía como un refugio de mariposas en llamas pululando en su interior. Sus manos sudaban dentro de los guantes de cuero, su pecho estaba contraído y tenía la boca seca. Ni siquiera con los más asiduos corredores había experimentado tal inquietud. Observó de nuevo al botánico que lo miraba como si fuera la peor de las calañas. Lamentó esa rivalidad muda entre los dos y buscó con la vista a Ginny. No la halló por ninguna parte. Lee Jordan los llamó a ambos a la esquina de _Holland Ave_para explicarles la vuelta que debían hacer para llegar a la meta. Mientras que el muchacho los coordinaba, Draco se dedicó a idear alguna forma de hacer declinar a su oponente. Ya no quería competir pero la decisión de ese chico era sólida, intimidante. Supo de inmediato que más que amor por Ginny, esa carrera era para alcanzar respeto. Apretó los dientes sintiéndose culpable por menospreciarlo.

- Muy bien, escuchen… - dijo Jordan- La carrera comenzará desde este mismo punto continuando por _Bronxdale_ hasta _Van Nest_. En esa esquina, giran para luego avanzar tres cuadras y regresar por _Wallace_, promediando casi dos minutos de trayecto. Los estaremos esperando en ese cruce como meta.

Ni Neville Longbottom ni Draco Malfoy dijeron una sola palabra. Harry, quien estaba de pie a pocos metros de ellos, tenía su atención puesta en las indicaciones preguntándose en qué estaría pensando su amigo en ese momento. Sin esperarlo el recuerdo de Hermione lo asaltó de improviso, sentada en la escalera de incendios en las afueras de su apartamento. La madurez que esa inglesa proyectaba estaba lejos de pertenecer a ese tipo de actividades. Sí, él adoraba la adrenalina, pero aquello ya estaba siendo impulsado sólo por capricho y amor propio, no por deporte. Se dio cuenta que la castaña, fuera de ser tan irritante la mayoría de las veces, se estaba fortaleciendo como su cable a tierra. Lo que le había confesado a su perro, Max, había sido la pura verdad. Ella le estaba agradando. De un segundo a otro, recordó amargamente que le había dicho que la llamaría. Revisó su celular reparando que lo había apagado. Lo encendió y un mensaje desde su compañía de teléfonos le informaba que tenía cuatro llamadas perdidas de Hermione. De seguro estaría puteándolo en ese preciso instante. Volvió a apagarlo para no tener que enfrentarla todavía.

- ¡Vamos, amigo! ¡Tú puedes!- le animó al científico, volviendo a poner su mente en la carrera.

La chica que daba la partida estaba lista con el pañuelo rojo en su mano. Neville y Draco se ubicaron uno al lado del otro. El rubio, por el rabillo del ojo, pudo percatarse que el botánico llevaba puesto el atuendo que Harry usaba para correr, como también la misma motocicleta. Era obvio. No esperaba que comprara una sólo para desafiarlo a él, sería ridículo. Encendieron los motores que rugieron rompiendo la calma de la noche. Ambos fijaron su atención en el pañuelo que poco a poco la joven fue alzando sobre su cabeza. Lo mantuvo en alto unos desesperantes segundos hasta que bajó el brazo con energía y los chicos aceleraron haciendo rechinar las llantas sobre el asfalto. El humo de la goma quemada envolvió a los espectadores, abanicando para poder verlos dirigirse hacia la primera esquina con _Matthews_a toda velocidad. Neville le pisaba los talones a Malfoy. A sólo medio cuerpo de diferencia, los jóvenes apuraban sus vehículos como dos vaqueros sobre sus corceles. El blondo necesitó sólo dos segundos para darse cuenta que el científico llevaba el manubrio con bastante destreza. No tenía experiencia pero sí bríos y mucha pujanza. No pudo evitar sonreír. Le dio gusto saber que ese enfrentamiento no sería tan sencillo después de todo.

Por otro lado, Neville vislumbró que faltaban sólo unos metros para girar hacia la avenida _Van Nest_ y echó su cuerpo hacia el costado. Dobló sintiendo el vértigo de la horizontalidad en el centro de su estómago. Giraron casi juntos y por poco colisionan entre ellos de no ser por Malfoy, quien reaccionó con una maniobra desesperada para esquivarlo. Sin que ninguno lo esperara, en medio de la avenida se encontraron con un taxi que iba sin ningún apuro. Tanto él como el botánico se abrieron hacia los costados del automóvil volviendo a encontrarse en el centro de la calle. La esquina de _Wallace_ estaba a escasos metros adelante. Quien girase primero tenía más chance de ganar la carrera. Aquella avenida resultaba angosta debido a la hilera de automóviles estacionados en cada uno de sus costados. Los corredores lo sabían y apresuraron el paso. Al doblar, Neville apretó los dientes y el embrague, sintiendo la patada de la nueva velocidad entre sus piernas. Draco, por otra parte, hizo el cambio tan rápido que su llanta trasera patinó pero le dio gran ventaja. Frente a él vio el cruce con la avenida _Rhinelander_, a sólo una cuadra de la meta. Esa intersección resultaba arriesgada, había un disco Pare que los obligaba a detenerse pero que ninguno estaba dispuesto a obedecer. Así que, confiado en su instinto, el rubio aceleró y atravesó hacia el otro extremo como una flecha, sin embargo, por una milésima de segundo, vio una mancha llamativa en el asfalto pasar por su lado. En contra de su actitud competitiva, bajó la velocidad y miró hacia Neville que aún no llegaba al cruce. Como lo supuso, había un considerable derrame de aceite. _¡Longbottom, cuidado!_, gritó Draco infructuosamente, ya que el casco contuvo su voz como una caja hermética.

El científico, enfocado en darle alcance al blondo, no reparó en el resbaladizo obstáculo sintiendo cómo la motocicleta esquió sobre el aceite. No supo qué hacer. Por reflejo, apretó el freno con todas sus fuerzas provocando que la situación empeorara. Perdió el control en una centésima de segundo. Pasó de largo hacia _Rhinelander_viendo hacia su izquierda una blanca camioneta Ford que lo embistió violentamente. El impacto lo hizo estrellarse contra el parabrisas del auto y rebotar hacia la calle, arrastrándose por varios metros. La motocicleta quedó bajo las ruedas de la camioneta con una facilidad imposible. El estruendo de vidrios rotos, bocinas y chirridos de llantas, lo ensordeció como también el impresionante dolor que lo invadió por completo. Su visión se oscureció en el mismo instante que se detenía a mitad de camino. Luego, sólo silencio.

- ¡Neville!- exclamaron sus amigos en la meta a unos cuanto metros del choque. Harry, con el corazón en la boca, corrió a todo lo que daban sus piernas. Fue la cuadra más larga de toda su vida. Draco, por su parte, descendió de la moto y fue hasta el derribado joven con un miedo glaciar congelándole la espalda. Se quedó petrificado al verlo. El moreno, seguido por su padrino y sus amigos, lo empujó a un lado para arrodillarse a un costado del cuerpo. Le quitó el casco con cuidado notando sangre por todas partes. - ¡No, por favor! ¡Neville! – volvió a llamarlo con la misma fuerza en su voz. Nada. Su amigo no respondería, tenía los ojos entreabiertos y el cuerpo mortalmente herido. _No, esta es una maldita pesadilla_, decía Harry reiteradas veces. Reposó la cabeza del científico sobre su regazo, sacudiéndolo por la altura del pecho. Al hacerlo, sus manos quedaron ensangrentadas de inmediato. El llanto se acumuló en su garganta como un torrente de agua en una represa. Sabía que alguien le hablaba pero no podía escuchar nada más que sus propios latidos. Trató de pensar pero el puto aroma a gasolina ocupaba toda su mente…

Hermione despertó de un brinco al sentir un desesperado llamado a su puerta. Encendió la luz en su mesita de noche, echando un vistazo a la hora en su celular: las tres y media de la madrugada. Un hielo le atravesó el estómago. La fuerza del presentimiento fue tal que se sintió mareada y tuvo que respirar profundo sentándose en la cama. Volvió a escuchar el llamado con la misma urgencia teniendo que levantarse e ir hasta la entrada casi corriendo. Oteó por la mirilla pero no vio a nadie del otro lado. Los golpes desesperados continuaban. Envuelta en ansiedad e incertidumbre, abrió la puerta encontrándose con un Harry destruido, tirado en el suelo a sus pies al igual que un trapo. El moreno lloraba, sollozaba y gimoteaba como un niño perdido. La joven no dudó en dejarse caer a su lado para abrazarlo y preguntarle una y otra vez qué había sucedido. Harry no podía pronunciar una sola palabra. Estaba en shock. Hermione lo apretó contra su cuerpo un largo tiempo, sin presiones ni apuros. Lo sentía convulsionar a cada instante entre sus brazos siendo un despojo incontrolable. Cuando pudo levantarlo del piso, reparó manchas de sangre en la camiseta que vestía y su boca se secó del miedo. Lo llevó hasta su amplió sofá, se sentaron en él y el muchacho acunó su cabeza sobre sus muslos. Ella volvió a abrazarlo, meciéndolo despacio, tiernamente, brindándole un consuelo que sólo el instinto más poderoso era capaz de dar. Tuvo pánico de seguir preguntando la razón de su llanto, no quería escuchar la respuesta. Las lágrimas calientes de Harry mojaron el pantalón de su pijama y se estremeció. Jamás había sentido una cercanía como esa.

- Tranquilo, tranquilo… aquí estoy.- le decía incansablemente al oído. El ojiverde liberaba de su garganta un gemido desgarrador y Hermione no pudo contenerse más comenzando a llorar también.  
- Es mi culpa… es mi culpa…- dijo él con cierta claridad. Temblaba. La castaña apretó sus dientes confirmando sus supuestos. Secó sus propias lágrimas con el puño de su sudadera tratando de retomar la compostura. Tenía que ser fuerte.  
- No, no digas eso…- le susurró en un hilo de voz.- No digas eso, por favor.

Se mantuvieron así, abrazados y llorando por casi dos horas completas. Harry logró dormirse luego de desvanecerse en horribles lamentos. La joven, con sus extremidades adormecidas por no cambiar de postura, se hizo a un lado, lo recostó lentamente y con una gruesa manta lo cubrió. Se sentó en la alfombra, cerca de su rostro para mirarlo durante largo rato. Con movimientos suaves, acariciaba su cabello azabache preguntándose cuándo habían cambiado tanto las cosas entre ellos, por qué Harry decidió ir hasta su apartamento para derrumbarse en el marco de su puerta. Le dolía su dolor y tuvo el vehemente deseo de protegerlo, de cuidarlo a como dé lugar. Ese sufrimiento no podía ser más que el resultado a los innegables azotes de la muerte. No había otra explicación. Pensó en Neville Longbottom, en lo que Harry le reveló la mañana anterior y quiso estar equivocada. Odió haber despotricado contra el ojiverde por su llamada inexistente, entendió en silencio las razones y no quiso juzgarlo.

Ahora, con la mortecina luz de la luna entrando por la ventana, pudo apreciar cada detalle de ese hombre cercano y lejano a la vez. El americano que le producía miles de sentimientos contradictorios en su británico corazón. Al igual que una película de ocho milímetros, Hermione recordó todos y cada uno de sus encuentros, las pláticas y discusiones sostenidas a lo largo de los meses viviendo en Nueva York. A pesar de las lágrimas bordeando una vez más sus ojos marrones, sonrió. Con tímidos e imperceptibles movimientos, delineó los varoniles labios de su compañero con la punta de sus dedos. Estaban hirviendo. Su afiebrada piel quemaba al contacto. No quiso retirarlos sintiendo el calor abrasador de su llanto recién aplacado. Vigiló su sueño hasta que la primera claridad del alba ocupó la sala. En ese instante, la joven ignoraba que aquella caricia e intimidad sería un paso que no podría retroceder jamás.


	10. El peso de la culpa

_Hello!  
He llegado con nuevo capítulo bajo el brazo.  
Gracias por acompañarme en cada publicación y por sus comentarios, chicos, en verdad. El episodio anterior vimos las consecuencias de la gallardía y la testarudez. Ahora, ante este oscuro escenario, veremos cómo nuestra pareja se da apoyo y se complementa mucho más.  
Un beso a todos y espero que disfruten de la lectura.  
Buen viaje a NY!_

* * *

_Capítulo nueve: "El peso de la culpa"_

**L**a mañana estaba opaca, insípida, de un cielo plateado tan rígido que con sólo mirarlo dolía el alma. El sol estaba escondido tras las nubes como un cobarde, un fugitivo del momento en el que más se le necesitaba. El viento soplaba con fuerza barriendo las hojas, vestigios de árboles vencidos que volaban gracias a las ráfagas imprecisas. Varias de ellas se estrellaron contra Ginny Weasley quien, vestida de un luto riguroso, lloraba en silencio sin siquiera sentirlas en su cuerpo. La lluvia no cesaba, caía y caía como piedras sobre las cabezas de los presentes. En el camposanto, las palabras vacías y sin sentido del religioso eran lo único que discrepaba con los sonidos monótonos del ambiente. Los sollozos de Augusta Longbottom reemplazaban el ausente canto de las aves. Resultaban ser suspiros tan agudos que se clavaban en los tímpanos ajenos sabiendo su sufrimiento. Sentada en primera fila en el funeral de su nieto, la mujer de edad imprecisa sólo podía apretar entre sus manos su pañuelo blanco y mojado. El ramo de flores que le habían entregado no quiso siquiera tocarlo. Las espinas en sus tallos de seguro le serían tan suaves como el algodón ante su dolor por tanto las veía inútiles, sin gracia. Subió su mirada extraviada encontrándose con la de la pelirroja frente a ella al otro lado del ataúd. No quiso bajarla. La sostuvo un periodo largo de tiempo, un periodo que la joven por su parte sintió eterno, incierto, como si quisiera decirle algo importante. Sin embargo, Ginny no pudo con esos ojos quebrados y doloridos. Sintió como si le debiera una explicación, por tanto bajó la mirada hacia las rosas blancas que recibían las gotas de lluvia resignadamente…

_Dos días antes…_

_Neville murió esa madrugada del dos de noviembre y Nueva York comenzó a llorar sin detenerse por el resto del día. Ginny despertó gracias al llamado de su hermano Ron a las siete de la mañana. Al escucharlo hablar sobre un accidente, de heridas mortales y desangramiento, la joven creyó que la gripe le había tapado los oídos o entorpecido la mente. Bajo sus pies, el suelo se transformó en arena movediza sintiendo que se hundía. El rostro de Neville se desplegó claramente ante sus ojos. Rompió en llanto como un volcán en erupción. Era algo inverosímil, como un sueño bizarro, un sueño asqueroso y burlesco. La pelirroja se vistió lo más rápido que sus atrofiadas extremidades se lo permitieron. Al salir de su apartamento, abrigada pero sin paraguas, esperó un automóvil sin poder dejar de llorar por su amigo de infancia. Los recuerdos de las cenas de navidad compartidas, los momentos en que lo había tenido a su lado, le cayeron encima como un alud de roca y nieve. Albergaba la típica e inagotable esperanza de que todo fuese un malentendido, que llegaría al Hospital de Harlem en la avenida Lenox y le informarían que sólo estaba herido, con una que otra contusión de cuidado y nada más. Al coger por fin un vehículo, la muchacha recorrió las calles mirando a través del vidrio sin ver nada en realidad._

_Al llegar, con su garganta cerrada por la gripe y el llanto, fue hasta Informaciones para preguntar por Neville Longbottom. Fue entonces, en ese preciso momento, en que Ron, Luna, Tonks y Sirius fueron hasta su encuentro. Resultó obvio e innegable. La mirada de todos ellos la golpearon como rayos lacerantes en la piel y volvió a liberar sus lágrimas contenidas. Su hermano la abrazó tratando de calmarla. La joven preguntaba en cada sollozo qué había sucedido, por qué le habían permitido competir, por qué quiso él exponerse de esa manera. Nadie dijo nada, nadie fue capaz. A poca distancia, Draco Malfoy estaba apoyado en una pared con su rostro cetrino ensombrecido de pesar. Tenía muy mal aspecto y profundas ojeras le rodeaban los ojos. Mientras que Ginny abrazaba a Ron, lo vio por sobre su hombro y una rabia irracional le apretó las entrañas. Fue hasta él con largas y decididas zancadas._

_- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- le preguntó sin ninguna sutileza._

_- Acompañando en el dolor- dijo tratando de mantenerse en una pieza.__  
__- ¡Vete! ¡Estoy segura que esto de la carrera fue idea tuya!- el arrojo de la pelirroja lo sorprendió. Todas sus palabras fueron estiletes en su corazón, el cual poco a poco se abría ante un mundo nuevo de sensaciones. Sí, él había querido enfrentarse a Neville, de hecho le había pedido a Harry Potter que organizara la carrera, pero luego había cambiado de parecer. Todo en él estaba cambiando. Por otro lado, el científico también quería enfrentarlo, eso todo el mundo lo sabía, menos Ginny. Draco no quiso decírselo. No era necesario repartir responsabilidades en esos dolorosos instantes.__  
__- No sabes lo que dices, Weasley- respondió simplemente- No tienes por qué culparme. Fue un accidente. Un terrible accidente, pero si te sirve de consuelo… Longbottom corrió como uno de los mejores.- y con ese sincero argumento, giró sobre sus talones para salir del hospital con las manos en sus bolsillos._

_Ginny se quedó estática empuñando sus manos y viéndolo caminar hacia el exterior. Ese rubio siempre conseguía desequilibrarla. No obstante, esa ambigüedad sólo logró enfurecerla más y hacerla llorar desconsoladamente. Augusta Longbottom, la abuela de Neville, salió del cuarto, devastada. La mujer que parecía una persona poderosa e inconmovible, se dejó vencer como una niña. Mientras recibía los detalles del fallecimiento de su nieto, se refugiaba entre los brazos de Arthur Weasley, quien había llegado junto a su mujer para servir de apoyo. En momentos como esos, no se podía hacer nada más. Sirius, por otra parte, se dedicó a hablar con las autoridades para describirles lo sucedido. No pudo explicarles sobre las carreras clandestinas pero sí les hizo saber muy bien cada detalle. Neville había perdido el control de la motocicleta a causa de un derrame de aceite en el cruce de Wallace y Rhinelander siendo embestido por una camioneta al no poder detenerse. Los oficiales tomaron registro de sus palabras, le dieron sus condolencias a la pariente más cercana y se retiraron para comenzar con las pesquisas del caso. El mecánico pensó en su ahijado y esperó que estuviera bien. Después del choque y de su inútil intento por reanimar a su amigo, Harry quedó tan afectado que no lo escuchaba cuando le pedía que por favor se calmara. Estaba ausente, sumergido en un pozo profundo y temblaba de pies a cabeza. Se quedó junto al cuerpo hasta que llegó la ambulancia y luego corrió calle abajo sin hacer caso a la llamada de sus amigos a voz en cuello._

_El ojiverde corría y corría casi sin sentir el asfalto aguantando sus pasos. Sólo una persona se le vio a la mente y fue tan invasiva que necesitó sentir un abrazo suyo como único refugio seguro. Su vecina, su compañera de clase, su nueva amiga: Hermione Granger. La castaña ocupó su mente bloqueada por completo. Fue un impulso extraño, casi absurdo. Tenía a sus mejores amigos allí, hasta su padrino, pero fue una fuerza superior lo que lo llevó a buscarla para dejarse caer sin reparos. Ella era la única ajena a todo ese embrollo. Por instinto tomó un taxi, se dirigió hasta la 71st Oeste y fue hasta el edificio vecino para forzar la puerta principal sin precaución alguna. Allí lo encontró Hermione, derrotado en el umbral, sin la serenidad coherente para poder explicarle lo que había sucedido. Ella lo abrazó permitiéndole dormir en su sofá el resto de la noche. Harry no se atrevía a volver a su apartamento._

_A la mañana siguiente, el joven despertó gracias al aroma del café que la castaña preparaba en la cocina. Se irguió sintiendo el cuerpo pesado, lánguido y los ojos irritados. Sintió una inexplicable vergüenza ante la escena que le mostró a Hermione horas antes. Jamás había tenido un descontrol semejante, ni siquiera cuando habían muerto sus padres. Comprendió que aquel llanto desgarrador era la acumulación de muchas penas a lo largo de su vida. Observó a Hermione moviéndose de un lado a otro y le agradeció sin palabras su consuelo. La muchacha, al saberlo despierto, tomó las dos tazas, un plato con los dos sándwiches que había preparado y dejó todo en la mesa de centro frente al moreno. Él negó con la cabeza._

_- Tienes que comer algo, Harry- el aludido volvió a negar en silencio. Comer no estaba entre sus preocupaciones en ese momento. Carraspeó para aclarar su garganta y hablar por fin. Tenía que decir algo, tenía que explicarle la razón de su arrebato, de su presencia allí a tan terribles horas de la madrugada. Reunió fuerzas para emitir algunas sílabas._

_- Anoche… Neville…__  
__- Lo sé- lo atajó Hermione, entendiendo lo difícil que era para él hablar del tema. Añadió – Hace una hora tu padrino te llamó a tu celular. No quise despertarte y contesté. Le dije que estabas aquí y me contó lo sucedido. Lo siento tanto.__  
__- Fue culpa mía- insistió Harry.__  
__- Claro que no. Él quiso poner a prueba su valor. Tú trataste de convencerlo de que no lo hiciera…__  
__- ¡Debí tratar más!- exclamó, rabioso, poniéndose de pie para mirar por la ventana. La lluvia parecía una cortina acuosa cubriendo la ciudad. Se esforzó para no volver a llorar. Hermione se acercó a él despacio, posando una mano en su hombro.__  
__- No digas eso. Fue un accidente.- el joven apretó sus ojos al oírla a sus espaldas. "Accidente", accidente fue lo suyo, una tontería, un yeso que todavía llevaba en su muñeca… lo de Neville era una tragedia, una horrible y tortuosa tragedia. Se volvió hacia ella con la mandíbula apretada.__  
__- Necesito caminar, tomar aire fresco… ¿Puedes darle de comer a Max mientras no estoy?- Hermione se quedó mirándolo unos segundos antes de asentir. Harry le entregó las llaves de su apartamento y salió por la puerta para perderse entre la lluvia._

_El moreno no apareció en el resto del día. Hermione alimentó a Max, ordenó un poco el desastre que tenía en la sala y volvió a su apartamento para cambiarse de ropa e ir al Hospital de Harlem. Quería estar presente en tan doloroso momento. Al llegar al lugar, Hermione pudo sentir el viciado aroma de la muerte y la desolación. Augusta Longbottom fue llevada a su casa por los señores Weasley debido a las enormes dosis de tranquilizantes que el médico le había dado para apaciguar su pena. En el pasillo, aún sin querer moverse, estaba el grupo de amigos que al ver a la castaña preguntaron al unísono por Harry. Ella no quiso contarles de su llanto, de su desmoronamiento en la puerta de su apartamento, sólo les dijo que se encontraba bien pero que necesitaba estar solo. Se culpaba completamente por la pérdida de Neville y no habría nadie que le hiciera cambiar de opinión. Sirius le agradeció la preocupación hacia su ahijado. Notó que la chica inglesa estaba angustiada por él y no sabía qué hacer. De hecho, nadie lo sabía en un contexto como ése._

_Muy entrada la noche y de regreso en la 71st Oeste, Hermione miraba a cada minuto el reloj colgado en la pared de su apartamento. Las once con treinta y de Harry ni señales. Lo llamó por lo menos seis veces y en todas ellas, el buzón de voz informaba que el usuario tenía su celular apagado. Aquello no le hacía bien a su paz mental. Con un té verde recién preparado entre las manos, la joven se sentó en la escalera de incendio fuera de su ventana a esperarlo. Se preguntó hasta qué punto el moreno se responsabilizaba por lo sucedido. Estaba claro que había sido un accidente. Según lo descrito por Sirius, un charco de aceite desestabilizó la motocicleta provocando la pérdida de control y la posterior colisión. Nada tuvo que ver el entrenamiento que Neville obtuvo del ojiverde. Cualquier corredor hubiera tenido el mismo desenlace en esas circunstancias y a esa velocidad. De repente, un taxi se detuvo frente a su edificio y vio a su compañero saliendo del interior. Una oleada de alivio la hizo sonreír. Entró a la sala y abrió la puerta para permitirle su ingreso._

_- ¿Dónde estabas?- le preguntó tratando de no sonar autoritaria._

_- En un bar… - dijo y para Hermione fue evidente. Apestaba a alcohol y se tambaleaba ligeramente. - ¿Alimentaste a Max?__  
__- Sí, lo hice- contestó ella entregándole sus llaves.- Fui al hospital. Todo el papeleo de la defunción se ha llevado a cabo y…__  
__- No quiero saber eso- cortó Harry con palabras arrastradas. Le costaba trabajo hablar con claridad y ciertas lágrimas delinearon sus ojos verdes nuevamente. Hermione quiso abrazarlo, pero se contuvo. Algo le decía que esa vez la rechazaría. El moreno, bajo torpes movimientos, extrajo una cajetilla de cigarrillos, encendió uno y llevó la caja de fósforos nuevamente hacia su bolsillo. Falló y cayó al suelo. Incapaz de inclinarse para recogerlo, le agradeció su ayuda y se retiró tropezando a su apartamento sin agregar nada más. La castaña recogió la caja leyendo su procedencia: "Irish Pub", de seguro el lugar que Harry había escogido para ahogar sus penas…__  
_

Hermione tomó el brazo de Ginny para darle apoyo. La pelirroja lloraba amargamente mientras que el ataúd cubierto de flores, comenzaba a descender hacia la fosa con una lentitud desesperante. Un instante crítico que siempre golpea y derriba hasta al más fuerte. Fue en ese minuto, en donde las lágrimas eran confundidas por las gotas de lluvia, que la joven inglesa alzó la mirada hacia el frente y entre la gente, vio a Harry. No lo había visto a lo largo de toda la vigilia, de hecho, no lo había visto en todo el día anterior después de irse ebrio de su apartamento. Cada vez que miraba hacia su ventana la hallaba cerrada. Pensó que no asistiría al funeral pero allí estaba, manteniendo distancia, serio y mojado de pies a cabeza. Hermione buscó su mirada, pero sólo encontró dos pozos de pesadumbre reemplazando sus hermosas pupilas color esmeralda. Inesperadamente las echó de menos.

El servicio en el sobrio cementerio Linden Hill había sido extenso. Varios amigos del científico dijeron unas palabras que llenaron el ambiente de un aire espeso, difícil de respirar. Ginny fue una de ellas subiendo al pequeño podio y proyectando su voz lo mejor posible. Tenía que decir algo, tenía que agradecerle a Neville su compañía y fidelidad, su amistad por sobre todo. Ron intercambió miradas incómodas con Luna, Tonks se removió en su sitio y Harry apretó los dientes mirando el cielo mientras la escuchaban. Definitivamente era la peor pesadilla de sus vidas. La pelirroja finalizó su breve discurso acercándose a Augusta Longobottom para besarla en la mejilla. La mujer de edad le aceptó el cariño sin palabras.

Por otra parte, Hermione seguía preocupada por Harry. No dejaba de observarlo por el rabillo del ojo, atenta a cualquiera de sus reacciones o movimientos. No podía quitarse de la mente la vulnerabilidad que le conoció la noche del accidente y temía que volviera a caer de esa manera. Después del funeral, cuando todos se abrazaban intercambiando apoyo y consuelo, la joven lo vio alejarse sin querer hablar con nadie. Ella, abriéndose paso entre la muchedumbre, salió del cementerio buscando al moreno por los alrededores. Al mirar hacia su costado, lo reconoció a la altura del parque Cleveland caminando con la cabeza a gachas. Corrió hacia él para alcanzarlo. Cuando estuvo a pocos metros, dudó en hablarle. Se veía tan endurecido por el dolor que le dio hasta miedo detenerlo. No obstante, reunió el valor suficiente para hacerle saber que lo estaba siguiendo.

- Harry… espera- le dijo, sintiendo que la lluvia se intensificaba y que su paraguas se volvía inútil. El muchacho detuvo sus pasos y se volteó hacia ella. Su semblante de derrota era inexplicable. Hermione no supo qué decirle. Vaciló unos segundos hasta que se decidió romper con la expectativa – Quiero que sepas que si me necesitas, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.  
- Gracias- respondió el ojiverde. Se disponía a reanudar su camino pero la castaña se acercó para detenerlo del brazo cubriéndolo con su paraguas.  
- No huyas de las personas que quieren apoyarte.- Harry se quedó pensando unos momentos y le sonrió levemente para tranquilizarla.  
- No estoy huyendo… sólo quiero estar solo ¿sí?- Hermione no le respondió de inmediato buscando en su mirada algo que le gritara lo contrario. Finalmente, respetó su petición y con un gesto casual, quiso acariciarle la mejilla para ahorrarse las frases cliché, sin embargo, el sonido de su propio celular la interrumpió. El moreno desvió su mirada hacia el bolso que colgaba de su hombro. Volvió a sonreír pero esa vez con cierta ironía. - Descuida, contesta… yo estaré bien- le afirmó a media voz y se fue caminando para tomar un taxi en la esquina más cercana. Hermione extrajo su celular bajo un fastidio inmenso y al ver de quién se trataba meneó la cabeza. Parecía una broma del destino que Cormac la llamara justo en ese momento.

* * *

Draco Malfoy presenció el funeral desde mayor distancia que Harry esa mañana. Sin intenciones de abandonar su motocicleta, el rubio estaba estacionado a un lado de la acera, frente al cementerio. Distinguió a varios de los asistentes, pero por sobre todo a la joven de cabellera encendida que le removía el mundo bajo sus pies. No podía apearse de su vehículo y entrar al camposanto así como así, ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Actuar como cualquier amigo de Neville? ¿Darle el pésame a la señora Longbottom luego recibir las palabras de reproche de Ginny en el hospital? Recordarlo le atormentaba la mente y el alma, como también el sonido del choque que se repetía una y otra vez en sus oídos. Se sentía tan responsable por el accidente que odiaba mirarse al espejo. Se quedó detenido allí hasta el preciso momento en que vio salir a Harry Potter seguido a los segundos después por esa chica castaña de intercambio. Al parecer el ojiverde no mostraba ninguna intención de recibir el consuelo de nadie. Claramente ambos compartían el mismo sentimiento de culpabilidad.

Aquel terrible día, al regresar del hospital a su enorme apartamento de hijo de magnate, Malfoy se encerró en su cuarto y destruyó todo lo que tenía a su paso. Estaba enfurecido con el destino por ser tan hijo de puta. No quería que algo así pasara, Neville Longbottom, a pesar de que amara a la misma mujer que él, era un tipo noble y sin complejidades. Era mil veces mejor persona, de eso estaba convencido. Ahora, en ese momento, mientras que el funeral llegaba a su fin, el muchacho encendió el motor de su BMW para irse de allí lo más rápido posible. Ginny escuchó el rugido de los cilindros y advirtió su presencia a campo traviesa. Draco no pudo ver la expresión en su rostro, pero sabía perfectamente que no sería una de agrado. Prefirió marcharse a recibir otra mirada venenosa de su parte. El resto del día, lo pasó en el Penthouse de sus padres encerrado en el estudio. Le gustaba esa amplia habitación, de extensos ventanales que daban al bellísimo Central Park, como panorámicos cuadros de un paisaje irreal. Se quedó mirando desde el balcón por horas.

- Te estaba buscando, hijo, ¿qué haces allí afuera? Está helando- le dijo su madre detrás de él.  
- Nada, sólo estaba pensando.  
- Tu padre necesita hablar contigo- Draco rodó los ojos en señal de hastío y abandonó la vista solitaria para dirigirse a la sala principal donde Lucius bebía el cóctel de la tarde sentado en su elegante sillón del felpa. Al ver entrar a su único hijo se incorporó para recibirlo.  
- Draco, ¿dónde te habías metido? – preguntó de buen humor. - Aprovechando que estás aquí, he coordinado una reunión con unos inversionistas japoneses que quiero que conozcas- El rubio frunció el ceño a causa del tema incongruente. No tenía cabeza para pensar en los negocios familiares. Él había estudiado dos años en la capital nipona, por lo que resultaba lógico que su padre lo necesitara allí por motivos de traducción. Esa insistencia del patriarca por introducirlo en la organización comenzaba a ahogarlo.  
- ¿Debe ser ahora?  
- Vendrán dentro de unos minutos.- Draco negó con la cabeza. Su padre dejó su copa a medio camino frente a su boca.  
- No puedo, no tengo la energía para ser el hijo perfecto en este momento.  
- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡Tienes que estar aquí, es tu deber!- el joven supo que haber ido hasta ese lugar había sido un gran error. ¿Cómo se le pudo pasar por la mente que sus padres podrían consolarlo ante una situación tan asquerosa como la que estaba viviendo? De pronto, las palabras de Ginny en la fiesta de disfraces lo abofetearon. Ella tenía razón, no tenía amigos. El vacío se hizo más grande en su interior sintiéndose patético.  
- Ni siquiera me has preguntado qué mierda me pasa, papá. Sólo te importa tu conglomerado que has levantado gracias al esfuerzo de otros a tu cargo.  
- Ten cuidado con lo que dices, muchacho- le advirtió el hombre bajo la mirada asustada de su mujer.  
- ¿Acaso no tengo razón? Quieres que siga tu camino pero no lo haré- Draco soltaba las palabras sintiendo que el peso en su alma comenzaba a aligerarse. Resultaba ser una terapia para su dolor. Continuó- ¿Para qué quieres que me reúna con los inversionistas? ¿Para decirles que eres un dictador que si tus compañeros no piensan como tú los hundes, como lo hiciste con Arthur Weasley?  
- ¡Será mejor que cierres la boca, Draco, si no quieres que te la cierre yo!- gritó Lucius, sintiendo que la sangre se le iba a las mejillas. El joven no quiso decir nada más y salió del Penthouse pisando fuerte hasta el elevador.

Arriba de su motocicleta, el joven Malfoy se mordió la lengua. No tuvo el valor suficiente para decirle a su padre que estaba enamorado de la hija de su enemigo financiero. Qué absurdo estaba resultando todo eso… ¿de qué servía de todas formas decirle y hacerle pasar un mal rato si Ginny jamás se fijaría en él? Mucho menos después de la muerte de Neville. Era un puto romeo desdichado. Condujo sin dirección por un par de horas, cruzando avenidas, dando vueltas por Nueva York buscando una calma que sabía no encontraría. La noche gobernó el cielo, la luna se dejó ver entre nubes delgadas y el viento fresco de la lluvia concluida calaba los huesos. A Draco le apeteció un buen trago, un whisky o un vodka que le calentara el cuerpo. Al doblar en una curva hacia la avenida 7th, dio con un bar que acostumbraba frecuentar después de clases. Estacionó, desmontó su motocicleta e ingresó viendo que en las pantallas de televisión colgadas por los rincones, mostraban un juego de fútbol soccer. El rubio lo ignoró, no le gustaba ese deporte. Se acercó a la barra y pidió un whisky con soda. El cantinero le obedeció y esperó su pedido encendiendo un cigarrillo. De repente, mientras le calaba una bocanada al tabaco, una mano lo volteó por el hombro y un puño inesperado le cruzó la cara…

Hermione miraba por su ventana hacia la de su vecino, reparando que otra vez estaba cerrada, oscura. Tuvo un vago presentimiento que le aumentó los latidos y llamó a Siirus gracias a su ocurrencia de rescatar el número desde el celular de Harry. El mecánico le dijo que nada sabía de su ahijado, que tenía la esperanza de que estuviera ella con él ya que lo había llamado consiguiendo la misma respuesta: tenía el aparato apagado y en su apartamento no había nadie. La castaña se impacientó sobremanera. Recordó la mirada amarga que le vio en el cementerio, su evidente desgaste, la forma en que le dijo que contestara cuando la habían llamado… el moreno no se mostró molesto ni curioso, sino que más bien un tanto decepcionado. ¿Habrá adivinado que se trataba de Cormac? Pero, y si hubiera sido así, ¿qué le importaba?

- _Gracias por cuidar de Harry la otra noche_- le dijo Sirius sacándola de sus supuestos. Hermione sonrió algo incómoda.  
- No hay por qué agradecer, es mi amigo.  
- _Me da gusto que hayan logrado entenderse_- comentó. La joven se acomodó el celular en la oreja sin saber qué acotar como respuesta. Se encogió de hombros en un acto instintivo.  
- Nos hemos conocido bien a lo largo del semestre.  
- _¿Y en honor a eso no se te ocurre dónde pueda estar?_- Hermione pensó unos segundos paseando la vista por su sala, era difícil saberlo en una ciudad de tantos contrastes como Nueva York. Cuando estuvo a punto de decirle que no tenía la menor idea, vio sobre su mesa de centro la caja de fósforos que Harry dejó caer debido a su borrachera. La tomó entre sus dedos para mirarla de cerca y volver a leer su procedencia. Alzó sus cejas.  
- Sirius, creo que sé dónde podemos encontrarlo. ¿Conoces ese lugar llamado _"Irish Pub"_en la 7th avenida?

Luego de cortar la llamada, Hermione cogió su abrigo desde el perchero y salió del edificio para tomar un taxi en la 72nd con Broadway. No podía creerse todo lo que estaba pasando desde que la llamada de Harry a su puerta la había despertado a mitad de la noche. Jamás pensó estar recorriendo las calles de Nueva York a las diez de la noche en busca de alguien que hacía menos de un año ni sabía que existía. Si le hubieran dicho en Londres que viviría una boda y un funeral en ese país forastero, lo tacharía de loco sin miramientos. Siempre creyó que su papel en Norteamérica se limitaría a la de una estudiante de paso, sin ataduras de ningún tipo. Ahora, se consumía de angustia por un chico de ojos verdes que lentamente comenzaba a volverse importante en su vida. Cuando el taxi llegó a destino, la castaña descendió en la vereda y caminó hacia el bar para mirar desde los vitrales de la entrada hacia el interior. Reparó que estaban dando un partido de fútbol, de hecho uno del Manchester United, el equipo de los amores de su padre. No pudo evitar suspirar de nostalgia por su patria. Muchos compatriotas brindaban apoyados en la barra hasta que entre las cabelleras rubias y cobrizas, distinguió una negra como el azabache y más despeinada que de costumbre. Sí, había dado en el clavo. Allí estaba Harry, ebrio, con una botella irlandés de _Carlsberg_ en una mano y un cigarrillo casi terminado en la otra. Hermione se tomó el tiempo de observarlo desde donde estaba, incluso por su lado pasó Draco Malfoy y ni se dio por aludida. Todavía no lo conocía. No obstante, se dio cuenta que ese recién llegado afectó a Harry debido al cambio drástico en su rostro. Aquello llamó su atención. Lo vio ponerse rígido en su banquillo, incorporarse torpemente y caminar hacia la barra, con la clara intención de encararlo. Cuando la muchacha se dispuso a entrar para llevarlo a casa, se sorprendió del golpe que el ojiverde le propinó al blondo al momento de obligarlo a voltear. Hermione entró corriendo para intervenir al igual que varios de los clientes que los rodeaban. Harry y Draco comenzaron a pelear sin importarles que trataran de separarlos.

- ¡Ustedes dos! – gritó el cantinero - ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡No tolero peleas en mi local!- en ese minuto, Sirius y Ron llegaron al bar, cogiendo a los dos buscapleitos por la ropa y los sacaron a la calle, donde ni siquiera el aire nocturno pudo despejarles la mente abrumada. La tensión continuó.  
- ¿¡Ahora estás satisfecho, idiota!- espetó Harry intentando zafarse de Sirius y Hermione, mientras que Ron detenía a Malfoy sin mucho esfuerzo. El rubio no estaba tan descontrolado como su mejor amigo. - ¡Ahora que Neville está muerto estás feliz! ¿verdad?  
- ¿Crees que fue culpa mía lo que sucedió?- quiso saber Malfoy- ¡Le dije a Longbottom que no quería correr contra él, que la carrera me parecía una estúpida forma de enfrentarnos! ¡Él insistió en hacerlo!  
- ¡Sabías que Neville no era un corredor como nosotros!  
- ¡Tú también lo sabías, aun así fuiste su profesor!- aquel argumento le renovó las fuerzas a Harry y se liberó de su padrino y su compañera para ir en contra del rubio. Sin embargo, Draco lo esquivó gracias a que no estaba ebrio como él y lo estampó en la puerta del auto de Sirius estacionado frente al bar. Ahí pudo reducirlo con lágrimas en sus ojos grises. Eso descolocó al moreno y a los demás que se quedaron como piedra. - ¡Escúchame, Potter! ¡Lo sucedido con Neville fue un accidente! ¡Ni tú ni yo somos los culpables de su muerte! – su voz sonó poderosa y el aludido sintió cómo el nudo en su garganta le quemaba al tragar. - ¡Sé que muchos prefieren que hubiese sido yo y no él, incluso Ginny, pero la vida no es justa! ¡Acéptalo, carajo!

El silencio posterior a ese griterío que atrajo las miradas de muchos transeúntes fue letal, tan intenso que pareció que Nueva York se había quedado muda por completo. Draco soltó a Harry con brusquedad, se montó a su motocicleta, se colocó el casco en la cabeza y se fue, chirriando las llantas contra el cemento. El ojiverde, por su parte, respiró hondo buscando un poco de cordura entre su locura. Hermione barrió algunas lágrimas que corrieron sin permiso por sus mejillas, Sirius se acercó a su ahijado para abrirle la puerta de su auto y Ron estaba pálido, por primera vez creyó en cada palabra dicha por ese arrogante que tanto odiaba. El cuarteto viajó de regreso subiendo por _Central Park West _sin intercambiar palabra alguna.

Al interior del apartamento de Harry, Max los recibió batiendo su cola con desenfreno. Hermione lo saludó y apartó un poco para que dejara entrar a su amo hacia la habitación y así dejarse caer en la cama boca abajo. Sirius y Ron se quedaron unos minutos pero ya a medianoche, la castaña les insistió en que no se preocuparan, ella se quedaría un poco más para asegurarse de que estuviese bien. Después de todo, vivía al frente. Ambos asintieron, se despidieron y se fueron deseando que la pesadilla pasara de una buena vez. Hermione fue hasta la cocina para prepararse un poco de té. Lamentablemente, Harry no tenía nada más que café entre sus bártulos. Con pasos lentos e indecisos, se dirigió hasta la habitación del joven apoyándose en el marco de la puerta. Lo vio recostado y se acercó para sentarse a su lado. Su peso en el colchón lo despertó ligeramente.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?  
- Como si hubiera metido mi estómago en la licuadora- dijo Harry de manera contenida. Enterró su cara en el cobertor.  
- Tienes que dejar de hacer esto…  
- ¿Hacer qué?  
- Esto. Culparte así, culpar a Malfoy. Él tiene razón, fue un accidente- el moreno, luego de escucharla, rodó para quedar boca arriba y respiró a todo pulmón. Todo le daba vueltas. De pronto, tomó consciencia de la hora y la miró entrecerrando los ojos para poder enfocarla.  
- Deberías irte a dormir, no te preocupes por mí. Ya es tarde.- Hermione no hizo caso. Se quedaron mirando unos largos segundos. Ninguno sabía qué más agregar. La sensibilidad estaba a flor de piel y en el aire se sentía la expectativa de que faltaban palabras por decir. La joven rompió el silencio.  
- Todo esto te ha traído malos recuerdos ¿verdad?- esa afirmación logró su cometido. Harry se tornó aún más serio y se sentó en la cama frente a ella. Max se trepó cerca de ellos y reposó su cabeza amarilla en la pierna del ojiverde. Él carraspeó antes de contestar.  
- Cuando ellos se fueron de viaje por un congreso de arquitectos, tuve mala espina.- contó con voz pausada y un poco más clara que en un comienzo – Intenté que no viajaran, les pedí que no lo hicieran, pero mi padre estaba tan emocionado con el evento que no quiso escucharme. Mi madre, por otro lado, se la pasaba diciéndome que volverían en pocos días. A la semana siguiente tomaron el tren de la línea Hudson y ocurrió un descarrilamiento. Sirius irrumpió en mi cuarto mientras dormía para contarme de lo sucedido. Me enfurecí con ellos por no despertarme cuando se fueron. De seguro no querían que les insistiera en quedarse y me convencí de que habían huido de mí.- Hermione sentía cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Harry negó con la cabeza apretando sus labios. – Ahora, le insistí a Neville que no lo hiciera. Muchas veces me pidió que le enseñara a conducir pero me negué hasta que por cansancio desistí. Debí mantenerme inflexible con él, debí mantenerme despierto aquel día para evitar que mis padres salieran de casa…  
- En ninguno de esos escenarios tuviste la culpa, Harry.- habló la castaña con esfuerzo. El moreno asintió, no muy convencido. – El destino es algo que no podemos controlar.  
- Tú te hubieras mantenido perseverante- le dijo sonriendo- Eres testaruda y muy decidida. A ti ellos se habrían escuchado. Yo lo hago, aunque demuestre lo contrario- Hermione rió y el moreno se recostó de nuevo boca arriba cerrando los ojos.  
- ¿Me escuchas, en verdad? Eso es nuevo… siempre pensé que mis regaños y advertencias pasaban de ti.  
- No creas. A veces escucho una vocecita en mi interior que tiene un claro acento inglés.- la muchacha volvió a reír de buena gana. Las lágrimas de su pena se derramaron por su rostro, pero fue gracias a la sonrisa que achicó sus ojos. Una contradicción que pocos podían entender. Ella, con movimientos descuidados, acarició a Max que la miraba, contento.  
- En verdad lamento por todo lo que has pasado. No conocí a tus padres, ni conocí muy bien a Neville, pero no me cabe duda de que fueron grandes personas- señaló, mirando hacia la nocturnidad entre las cortinas de la ventana por un instante. Prosiguió- Estoy convencida de que la gente que nos rodea, nos describe muy bien cómo somos en realidad, ¿no te parece?... ¿Harry?- al voltear hacia él reparó que se había dormido profundamente. La castaña enarcó las cejas con sarcasmo y miró al labrador a su lado. - ¿Lo ves? Tu amo es un idiota – Max buscó su mano con su nariz mojada como una forma de respuesta, ella volvió a sonreír – Sí, no voy a mentirte, me agrada mucho… a pesar de eso. – con cuidado, se levantó de la cama sin hacer ruido, cubrió al chico con una manta, se despidió del labrador y salió por la puerta del apartamento para irse al suyo.


	11. Abriendo los ojos

_Hola, mi gente!  
Les agradezco mucho sus comentarios, me alegro q esta historia les siga interesando.  
El capítulo anterior estuvo emotivo, una forma de digerir lo sucedido con un personaje tan entrañable como Neville, pero como bien saben la vida no es justa y ante estos acontecimientos, las personas deben aprender, cambiar y valorar más el día a día. Ahora bien, la vida sigue y veremos cómo suceden las cosas en el lado oeste de NY.  
Un beso para todos, muchas gracias de nuevo y buen viaje ;)_

* * *

_Capítulo diez: "Abriendo los ojos"_

**L**a llamada de Cormac McLaggen al celular de Hermione Granger esa mañana del funeral, fue tan inoportuna como extraña. El joven inglés, ocupado en sus quehaceres de nueva estrella de fútbol, se había comunicado con la castaña con la intención de mantener un contacto casi perdido debido a ese motivo. Él seguía aferrado a la idea de recuperarla. El hecho de estar en dos continentes diferentes le pintaba un escenario complicado pero no imposible. Estaba seguro de que si Hermione no se hubiera ido a Nueva York a estudiar ese año, ya habrían vuelto en menos de un mes. La distancia le obstaculizaba como una piedra en el zapato.

- ¿Por qué me llamas tan temprano?  
- _Necesitaba saber de ti. Te echo mucho de menos._- respondió Cormac mientras que la joven veía a Harry irse bajo la lluvia luego de decirle que necesitaba estar solo. Suspiró resignada.  
- Es hora de que entiendas que no podemos mantener este tipo de relación.  
- _¿Qué quieres que haga? No puedo olvidarte. No quiero olvidarte_- Hermione se sintió incómoda al no poder responderle lo mismo.- _¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás saliendo con alguien?_- esa pregunta causó que la imagen volátil de Harry, tan etérea como una ráfaga de humo, se cruzara por la mente de la chica. Fingió normalidad en su rostro y alzó su mentón.  
- Creo que necesitamos hablar en persona- dijo ella, seria y abrigada de un nuevo coraje- ¿Puedes venir a Nueva York uno de estos días?  
- _Haré lo posible._

Luego del funeral, dos nuevas semanas pasaron con muchas tareas pendientes en la universidad. El proyecto para Snape había sufrido un atraso que Harry y Hermione debían recuperar a como dé lugar. Por esto mismo, las noches de reunión en el apartamento del moreno se hicieron constantes y extenuantes. No fue difícil suponer que hubo peleas entre ambos arquitectos debido a la eterna obstinación de cada uno. Harry por fin se había recuperado por completo de su lesión, el yeso en su muñeca derecha había sido removido y sus costillas estaban más fuertes que nunca. La maqueta que había iniciado Hermione estaba quedando perfecta pero el muchacho, al meter mano en su producción, cambió varios aspectos que a ella no le cayeron en gracia. El frontis había tenido una modificación como también los acabados internos que ya estaban listos. La joven le reclamaba que sus nuevas ideas sólo estaban causando más re trabajo en un tiempo que no podían perder. Él, por otro lado, insistía en que las mejoras técnicas eran siempre un aporte. Max, cada vez que presentía una discusión, comenzaba a gimotear nervioso, moverse de un lado para otro y finalmente se escondía bajo la cama. El estrés se hacía notar en todos a lo largo de esos días. El último día de noviembre tenían una nueva presentación de avance con Snape y debían hacerlo perfecto, ya que la anterior habían fallado gracias al choque que había sufrido el ojiverde al competir contra Cedric Diggory. Lógicamente, era tema tabú entre ellos.

Harry, en ese par de semanas tras perder a Neville, pasaba por el campus como alma en pena. Lo recordaba a cada momento, sin descanso, sin una tregua que lo dejara respirar con libertad. Ni siquiera tuvo la intención de reparar su motocicleta. Después del accidente, quedó hecha un montón de chatarra que Sirius guardó en su taller lejos de su vista. Le hacía mal sólo escuchar un motor rugir por los alrededores. El muchacho no hablaba con casi nadie en la universidad, no salía de su apartamento, ignoraba a Cho y decidió no volver a contestar el teléfono cuando ella lo llamara. Seguía atrayéndole, eso no podía negarlo, seguía sintiendo esa cosquilla en el estómago al verla por los pasillos o de la mano con ese niñito bonito de su novio, pero lo que le había dicho Hermione sobre que sólo era un respaldo para ella, caló hondo en su interior. No estaba con la energía para sentir rechazos o confundirse con juegos de su parte.

Durante la noche del martes, en la última reunión de la pareja de estudiantes antes del Día de Acción de Gracias, Harry le comentó a Hermione sobre el embarazo de Luna. Con todo lo sucedido, esa estupenda noticia había quedado en segundo plano. La castaña al enterarse se alegró sobremanera. Fue la inyección necesaria de alegría entre tanta tristeza. Un niño siempre era una bendición. Le parecía increíble que en su corto tiempo en Nueva York, viviera tantas cosas que le hacían creer que habían pasado años desde su llegada.

- Me imagino que Ron está eufórico.  
- Claro que sí- respondió Harry mientras le entregaba una botella de Corona. Habían terminado la sesión de estudio y decidieron platicar un poco antes de irse cada uno a dormir.- Aunque, cuando lo supe, no te negaré que sentí un poco de envidia.  
- ¿En verdad? ¿Quieres ser padre?- preguntó la chica sin poder imaginárselo con la responsabilidad que significaba tener un hijo. El moreno rió.  
- Tan así, no… quiero decir, sentí envidia porque todo lo que uno se proyecta en la vida, mi mejor amigo ya lo está haciendo y yo estoy a años luz de lograrlo. Es una envidia sana, no me malinterpretes.  
- Sólo debes encontrar a la persona perfecta para ti, Harry, y la proyección de la que hablas se dará naturalmente, no como algo que debes hacer- le dijo tras beber un trago desde su botella. El aludido hizo lo mismo y luego contestó.  
- Lo dices como si fuera tan sencillo.- la castaña frunció el ceño al escucharlo tan pesimista- Ya ves lo que pasó con Neville. Encontró a la persona perfecta para él, pero Ginny no lo vio así, siempre lo consideró un amigo como cualquier otro. Ahora él se fue y ella jamás sabrá sus sentimientos. Nunca se lo dijo. Amar a alguien y que te ame también, es como ganar el premio gordo de la lotería. Estoy feliz de que Ron y Luna se hayan encontrado. – de pronto, entre el breve silencio en que ambos jóvenes meditaban sus propias palabras, el teléfono sonó provocando que se sobresaltaran. Harry dejó que la contestadora tomara la llamada:

- _Harry… ¿Estás ahí?... contesta, por favor_- la conocida voz de Cho Chang invadió la sala. El moreno se tensó y la castaña se llevó la botella a la boca una vez más. – _Harry, por favor… sólo quiero decirte lo mucho que lamento lo de tu amigo, y que puedes contar conmigo cuando quieras_

- ¿No piensas contestarle?- quiso saber Hermione al ver que Harry no se movía de su lugar. Él negó con la cabeza en un gesto de indiferencia. Aquello desconcertó a la chica extranjera.  
- No, ya tengo personas con quienes contar… - dijo, mirándola más profundamente para luego sonreírle. Hermione, por alguna razón, se sintió dentro de un ascensor en caída libre. Cho, tras insistir un poco más, cortó.  
- Vaya, realmente sabes cómo sorprenderme- respondió Hermione– Pensé que correrías al teléfono después de compartir con ella toda la fiesta de disfraces. – junto a ese comentario, la muchacha recordó que fue gracias a su intervención que Harry tuvo la oportunidad de platicar con esa chica todo el tiempo que quiso. Distraer a Cedric Diggory había sido una ayuda que le nació casi por instinto.  
- Bueno, estoy aprendiendo a no dejarme "tentar por el diablo" – dijo él, enfatizando las comillas con sus dedos. Hermione rió al entender que eso lo había dicho ella. – Además, no me da el alma para enredos amorosos en este momento. – aquello hizo que la sonrisa de Hermione se esfumara poco a poco. Vio que un manto de tristeza volvía a cubrirle la mirada esmeralda y la joven se mordió el labio inferior buscando la forma de evitar que se deprimiera.  
- Mañana tenemos libre en la universidad, deberíamos ir al Coffeehouse de Tonks para beber unos tragos- propuso sonando animada – Hace días que no vamos. ¿Qué dices?  
- No lo creo, Hermione…  
- Vamos, te la pasas encerrado aquí. Sólo sales para ir a clases y volver casi corriendo – el ojiverde la escuchaba sin disimular su poco convencimiento. – Oye, no acepto un No por respuesta. Irás conmigo y se acabó. – Harry comenzó a reír ante su postura de dictadora e intransigente. Asintió por fin. – Estupendo. Ahora debo irme, ya es tarde. Buenas noches… buenas noches, Max. – el labrador le lanzó un ladrido y abandonó el apartamento para cruzar la calle hacia el suyo. Harry, por su parte, la siguió con la mirada desde su ventana entre las cortinas.

* * *

Ginny se levantó temprano por la mañana para ir a visitar la tumba de Neville Longbottom. Algo sucedía en su interior que la mantenía intranquila, como si necesitara una razón concreta y terrenal para entender su partida, pero no sabía cómo ni a quién preguntarle. Sentía que sus amigos le estaban ocultando un detalle importante, lo presentía. Cada vez que mencionaba el tema sobre por qué Neville se montó a una motocicleta cuando a él jamás se le pasaría por la mente hacerlo, sus amigos, incluyendo su hermano, cambiaban el curso de la plática o sólo se encogían de hombros. Esa mañana, la joven pelirroja se sentó a un lado de la placa que describía el nombre de su amigo y dejó un hermoso ramo de rosas amarillas coronando el lugar. Las letras labradas en mármol blanco le resultaban irreales, mentirosas. No podía creer lo que decían ni los años que marcaron su corto paso por el mundo. No, no podía convencerse. Comenzó a llorar sin atender a las pisadas que se oían sobre el césped a sus espaldas.

- Weasley…- la joven no necesitó mirarlo para saber que se trataba de Draco Malfoy. Su voz altanera y su forma de siempre llamarla por el apellido era su marca personal. Sintió rabia de saberlo allí. Se puso de pie para hacerle frente. Se barrió las lágrimas de un solo manotazo.  
- ¿A qué viniste?- tras su pregunta, Ginny miró lo que llevaba entre las manos: un ramillete de flores surtidas y hermosas. Ella le sostuvo la mirada sin comprender su actitud.  
- No esperaba encontrarte aquí. Sólo vine a dejarle esto a Longbottom- el rubio se hizo a un lado y se inclinó para dejar el ramo junto a las rosas amarillas de la muchacha. Volvió a erguirse con la misma expresión endurecida y seria de siempre.  
- ¿Con qué derecho tú…?  
- ¡Con el derecho que me da mi inocencia ante todo esto!- exclamó Draco, harto de sus miradas y palabras hirientes. Agregó - ¡Deja de culparme tú también! ¡Ya estoy hasta el cuello de toda esta mierda! – Ginny tragó saliva. Era la primera vez que veía un dolor tangible en esos ojos grises como el acero. No supo qué responder, Malfoy parecía otra persona. Todo lo que había ocurrido había sembrado en él una forma diferente de ver la vida, de actuar frente a los demás. No obstante, si todo el mundo lo iba a despreciar y castigar por algo fortuito, ya le importaba un carajo. A Ginny, por otra parte, le pareció insólita su necesidad de excusarse ante él por su insolencia. Prefirió desviarse por la tangente.  
- ¿Y qué quieres que piense? ¿Me dirás que no fuiste tú el de la idea de la carrera? – Draco resopló mirando la hierba bajo sus pies. Llevó sus manos a la cintura en forma de jarra y tomó aire. Decidió dejarse de tonterías y hablar con la verdad.  
- No fue sólo idea mía.- confesó. La pelirroja lo observó con mayor atención – Longbottom y yo teníamos una rivalidad que se arrastraba desde hace tiempo y ambos queríamos humillarnos de alguna manera. – Ginny lo escuchaba analizando sus gestos – Él quería demostrar que era más que un amante de plantas y yo, que podía ganarle con el mínimo de esfuerzo. Le pedí a Potter que organizara el encuentro.  
- ¿Qué rivalidad arrastraban ustedes dos?- Draco soltó una risa tan breve que sonó más a un tosido. Se arrojó al vacío sin red de seguridad.  
- Los dos nos enamoramos de ti, Weasley… ésa era la rivalidad entre el científico y yo. – la pelirroja se quedó estática y sin decir nada por largos segundos. Su boca se secó y tuvo la horrible sensación de que la presión se le bajaba hasta los talones. El muchacho esperaba una respuesta suya casi como si se tratara de una bocanada de oxígeno. – Es momento de que digas algo, por favor. – pero nada, Malfoy no obtuvo contestación por otros largos segundos. El canto de las aves reemplazaban las voces inexistentes entre ambos. El viento se alzó dejando que las escasas hojas aplaudieran en sus ramas. Ginny dirigió su mirada perdida hacia la placa en la tumba de Neville sin saber qué pensar con lo escuchado. La furia hirvió su sangre. Allí estaba la razón de por qué sus amigos actuaban tan raro cuando preguntaba más detalles de lo sucedido. Ella había sido la razón de aquella actitud en Neville, de que perdiera la vida, y todos protegían el secreto como una puta secta. Miró al rubio a su lado reparando que sus ojos decían mucho más de lo que su boca emitía. Su corazón latió con más fuerza y eso la exasperó.  
- Debo irme… - dijo la joven aprestándose para marchar – Y no me sigas, por favor. – agregó al notar que Draco daba un paso hacia ella. Salió del cementerio sin rumbo fijo. El blondo, por otro lado, se quedó sólo con Neville introduciendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su largo abrigo. Miró la inscripción en la tumba y se inclinó para tocarla con la yema de sus dedos.  
- Lo siento, Longbottom… pero no puedo mentirle a la mujer que amamos…

* * *

Hermione recibió una llamada de Luna Lovegood pasado el mediodía para salir a almorzar. La castaña aceptó encantada. Tenía que platicar con ella, saber cómo estaba, cuáles eran sus planes con su hijo que venía en camino, desearle lo mejor y celebrar el acontecimiento. Era necesaria una sonrisa verdadera entre tantas lágrimas derramadas. En la terraza del _Elite Café_ubicada en la avenida Columbus, ambas jóvenes disfrutaron de una charla amena, sin rodeos ni ambigüedades. Luna le contó de lo maravilloso que fue conocer a Ron, ese pelirrojo de inacabable sentido del humor y compromiso. Si debía nombrar una de las virtudes más características de su hombre, era sin lugar a dudas la lealtad. Eso lo sabía Harry y cualquiera que lo conociera. Habían compartido más de dos años juntos y ahora, como marido y mujer, no podía sentirse más feliz. Hermione no quiso interrumpirla en sus palabras, sólo asintió con la cabeza y sin esperarlo, se sonrojó en el momento en que la escuchó mencionar al moreno. Una reacción inesperada. Tenía que admitir que el hecho de haber sido asignada en un proyecto con él, fue lo mejor que pudo pasarle en tierras extranjeras. Aunque rezongó con todas sus fuerzas en un principio, con el pasar del tiempo la química entre ellos fue innegable. Nunca le había pasado algo así con nadie. En la universidad de Cambridge hizo algunos amigos, pero con ninguno se sintió así de segura y bien recibida. Luna rió al verla sumergida en sus pensamientos.

- Recuerdo que no soportabas oír mencionar a Harry.  
- No lo conocía tan bien como ahora.- dijo la chica inglesa. La rubia, sensitiva como era, la miró más detenidamente en cada uno de sus gestos. Sonrió.  
- ¿Y cómo lo describirías ahora?- Hermione se quedó en silencio unos segundos tratando de dilucidar hacia dónde quería llevar esa conversación. Optó por no ser paranoica.  
- Harry es un arquitecto muy talentoso- dijo con prudencia, llevándose su taza de té a la boca. Tragó y prosiguió- Es una persona excelente. Bondadoso, preocupado, caballero. Un amigo en el cual se puede confiar plenamente.  
- ¿Sólo amigo?- preguntó Luna de manera descarada. La castaña sintió que otra oleada de sangre le invadía las mejillas. Carraspeó y frunció el ceño.  
- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
- Nada… sólo pregunto. Se ve que entre ustedes la relación ha ido evolucionando… y él está solo, tú estás sola… no hay que ser un genio. - Hermione no fue capaz de responder o contradecir a eso. No tuvo palabras. Como una película de mil horas sin editar, evocó cada uno de los momentos compartidos con él, desde que Snape les asignó el trabajo hasta la noche anterior en que el ojiverde le confió su envidia sana. Sin embargo, el recuerdo que más le marcó a fuego el alma fue haberlo visto derribado en el umbral de su puerta, llorando a Neville sin consuelo entre sus brazos. Su piel se erizó y se tragó la congoja que le cerró la garganta. El té de dos dólares cincuenta, le supo a claro al degustarlo.  
- Tengo unos temas pendientes que debo resolver primero- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. Luna se mostró mucho más seria y bebió de su cappuccino. – Mi ex novio vendrá a Nueva York y necesito aclarar algunas cosas con él.  
- ¿Le dirás que te has enamorado de mi amigo?- la castaña se atragantó con el trago de té al escucharla tan convencida. Tosió por unos segundos antes de poder debatir.  
- ¿Qué dices? No, no estoy enamorada de Harry.- Luna enarcó una ceja y aún con destacado aire de ensoñación, se mostró irónica.  
- Recuerda que el sexto sentido de una mujer se agudiza con el embarazo- le dijo en respuesta y le guiñó un ojo antes de pedir la cuenta.

Cuando Hermione regresó a su apartamento ya eran cerca de las ocho de la noche. Era increíble lo rápido que se pasaba el tiempo en compañía de esa rubia desopilante. La joven, luego de quitarse el grueso abrigo y colgarlo en el perchero, se dirigió hasta la ventana acostumbrada para mirar hacia el exterior, más precisamente hacia el apartamento de Harry. Reparó que el muchacho había abierto al fin sus cortinas. Luego de la muerte de Neville, el moreno había tapiado sus ventanas para evitar que la luz del sol entrara y el contacto con el mundo fuera lo más reducido posible. Le dio gusto verlo sentado en su enorme mesa de dibujo, fumando, diseñando, creando algunos bocetos que sin lugar a dudas serían geniales. Hermione cogió el teléfono y lo llamó.

Harry estaba tan concentrado que al oír el repiqueteo del teléfono brincó súbitamente en su silla. Estaba claro que buscaba de forma desesperada distraer su mente inquieta. No dejaba de pensar en Neville. El sonido de los vidrios rompiéndose, de la goma rechinando contra el cemento y el de su propio pulso acelerado, era una melodía repulsiva que se repetía incesantemente en sus oídos. Se recriminó el hecho de no visitar el cementerio desde el día en que lo velaron. No lo soportaría, no se sentía con la fuerza ni la capacidad de leer su nombre en una placa insípida. Sabía que se estaba comportando como un maldito cobarde, lo sabía, pero no estaba dispuesto a obligarse ser fuerte. El ánimo nuevamente decayó en él y sintió el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. Por esto mismo, no quiso contestar. El teléfono siguió sonando y la máquina intervino otra vez:

- _¿Por qué no contestas?_- resonó la voz de Hermione por el altavoz. El ojiverde no se movió ni un centímetro. Fumó de nuevo- _¿Olvidas que puedo verte desde mi ventana?_- Harry alzó la mirada hacia el marco frente a él y efectivamente vio a su vecina con el auricular pegado a su oído. Rodó los ojos y caminó hasta el teléfono para contestarlo.  
- Tenía la esperanza de que fuera alguien menos insistente que tú.- dijo con desgano. La castaña guardó un breve silencio para categorizar el tono de su voz.  
- _¿Estás bien?_- el joven se acercó a la ventana para mirarla mientras hablaban.  
- La verdad, no mucho. Creo que no iré al Coffeehouse, no estoy de humor.  
- _¿Me estás plantando?_- el falso reproche se oyó tan manipulador que Harry no pudo evitar reírse.  
- Si lo hago, ¿me odiarás?  
- _Por supuesto_- respondió Hermione al instante para luego sonreírle. – _Harry, me dijiste que irías, no puedes retractarte. Además, te hará bien distraerte, ver a los amigos._  
- Lo sé… - respondió sin más. Una espesa e incómoda pausa se elevó en la conversación.  
- _No me hagas ir hasta allá para sacarte a la fuerza, Potter_- el moreno alzó sus cejas al oírla y volvió a reír, a Hermione le dio gusto escucharlo después de días de seriedad absoluta en su rostro. Harry, finalmente, aceptó. – _Excelente. Pasa por mí en veinte minutos._

Para Hermione veinte minutos era el tiempo suficiente para darse una ducha rápida y cambiarse de ropa, ella no necesitaba de largas horas para prepararse, no era su estilo. Dejó un par de jeans y una camiseta sobre la cama, escogió unas Converse blancas y se metió en la tina para no perder tiempo. El agua cálida corría por su cuerpo mientras que la voz de Luna Lovegood le chocaba por las paredes de su mente: _¿Le dirás que te has enamorado de mi amigo?_. Hermione soltó una risa sarcástica. Nunca imaginó que alguien le dijera algo así con tanto desenfado. Le había tomado mucho cariño a Harry pero de ahí a estar enamorada, era una locura. No obstante, recordó la noche en que el moreno se durmió en su sofá y ella se tomó la libertad de acariciar sus labios con la punta de sus dedos. No supo por qué lo hizo. Tuvo la secreta necesidad de descubrir si eran tan suaves como vaticinaba, había sido un acto impulsivo que no pudo clasificar. Por otro lado, su inconsciente le gritaba que no era una caricia común entre amigos, si no podía contarlo, entonces no estaba en la lista de las acciones insignificantes. Hermione se avergonzó de sí misma y cerró la llave del agua para comenzar a secarse y dirigirse a su alcoba para vestirse. De repente, el timbre de su puerta sonó anunciando visita. La joven frunció el ceño y miró el reloj sobre su mesita de noche. Harry se había adelantado por lo menos diez minutos. _"¿Por qué siempre hace las cosas a su manera?"_, protestó en voz baja. Se vistió rápidamente, cruzó la sala hasta la puerta, cogió el pómulo y abrió.

- Hola, Hermione.- la muchacha quedó boquiabierta.  
- Cormac…

Para el ojiverde fue imposible no considerar esa salida como una cita entre su vecina y él. Era algo tonto, pero se sintió muy bien al saber que Hermione se preocupaba por su bienestar tanto o más que sus otros amigos. No, tampoco podía ser tan injusto. Sirius siempre lo llamaba, al igual que Ron y Tonks, pero con Hermione resultaba ser distinto, con ella sí se sentía realmente acompañado. Cada vez que miraba por la ventana ella estaba del otro lado, ordenando, leyendo o concentrada en su laptop. Saberla a poca distancia le producía una calidez agradable en el pecho. En un principio, la espiaba clandestinamente interesándose en todo lo que hacía con una curiosidad famélica, casi sicótica. Esa chica inglesa de mal carácter lo había atrapado entre sus redes sin siquiera saberlo. Cuando descubrió que poseía un cuerpo estupendo no pudo despegarse del vidrio que los separaba. Ahora, al pasar del tiempo, había una cosa que lo atraía más que sus curvas y piernas de porcelana, su impredecible y encantadora personalidad. Hermione tornaba difusa la imagen de Cho en su mente, ahora era más bien como un espejismo en comparación a los recuerdos tridimensionales que tenía con ella. La idea de que fuera una estudiante de intercambio y que su estancia en Nueva York era limitada, le apretaba las entrañas de angustia. La echaría mucho de menos cuando ya no estuviera.

En su apartamento, Harry miró el reloj en su pared y al ver que ya era la hora indicada, cogió una chaqueta desde su armario, unos guantes, y salió de lleno al frío neoyorquino. Definitivamente, ése sería el otoño más gélido que se hubiera visto en años. Al llegar a la entrada del edificio, una residente salía justo en ese minuto y al reconocer al moreno, lo dejó pasar amablemente. Harry subió los tres pisos y llamó a la puerta. Se felicitó la puntualidad en silencio. La puerta se abrió despacio y una seria Hermione apareció en el umbral. Su expresión revelaba un descontento tal que Harry casi retrocede un paso.

- ¿Estás lista?- preguntó sin mucha seguridad. La joven se negó.  
- Lo siento, no podré ir - dijo, sin poder mirarlo a los ojos.- Tengo un pequeño asunto qué atender ahora. – Harry notó que no lo dejaría entrar. Por instinto, miró hacia el interior sin mucho disimulo. Enarcó una ceja.  
- ¿Estás acompañada?- Hermione asintió pero como acto reflejo prefirió mentir.  
- Sí, estoy… con el profesor Lupin- dijo rápidamente y el moreno se mostró un poco más aliviado. – Estamos resolviendo un problema con lo de la beca.  
- ¿Es muy grave?- la castaña no respondió, sólo se encogió de hombros.- No puedes volver a Londres aún. Tenemos un museo que terminar… así que ni te atrevas a abandonarme- esa broma sugerente los ruborizó a los dos. Harry después de reír carraspeó, y al notarla apenada no pudo evitar enternecerse. – Hey, no te preocupes, está bien.  
- Lo siento… lo de salir esta noche fue idea mía y…  
- Oye, será para la próxima. – le animó el muchacho atreviéndose a tocarle el brazo en una caricia inesperada. – Yo iré un rato, por si terminan pronto y deseas alcanzarme. - Hermione asintió y tras despedirse cerró la puerta nuevamente.

Harry tomó un taxi hacia la taberna de Tonks sintiéndose extrañamente decepcionado. La mirada nerviosa de la muchacha lo hizo desconfiar pero optó por no darle alas a la imaginación, ¿quién era él para poner en duda su palabra? Y si estuviera con otra persona, ¿qué?... no era asunto suyo. Otra vez esas molestas mariposas pululando en sus entrañas. Luego de algunos minutos de trayecto, el moreno descendió del vehículo e ingresó en el local recibiendo el agradable calor que reinaba dentro. Se acercó a la barra y saludó a la tabernera quien al verlo, no vaciló en abrazarlo con fuerza. Era justo lo que Harry necesitaba, salir de su apartamento para despejar la cabeza. Pidió una cerveza, se ubicó en uno de los taburetes y se quedó allí escuchando a un joven cantante que esa noche tocaba sobre el escenario a un rincón del bar. Fue algo inesperado. Los acordes que escuchaba desde la guitarra, lo envolvieron de tal manera que la gente a su alrededor desapareció entre la nebulosa de sus desvaríos. Harry estaba con sus emociones tan a flor de piel que una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y la manoteó antes de que alguien se diera cuenta. Bebió un trago de su Corona y buscó en sus bolsillos un cigarrillo.

- No es bueno beber solo cuando se está de duelo- le dijo Tonks una vez terminado de atender a un par de clientes.  
- Entonces acompáñame- dijo Harry, señalando los licores en la vitrina del bar. La mujer le sonrió y se sirvió un vaso de vodka. Ambos brindaron en silencio.  
- Te has escondido bastante bien estos días, ¿eh?  
- No me he escondido- se defendió el ojiverde. Tonks lo miró incrédulamente.  
- Sirius me contó lo de la pelea con Draco Malfoy. – era justo el tema que Harry no quería tocar. Respingó la nariz y fumó una larga bocanada de su cigarrillo. La tabernera agregó– Estamos preocupados por ti. No te aísles. Recuerda que tienes personas que te quieren. – el muchacho tampoco quiso decir nada al respecto. Sólo se dedicó a escucharla. Tenía razón, él se había encerrado en sus estudios y en sus cuatro paredes de la 71st Oeste como un verdadero ex convicto, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? No estaba dispuesto a recibir las condolencias de nadie, no las merecía. Tonks, al verlo pensativo, decidió romper con esa tensión – Y… ¿Dónde está la otra arquitecta? Tu vecina de enfrente- cuando Harry se disponía a responderle, el mismísimo Remus Lupin hizo su aparición en el Coffeehouse. Tonks al verlo, se le iluminaron los ojos al instante. Se saludaron con un beso breve en los labios lo que sorprendió al moreno enormemente. Comprendió que pasaron muchas cosas de las que no tenía idea desde la fiesta de disfraces en Halloween.  
- Un gusto verte de nuevo, Harry- lo saludó el facultativo estrechando su mano.  
- Igualmente… ¿Hermione no vino con usted?- Lupin frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.  
- ¿Hermione? No, no la he visto el día de hoy- el moreno tensó la línea de sus labios – De seguro está en su apartamento estudiando. Esa chica realmente me impresiona.  
- Sí, a mí también, profesor… a mí también- afirmó Harry con toda la mordacidad que le fue posible. Ella le había mentido descaradamente y reparó que la cerveza se le revolvía en el estómago.

Al volver a su apartamento notó que las cortinas de Hermione estaban ligeramente abiertas. Trató de ignorarlo y entró a su edificio subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos. Al abrir la puerta, Max lo recibió con la misma energía de siempre y Harry lo saludó jugueteando con él. Le sirvió un poco de comida, organizó algunos libros y lavó los platos pendientes del almuerzo. Trataba con todas sus fuerzas de ocuparse para no mirar hacia la ventana vecina. Estaba irracionalmente molesto, casi furioso. Caminó alrededor de la sala resoplando, y desobedeciendo sus propias órdenes, echó un vistazo hacia el apartamento. Hubiera deseado no haberlo hecho. Allí estaba la castaña, conversando con su ex novio, ese rubio futbolista que comenzaba a hacer noticia en el deporte. Mantuvo su propia luz apagada viendo cómo su amiga cerraba las cortinas por completo. _"Así que soy yo el tentado por el diablo, ¿no?"_, dijo entre dientes y Max levantó sus orejas creyendo que se dirigía a él.

Harry pasó la noche soñando miles de situaciones incoherentes, sin conexión ni contexto definido. Se revolcaba en el colchón viendo flashes de Neville, Hermione, Cho, Ron, Sirius, sus padres… una mezcolanza de rostros familiares que danzaban en un carnaval exasperante. Las imágenes se interponían entre sí hasta desesperarlo y despertó, sudando en su cama. Miró la hora a su lado y en brillantes números rojos, el reloj le indicó un poco más de las dos de la madrugada. Creyó que era más tarde. Tenía toda la noche por delante para seguir enloqueciendo con un popurrí de mierdas sin sentido y se tapó con las cobijas con rabia. El insomnio no lo dejó en paz en ningún momento. La mañana siguiente amaneció fría pero despejada. Era un nuevo Día de Acción de Gracias y el sol se colaba a través de los cortinajes proyectándose en los ojos del joven, que seguía sin conciliar el sueño. Por fin había amanecido y Harry abandonó su cama para darse una ducha y salir con Max para respirar aire fresco. Su mascota se lo agradeció dando saltos. Hacía muchos días que no habían paseado como era costumbre entre ellos.

Las calles de Nueva York estaban de fiesta. El Desfile de Acción de Gracias de Macy's daba comienzo por la avenida Broadway. La gente se acumulaba en las veredas para ver los enormes globos del logo de la tienda y personajes animados. Max estaba eufórico y Harry olvidó por un momento su enojo con el mundo. Volvió a sentirse como un niño, rió al ver la figura del Horton el Elefante y los Pitufos suspendidos a metros de altura. Miles de recuerdos con sus padres le abrigaron el corazón y se dejó contagiar por la alegría del ambiente. Rememoró las veces que su padre lo subía a sus hombros para ver de mejor perspectiva los globos flotando sobre las cabezas. Eran colores y formas graciosas, impresionantes, jocosas. Revivió a su madre y su risa melódica, ella siempre fue una fanática de las festividades de fin de año. Armaba el árbol a mitad de noviembre y compraba los obsequios con una antelación obsesiva. Le encantaba observar la expresión de sus seres queridos cuando abrían sus regalos. Harry caminó entre la muchedumbre, avanzando junto con la procesión para no perderse de nada. Algunos niños desviaban la atención del desfile para acariciar la cabeza de Max cuando pasaba. Él adoraba a esas mini personas y se dejaba querer con descaro.

Una hora después, el colorido carnaval continuaba deleitando a los ciudadanos. Harry alzaba su cuello como un periscopio sobre la superficie y a lo lejos, entre un montón de cabezas desconocidas, vio una cabellera ondulada que se le hizo muy familiar. Se convenció de que el destino tenía algo contra él. ¿Qué probabilidades existían de encontrarse con Hermione entre el excesivo gentío matutino? No tuvo que mirarla dos veces para reconocerla. Max lo supo también, pero esa vez Harry lo tenía firme del collar impidiéndole correr a ella eufóricamente. No obstante, los ladridos del labrador llamaron la atención de muchos, incluyendo de la muchacha. El moreno quiso girar en redondo y perderse de vista pero Max no cooperaba. Era como intentar mover una estatua de hierro al jalar su correa. Hermione dio cuenta de ellos en pocos segundos y se abrió paso para alcanzarlos. _"Eres un traidor, ¿lo sabías?"_, le dijo a su perro en voz baja.

- ¿Te escondes de mí?- le preguntó ella sin rodeos. Harry fingió no haberla visto.  
- ¿Cómo crees? No imaginaba encontrarnos entre este tumulto.  
- Siempre quise ver uno de estos desfiles- comentó Hermione, fascinada. El ojiverde sonrió mecánicamente porque la imagen de Cormac en su apartamento le aplastó la memoria. Se dio cuenta que su enfado no había disminuido ni un poco. Por esto mismo, quiso echar sal en la herida abierta.  
- ¿Y cómo resultó todo con lo de tu beca?- dijo evaluando cada uno de sus gestos. Hermione se sonrojó y suspiró entrecortado. Cuando abrió la boca para responder, la salvó la campana. El celular de Harry comenzó a sonar en su bolsillo. El moreno contestó.

La voz de su mejor amigo resonó en su oído. Ron lo invitaba a cenar a su apartamento para celebrar juntos la especial fecha norteamericana. El ojiverde aceptó y de paso, el pelirrojo le pidió que le avisara a su vecina inglesa para que probara el exquisito pavo de su flamante esposa. _"Será nuestro primer Día de Acción de Gracias como familia Weasley Lovegood"_, exclamó contento y Harry dirigió su mirada hacia la castaña, quien acariciaba a Max distraídamente mirando el desfile. La calidez en su pecho volvió. Ella tenía la cualidad de desestabilizarlo entre una emoción a otra. Resopló buscando su enfado que poco a poco iba mermando. Luego de cortar, le comunicó de los planes para cenar a los que ella accedió, encantada. Siguieron presenciando el desfile, uno al lado del otro, sin decirse nada. Parecían dos niños pequeños inmersos en un mundo de grandes.

Harry quería preguntarle sobre Cormac, qué hacía en su apartamento, de qué estaban platicando. Un montón de conjeturas llenaron su cabeza, incluso la posibilidad de que se hubieran acostado, un reencuentro, una reconciliación, un instante de recuerdos íntimos sobre la cama… no, no podía seguir. Era un tema que nada tenía que ver con él. Hermione, por otro lado, miraba la marcha de los globos en las alturas pero no prestaba atención. Tenía el presentimiento de que el moreno sabía que le había mentido, ¿por qué lo hizo? No tenía nada que ocultar, mucho menos a Harry. Eran amigos, lo pasaban bien juntos y trabajaban perfectamente en equipo. No había que confundir las cosas. Además, el ojiverde todavía tenía un capítulo inconcluso con Cho. Ella seguía en la palestra como un fantasma. Sin esperarlo, la plática mantenida con su ex se le vino a la mente…

- _¿Que estás con el profesor Remus Lupin?- preguntó el jugador de fútbol cuando Hermione cerró la puerta del apartamento- ¿Por qué le mentiste? ¿Es el mismo idiota que entró por tu ventana como pájaro perdido?__  
__- Se llama Harry, y si le mentí fue porque lógicamente no quería problemas entre ustedes. – Cormac se quedó callado unos segundos para desentrañar mensajes ocultos en su declaración. Le pareció ver un delicado brillo en sus ojos ambarinos. Un brillo tan crucial que no tuvo necesidad de preguntar nada. Se cruzó de brazos bajo una actitud altiva y sorprendida.__  
__- Vaya, sí que te tiene afectada ese americano. – aquellas palabras fueron como un bombardeo de piedras sobre la cabeza de la joven. Se sintió tan vulnerable que inmediatamente se defendió.__  
__- ¿Afectada? Yo no… - de pronto, se detuvo en seco, no tenía nada qué explicar. Elevó su mentón y cambió el tema de forma drástica - ¿Qué haces aquí?__  
__- Dijiste que viniera.__  
__- Sí, pero no precisé el cuándo, debiste avisarme.__  
__- ¿Por qué? ¿Tenías una cita con él?- Hermione empequeñeció los ojos de la ira. Cormac supo que había ido demasiado lejos y pidió disculpas en el acto. Conocía a su ex, no lograría nada siendo así de agudo con ella. Era como avanzar un paso y retroceder tres. Sin embargo, la joven no se quedó sin reaccionar.__  
__- Así es. Era nuestra primera cita y lo arruinaste.- contraatacó sabiendo que había dado un golpe de gracia. Cormac enrojeció. Volvió al ataque sin esperar su respuesta – Pero no te sientas mal, mañana volveré a invitarlo y a ti no debería importarte…_

Después de eso, Hermione le pidió expresamente que ese tira y encoge entre ellos debía acabar de manera definitiva. No estaba dispuesta a recibir flores ni llamadas amorosas toda la vida sin poder avanzar. El muchacho se resistió pidiéndole que reconsiderara su exigencia. Él estaba perdido sin ella. Intentó besarla, pero la castaña se negó y lo echó del apartamento. Al cerrar la puerta, Hermione miró instintivamente hacia la ventana que había cerrado. Tuvo dos pensamientos contradictorios: primero, contenta de que Harry no hubiera visto aquello; segundo, decepcionada porque le hubiera gustado verlo entrar a defenderla de nuevo. El sonido profundo de los tambores la devolvió al desfile y miró de reojo al moreno a su lado. Decidió romper con la pausa como intento de detener sus cavilaciones.

- ¿Sabes que no he hecho desde que estoy en Nueva York?- Harry la miró con curiosidad– Viajar en ferry.  
- Entonces no has estado aquí, forastera.- contestó el joven- Ven conmigo, daremos un paseo- y antes de que pudiera contestar, la obligó a caminar fuera de la muchedumbre hacia la avenida _West End_para tomar un taxi hacia el terminal Whitehall.

* * *

El viaje en ferry fue relajante y totalmente inesperado. Hermione estaba embelesada. El frío viento costero revolvía su cabello ondulado y despejaba las nubes grises del cielo, Harry, apoyado en la baranda junto a ella, sentía el vaivén del transporte en el centro de su estómago recordando a sus padres. Hacía muchos años que no tomaba el ferry. Lo había olvidado. Había sepultado tan profundamente esos momentos familiares en su corazón que frente a esa chica extranjera, brotaban fuera de él sin control alguno. La Estatua de la Libertad erguía a lo lejos como una solitaria figura de porcelana. Lentamente aumentaba en tamaño mientras que la pareja de arquitectos platicaba y reía con Max ladrándoles a las aves. Descendieron en la isla y rodearon el monumento sin ninguna prisa. Harry era un verdadero guía turístico. Hermione lo escuchaba con atención en los datos históricos que mencionaba y se dio cuenta que ver la estatua a través de sus ojos resultaba algo fascinante.

Luego de ese paseo impulsivo y entretenido sobre las aguas neoyorquinas, los jóvenes se dirigieron a Chelsea donde Ron y Luna los estaban esperando. Al cruzar el umbral, el aroma del pavo en el horno les llenó los pulmones. Sobre la mesa reposaban miles de platillos exquisitos como aperitivo y copas de vino. A los pocos minutos, Tonks apareció pero acompañada de quien Hermione menos esperaba, Remus J. Lupin. La castaña desconocía que ambos estuvieran saliendo, era una probabilidad casi nula para ella, por lo tanto al verlo, se le contrajo el estómago. Harry la observó de reojo notando su incomodidad al saludarlo. Al poco rato, Sirius seguido por los padres de Ron también asistieron. El matrimonio traía un enorme pastel de manzanas para el postre y en cuanto al mecánico, una botella de whisky de doce años. Molly preguntó por su hija menor a lo que el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

- La llamé pero no contesta el celular. Le dejé un mensaje para avisarle que estaríamos aquí- contestó.  
- ¿Te fue difícil encontrar taxi anoche, Harry?- le preguntó Remus Lupin. Hermione al oírlo frunció el ceño. El moreno no tuvo otra opción que responder.  
- No, para nada. ¿Usted?- el académico se negó abrazando a Tonks dulcemente por la cintura.  
- No hubo necesidad. Mi apartamento queda a media cuadra del Coffeehouse- aclaró la tabernera y Lupin enrojeció instantáneamente.

Harry caminó hacia el balcón en donde Max miraba el tráfico agitando su cola. Hermione lo siguió con la mirada sin atreverse a hablarle. Él la había descubierto en su mentira y no había dicho nada, es más, la había invitado a un paseo en ferry para mostrarle la costa y la Estatua de la Libertad en todo su esplendor. De alguna extraña manera sintió que lo había traicionado. Maldita forma que tenía Cormac de ser tan inoportuno. Después de unos minutos, Ginny llegó al apartamento con un rostro serio y oscuro. Saludó con cierta prudencia y se sentó en un sofá sin decir nada más. Tenía un semblante poco conocido en ella. Ron comprendió que algo no andaba bien. Se le vino a la mente el nombre de Draco Malfoy pero no lo creyó posible, el rubio no se atrevería a molestarla después de lo ocurrido con Neville. Sería realmente un cretino.

La cena dio comienzo con una mesa hermosa y generosa. El pavo que había horneado Luna se veía tan sabroso que Molly la felicitó. Era la primera vez para ella ser la invitada y no la anfitriona. Brindaron a la memoria de su amigo ausente y Ginny dejó caer una lágrima que rodó hasta su barbilla. No habló durante toda la comida. Por otra parte, Hermione miraba a Harry sentado frente a ella con una cautela evidente. Él le devolvía la mirada mientras bebía de su copa de vino. Parecía un reproche y una disculpa muda entre ambos. Al acabar, Hermione, Molly y Sirius ayudaron a Luna a lavar la montaña de platos en la cocina. Ginny, sin embargo, se dirigió al balcón sintiendo el frío de la noche temprana atravesar su chaqueta. Se quedó mirando el movimiento de la ciudad con la vista perdida y se abrazó a sí misma pensando una y otra vez en lo dicho por Draco en el cementerio. No podía dejar de sentirse responsable. Harry la observó desde el sofá al igual que Ron. Ambos se miraron entre sí reconociéndose la preocupación en cada uno. Salieron al frío para hablar con ella.

- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó el pelirrojo a su hermana. Ginny ni siquiera volteó hacia él.  
- Ustedes sabían la razón- dijo sin contexto. Harry frunció el ceño, confundido- Ustedes sabían que Neville corrió esa noche por mí. Lo sabían y no me lo dijeron.  
- Intentamos convencerlo de que no…  
- Obviamente que no intentaron lo suficiente- interrumpió la muchacha a un Harry dolorido. La herida que seguía sangrando en su interior, se abrió mucho más. – Debieron detener esa tontería cuando pudieron, decirme lo que estaba pasando para hablar con él. Son unos idiotas. Sobre todo tú- apuntó al moreno con un pecho firme en su pecho- Tú organizaste la maldita carrera. Si no lo hubieras hecho, Neville estaría cenando con nosotros ahora.  
- No digas eso, Ginny...- intervino Ron, al ver que su amigo recibía el ataque en completo silencio.  
- No, ella tiene razón- dijo Harry con los puños apretados. Se dio media vuelta y abandonó el apartamento sin importarle que Max arañara la puerta al verlo irse sin él. Hermione salió de la cocina riendo con Luna despreocupadamente. La tensión en el ambiente fue tan intensa que ambas fruncieron el ceño al mismo tiempo.  
- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó la rubia. Tonks no lo sabía, sólo había visto al ojiverde salir como un rayo atravesando la sala desde el balcón.  
- ¿Dónde está Harry?- quiso saber Hermione. El labrador se quedó a un lado de la puerta.

La noche de ese Día de Acción de Gracias se volvió de un color tan oscuro que Harry no veía nada más que la vereda frente a sus pies. Caminó y caminó, caminó tan rápido y tan ofuscado que chocaba con la gente y ni siquiera se daba por aludido. Estaba enceguecido, envenenado de muchas sensaciones, rabia, culpa, pena, decepción… una acumulación peligrosa. Cuando cruzó la avenida sin fijarse en el tráfico, un vehículo frenó a centímetros de él rechinando las llantas. Harry se detuvo ante los focos que lo encandilaban y recibió las puteadas del chofer quien descendió para encararlo. El moreno lo tomó por las solapas del abrigo, lo empujó contra el auto y comenzó a golpearlo sin descanso. Necesitaba descargar su ira, pero lo hizo de la peor manera. Tenía un velo tan grueso en sus ojos que no se detuvo a pensar en nada. El hombre reaccionó y comenzó a defenderse. Se golpearon hasta que la misma gente alrededor llamó a la policía. Dos oficiales los cogieron a la fuerza para meterlos en la patrulla.


	12. Aléjate de mí, Hermione

_Hola chicos!  
Una vez más he venido rápidamente a actualizar esta historia que me alegra les esté gustando. Como ya vieron en el capítulo anterior, Harry no deja de sentirse culpable por perder a Neville y sólo bastaron algunas palabras fuertes para desatar en su interior la impulsividad que ya vieron. A veces, el resentimiento con la vida nos hace cometer estupideces y hacernos sentir una verdadera basura. De eso se trata este episodio. A juzgar por el título, ya sabrán a qué me refiero.  
Un besote a todos, muchas gracias por leerme, por sus comentarios y por acompañarme en esta historia.  
Disfruten de la lectura, buen viaje a NY!_

* * *

Capítulo once: "Aléjate de mí, Hermione"

**M**ax se quedó en casa de Sirius ya que nadie supo de Harry durante el fin de semana. Todos estaban preocupados por él, Hermione supo lo que había sucedido en el apartamento de Ron y Luna y no le extrañó que el moreno necesitara estar solo, que buscara distancia para poder pensar. Sin embargo, el lunes llegó con bombos y platillos y la castaña temía que Harry no apareciera para ese día tan importante. Ella entendía que había sufrido una pérdida terrible, pero no podía aplazar su vida más tiempo. ¿Sería tan desconsiderado como para faltar a la segunda entrega del proyecto para Snape? No, no sería capaz. Ya habían fallado en la primera, no podían darse el lujo de ignorar esta nueva oportunidad de subir la calificación. Tenía que llegar, por lo menos en honor a todo el trabajo realizado. Lo llamaba al móvil con tanta vehemencia que cada vez que escuchaba el buzón de voz apretaba los dientes de puro enojo. ¿Cuántas veces lo había llamado ya? ¿Cien?

Hermione llegó al salón de clases con el estómago revuelto. El profesor de Diseño Urbano ya había llegado y él no se tomaba la molestia de evaluar a un equipo si no estaban los dos integrantes presentes, todos los estudiantes lo sabían de antemano. Muchos llegaron temprano, otros atravesaban el umbral casi corriendo con sus planos bajo el brazo. La castaña se sentó en su pupitre y se imaginó en un maldito deja vú. Harry no aparecía y ya esperaba un nuevo mensaje de texto de parte de Tonks informándole que alguna atrocidad había pasado. Snape la miraba desde su escritorio con una luz de burla en sus ojos negros. De seguro estaría pensando que Harry Potter nuevamente la dejaría plantada en día de entrega. Hermione sintió sus entrañas arder y cubrió su rostro con un libro para fingir que estaba leyendo.

- ¿Otra vez el señor Potter nos dejará esperando?- le preguntó el profesor con el más sarcástico de los tonos. La joven bajó el texto lentamente para mirarlo de frente. No supo qué decirle.  
- Han sido días difíciles para él, pero…  
- No me interesa.- le interrumpió - Deben cumplir con las fechas límites que se les impone o pueden olvidarse del título académico.  
- Yo haré la entrega en representación de ambos, señor- dijo Hermione recurriendo a una última instancia. Sus compañeros se miraron entre sí, sabiendo que era una posibilidad nula. Snape torció sus delgados labios en una sonrisa indescriptible.  
- Conoce las reglas de mi clase, señorita Granger. No me haga repetirlas.

Ella sabía que el facultativo lo estaba disfrutando. Desde que los había asignado que esperaba verlos tropezar, pero no tenía idea de la excelente química que se había formado entre ellos. Lamentablemente a la hora de mostrar los resultados, algo sucedía que los hacía parecer unos ineptos. La clase acabó y ni luces de Harry. La castaña estaba que echaba fuego por la boca. No podía creer lo absurda de la situación. Tanta era su decepción ante lo ocurrido, que al salir de la universidad se cruzó con Ginny Weasley en uno de los pasillos y no dudó en descargarse con ella. ¿Por qué le había dicho eso al moreno? ¿Por qué arruinar lo que había avanzado? Ella no tenía el derecho de delegar culpas o lanzar reproches sobre algo que nadie pudo controlar. La vida es simplemente impredecible. No debió arrastrar a Harry hacia su propio sentimiento de responsabilidad como una forma de aligerar el peso sobre sus hombros. Justo cuando estaba logrando sacarlo de la oscuridad, de esa tristeza corrosiva que le oxidaba el alma, viene la pelirroja y comete ese error echando todo a perder.

- Sé que no debí ser tan perra- dijo Ginny con lágrimas en los ojos.- Pero dime, ¿cómo hubieras reaccionado tú al enterarte que un amigo tuyo perdió la vida por demostrarte algo? ¿Que fuiste la razón de que cometiera una tontería y que nadie fue capaz de decírtelo? – Hermione guardó silencio mientras buscaba un pañuelo dentro de su bolso. Se lo entregó y la pelirroja secó su nariz.

Hermione no pudo decirle nada más. Veía un intenso dolor en sus ojos y comprendió que quizás ella hubiera hecho lo mismo, hubiera volcado su frustración en alguien más para sentirse mejor. A veces la rabia tiene vida propia y actúa por sí sola. Ginny suspiró entrecortado tratando de serenarse. No acostumbraba a llorar en público. Le sostuvo la mirada a la chica inglesa un momento, aquella chica que comenzaba a ver como una buena amiga hallando algo más que simple preocupación en su mirada ambarina. Al parecer estaba pasando por alto un detalle, la relación de compañerismo entre ella y Harry se estaba convirtiendo en algo mucho más interesante. De repente, el ronco sonido de un motor las llevó a sobresaltarse cortando el diálogo como una navaja suiza. A poca distancia de ellas, a un costado de la calle, Draco Malfoy llegaba al frontis de la universidad alzando la visera de su casco.

* * *

Discutir con su padre siempre le dejaba un trago amargo al joven Malfoy. Nuevamente, el patriarca insistía en integrarlo a sus negocios de telecomunicaciones pero el rubio se resistía lo más que podía. No estaba de acuerdo en la forma de trabajo de su padre. Él era frío, calculador, déspota a la hora de cortar cabezas en la estructura organizacional. Jamás trabajaba en equipo y siempre, siempre, tenía la razón. Draco sabía intrínsecamente que él no podría seguir sus pasos. Al pasar del tiempo y sintiéndose cada vez más solo, su personalidad arrogante y displicente cambió de manera radical. Comenzaba a sentir emociones que en el pasado se tenía prohibido sentir. Luego, con la muerte de Neville Longbottom ante sus ojos, una nueva ventana se abrió en su corazón dándose cuenta que si él hubiera sido el accidentado, a muy pocos le hubiera importado. Aquella certeza lo estremeció de la lástima hacia sí mismo.

Después de la discusión que terminó con un portazo en el lujoso Penthouse de su padre, el blondo condujo su motocicleta sin destino determinado por la ciudad. Recorrió largas avenidas, cruzó diversos puentes y atravesó una infinidad de parques. No tenía ni una pizca de ganas de asistir a clases pero sí de una única cosa: ver a Ginny aunque fuera a distancia. Esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que no lo odiara después de lo platicado en el cementerio. Él sólo había sido honesto. Ella lo merecía, tenía que conocer el acuerdo entre él y Longbottom para que entendiera que su amigo científico no era ningún lunático, sólo un hombre enamorado. Al cabo de unos minutos, dobló por una esquina hacia la universidad de Columbia y gracias al destino, vio a la joven Weasley conversando con la chica castaña de Inglaterra. Estaba llorando y eso le partió el alma en dos. Aceleró para llamar su atención y lo consiguió en el acto. Ambas jóvenes dirigieron su mirada hacia él, importunadas. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando vio a la pelirroja despedirse de la extranjera y dirigir sus pasos en su dirección. Con movimientos torpes, el muchacho se quitó el caso de la cabeza.

- ¿Tienes que hacerte notar así cuando llegas a algún lugar?  
- Es mi estilo- dijo sonriéndole de lado.- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Ginny se apresuró en secar bien sus lágrimas y carraspeó para aclarar su voz. Asintió.  
- Estoy bien, sólo viviendo las consecuencias de lo que hablamos. Le dije algo muy feo a Harry- Draco cambió su mirada a otra mucho más suave y profunda. Pudo imaginarse sin problema alguno su despecho ante el moreno. Tuvo la irresistible tentación de descender de su moto y abrazarla en señal de consuelo.  
- Lo siento… no quise crear más problemas.  
- Fuiste valiente en contármelo- admitió la joven- Pero no puedo dejar de sentirme responsable. Quería mucho a Neville- el rubio meneó la cabeza de forma negativa.  
- ¿Responsable? No, no debes sentirse así. Nadie obligó a Longbottom a correr… ni siquiera yo- declaró, suspirando. Recordó el día en que le propuso cancelar la carrera. – Le dije en una oportunidad que era una tontería enfrentarnos, pero él estaba empecinado en demostrar que era digno de ti.  
- ¿Digno de mí? ¡Jamás me dijo nada sobre sus sentimientos!- Draco comprendió que estaba jugando el papel de sicólogo sin esperarlo y no le gustó. Prefirió terminar con el tema porque le hacía daño, no se creía capaz de competir contra la memoria de un hombre intachable. Respiró profundo antes de volver a hablar.  
- ¿Quieres dar una vuelta?- le preguntó de pronto, fuera de contexto. Ginny lo miró con suspicacia- ¿Por favor?- El cambio en la conversación la dejó aturdida. Sin embargo, el rubio estiró el casco hacia ella como insistencia. Ella no dijo nada, midiéndolo con la mirada. Parecía lidiar con una batalla desgarradora en su mente. Ese chico significaba todo lo prohibido, hijo del enemigo de su familia, un odioso narcisista y el rival de su fallecido amigo… ¿Qué dirían los demás si supieran que él le movía el piso bajo sus pies? ¿Qué diría su padre? Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, pero no fue de temor, sino que de adrenalina. Respiró profundo, se acomodó mejor la mochila y le aceptó el casco.

A pocos metros de ellos, cuando Draco giró la velocidad desde su manubrio, Ron salía de la universidad viendo cómo su hermana se iba calle abajo con ese rubio engreído. Su mandíbula se contrajo y apretó sus puños. Una rabia visceral se apoderó de él sintiendo que su hermana estaba siendo una traidora. ¿Cómo podía relacionarse con ese tipo? ¿Cómo podía permitir que se dirigiera a ella siquiera? Algo le sopló al oído que era más que un capricho o una rebeldía de su parte. Ginny nunca fue inconsecuente, lo que significaba que muy en su interior debía de ocultar una atracción hacia Malfoy, o de lo contrario lo mandaría a volar sin miramientos. Prefirió no darle auge a sus teorías porque terminaría agarrando a ese presumido para partirle la cara.

Al llegar a su apartamento en Chelsea, Luna lo estaba esperando para asistir al control médico correspondiente de esa semana. Ron le comentó sobre lo presenciado con un enfado tan absurdo que la rubia lo escuchaba sin demostrar su apoyo en su rostro. Si había algo que Luna le podía criticar a su marido, era precisamente sus rencores heredados por su padre. Esa sobreprotección hacia Ginny le parecía exagerada. Ella era una chica de veintitrés años, a puertas de egresar de su carrera en la universidad y una mujer hecha y derecha. Ron no tenía ningún derecho a ejercer un rol que no le correspondía. Si Draco Malfoy la rondaba, la pelirroja era lo bastante fuerte y determinada para mandarlo al carajo. Ni el odio familiar, ni las habladurías de la gente, debían interponerse. Cuando Ron dejó de escupir blasfemias como un enajenado, caminando en círculos por la sala, Luna cogió su bolso tranquilamente y buscó las llaves. Al encontrarlas, caminó hacia la puerta del apartamento.

- ¿No dirás nada?- la joven volteó hacia él con la misma mirada soñadora de siempre.  
- Tenemos hora con el médico, cariño. No pretendo perderla hablando sobre un tema que ni a ti ni a mí nos incumbe.  
- ¿Que no me incumbe? ¡Es mi hermana!  
- Exacto… tu hermana, no tu hija- le replicó y Ron se quedó sin respuesta. No era necesario para él escucharla alzar la voz para saberla molesta por algo…

* * *

Harry estaba sumergido en el silencio del calabozo pensando en cómo pudo haber perdido el control así. Se encontraba acostado boca arriba en un incómodo catre a un rincón del lugar sin intenciones de salir de allí. Se había negado a su derecho de hacer una llamada, no quería que nadie supiera dónde estaba. Le dolían los puños, su cara que reflejaba claramente la pelea ocasionada a mitad de la calle. Sólo trozos de lo ocurrido le llegaban a la mente en secuencias aleatorias. Estaba tan enfurecido que no veía a la persona que tenía enfrente, sólo golpeaba y golpeaba casi sin sentir los puñetazos de vuelta. De pronto, su atrofiada memoria comenzó a despejarse de la rabia. Poco a poco los pensamientos se ordenaron en una cronología coherente y fue entonces donde se sentó de golpe al recordar que ese mismo día debía entregar el segundo informe de avance del proyecto con Hermione. El rostro de su compañera apareció ante sus ojos nítidamente. Supo que había metido la pata hasta el fondo y su estómago se retorció de forma furiosa. Ella no lo perdonaría esa vez, por nada del mundo. Se puso de pie y pateó el catre con impotencia luego de escupir una blasfemia. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan imbécil? Estaba apostando demasiado alto a esa chica extranjera que sólo le enseñaba un alto grado de lealtad. Deseó que Snape jamás la hubiera castigado al asignarla con él, porque eso era: un castigo para ella. Uno de los oficiales se acercó al calabozo golpeando uno de los barrotes con su bastón para llamarle la atención.

- Oye, tú… tranquilo.- Harry no le hizo caso. Estaba tan indignado consigo mismo que apenas escuchaba razones.  
- Cambié de idea. Quiero mi llamada.- dictaminó.  
- ¡Guarda silencio, buscapleitos!- le respondió el uniformado para acto seguido, volver a ignorarlo como si se tratara de un pobre demente.  
- ¡Es de suma importancia! ¡Necesito hacer mi llamada!- exclamó, elevando el tono de su voz. El eco quedó rebotando unos momentos. Un segundo oficial apareció en el cuarto, lo miró detenidamente a los ojos y le dio instrucciones al primero para que lo dejara usar el teléfono. Harry sabía que ya era muy tarde para llegar a la universidad pero por lo menos, debía intentarlo.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Sirius estaba trabajando en la maltratada motocicleta de su ahijado. Después del accidente de Neville había quedado inservible pero no estaba de más tratar de repararla y venderla. Era una hermosa Yamaha que sin lugar a dudas podía correr bien con unos buenos ajustes y repuestos. Sabía que Harry no querría volver a montarla, él mismo se lo había dicho. El mecánico no pudo evitar la angustia en su corazón. No tenía idea de dónde estaba metido ese chico y comenzaba a temer que algo malo le hubiera sucedido. No podría perdonárselo. Le había prometido a sus mejores amigos, James y Lily, que cuidaría de él hasta con la vida misma. No obstante, fue una verdadera coincidencia evocarlo en ese preciso minuto, porque mientras limpiaba una pieza engrasada, el teléfono de su taller resonó. Al coger la bocina y contestar, la voz del moreno del otro lado casi lo desestabiliza. Inmediatamente le regañó por su desaire, por su maldita manía de cortar toda comunicación con el mundo cuando algo lo afectaba, que si lo tuviera enfrente no dudaría en cogerlo por el cuello para recriminarle toda la preocupación que habían pasado por él. Harry intentaba hablar pero su padrino no dejaba de ladrarle como un verdadero padre rabioso. Esperó algunos segundos para que se calmara y le comunicó sobre la pelea y la detención por parte de la policía. Sirius se quedó callado instantáneamente.

- Necesito que vengas ahora y pagues la fianza- le pidió el ojiverde.  
- Iré ahora mismo… y en verdad espero que te hayan dado una paliza- dijo el mecánico consiguiendo un resoplido irónico por parte del joven.

Al cortar la llamada, Sirius se quitó el sucio overol, limpió bien sus manos y a juzgar por la urgencia en la voz de Harry, no tendría tiempo de darse una ducha previamente. Llamó a Max de un silbido y le colocó la correa para salir del taller lo más rápido posible. Pensó en llevarlo con él, pero prefirió dejarlo al cuidado de Hermione. Sabía que el labrador se llevaba muy bien con ella y además, recordó perfectamente que vivía frente a su ahijado. Tomó un taxi, se dirigió hasta la 71st Oeste y luego se apeó tocando el intercomunicador del edificio. Nadie contestaba, al parecer, la chica no estaba en el apartamento. Insistió un par de veces más hasta que de repente, Max se puso a dar brincos desaforados siendo difícil para Sirius controlarlo. Alzó la mirada, reparando que la castaña se acercaba a ellos desde la esquina de la avenida Amsterdam. Abrazada a sus libros, Hermione tenía una cara que evidenciaba que había tenido un día de mierda. Ella, al ver al padrino de Harry esperándola en el frontis del inmueble, sintió una necesidad terrible de mandarlo al carajo. No estaba de ánimos para deducir con él en dónde se encontraría Harry, bebiendo y odiando al mundo. Estaba agotada mental y emocionalmente.

- Si vienes a preguntarme de nuevo dónde creo que pueda estar Harry, será mejor que te des la media vuelta y te vayas, porque no lo sé y no quiero saberlo.- dijo con el más amargo de los tonos. Max dejó de saltar para llamar su atención. Pudo percibir su desazón y gimoteó despacio.  
- Harry fue arrestado. Debo ir a la Estación de Policía- le informó a quemarropa. Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par creyendo que había escuchado mal. Sirius estiró el brazo entregándole la correa de Max – He venido para que te quedes con él mientras voy a pagar la fianza.  
- Iré contigo.  
- No creo que…  
- Iré contigo. - y sin dejarlo terminar, Hermione cruzó la calle para llamar un taxi.

El trayecto se hizo eterno, como si quisieran llegar a la ciudad de Los Ángeles por tierra en menos de quince minutos. La muchacha interrogaba a Sirius para que le explicara punto por punto cómo Harry fue a parar allí. El mecánico desenredó pacientemente toda la información que su ahijado le había recitado por teléfono. Le contó de la pelea que empezó en vía pública sin ninguna razón. Estaba completamente enceguecido por la culpa y la rabia después de lo conversado con Ginny. Golpeó a un tipo que obviamente también se defendió y los vecinos de la calle llamaron a las autoridades para detenerlos. Harry se encargó de quedarse más tiempo en el calabazo sin llamar ni hablar con nadie. Hermione lo miraba con una expresión incierta, su ceño reflejaba preocupación, incertidumbre y a la vez un claro dejo de enfado. Sirius le preguntó el por qué y la joven le hizo mención de aquella noche donde el moreno había chocado en motocicleta y perdido la primera entrega en la universidad por esa causa. Estaban entre ceja y ceja del profesor desde un principio, ahora irremediablemente estaban pendiendo de un hilo.

Una vez en la Estación de Policía, Sirius habló con uno de los oficiales en recepción, quien se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para dejar su taza de café y su bizcocho relleno al otro lado de la sala. Hermione estaba perdiendo la paciencia y Max le gruñía a varios de los esposados que pasaban escoltados por los pasillos. La joven inglesa sintió escalofríos. Nunca había estado en un lugar como ése. Paseó la vista de un lado a otro mientras que Sirius hablaba con el uniformado. Vio todo tipo de personas, un joven pandillero que reclamaba su inocencia intentando liberarse a la fuerza, un par de prostitutas que mascaban goma y esperaban sentadas cerca de un escritorio, un mendigo que retorcía sus manos con cierto nerviosismo y una mujer que lloraba con una fotografía de su hijo extraviado sobre la mesa. Hermione quería salir de allí cuanto antes, no soportaba la incomodidad. El oficial dejó frente a Sirius un montón de papeles para firmar, le explicó el procedimiento de rutina, los motivos del arresto y el valor de la fianza. Una burocracia asquerosa que a la castaña la llevó a rodar los ojos de hastío.

- ¿Puedo pasar a verlo?- preguntó ella sin más. El oficial la miró un fugaz instante y asintió indicándole por dónde podía ingresar. Sirius se quedó en el mesón firmando los documentos al tiempo que le ordenaba a Max quedarse con él…

Harry contaba los minutos con una expectativa insoportable. Debió ser más prudente, más considerado con la gente que lo rodeaba y apoyaba. Hermione siempre se había portado bien con él y ahora, por segunda vez, le había fallado. Subconscientemente conocía la razón: todavía estaba resentido porque le había mentido sobre la presencia de Cormac en su apartamento. Sin embargo, no era motivo de peso para haber actuado sin pensar. Volcó toda su frustración en una actitud salvaje y absurda. Quiso disculparse con ella, con el tipo que había golpeado, con Ginny, con todos. ¿Por qué siempre lastimaba a la gente que quería? ¿Qué pasaba con él que no podía manejar sus impulsos? Tomó un barrote con cada mano e introdujo su frente entre ambos. Cerró los ojos creyendo que se hundía en una fosa de mierda. El sonido de unos pasos le alertó la presencia de alguien pero no quiso moverse de donde estaba. Una voz lo sacudió violentamente.

- Hola, Harry- lo saludó Hermione, de pie frente a él, al otro lado de la reja. Él levantó la cabeza mirándola directo a los ojos. Su vulnerabilidad le hizo creer que estaba por completo desnudo. Se avergonzó consciente de que el rubor teñía sus mejillas.  
- Hola- dijo con un hilo de voz. - ¿Qué haces aquí?  
- Debería preguntarte lo mismo, pero Sirius ya me lo contó todo.- Harry no podía soltar los barrotes, era como si se hubiera congelado en una misma posición. Hermione retomó la palabra - ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Por qué…?  
- Necesitaba un tipo de castigo, una excusa para recibir mi merecido escarmiento - le interrumpió él de forma honesta. La castaña al oírlo, se acercó un paso.  
- No te hagas esto, no tienes que buscar una sentencia ni nada por el estilo. Ginny no sabía lo que decía. Todos vivimos el dolor de forma diferente.- Harry no se mostró de acuerdo. Hermione volvió a avanzar un paso, mordiendo su labio inferior. El silencio que se apoderó del momento fue tan intenso que el mismo ruido de la ciudad inundó el calabozo.  
- Lamento haberte fallado de nuevo- dijo el moreno sabiendo que fuera de la comprensión que demostraba, también estaba decepcionada- Soy el peor compañero de proyecto que pudiste haber tenido. Perdóname.- Hermione negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que buscaba un argumento contradictorio a esa frase pesimista. Eso no era así. Harry era un arquitecto talentoso, el mejor que hubiera conocido jamás. Sólo habían sido instancias desafortunadas las que coartaban su éxito como equipo. Sí, no podía negar que se había enfadado con él como un primer impulso, pero no concebía estarlo mucho tiempo. Le dolía en el centro del pecho al igual que un infarto. Se atrevió a tocar una de sus manos, empuñada en un barrote.  
- Te equivocas, Harry. Snape no pudo escoger mejor y lo sabes- dijo por primera vez y sintió un ardor excesivo en su rostro. Se acercó un último paso, sintiendo la reja contra su propio cuerpo. Harry se obligó a sostener su mirada a sólo un palmo de distancia. Comprendió que la cercanía gradual entre ambos durante el semestre estaba cambiando demasiado las cosas. No lo consideró correcto.  
- ¿Puedes hacer algo por mí?- le preguntó a la castaña en un tono íntimo. Ella asintió percibiendo el aliento de su compañero tan cerca que logró estremecerse. El muchacho cerró sus ojos y tragó saliva. – Aléjate de mí, Hermione… sólo le hago daño a quienes están a mi lado. Todavía estás a tiempo de hacerlo. Aléjate, por favor… - ella acarició delicadamente una de sus mejillas con barba de tres días.  
- Lo siento, eso es lo único que soy incapaz de hacer- contestó la joven, aventurándose a rozar su boca con la de él un segundo. La suavidad del contacto los electrificó a ambos. No obstante, tanto fue el sentimiento de auto rechazo y sacrilegio por parte del moreno, que bajó su cabeza como un indigno pidiendo perdón. Hermione, comprendiendo su reacción, posó el beso en su frente durante un tiempo incalculable.


	13. Vulnerable

_Hola mi gente!  
Gracias por sus comentarios, me da gusto que vayan viviendo el crecimiento de este amor como era mi intención, donde cualquier gesto, cualquier roce, palabra o mirada les acelere el pulso y caigan en la expectación, en el exquisito inicio de un romance que promete ;)  
Gracias por seguir conmigo, por sus comentarios y por estar pendientes del avance de esta historia.  
En este capítulo veremos cómo el destino hace que la vida dé unos giros vertiginosos y nos hace actuar de formas impensadas. Una de las cosas que busco resaltar en este fanfiction es que la impulsividad es tan protagonista como Harry y Hermione.  
Un besote y buen viaje a NY!  
_

* * *

Capítulo doce: "Vulnerable"

_"¿Por qué se me vendrá todo el amor de golpe cuando me siento triste, y te siento lejana?" (Pablo Neruda)_

**H**ermione no pudo dormir esa noche. El roce de sus labios con los de Harry le dejó una sensación deliciosa y a la vez ardiente, como si hubiera estado cerca de una llama encendida. Trató de recordar en qué momento todo había cambiado con el ojiverde pero no pudo precisarlo, quizás fue esa noche cuando él lloró en su regazo, o cuando cenaron comida china en su apartamento, o desde el momento en que comenzaron a platicar de una ventana a la otra mediante teléfono… no, no supo cuándo inició esa relación ambigua, sutil y exquisita. Sí, esa complicidad había hecho su estadía en América mucho más placentera y acogedora. Se sonrió rodando en su cama bajo las cobijas. Esperaba que todo hubiera salido bien con la fianza. Después de aquel momento entre los barrotes del calabozo, ella tuvo que salir del cuarto por orden de un oficial y una vez afuera, Sirius seguía revisando documentos con el ceño fruncido. Max le agitó la cola incondicionalmente y para ella fue irresistible aquel gesto dulce en sus ojos caninos. Se agachó y lo acarició unos segundos pidiéndole disculpas por no prestarle atención momentos antes.

Hermione no se quedó a esperar la liberación de Harry. Se sentía avergonzada por su arrebato y ligeramente ofendida ante la evasión del moreno, aunque lo entendía de cierta manera. Estaba muy consciente de su dolor. Sin embargo, le pidió que se alejara de él… que se alejara de él… ¿cómo podía pedirle algo así? Esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza cual sirenas de ambulancia en la Gran Manzana. Ella no quería hacerlo, ya no podía, y se regañó a sí misma el haberse involucrado tanto. Rezongó, enfadada, y volvió a rodar en su cama para acomodarse y dormir al fin. No obstante, una llamada a su celular sería el detonante de muchos futuros acontecimientos que harían del destino una ruleta rusa. La joven, fastidiada, encendió la luz en su mesita de noche, miró la hora en su reloj reparando que eran las tres de la mañana y de mala gana contestó sin molestarse en ver quién era.

- _¿Hija?_- la voz trémula de su madre la hizo sentarse de golpe en su cama.  
- Mamá, ¿qué sucede?- un presentimiento horrible la abofeteó.  
- _Se trata de tu padre… ha sufrido un infarto_- notificó la mujer sin rodeos y Hermione tuvo que repetirlo en su interior por lo menos tres veces para poder entenderla. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al instante.

Todo fue tan rápido que no pudo siquiera dar aviso a nadie más que a Remus J. Lupin mediante un correo electrónico, directo y atropellado. Buscó en las aerolíneas vía Internet, un vuelo que saliera lo antes posible a Londres perdiendo minutos valiosos para ella en cada clic desde su laptop. Dio con uno que le costaba un ojo de la cara pero lo compró sin vacilar, empacó algunas prendas en su mochila y marcando torpemente en su móvil llamó un taxi. Temblaba de pies a cabeza. Cuando estuvo al interior del vehículo amarillo rumbo al aeropuerto JFK, Hermione pudo pensar con mayor claridad y decidió dejarle un mensaje de texto a Harry. Era lo menos que podía hacer. Tenía que avisarle de su repentino viaje a Inglaterra, no podía irse así como así, después de todo, eran un equipo de trabajo y ella era una chica responsable:

_"Harry,__  
__He tenido que volver a Londres por motivos de salud de mi padre.__  
__El profesor Lupin te contará los detalles…"_ – no supo cómo terminar el mensaje. No quería caer en el compromiso infundado. Miró un rato el resto de negrura nocturna de las cinco de la madrugada por la ventanilla. Suspiró y se decidió por algo neutro y simple – _"Te llamaré. Nos vemos."_

El estómago de Hermione se mantuvo contraído durante todo el vuelo de regreso. No podía siquiera imaginar lo que sucedería con ella si al pisar suelo londinense su padre ya no estuviera. Se sacudió en su asiento y lloró en silencio el resto del camino. La aeromoza se conmovió al verla, ofreciéndole diversos jugos naturales, bocadillos y hasta una mullida manta para confortarla. La castaña le agradeció su atención, llevando su mirada hacia la escotilla a su lado. El extenso océano llenaba el paisaje ahogándose en su belleza azul por un largo rato. Al aterrizar, corrió por el aeropuerto tropezando con todo y con todos. Cogió un taxi olvidando que no había cambiado moneda nacional ni nada. El conductor la notó nerviosa, contrariada e inestable. Tenía los ojos hinchados por el llanto y la voz ronca. Tal como le sucedió a la aeromoza, al hombre se le ablandó el corazón y aceptó los únicos diez dólares que llevaba Hermione consigo en efectivo.

Fueron los peores veinticinco minutos de su vida. Recorrer las calles de su ciudad natal bajo esas circunstancias no fue para nada divertido ni nostálgico, ella sólo deseaba ver _Tooley Street_ frente al parabrisas del auto lo antes posible y descender por fin. Cuando divisó el _London Bridge Hospital_a pocos metros, se estrujó las manos hasta sentir dolor en ellas. Se bajó del auto, le agradeció al conductor de un solo grito y corrió hacia el interior del inmueble para arrojarse a la recepción y preguntar por su padre. La enfermera, al verla tan exaltada, trató de calmarla pero la castaña se resistía, sólo quería una maldita respuesta. No obstante, una voz familiar tras ella la contuvo unos segundos. Al voltear halló a Cormac mirándola bajo un ceño preocupado. Hermione ni siquiera quiso preguntarle qué estaba haciendo allí, no le interesaba en ese momento. Lo tomó de un brazo con toda la fuerza de hija asustada.

- ¿Cómo está?- preguntó sin más.  
- No muy bien, pero fuera de peligro. Tu madre está en su habitación hablando con el médico de turno.- fue entonces donde Hermione sintió todo el cansancio abatiendo su cuerpo como una aplanadora. Sus rodillas le fallaron un instante y se dejó caer en los brazos del joven frente a ella rompiendo a llorar. 

El sonido de un mensaje de texto en su celular sacó a Harry de su sueño liviano. A pesar de lo agotado que estaba, no pudo dormir con la profundidad deseada. Y no lo lograría. Después de lo sucedido en la Estación de Policía entre él y Hermione, le resultaba difícil pensar en otra cosa. Esa mirada ambarina, sus largas pestañas, la dulce expresión en su rostro y sus labios cercanos, le quitaban la tranquilidad de un zarpazo. Si bien le pidió a la castaña que se alejara de él, no fue porque realmente lo quisiera, sino porque pensaba que era lo correcto. El moreno estaba consciente de que sólo estaba fallándole y no podía darse el lujo de seguir haciéndolo. Hermione merecía algo mejor. Su mala racha no tenía por qué afectarla también. Sin embargo, el roce de sus bocas lo dejó enloquecido. Quiso besarla, lo deseó tanto que tuvo que bajar la cabeza para evitarlo. Tuvo miedo de aquel anhelo tan intenso. Nunca había sentido una necesidad tan grande como ésa, ni siquiera por besar a Cho. Eso le sonó como un trueno en la cabeza desordenando la torre de prioridades que tenía bien construida. Le pidió que se alejara de él… ¿Para qué? Ya no podía imaginarse sin ella, sin verla en la ventana de enfrente, ni llamándola por teléfono, ni conversando por horas sin darse cuenta. Debió besarla cuando tuvo la chance.

Al tantear la mesita en busca de su móvil, vio la hora iluminada en su reloj: las cinco de la mañana. Luego de que Sirius le pagara la fianza, Harry volvió a su apartamento, pasado la medianoche. Tuvo que firmar una infinidad de documentos y demandas entabladas por el tipo agredido. El ojiverde, resignado, recibió las multas pertinentes por su falta y declaró ante un juez lo sucedido detalle a detalle. Por fortuna, todo se había arreglado de buena manera. Al salir arrastrando los pies, Harry tenía sumamente claro que Hermione no estaría allí. Resultaba obvio que después de ese momento en el calabozo, ella preferiría calmar las aguas turbulentas yéndose a su apartamento. Cuando llegó al suyo lo primero que hizo fue mirar hacia la ventana vecina pero la halló a oscuras. La muchacha de seguro estaría durmiendo y se entristeció. Pensó en llamarla, pero en cambio optó por tumbarse en su cama y tratar de dormir un poco. Ahora, con su móvil en mano, revisó el mensaje de texto con la mirada borrosa. Le tomó unos segundos ubicarse en el tiempo y espacio por lo que tuvo que leer dos veces. Era de Hermione, algo le había pasado a su padre y aquello le taladró la cabeza. Se sentó en el colchón de un solo brinco y encendió la luz. Max despertó sobresaltado. El labrador se acercó a su amo con su rostro amarillo lleno de curiosidad. Harry lo acarició distraídamente y se dirigió hasta la ventana para mirar hacia el frente. Como era de esperarse, era un cuadro negro sin vida. Harry la llamó. Si el mensaje era reciente, la castaña debía de ir rumbo al aeropuerto; pero no consiguió respuesta. Su celular estaba apagado.

Al rayar el alba, lo primero que el moreno hizo fue dirigirse a la oficina del reconocido arquitecto Remus J. Lupin en la universidad de Columbia. Ese inglés tenía los detalles que mencionó Hermione ante su abrupto viaje fuera del país. Estaba preocupado, sobre todo porque la joven no se molestaba en encender el aparato. Al cruzar el umbral del despacho, el facultativo tradujo perfectamente la expresión en su mirada. Lo invitó a sentarse y con toda la calma que se le conocía, le explicó las razones de quien fue su alumna favorita en Cambridge. Harry lo escuchaba con un ansia famélica. Casi no podía mantenerse quieto en la silla al otro lado del escritorio. Lupin le explicó que el padre de Hermione había sufrido un infarto cardíaco el día anterior por lo que su madre contactó con ella para ponerla al tanto. La joven, preocupada e impulsiva, buscó un vuelo inmediato y volvió a Londres para estar con su familia. Por lo tanto, se quedaría allá hasta después de navidad teniendo que adelantar sus vacaciones en la universidad.

- ¿Cuándo volverá?- preguntó el ojiverde. Remus lo miró unos instantes frunciendo el ceño. La leve urgencia que notó en su voz le llamó la atención.  
- Poco antes del Año Nuevo.- Harry, después de oírlo, sintió que la habitación se hacía más pequeña. Faltaban muchos días para entonces.  
- Si habla con ella… dígale que me llame, por favor- le pidió el muchacho mientras se ponía de pie y se encaminaba a la salida. Remus asintió…

* * *

_La sensación de la velocidad por la 97th cruzando Central Park resultaba exquisita. Por unos momentos valiosos Ginny olvidó toda su congoja, aferrándose al cuerpo de Draco Malfoy pilotando la motocicleta frente a ella. Condujeron por los serpenteantes pasajes del parque, viendo la belleza de las aguas del Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis Reservoir a poca distancia de ellos. Las garzas volaban asustadas a su paso y los jóvenes reían como niños. El paseo se había transformado en algo significativo, incluso terapéutico. Draco sentía los brazos de Ginny a su alrededor y casi no podía respirar debido a los nervios. La mujer que amaba estaba compartiendo con él un momento de esparcimiento sin presiones ni obligaciones. La había invitado y el hecho de que haya aceptado lo hacía sonreír como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Se detuvo a los minutos de viaje, estacionando al costado de un gran árbol de ancho tronco. Quitó las llaves desde la cerradura del vehículo y se volteó hacia la pelirroja, quien se retiraba el casco de la cabeza. El joven se maravilló al verla sacudir su cabello encendido unos segundos._

_- No tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo- le dijo Ginny sin más- Debería estar estudiando… luego de haberte mandado al carajo – bromeó y el blondo rió brevemente.__  
__- No quiero ser tu mala influencia- le respondió– Pero me alegro que no lo hayas hecho.__  
__- Necesitaba despejarme por un rato, aunque contigo no hago más que sólo confundirme.__  
__- Me sucede lo mismo- aseveró Draco y la pelirroja no pudo evitar sonrojarse- Sé que no soy como Longbottom… ya sabes, correcto, noble… pero lo que te confesé en el cementerio es verdad.__  
__- Gracias- dijo ella después de unos largos segundos de pausa. Malfoy creyó que había escuchado mal. La joven continuó- Gracias por tu sinceridad, aunque sigues siendo un pedante.__  
__- ¿Un buen pedante? – Ginny rió, nerviosa, tardando en responder.__  
__- Un excelente pedante- Draco no pudo más que suspirar y tratar de no perder el control. Se quedó mirándola sin mover una sola extremidad de su cuerpo. Existían tantas razones para no besarse que resultaba insoportable. Decidió romper la distancia despacio, viendo que ella lo aceptara y la joven cerró los ojos. La besó, la besó con una delicadeza absoluta. Ambos sintieron que la ciudad se había quedado vacía de pronto…_

- ¿Me estás oyendo, Weasley?- Tonks la devolvió al presente alzando la voz y tronando sus dedos. La pelirroja salió de su ensoñación recordando lo sucedido esa misma tarde. - ¿Dónde está esa cabecita loca?

Ginny no pudo responderle. Sentada en la barra al interior del CoffeeHouse, escuchaba a la tabernera frente a ella contarle sus anécdotas con el profesor universitario pero no la oía en realidad. Estaba sumida en su universo personal y temió decirle por miedo a represalias. Tonks no era prejuiciosa ni nada por el estilo, pero la ausencia de Neville complicaba las cosas en todos, sobre todo cuando se trataba de Draco Malfoy. Eran las diez de la noche y el bar estaba bastante concurrido. El clima estaba frío, ya la nieve caía con confianza sobre los tejanos de Nueva York y se respiraba el mes de diciembre en cada soplido del viento. La joven recordó a su amigo fallecido y le pidió disculpas en silencio. No pudo amarlo como él la amó a ella y eso la fastidiaba, le apretaba el pecho impidiendo el paso de su aliento, sin embargo, no podía dejar de avanzar. Cuando se dispuso a pedir otra ronda de cerveza, Ron y Luna llegaron a la taberna. Su hermano la miró con el ceño fruncido. Su sexto sentido le sopló la posible razón.

La rubia, como era costumbre, las saludó con entusiasmo y cariño. Ginny adoraba a su cuñada. Ella tenía todo lo que le hubiera gustado en una hermana. Esperaba con ansias el nacimiento de su primer sobrino para consolidar aún más la familia. Le preguntó sobre la consulta médica y Luna no dudó contarle hasta el más mínimo detalle con un desenfado desconcertante. Demasiada información a opinión de Tonks, quien la escuchaba sobre palpaciones, líquidos amnióticos y malestares matutinos como si comentara un partido de béisbol. Para su fortuna, un cliente la llamaba desde su mesa para pedir la cuenta y con el permiso de sus amigos, se dirigió a él sin apuro.

- ¿Tuviste una tarde interesante?- le preguntó Ron a su hermana. Ella lo miró a la defensiva.  
- Sí. Estuve con Malfoy, paseamos en su moto y me besó en el parque- tal fue su determinación al decirlo, que parecía una bofetada tras otra. ¿No era eso lo que quería escuchar? El pelirrojo alzó sus cejas y Luna rió despacio entre la pausa.  
- ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Acaso quieres matar a papá?  
- Ese rencor es algo tan añejo que me sorprende que no hayan hecho un vino con él.- le espetó y bebió un sorbo de su Corona tan bruscamente que casi se atraganta. Añadió. – Lo que haga o deje de hacer no debe importarles.  
- Se lo dije, Ginny- intervino Luna, encogiéndose de hombros – Pero al parecer, tu padre tiene un clon más joven suelto en la ciudad. – y con eso, apuntó a su marido con el pulgar.

A Ron no le causó gracia alguna. Sólo imaginarse a su hermana menor entre los brazos de ese arrogante hijo de magnate, le volvía la sangre vinagre. Jamás pensó que Ginny caería en sus redes de forma tan fácil. Lamentó que Neville no hubiera tenido las agallas suficientes para hablar con la joven en una primera instancia, era su prospecto de cuñado perfecto. Tuvo millones de oportunidades para serlo. Desde que tenía memoria, él junto a su abuela siempre los visitaban en Long Island debido a la amistad que se había forjado entre ambas familias. Se preguntó si aquella familiaridad hizo que su hermana lo viera como un pariente más y no como un hombre del cual fuera posible enamorarse. Sí, con su muerte comprobó de manera cercana que la vida no era justa.

Como se había hecho costumbre en la rutina diaria del arquitecto Remus J. Lupin, después del trabajo en la universidad visitó a Tonks en su local. Los jóvenes lo vieron entrar con nieve en su cabello y un abrigo que aumentaba su delgadez natural. Parecía que tenía más de dos tallas en anchura. Al acercarse a la barra, saludó a los que sabía eran amigos de Harry y Hermione y su rostro les reveló que no habían buenas noticias. Les informó del incidente del padre de la castaña dejando a todos con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Tonks tragó saliva amarga. La notificación le cayó como plomo en el estómago. Ella sabía lo que era esa angustia. Su padre había sufrido un infarto diez años atrás y a causa de ello lo había perdido. Esperó que la chica inglesa estuviera bien y pensó en Harry como acto reflejo. Ese moreno no podía mentirle. Lo conocía tan bien que estaba segura de que en ese momento estaría encerrado en su apartamento hundiéndose en la preocupación. Sabía que Hermione se había convertido en alguien importante para él aunque no lo dijera ni mostrara muchos indicios de ello.

- ¿Cuándo pasó?- preguntó Ginny. Remus dejó caer sus hombros.  
- Ayer, esta mañana Hermione voló de regreso a Londres luego de rebuscar en las aerolíneas un asiento disponible. En estas fechas tan cercanas a navidad, es difícil hallar uno.  
- ¿Lo sabe Harry?- la duda de Luna fue tan natural que se la quitó de la boca a todos.  
- Fue a mi despacho temprano para saber lo que había ocurrido- suspiró profundamente – Su rostro evidenciaba lo pésimo que lo estaba pasando.  
- Claro… sólo compañeros de proyecto, amigos ¿no?… mis polainas- ironizó Tonks provocando la risa discreta del grupo. Lupin la besó en la frente…

* * *

La semana de navidad llegó para vestir a Nueva York de luces y colores llamativos. El inmenso árbol del Rockerfeller Center, brillaba con soberanía e impunidad avergonzando a los edificios grises a su alrededor. Era un hermoso ejemplar que recibía la brisa invernal estoicamente entre sus ramas. Las personas bien abrigadas, lo admiraban con la misma fascinación de un niño. Comentaban, apuntaban, sonreían de gusto y se tomaban fotografías. Se respiraba en el ambiente las fiestas de fin de año. No obstante, Harry caminaba entre ellos lejos de compartir ese entusiasmo. Extrañaba mucho a Hermione. Los días que habían pasado sin verla, sin espiarla desde su ventana, habían sido tan insípidos, como probar platillos sin el sentido del gusto. Se había acostumbrado tanto a tenerla cerca que abrir sus cortinas y ver sólo oscuridad en el apartamento de enfrente, lo hacía experimentar un vacío tremendo en la boca del estómago. Miraba el balcón cada noche, recordando que la castaña siempre leía sentada en la escalera de incendios. Incluso Max mostraba añoranza por ella. El labrador gimoteaba cada vez que pasaban por frente el edificio vecino en sus paseos matutinos. _"Lo sé, lo sé, yo también la extraño"_, le sinceró a su perro al tercer día de ausencia.

Tirado en su cama boca arriba, esa noche no lograría dormir tampoco. Seguía recordando el roce de labios y se los mordía con ansiedad. Le escocían, le picaban, le cosquilleaban. Se preguntó qué se sentiría besar a esa inglesa tan especial. Quiso tenerla a su lado, apoyarla en lo que estaba pasando pero los kilómetros siempre jugaban un papel importante. ¿Qué pasaría si Hermione no regresaba a Norteamérica? ¿Qué sería del proyecto, de su amistad floreciente? No, debía dejar de preguntarse idioteces. Tenía que comenzar a acostumbrarse a la idea de no verla, después de todo, su beca tenía una fecha de vencimiento. No quería, no debía enamorarse de ella. De pronto, a la décima rotación sobre su colchón, su celular resonó en su mesita de noche y reparó que era un número fuera de área. Su corazón martilló frenéticamente sentándose en la cama.

- _Hola, Harry_- le saludó Hermione en voz baja. El ojiverde no cabía en sí de alegría. Habían pasado muchos días sin escuchar su voz.  
- Hola… ¿Por qué no has encendido tu móvil? He estado muy preocupado.- inquirió, acercando más el aparato a su oído. La aludida suspiró.  
- _Lo siento, no tenía cabeza para hablar con nadie._- dijo, apesadumbrada. Al escucharla, Harry pudo detectar perfectamente su decaído estado de ánimo. Si sus cálculos no fallaban, en Londres serían las tres de la madrugada, lo que le dejaba en claro que al igual que él no podía conciliar el sueño. Quiso estar allí para poder abrazarla, darle consuelo como ella lo hizo semanas atrás.  
- ¿Cómo está tu padre?  
- _Estable pero sigue grave_.- aquella información generó un silencio casi sepulcral entre ellos. Harry no sabía cómo mierda romperlo, qué decirle, cómo darle a entender que la distancia lo estaba desesperando.  
- Lo lamento mucho, Hermione- dijo sencillamente. La castaña, del otro lado, sonrió.  
- _Gracias_– el moreno se estremeció al oírla tan vulnerable y apagada– _Discúlpame por haberme ido así, adelantando las vacaciones en la universidad y todo eso._ – justo el tema que el muchacho quería saber. Lupin le dijo que ella volvería antes del Año Nuevo pero le seguía pareciendo mucho tiempo. La extrañaba muchísimo.  
- No te preocupes, con tal que vuelvas, todo perdonado- bromeó él suplicando que fuese pronto.  
- _Dependerá de la evolución de mi padre. Hablamos con los médicos y hoy ha despertado del coma, lo cual es excelente_ – respondió Hermione para dejar que otra pausa se generara en la plática. Ambos tenían tanto qué decir pero no sabían cómo. La tensión era palpable, clara y desvergonzada. Ella se aclaró la garganta antes de volver a hablar- _Cuando regrese, necesito hablar contigo. Es importante_. – el corazón del chico dio un brinco vertiginoso.  
- ¿No puedes decírmelo ahora?- la castaña se negó. Harry ya la conocía lo suficiente como para no insistir. Ella era dura de roer – De acuerdo, entonces te estaré esperando… todo el tiempo del mundo si es necesario. – y con esa última frase, Hermione creyó que el rostro se le prendía en llamas.  
- _Nos vemos._  
- Nos vemos.- al cortar, el moreno no pudo evitar sentir su apartamento mucho más inmenso, frío y silencioso…

Una vez que dejó su celular en la mesita de noche, Hermione comenzó a llorar en su cama. Estaba enfurecida consigo misma por haber sido tan débil, haberse dejado llevar tanto por la vulnerabilidad que la envolvía desde que había pisado Londres. Se sentía horrible mientras hablaba con Harry. Ella oía la angustia en su voz, la añoranza, y sólo saberlo así le derribó todo en su interior. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan imbécil? ¿Cómo pudo errar de esa manera tan básica? Remus Lupin tenía razón, ella siempre fue despiadada cuando la gente se equivocaba, sacaba a relucir su intolerancia ante los errores y no era quien para hacerlo. Qué inconsecuencia más grande. Recordar la semana anterior sólo le apretujaba las entrañas y un kilo de vergüenza se le sumaba a la espalda.

Había sido un día de lluvia en casa de sus padres. Ella y su madre esperaban noticias desde la clínica mientras almorzaban estofado para calentar el cuerpo. Ambas casi no intercambiaban palabras debido a la preocupación escuchándose sólo el tintineo de los cubiertos contra el plato. Durante el silencio, Hermione pensaba en el proyecto de Diseño que había dejado a medias antes de regresar corriendo a Inglaterra. Esperaba regresar en pocos días para retomarlo. No obstante, una voz interna le gritaba que se dejara de hipocresías y asumiera que sólo quería regresar para ver a Harry. Su relación había quedado en un punto confuso, incierto, no sabía si molestarse con él por no haberla besado o entusiasmarse por lo que se estaba formando entre ellos, como la germinación de una semilla en la tierra. Esa sutil evolución la tenía expectante. Sin embargo, la angustia por su padre desalojó todo pensamiento nuevamente y dejó el estofado casi sin haberlo tocado. Se excusó con su madre y fue hasta su habitación subiendo las escaleras. Allí se quedó, de espaldas en su cama mirando el techo por casi una hora. Todo había sido tan rápido que no se creía lo que estaba pasando. Su padre jamás dio muestras de fallas coronarias y que eso lo hubiera afectado la inquietó. Tenía que estar más pendiente del ritmo de vida que llevaba el señor y arrojar a la basura toda comida calórica que ocupara la despensa. La joven estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no escuchó la puerta al abrirse, sólo cuando escuchó una voz conocida cayó en cuenta de que no estaba sola en el cuarto.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó Cormac desde el umbral y pómulo en mano. Hermione se sentó en la cama limpiando algunas lágrimas que cayeron sin permiso.  
- Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes. – respondió. - ¿Qué haces aquí?  
- Vine para saber noticias de tu padre. Sabes que le tengo mucho cariño- la joven asintió. Cormac cerró la puerta y se sentó a su lado. – Y también para saber de ti, ver cómo estabas.  
- Yo estoy bien. Mi padre sigue en coma…- informó ella.- Así que estamos esperando que muestre mejorías dentro de los próximos días. – la voz de Hermione poco a poco comenzaba a romperse. El nudo del llanto le impedía el paso del aire. Tosió para no perder el control. – Gracias por estar en la clínica el día que llegué. Estaba… muy asustada.  
- No tienes que agradecerme nada. - le comentó atreviéndose a limpiar una nueva lágrima que corría por su mejilla. - Tu madre me llamó cuando sucedió, estaba desesperada.  
- ¿Sigue abajo?  
- No, iba saliendo a la clínica para saber novedades. – Hermione bufó y meneó la cabeza. No se había equivocado en suponer que no estaría.  
- Esa mujer no puede mantenerse quieta ni por un minuto. – Cormac le sonrió y la miró con ternura.

Fue entonces donde todo se volvió borroso y sin sentido. La vulnerabilidad y miedo en la castaña habrían de confundirle las cosas por completo. Su urgencia por consuelo, por quitarse esa tristeza y peso del alma, la llevó a un estado de insensatez tan impropio que luego se arrepentiría. Cormac la abrazó en el instante que la vio llorar de nuevo, sumisa. El abrazo duró unos segundos antes de que él buscara su boca y la besara lentamente. Hermione lo permitió. Fue extraño. Tenía la mente tan nublada por culpa de la pena que no razonó en sus acciones. Todo la tenía de cabeza: la universidad, la ambigua relación con Harry, el duelo por Neville, el estado delicado de su padre… un montón de emociones que luchaban en su mente por prioridad. No supo qué hacer, estaba perdida como un barco a la deriva. Devolvió el beso y simplemente se dejó llevar.

Se acostaron, no por desearlo sino porque estaba fuera de sí. Luego, la joven lo miró a su lado dormitando y apretó su mandíbula de impotencia. La cordura volvió a ella de golpe sabiendo que había sido una estúpida. No debió dejarse envolver por la fragilidad de su condición, debió mantenerse fuerte. Pensó en Harry, en los bellos momentos compartidos con él y sus deseos por romper a llorar fueron insoportables. Sintió que lo había traicionado, que había sido infiel a pesar de no tenerlo. Volvió a mirar a Cormac y se sentó en la cama con las cobijas apretadas contra el pecho. Hundió su cara entre las manos unos segundos, queriendo retroceder el tiempo. Lo despertó sin ninguna delicadeza y le pidió que se largara. El joven, aturdido, no entendió su reacción tan contradictoria. Esperaba que al despertar, pudieran conversar y considerar que esa recaída abría una nueva posibilidad entre ellos.

- No quiero hablar sobre esto- dictaminó Hermione mientras lo veía vestirse a los pies de la cama – No sé qué me ocurrió pero ha sido un error. Esto no cambia nada entre nosotros.  
- Es por ese americano ¿verdad?- la pregunta fue una bomba detonada en los oídos de la castaña.  
- No te importa, ahora vete.

Los días siguientes fueron una tortura para Hermione. No quiso encender su móvil porque sabía que Harry la llamaría y no estaba lista para escucharlo sin sentirse como la peor escoria del planeta. ¿Con qué derecho le reclamaría o se celaría ahora si Cho apareciera en escena de nuevo? Aunque… pensándolo bien… ella y Harry sólo eran amigos, no existía derecho alguno… no, no, la mente de Hermione estaba descontrolada. Se culpaba, se indultaba, se reclamaba, se permitía. Un desorden que nadie entendía. Ahora, luego de haberlo llamado y sentido que lo extrañaba demasiado, se daba vueltas en su cama llorando. Un miedo parecido al de perder a su padre le ocupó cada fibra de su cuerpo. ¿En qué momento una simple beca en el extranjero se volvió tan compleja y difícil? Ella sólo quería estudiar, nada más.

La evolución en el padre de Hermione fue rápida. Los médicos le dieron de alta el mismo día de navidad pudiendo así reunirse los tres para cenar en familia. Lo mismo pasaba a kilómetros al oeste, en Nueva York. Harry cenaba junto a su familia que eran su padrino y sus amigos. El departamento de Ron y Luna estaba lleno de gente, incluso algunos familiares pelirrojos desde Irlanda que no habían visto desde la boda de los jóvenes. Durante la comida, el moreno no dejaba de pensar en que Hermione no estaba en la mesa. Resultaba curioso, la navidad pasada ni siquiera sabía que ella existía, ahora comenzaba a darse cuenta que no podría pasar otra fiesta sin tenerla a su lado. Los chicos brindaron, dijeron algunas palabras emotivas por Neville y se repartieron los obsequios. Sirius, con un gorro de Santa Claus cubriendo su melena negra, era el encargado de entregarlos. Después de unas cuántas copas de champaña y conversación, Harry salió al balcón para hacer una llamada internacional. Miró la hora en su reloj y marcaban las doce y treinta, cinco horas menos que en Londres. Cuando decidió que era demasiado temprano para llamar, su celular comenzó a sonar.

- _¿Me estoy perdiendo del exquisito pavo de Luna?_- escuchó la voz de la castaña del otro lado. La sonrisa en él resultó automática.  
- Así es, veré si puedo guardarte un poco… si vuelves pronto, claro- Hermione rió - ¿Cómo va tu padre?  
- _Muy bien, de hecho está en casa, le dieron de alta_- Harry se alegró y comprendió que ésa era la razón por la cual la oía un poco más animada. –_Sólo llamaba para desearles una feliz navidad._  
- Feliz navidad para ti también- respondió el ojiverde. Guardó silencio unos segundos deseando que esa llamada fuera eterna. Añadió – Max te extraña mucho.  
- _¿Sólo Max?_- la pregunta insinuante de la joven le multiplicó las mariposas en su estómago.  
- Por supuesto que no… los chicos también te extrañan. – la evasión propia hizo que la castaña volviera a reír. Aquello estaba siendo un exquisito coqueteo.  
- _Me alegra saber que no se olvidaron de mí._  
- Jamás- contestó el muchacho con clara auto referencia. Hermione se despidió y Harry cortó suspirando antes de volver a entrar. No se había dado cuenta que en la intemperie hacía un frío glacial.


	14. Visita inesperada

_Hola de nuevo mi gente!  
Gracias por seguir atentos a esta historia.  
Ya vieron que nuestra Hermione es tan humana como cualquiera de nosotros. La castaña tendrá que aprender a no ser tan déspota con los errores de otros mientras que Harry deberá madurar y no mostrarse tan impulsivo, el contraste entre la rectitud británica y a la flexibilidad americana comienza a verse mucho más compleja, __ya verán más adelante a qué me refiero_. Ahora, la relación de ambos ha llegado a un punto de tensión tan sofocante que ya se necesitan de manera dolorosa. Este capítulo se viene intenso, así que acomódense y prepárense para volver a la Gran Manzana.  
Un besote enorme y buen viaje!  


* * *

___Capítulo trece: "Visita inesperada"_

**H**ermione volvió a Nueva York el 30 de diciembre. Su padre estaba mucho mejor ahora que estaba en su casa y ya era momento de regresar a la rutina. La joven lo dejó más que recomendado y regañado. No quería pasar por tal horrenda situación de nuevo, tenía que cuidarse. Compró una infinidad de comida sana y habló con su médico para saber todos los detalles de su recuperación. Por fortuna, su padre tenía un corazón fuerte a pesar de todo. Antes de irse, Hermione compartió cada momento con él. Dormía siestas a su lado en la cama, le leía algunos libros, le daba comida en la boca y lo obligaba a tomar sus medicinas bajo un estricto horario. Su madre bromeaba con que hubiera sido una excelente estudiante de medicina.

- ¿Todo bien en Nueva York?- le preguntó su padre a horas de emprender rumbo al aeropuerto.  
- Sí, todo bien- dijo ella tratando de disimular su malestar. El recuerdo de haber dormido con Cormac la martirizaba. Se odiaba profundamente.  
- ¿Algún neoyorquino del cual deba preocuparme?- fue un tiro directo en el blanco. Hermione no pudo evitar el rubor en sus mejillas y la incomodidad la hizo su presa. Su padre comenzó a reír- Lo sabía… ¿cómo se llama?  
- Harry… y sólo somos amigos. De hecho, es compañero de universidad. Vive en el apartamento de enfrente.  
- ¿Sólo amigos? Ese chico debe estar loco.  
- Papá…  
- Lo digo en serio. Eres una joven maravillosa y si él no lo ve, es un demente- Hermione sólo quería que se callara, que no la halagara más porque ante sus ojos no se lo merecía. Lo besó en la frente, abrazó a su madre y salió de su casa al llegar el taxi a recogerla.

Por otro lado, Harry dormía en su cama tranquilamente. Por fin descansaba sin sobresaltos ni llamadas presagiosas a altas horas de la madrugada. Sólo estaba ansioso de que Hermione regresara pronto a su apartamento. La última plática la noche de navidad le había sosegado el corazón y la impaciencia. Si bien los días eran mucho más largos, las horas mucho más extensas sin ella, no podía negar que extrañarla se había vuelto su práctica favorita. No sabía que la castaña ya estaba llegando a tierras americanas en ese mismo momento, por lo que al despertar, ducharse y sentarse en su mesa de dibujo para inspirarse, alzó la vista descuidada hacia la ventana de enfrente y casi se cae de su silla al ver que Hermione caminaba en su interior. No podía creerlo, parecía una ilusión, una materialización de sus deseos. Una sonrisa se apropió de sus labios y se incorporó en el acto de un salto. Fue hasta la nevera, cogió un plato envuelto y salió de su apartamento corriendo por las escaleras. Al cruzar la calle, tocó el timbre desde el tablero del edificio y la puerta principal se abrió de un chasquido, así sin más. Harry esperaba que la voz de la castaña resonara por el altavoz pero no, la puerta sólo se abrió.

El moreno subió los tres pisos como si sólo se trataran de uno. La expectativa de verla de nuevo lo empujaba hacia delante. Al estar por fin frente a su puerta, respiró hondo para calmarse y golpeó. Los segundos que pasaron antes de que abriera fueron mucho más terribles que las semanas que habían pasado desde su viaje. Cuando abrió, Hermione se quedó de pie, mirándolo como diciendo _"¿por qué tardaste tanto?"_. Harry le sonrió y estiró su brazo para entregarle el plato envuelto con el trozo de pavo que le había dicho en navidad. La castaña rió. Se observaron sin decirse nada por largos segundos. Fue como si estuvieran observándose buscando algún cambio en sus rostros. Y sí, notaron un cambio, pero un cambio en sus miradas, en el brillo de sus ojos. Harry restó la distancia insoportable entre ellos y la azotó con un beso apasionado. La unión de sus bocas los estremeció con violencia. Se besaron de manera tan perfecta que parecía que hubieran nacido para encontrarse. Hermione sentía su corazón bombeando a todo lo que daba. Su apartamento daba vueltas sin poder ubicar un punto cardinal certero. Harry, al mismo tiempo, la abrazaba por su reducida cintura sin dejar espacios libres entre sus cuerpos. Cómo la había echado de menos. De repente, por la mente de Hermione se atravesó la incongruente imagen de Cormac y su tropiezo absurdo en Londres. De inmediato cortó el beso y se alejó del ojiverde dejándolo sorprendido y con sed de más. Caminó hacia la ventana, pero Harry la siguió y volvió a capturarla entre sus brazos impidiéndole cualquier arrepentimiento. Ella trató de liberarse.

- No, Harry… por favor, aléjate- le pidió sumida en su propio rechazo.  
- ¿Por qué?- ahora era ella quien le pedía algo imposible.  
- Sólo aléjate de mí. No querrás saberlo… - inconscientemente, la muchacha se castigaba a sí misma por su error, tal cual lo hacía con las demás personas cuando se equivocaban; pero ella no era perfecta, tenía que entender eso. Harry miraba sus labios hinchados como un hipnotizado.  
- Tienes razón, no quiero saberlo- y de nuevo la besó con la misma urgencia. La castaña perdió todo sentido de la orientación. Un par de lágrimas se escaparon de su batalla interna maldiciendo los juegos del destino.

Paso a paso y sin despegar sus labios en ningún momento, los jóvenes arquitectos cayeron sobre la cama de Hemione en una lucha de prendas. Harry besaba cada parte de su piel descubierta hasta tenerla bajo su cuerpo, desnuda y dispuesta. Todavía no podía creer que estuviera allí, con ella, descubriendo una química superior a la conocida en el proyecto. Se tomó todo el tiempo que quiso en recorrerla, en escucharla gemir cada vez que tocaba las minas explosivas de su campo. Se hundió en su intimidad lenta y cuidadosamente. No perdió detalle en los gestos de su rostro ruborizado hasta penetrarla por completo. La castaña apretó sus dientes al sentirlo dentro y la fricción de sus embistes elevaron la temperatura entre sus vientres poco a poco. Atrapó las cobijas con sus manos mientras curvaba su espalda gracias a los golpes de corriente que la sacudían. La añoranza entre ellos al estar separados le dio otro significado a su complicidad. La palabra "aléjate" era absurda, no podían alejarse, era casi imposible, era como desprender de la arena el mar o la sangre de las venas. Harry le susurraba lo mucho que le hizo falta mientras que Hermione lo escuchaba con deleite mordiendo sus labios. Jamás imaginó que ese americano odioso la hiciera perder la cabeza de esa manera. Hicieron el amor hasta desfallecer. Los orgasmos rebotaban en las paredes creyendo que el cosquilleo no podía ser más glorioso. La castaña caía rendida sobre el colchón al tiempo que Harry volvía al ataque cubriéndola de besos y caricias ardientes. Enredados bajo las sábanas, parecían una mutación de dos cuerpos en donde no se sabía dónde terminaba uno e iniciaba el otro. El moreno descansaba unos segundos, y luego era ella quien no lo dejaba. Reían seductoramente ante ese juego de medirse en resistencia. La competencia siempre fue uno de los elementos infaltables en su relación desde el día uno. Ninguno quería ceder, ambos querían dominar. Harry volvió a penetrarla oyendo sus caderas encontrándose y sus jadeos estrellándose dentro de sus bocas. Se mordieron, se probaron y degustaron sus sabores hasta que el sudor dejó de ser salado y se tornó dulce. Fue la mejor bienvenida que Hermione pudo pedir jamás. Quiso limpiarse la memoria rescatando sólo los instantes con Harry, todo y cada uno de ellos. Otro clímax los enloqueció, provocando que la cabecera de la cama colisionara contra la pared en sonidos huecos. El joven ahogó un gruñido gutural en su garganta al sentir estrecharse y ella, reventó en éxtasis adhiriendo su boca en su hombro. Se quedaron unidos por sus sexos durante unos instantes mientras recuperaban el aliento. Él se retiró despacio y se dejó caer a su lado mareado del cansancio y del placer.

Recostados de lado, Hermione pegó su espalda contra su pecho y se quedaron mirando la ventana de la alcoba. Repararon que habían perdido el sentido del tiempo porque comenzaba a anochecer. Harry cerró sus ojos unos momentos. Todavía temblaba. La castaña, percibiendo los latidos del corazón bajando sus revoluciones, giró sobre sí misma para mirarlo de frente. Cayó en cuenta que había extrañado el verde en sus orbes. Se sonrieron, en el más profundo silencio. Él le acariciaba la cara, ella se rendía ante su contacto… ¿Qué había sucedido con Cormac? Ya no lo recordaba. Todo había cambiado desde que bajó del avión en JFK.

- Yo… - comenzó Harry mirándola con intensidad. A la castaña se le secó la boca imaginando el final de esa sentencia – Tengo un hambre terrible... – concluyó y ambos rieron por el comentario. Hermione se dio cuenta de que también estaba famélica.  
- No tengo nada para cocinar- respondió.  
- Descuida, pediremos comida china o algo… ¿No es lo que hacemos los neoyorquinos?- preguntó el joven citándola la vez que comieron juntos en su apartamento. La besó brevemente en los labios y se levantaron al fin de esa cama…

* * *

La cena de Año Nuevo fue organizada por Tonks y Lupin en el local "_Bar Americain_" ubicado en la 52nd con la 7th avenida, a sólo cinco calles del Times Square. A pesar del intenso frío de ese invierno reciente, la gente salía de sus casas rumbo al epicentro de la celebración de final de año, vestidos de sombreros festivos y confeti brillante que lanzaban por los aires. Nueva York estaba de gala, con escenarios iluminados de estrellas de la música y la farándula, recibiendo el cariño de los espectadores a brazos abiertos. Entre todo ese jolgorio, dos vehículos clásicos se abrían paso a poca velocidad: El Pontiac rojo de Tonks y el Chevrolet Impala de Sirius, cada uno llevando en su interior al grupo de amigos para comer juntos las horas previas al festejo. Harry viajaba con su padrino en el asiento del copiloto, mientras que atrás Hermione platicaba con Ginny sobre el estado de salud de su padre. La pelirroja la escuchaba atentamente en su relato. La voz de la castaña todavía se quebraba al llegar al punto de haberlo visto débil y conectado con cables y tubos por doquier. Había sido su prueba de fuego. La conversación se extendió hasta que por milésima vez, la imagen volátil de su error volvió a su memoria con propiedad. Hermione apretó sus ojos un segundo tratando de eliminar esa foto delante de su vista. Había permitido que Cormac la besara, la desnudara, la recorriera, en un momento en donde todas sus defensas estaban en el suelo. Seguía recriminándose su absurda debilidad.

- ¿Sucedió algo más?- preguntó de pronto Ginny a media voz. La chica inglesa creyó que su estómago se había llenado de plomo. La miró con los ojos desorbitados.  
- No, ¿por qué preguntas?  
- No lo sé, por la expresión ausente que acabes de poner, como si recordaras algo desagradable.  
- ¿Aparte de visitar a mi padre infartado?- ironizó pero la pelirroja era igual de aguda que ella. Le enarcó una ceja prominentemente sin dejarse amedrentar.  
- Aparte de eso.- Harry no perdía detalles de la conversación. Hermione carraspeó imaginando que tenía el recuerdo pintado en la cara.  
- No, nada.- respondió y miró por la ventanilla.

Nadie sabía que la pareja de arquitectos se había acostado el día anterior. No era un tema que les incumbiera, pero la tensión entre ambos era respirable. Sirius miraba de reojo a su ahijado, notándolo diferente, más sonriente y positivo, muy distinto al Harry opaco que se paseaba por las calles de la ciudad como alma en pena días atrás. Era obvio que echaba de menos a esa castaña, que estaba incompleto sin ella y se alegró. La chica inglesa le hacía bien. Recorrieron la 5th avenida – la 7th estaba cerrada debido al evento- hasta la 53nd y estacionaron a una calle del restaurante. Tonks había hecho reservaciones, así que al descender de los autos, hizo una llamada para confirmar su llegada. Ron, Luna y Remus se apearon del Pontiac frotando sus manos debido al hielo en el ambiente. La reserva se hizo efectiva e ingresaron al local para cenar.

Todo estaba exquisito. Desde las tartaletas de cangrejo hasta el pavo ahumado con mantequilla que pidió Luna en un impulso de antojo. El restaurante no tenía ese plato en la carta pero Ron tuvo que pagar unos dólares más para saciar el deseo de su mujer. Harry reía al ver que su amigo le entregaba al mesero unos billetes simulados en un cordial apretón de manos. Sirius hizo un brindis de fin de año, deseando éxitos y bendiciones a cada uno de ellos y chocaron sus copas sobre la mesa. Harry y Hermione, sentados uno frente al otro, cruzaron la mirada al tocar los cristales. Se sonrieron en total implicancia para luego beber un trago. Cómo los bombardeaban los momentos vividos hacía sólo veinticuatro horas atrás. Cómo ansiaba el moreno volver a tenerla entre sus brazos, volver a besarla y hacerla suya sobre una cama. Definitivamente, la noche anterior había sido la mejor noche de su vida. La castaña, por su parte, comía de su filete tratando de controlar el color en sus mejillas. La mirada verde de Harry la ponía nerviosa. Siempre.

Durante la cena, Ginny Weasley recibió un mensaje de texto a su celular y envió otro al instante. Ron, quien parecía un halcón vigilante desde que le confesó que se besó con Malfoy, la miró con sutileza reparando el cambio en su ceño a medida que leía. Fue evidente que se trataba del rubio. Jamás había visto esa expresión en el rostro de su hermana antes y eso le asustó. No quería que hubiera problemas ni que se involucrara tanto con él, no le convenía. Para su desagrado, la vio excusarse torpemente, dejar la servilleta sobre la mesa y dirigirse a la entrada principal a pasos agigantados. La siguió con la mirada hasta recibir un codazo de Luna en su costilla. En su opinión, su esposa no entendía su preocupación. La rubia era hija única y su familia no tenía problemas con nadie; él sólo buscaba el bienestar de todos, no quería que Ginny sufriera en manos de ese altanero ni que a su padre le diera una embolia al saberlo. Por otra parte, la joven Weasley salió del restaurante a la fría intemperie de las diez de la noche. A pocos metros de distancia, vio a Draco Malfoy estacionado a orillas de la vereda a bordo de un Audi R8 color gris metálico. Ginny alzó sus cejas al ver semejante máquina ronroneando como un gatito. Era una verdadera belleza.

- ¿Bromeas? ¿Este auto es tuyo?- el rubio soltó una risa breve y negó con la cabeza.  
- No, es la joyita de mi padre. Si se entera de que lo saqué me mata sin pensarlo.  
- ¿Por qué has venido?- preguntó la muchacha. Draco borró la sonrisa de sus labios gradualmente.  
- Quería verte- dijo, encogiendo sus hombros.- ¿Interrumpí tu cena con tus amigos?  
- De hecho, sí. Mi hermano no está para nada feliz.- ese comentario al joven no pudo importarle menos. Sacó un cigarrillo del bolsillo de su abrigo y fumó despacio.  
- ¿Está Potter también? ¿Todo bien con él?- ella asintió. Después del altercado en Día de Acción de Gracias, ella y Harry prefirieron no volver hablar del tema y darlo por olvidado. La sola ausencia de Neville ya dolía demasiado como para seguir echándose culpas. El blondo añadió - ¿Quieres irte de aquí?- la idea fue atrayente. La joven se quedó mirándolo sin decir nada por largo rato. ¿Qué pasaría si dejaba al grupo en ese momento por salir con Malfoy? Se rió internamente al imaginar la cara de idiota que pondría su hermano. Se decidió.  
- Permíteme un minuto- le dijo Ginny y volvió a entrar al restaurante. Al llegar a la mesa, el azoramiento en su cara llevó a sus amigos a fruncir el ceño. Tenía la nariz colorada producto del frío en las afueras. Se quedó mirándolos unos segundos sin intenciones de sentarse.  
- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Luna.  
- No, sólo vengo a despedirme. Han venido por mí, así que debo irme. Nos vemos mañana. - informó. Ron quedó con el trozo de cangrejo a mitad de la garganta y se apuró un trago de vino blanco.  
- ¿Qué? ¿Adónde vas? No, no, mejor… ¿con quién?  
- Ya te dije que no debe importarte. Feliz Año Nuevo.- les dijo la pelirroja. Se despidió de todos con un gesto de su mano y Tonks le guiñó un ojo. Hace días que la notaba extraña y emocionada. Ya era hora de que Ginny dejara de ser una niña protegida por su familia y tomara sus propias decisiones.

Ron se quedó estático al recibir de su hermana menor un beso en la frente antes de girar sobre sus talones y partir. Le pareció insólita aquella actitud en ella y se puso de pie para seguirla, ignorando las palabras de su mujer a sus espaldas. A través del vidrio de la puerta, el pelirrojo vio el auto esperándola y a ella caminando con rapidez hasta abordarlo. Empujado por el impulso de detenerla, salió del recinto llamándola por su nombre, pero el vehículo ya había iniciado su marcha rugiendo hacia la 6th avenida. Ron no lograba entender a su hermana. ¿Qué veía en ese infeliz? Harry salió del restaurante también, con sus manos en los bolsillos. Vio a su mejor amigo ensombrecido de decepción e inquietud. El moreno sabía que era una situación complicada para él. No estaba ajeno al tema de ambas familias, de la traición ocurrida, de sus problemas legales de despidos y gestiones administrativas truculentas por parte de Lucius Malfoy. Rebuscó la forma de bajar el perfil de todo aquello, de no discutir con su amigo ni llevarle la contra. Encendió un cigarrillo antes de hablar. El humo del tabaco se vio excesivo al ser acompañado por el vaho de su aliento.

- No te preocupes, compañero. Ginny es una mujer grande y sabe lo que hace.- le aconsejó- No la mezcles con todo lo sucio que le ocurrió a tu padre. Ya pasó tiempo de eso.  
- Lo sé, pero mi problema no deja de ser ese imbécil.  
- ¿Te sentirías mejor si fuera Neville?  
- Por supuesto que sí- Harry suspiró y fumó otra vez de su cigarrillo. Desde la muerte del científico miles de preguntas existenciales le llenaban la cabeza. Vivió de cerca la injusticia que atañe a la vida y lo frágiles que pueden llegar a ser los seres humanos. Neville fue un amigo leal e intachable, quizás fue el mejor de todos ellos, y tal vez por eso fue el primero en irse. Se preguntó si acaso el infierno o el purgatorio era precisamente seguir viviendo. Se acercó al pelirrojo y le palmoteó la espalda.  
- Ven, entremos. Terminemos de comer para luego celebrar.- le animó e ingresaron al restaurante… 

* * *

El escándalo de la gente reunida obligaba hablar a voz en cuello. Millones de espectadores esperaban ansiosos el conteo y la bola iluminada que bajaba lentamente hasta cumplida la medianoche. El grupo de amigos se introdujo entre la muchedumbre, recibiendo la lluvia de champaña y serpentinas que volaban como galácticos cometas de un lado a otro. Harry ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había tomado a Hermione de la mano para no perderla entre el desorden, fue un impulso por completo natural. Caminaron sorteando a los presentes hasta una ubicación de lujo que les proporcionaba una vista magnifica del escenario y las pantallas con imágenes diversas. La música reventaba los tímpanos y muchos comenzaron a cantar sin inhibiciones. El frío del invierno se había ido al carajo. Se detuvieron en Broadway con la 50th reparando que resultaba imposible seguir avanzando. Fue el momento preciso en donde dio inicio el conteo de los sesenta últimos segundos del año. Los jóvenes, ansiosos como un grupo de niños, miraban la enorme bola a punto de descender hacia la torre. La castaña apretó la mano del ojiverde sintiendo la emoción de vivir un Año Nuevo en aquella ciudad increíble, lejos de casa. Harry se volteó hacia ella en el décimo segundo y contó junto con el resto en sincronía hasta gritar a todo pulmón "Feliz Año Nuevo". Fue un instante mágico. Todos se abrazaron y besaron absolutamente optimistas de que empezaba una nueva oportunidad en sus vidas. La pareja de arquitectos se quedó mirando a un palmo de distancia y Harry acunó el rostro de Hermione entre sus manos. La besó con la misma pasión del día anterior. Se abrazaron y la castaña se aferró al cuerpo de ese hombre tan importante.

- Feliz Año Nuevo, Harry. – le susurró al oído.  
- Feliz Año Nuevo, Hermione. - la joven no quería soltarlo. Ese final de año resultaba simbólico para ella. Quería que toda la palestra quedara en blanco, sin arrepentimientos ni mentiras ni omisiones, sobre todo omisiones, aunque a la gente le parezca menos grave. Omitir información es una falta compleja. La mentira ya está definida como algo negativo, pero la omisión está justo en el limbo entre bueno y malo. Los jóvenes se separaron unos centímetros y Hermione abrió y cerró su boca para hablar. Harry frunció el ceño al verla complicada.  
- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que necesitaba hablar contigo?- el aludido asintió pero entre el bullicio de los abrazos no pudieron terminar el diálogo. Tonks fue la primera en intervenir.  
- ¿Me perdí de algo o los besos de final de año se han vuelto más descarados?- preguntó.  
- Te has perdido de mucho- le dijo Harry, riendo.

La celebración fue bajando su grado hasta que dieron cerca de las una de la madrugada. Los amigos terminaron bebiendo unos tragos en el apartamento de Ron y Luna para dar por finalizada la velada tres horas más tarde. Platicaron y rieron hasta que Harry llamó un taxi y regresó a la 71th oeste junto con Hermione. Ambos viajaron de regreso en completo silencio. Harry estaba nervioso. Sólo pensaba en el momento maravilloso en que ella le preguntaría si quería subir un rato y la tendría nuevamente para él solo, para nadie más. Aún tenía esa sensación de ausencia que la hacía echarla de menos a cada segundo. La castaña apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, y esa inocente acción le detuvo el corazón. Comenzaba a temer que esa mujer fuera capaz de matarlo. La abrazó. Charlaron sobre el proyecto, lo que debían hacer para recuperar las pésimas calificaciones que Snape les había puesto por no haber presentado los avances. Dos oportunidades, dos malas evaluaciones. Faltaba una nota que equivalía por sí sola el otro cincuenta por ciento. Era la más importante de las tres. Si fallaban ésa, Hermione perdía la beca y ninguno de los dos podría graduarse de la carrera. Así de importante era no meter la pata esa vez. Harry asintió pidiéndole perdón por su irresponsabilidad. Fue culpa de él cuando estrelló en la motocicleta, fue culpa de él meterse en problemas al golpear a aquel tipo, ahora estaba empecinado en reivindicarse ante ella. Hermione alzó su cabeza y lo miró de frente. Se besaron el resto del camino. Cuando llegaron frente a sus edificios, los jóvenes descendieron del vehículo y el ojiverde acompañó a la castaña hasta la puerta principal. Como niños incómodos se miraron sin saber cómo proceder, todo era distinto entre ellos.

- ¿Quieres subir?- le preguntó ella, notoriamente nerviosa. Harry creyó que sus latidos podían escucharse hasta Brooklyn.  
- Me encantaría- dijo pero los ladridos lejanos de su labrador lo llevaron a fruncir el ceño. Miró hacia su apartamento y resopló de hastío. – Déjame ver qué le sucede a Max ¿sí? Vengo en unos minutos.- Hermione asintió, la besó brevemente y entró al edificio mientras que el moreno cruzaba hacia el suyo sin percatarse del vehículo estacionado unos metros de la entrada. Subió las escaleras pensando que si no era nada grave mataría a ese can por inoportuno. Al llegar a su piso, giró hacia el pasillo y frente a su puerta, sentada en el suelo, estaba Cho Chang, abrazada a sus piernas. Harry frunció el ceño sin convencerse de lo que estaba viendo. Parecía una niña perdida. Con razón Max labraba, sabía que había alguien afuera de la puerta. El joven restó la distancia sin saber qué decirle. Cho se secó unas lágrimas y al levantar la vista lo vio llegando. Se puso de pie al instante. Tenía los ojos hinchados por el llanto.  
- Hola Harry- el aludido no respondió, el habla había abandonado sus cuerdas vocales. No sabía qué pensar. Se veía tan desecha que no se atrevió a ser rudo con ella como en otras oportunidades. No podía ser tan hijo de puta.  
- ¿Hace cuánto que estás aquí?  
- Hace como una hora. - la cabeza de Harry daba vueltas. ¿Acaso la vida se estaba burlando de él? La chica que lo llevaba de cabeza por casi un año ahora parecía sumida a su atención. No la comprendía, no podía entender su juego, su seducción, su inestabilidad. La vida era irónica en demasía.  
- ¿A qué has venido, Cho?- la aludida cerró sus ojos un instante y las lágrimas volvieron a caer por sus mejillas. Sollozó secándose el rastro húmedo con sus manos enguantadas.  
- Perdón por venir a ti así pero necesitaba hablar con alguien… Cedric y yo rompimos- dijo finalmente y lo abrazó por el cuello buscando refugio. Harry quedó petrificado como estatua de piedra.


	15. Ningún derecho

_Holassss  
He llegado con nuevo capítulo, chicos, así que espero que disfruten de la lectura!  
Gracias por sus comentarios que leo atentamente. Muchas gracias por seguir acompañándome. Me parece muy interesante leer sobre sus puntos de vista sobre las reacciones de estos personajes. Dentro de esta trama, hay muchas actitudes que suelen ser instintivas, contradictorias, imprudentes, impulsivas, como también premeditadas, conscientes y maduras. En la vida no hay definición para las emociones, sólo hay que experimentarlas para justificar las reacciones, no les parece? De eso se trata este relato, y eso abordaremos a lo largo de los siguientes capítulos.  
Un beso para todos y buen viaje a NY!  
_

* * *

_Capítulo catorce: "Ningún derecho"_

**H**ermione se quedó dormida sobre su cama esperando a Harry. Estaba tan cansada del ajetreo de fin de año que se recostó un rato para reposar mientras que el moreno llegaba y al pasar del rato el sueño la fue venciendo gradualmente. A pesar del arrepentimiento con el cual estaba lidiando por su debilidad en Londres, después de haber hecho el amor con su compañero y amigo, todo parecía estar en paz con ella. Las vueltas de la vida. Si le hubieran dicho hacía meses atrás, cuando asistió al seminario de Remus J. Lupin, que ese chico maleducado que se había dormido durante su presentación llegaría a tener una enorme significancia en su vida, se habría desternillado de la risa. No se arrepintió de haberlo conocido así, de haberlo criticado, de haber discutido con él ni mantenido un mutuo desafío profesional. De hecho, gracias a todo eso, aprendió a leer su personalidad tan bien que podía interpretar sus gestos y miradas a la perfección. Estaba ansiosa, al igual que una niña pequeña. Quería saber qué pasaría con Harry, adónde los llevaría aquella relación nacida de la antipatía y las diferencias. Ella inglesa, él norteamericano, ella estructurada, él un tiro al aire. Pensó en su beca, en el próximo término del programa de intercambio y su eventual regreso. ¿Qué sucedería si le dijera a Harry que pensaba quedarse en Nueva York? Jamás imaginó llegar a considerar cambiar su vida por otra persona; porque tenía que admitirlo, no se quedaría por empleo u otro motivo, se quedaría en América por él.

Al otro lado de la calle, en el apartamento vecino, Harry tenía a Cho Chang entre sus brazos. La joven lloraba y el ojiverde no supo qué demonios hacer. Torpemente, se separó un poco de ella, abrió la puerta e ingresaron a la sala principal. Lo primero que hizo Harry al cruzar el umbral fue asegurarse de que sus cortinas estuvieran bien cerradas. Max, al ver a la invitada, la desconoció oliendo sus pantorrillas con insistencia. Cho tomó lugar en uno de los sofás mientras que Harry le servía un vaso de agua con azúcar para la pena. La muchacha lo recibió agradecida por su caballerosidad. Harry no le quitaba la vista al reloj en su pared. Tenía a Hermione en la mente, sintiéndose un pedazo de mierda al tenerla esperando por él. Se ubicó en una de las altas sillas de su cocina americana, a una prudente distancia.

- ¿Estás mejor?- le preguntó sin saber cómo proceder ante tal absurda situación. Ella asintió secándose las lágrimas con el puño de su suéter.  
- Disculpa el haber llegado aquí sin avisar antes… pero no sabía adónde más ir.- le confesó bebiendo otro sorbo de agua dulce.  
- Descuida. No te miento que me sorprendió, ya que no hemos hablado desde hace mucho tiempo.- Cho lo miró seria, como si le hubiera lanzado una ofensa.  
- No hemos hablado porque tú no me has devuelto las llamadas. Te he dejado varios mensajes en tu máquina.  
- Lo sé, lo sé… pero, ¿de qué querías hablar entonces? Por lo menos yo no tenía nada que decirte.  
- Quería que contaras conmigo, seguir siendo amigos- Harry le frunció el ceño. No entendía eso de "amigos", ellos jamás lo habían sido. No quiso decírselo debido a lo compungida y triste que estaba. Le resultaba malvado de su parte, como patearla mientras se veía derrotada. Suspiró y escogió con cuidado sus palabras de respuesta.  
- No debiste preocuparte. Tengo con quienes contar- y el rostro de Hermione se visualizó a la perfección en su recuerdo. Su estómago se contrajo. Sintió que le estaba siendo infiel. Cho no dijo nada por un largo rato, meditando lo que Harry acababa de decir.

El moreno se puso de pie y rodeó su cocina para sacar una botella de cerveza de su nevera. Sólo por hacer algo, no tenía intenciones de beber nada pero el silencio le incomodaba. La destapó y bebió un largo trago sintiendo el sabor de la cebada como si fuese orina. Recordó el primer beso entre ellos, bajo un puente en Central Park. En ese minuto lo sintió tan lejano, tan ajeno que ya no lo recordaba con el mismo nivel de detalle. Ya se trataba de un momento borroso en su memoria y sonrió de la ironía. Hacía unos meses atrás, él estaría saltando en un pie al saber a Cho Chang en el interior de su apartamento y supuestamente soltera, no cabría en sí de la maldita felicidad; sin embargo en ese minuto, las cosas habían cambiado del cielo a la tierra. No podía negar que su atractivo seguía causando el mismo efecto cautivante, como una planta hermosa dispuesta a quitarte la vida con su veneno. La joven siempre fue la más popular y codiciada de la universidad, muchos habrían matado por tener esa cercanía de la cual Harry gozaba en ese minuto. Con su belleza heredada de Oriente, Cho sabía lo que causaba en el sexo opuesto. No era malvada, simplemente no tenía idea de cómo utilizar bien sus encantos. Sus caprichos de niña mimada la cegaban. Bajo unos movimientos lentos y prudentes, la muchacha dejó el vaso de agua con azúcar en la mesa de centro y caminó hacia el arquitecto en una apuesta que estaba dispuesta a ganar. Entregándose al consuelo que había ido a buscar, se abrazó a Harry por segunda vez. Él, tratando de ser un caballero, la recibió y le acarició la espalda, despacio.

- Todo estará bien- le dijo casi en un murmullo.- Diggory y tú volverán, y verás que esto sólo ha sido un mal rato. No quiero caer en clichés pero a veces ayudan: dale tiempo al tiempo.- un silencio descendió en el apartamento, sólo los intermitentes sollozos de Cho interrumpían la pausa. Harry miró de nuevo el reloj en su pared y reparó que había pasado una hora desde que él le dijo a Hermione que lo esperara. Decidió hablar por fin - ¿Por qué no mejor te vas a casa a descansar? Es tarde y necesitas dormir.  
- Nunca pude olvidar el beso que nos dimos en el parque- dijo ella de pronto. El ojiverde frunció el ceño viendo cómo se separaba un poco de él para mirarlo directamente. La proximidad de sus labios era peligrosa. Cho poco a poco fue consumiendo la distancia hasta besarlo. Harry devolvió el beso sin mucha convicción. No supo si lo hizo porque lo deseaba o por simple consuelo. Sintió el dulce del agua con azúcar en su boca. El repentino ladrido de Max los hizo separarse de golpe. Harry resopló reprochándose la poca fuerza de voluntad masculina. Negó con la cabeza.  
- Será mejor que te vayas… - le dijo, alejándose hacia la ventana y recuperando la compostura. – He pasado casi un año idealizando cómo sería estar contigo, que lo nuestro hubiera funcionado, que me hubieras escogido por sobre Diggory y su popularidad… pero ya ha sido suficiente. No puedo seguir con tus juegos.  
- No estoy jugando contigo- se defendió la joven- Lo que siento por ti no tiene nada que ver con Cedric. Te lo juro.  
- ¿Debería sentirme mejor? ¿Acaso estarías aquí esta noche si no hubieran terminado?- Cho no pudo rebatirle nada al respecto. Se quedó sin expresión en su rostro y un gran jaque mate se leyó en ceño. Tenía razón, Harry tenía razón. Su necesidad de consuelo fue superior a su capacidad de raciocinio. Supo que aquella batalla la había perdido. Observó mejor al moreno frente a ella y reparó en sus pequeños cambios. Algo más había sucedido con él durante las semanas que no se habían visto. Tenía un brillo peculiar en su mirada, una mezcla entre madurez y ansiedad, no supo cómo interpretarlo. Cuando notó que Harry llevaba sus ojos volátilmente hacia el reloj para consultar la hora, comprendió que esperaba algo o a alguien. Ella dejó caer sus hombros, tomó su abrigo desde el sofá y lo besó en la mejilla para salir sin decir nada. El ojiverde la ignoró y como si se tratara de una bocanada necesaria de oxígeno, tomó su celular para llamar a Hermione de inmediato. Sin embargo, se contuvo y lo cerró de golpe. Era muy tarde, de seguro ya estaría durmiendo. ¿Qué le diría para justificar su tardanza? No quería mentirle, por lo menos no esa noche. Suspiró con desgano y se dejó caer en su sofá. Su labrador, sentado en el suelo al otro lado de la mesa de centro, lo miraba con cierto reproche. Volvió a ladrarle. – De acuerdo, de acuerdo. No te enfades conmigo, ¿vale? No volverá a suceder.

* * *

Al interior del despacho del conocido empresario Lucius Malfoy, reinaba la tensión cual niebla flotando en una mañana costera. Sentado al otro lado de su elegante escritorio de madera tallada del Yucatán, estaba su hijo Draco mirando hacia el ventanal que daba directamente hacia el edificio Chrysler a poca distancia. Parecía perdido en sus pensamientos y no escuchando el sermón sobre responsabilidad y consciencia. El patriarca estaba confundido y molesto. Su hijo había cambiado muchísimo en poco tiempo. Notaba sus actitudes mucho más rebeldes, altaneras e indiferentes hacia él, hacia la misma familia. Nunca lo había visto así. Meses atrás jamás hubiera robado su vehículo durante la noche para perderse entre las calles de la ciudad hasta la mañana siguiente. Ese automóvil costaba una fortuna y bien sabía Draco cuánto lo cuidaba, lo celoso que era con él. Si quería mosquearlo lo había conseguido.

Lo regañó por casi una hora, le recordó los valores que una familia con su prestigio debía hacer valer. La empresa Malfoy era un conglomerado de excelente reputación y no permitiría que sus arrebatos de adolescente le hicieran perder todo por lo que había trabajado. La voz de Lucius iba en incremento hasta alzarse innecesariamente por sobre los decibeles de una conversación pacífica. Draco miró a su progenitor con el mayor de los rechazos. Ya estaba harto de que su padre lo mirara como su maldito reemplazo en esa silla de tela italiana. No quería dirigir una empresa que no tenía ética ni consideración con sus empleados. Lo vio contra Arthur Weasley, vio cómo prescindió de él siendo uno de los socios mayoristas más confiables, no le importó despedirlo frente a toda la mesa ejecutiva. Realmente desconocía a ese hombre que años atrás fue simplemente su héroe.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa, Draco?- le preguntó devolviéndolo a la oficina desde sus pensamientos. – Pareciera que nada te importa ya. ¿Cómo pudiste sacar mi automóvil sin mi permiso? Ni siquiera tienes los papeles, ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si la policía te hubiera agarrado?  
- ¿Acaso no tienes influencias?- contestó el joven. El rostro de su padre se deformó.  
- Claro que las tengo, pero prefiero prevenir antes que curar.- Draco no dijo nada, volviendo la mirada hacia el exterior del ventanal. Lucius agregó - ¿Y se puede saber adónde fuiste?  
- De paseo… con Ginny Weasley- sus palabras sonaron lejos a una provocación, pero el empresario las sintió como una perfecta bofetada. Alzó ambas cejas rubias como si esperara que se retractara.  
- Supongo que lo dices para fastidiarme- Draco negó con la cabeza acomodándose en su asiento.  
- No, es verdad. De hecho, ella me gusta… y mucho.

El discurso severo de Lucius no se hizo esperar. Reventó en argumentos contundentes sobre la estupidez que estaba cometiendo. Era la hija de un pobre diablo que lo único que hizo en la empresa fue llevarle la contra en cómo dirigirla. No merecía estar en el negocio de las telecomunicaciones con un corazón blando y carácter endeble que se tuerce al menor traspié. Nueva York y el mercado mundial eran una jungla, Draco no llegaría a ninguna parte involucrándose con personas de esa clase, eslabones débiles, eso eran, protestaba sin medir sus palabras. El joven no lo escuchaba, sólo pensaba en lo maravilloso que había sido pasar la noche de Año Nuevo con Ginny, recorriendo las calles de la Gran Manzana, atravesando un Central Park penumbroso y ver las luces titilantes sobre el Río Hudson. Se besaron, aprendiendo las dimensiones de la boca del otro como un hogar recién adquirido. Ginny poco a poco se liberaba de la culpa que traía como peñasco en su corazón. Decidió comenzar el año con una nueva vida, limpiar la pizarra atestada de cosas negativas. Recordó a Neville y secretamente en su interior le agradeció su amor inconmensurable, pero no podía obligarse a guardar un luto más allá de lo saludable. Él había sido su amigo, y ella tenía que comenzar a vivir. Debía desprenderse de la responsabilidad o moriría marchita como flor sin tierra húmeda.

- ¿Adónde quieres ir?- le había preguntado Draco. La pelirroja le sonrió.  
- Donde no puedan encontrarnos, por lo menos por esta noche.- respondió, sugerente, y el joven volvió a besarla.

Llegaron al Royal Park Hotel en la calle 97th oeste donde retozaron como unos niños ansiosos. Ginny, rendida ante el placer y el deseo, no podía creer que estuviera compartiendo una cama con ese rubio arrogante. Lo dejó recorrerla tranquila y pausadamente, detalle a detalle para que la memorizara y no la olvidara jamás. Hicieron el amor con la sabiduría de unos viejos amantes y Draco supo que ya no importaba la lista de mujeres a su haber, antes de ella se dio cuenta que no sabía nada sobre el sexo. Se adentraba en su cuerpo cálido y mojado sintiendo que el frío del invierno se había transformado en un calor sofocante de verano. Trató de hacer durar ese momento llevando sus embestidas a una velocidad insoportablemente lenta. Un ritmo que la empujaba a la locura. Ginny alzaba sus caderas ante la impaciencia de esperarlo, y entre esa batalla de dar y recibir, terminaron gimiendo descontrolados y derrotados sobre el colchón con la mirada nublada. Draco no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se colgó de sus labios al recordar ese momento.

- ¡Ni siquiera me estás prestando atención, muchacho!- le recriminó su padre al notarlo ausente.  
- ¡Ya basta! ¡No tengo quince años, papá!- dijo el blondo poniéndose de pie y esperando zanjar el tema de una buena vez - Te pedí disculpas por sacar tu auto, ¿qué más quieres de mí? ¿Que te pida disculpas por salir con Ginny Weasley? Olvídalo. Fui honesto, agradécelo. – Lucius no supo qué responder. Tal determinación en su hijo, lo intimidó…

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir con el hijo de ese infeliz de Malfoy?- explotó Arthur Weasley al encarar a su hija en la sala de su casa. La pelirroja miró a su hermano Ron con el más duro de sus gestos. Luna se encogió de hombros, pidiéndole disculpas no haber podido hacer nada al respecto. – ¡No te crié para que me traiciones, jovencita! ¡Esa familia le hizo mucho daño a la nuestra!  
- Hace como mil años, papá- refutó Ginny- Creo que es hora de olvidar. Draco Malfoy no es como tú lo imaginas. Su padre puede ser un desalmado, pero él es todo lo contrario.  
- Son de la misma calaña.- habló Ron, recibiendo un fuerte codazo de su esposa para que no interviniera. Ya había hecho suficiente.  
- No quiero que vuelvas a salir con él ¿está claro?- la pelirroja se negó. Su padre cambió su conocida dulce mirada por otra totalmente encendida y furibunda.  
- No veo el escándalo, Arthur- dijo Molly, mientras secaba sus manos en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina. Seguía la discusión sin perderse de nada.- Son jóvenes, no los metas en tus rencores financieros y aburridos con Malfoy. Ellos no tienen nada que ver con eso.  
- Se trata de orgullo familiar, Molly.  
- Tonterías.

Ginny optó por salir de esa casa, una sensación horrenda de claustrofobia le cerró los pulmones y necesitó aire fresco. La enfurecía la actitud retrógrada de su padre, sobre todo el apoyo infundado de su hermano Ron, ¿por qué no se metía en sus propios asuntos? Ella ya no era una niña a la cual cuidarle el honor. Podía estar con quien quisiera, follar con quien se le viniera en ganas. Quiso regresar y gritárselo a su padre en la cara pero pensó que quizás sería demasiado. Siguió su camino tratando de absorberse en las calles, no llorar porque resultaría patético de su parte. Sus pasos perdidos la llevaron a tomar un taxi y dirigirse hasta el cementerio. Necesitaba calma, silencio, la paz que sólo en el camposanto se podía encontrar. Necesitaba estar a solas con Neville y hablar con él para contarle lo que estaba pasando y así no sentirse tan insensible.

Descendió del vehículo amarillo pisando la escasa nieve en la vereda. La mañana estaba fría y pálida. Caminó hasta la pérgola para comprar un ramo de flores y se internó entre los pasillos del cementerio buscando la tumba de su amigo. Ese trayecto siempre lograba estremecerla. A lo lejos, notó que había alguien sentado a un lado del aposento. No tuvo problemas en identificarlo, sobre todo porque estaba acompañado de un labrador con su encendido pelaje dorado. Era Harry, y era la primera vez que visitaba a Neville desde que lo habían enterrado. La pelirroja frunció el ceño. Nunca imaginó encontrarlo allí. Mientras se acercaba a él, supo que no era la única con un ánimo de mierda al comienzo del año. Max la recibió agitando su cola. Ginny lo saludó y el moreno alzó la mirada hacia ella.

- No esperaba verte aquí, mucho menos a esta hora de la mañana- le dijo la joven y Harry sonrió de medio lado.  
- No pude dormir bien anoche- señaló poniéndose de pie a su lado. Ambos se quedaron mirando la lápida por unos momentos sin decirse nada. Harry interrumpió la pausa - ¿Y tú por qué has venido tan temprano?  
- Mi padre me llamó. Fui hasta Long Island para que me regañara- ironizó rodando sus ojos- A tu amigo Ron lo moleré a golpes un día de éstos.- Harry supuso que le había contado al señor Weasley sobre la escapada de la pelirroja y comprendió su enfado. Asintió, lentamente.  
- Entiendo, pero sabes que lo hace porque está preocupado por ti. No quiere que salgas herida.  
- Harry… no lo defiendas- el moreno rió por lo bajo y prefirió no ponerse de parte de ninguno de los dos. – Me sorprende que hayas venido. No visitas a Neville desde su funeral.  
- Lo sé. Necesitaba aclarar la cabeza y conversar un rato con él.- Ginny llevó su mirada hacia las hermosas rosas blancas que le había depositado a un lado de su nombre. La joven hizo lo mismo con los jazmines que había comprado poco antes. Un nuevo silencio se elevó entre los jóvenes.  
- ¿Crees que estoy haciendo lo correcto, Harry?- le preguntó la muchacha de súbito. – Digo… todos esperaban que Neville y yo… pero, este tipo de cosas no se pueden controlar…  
- Ginny, lo que sientas por Malfoy es asunto tuyo. No debes justificar nada.- declaró Harry con seriedad– Sé que si nuestro amigo estuviera con vida lo entendería. Tu familia deberá hacerlo también tarde o temprano. No te preocupes.  
- ¿Sigues pensando lo mismo de Draco?- Harry se incomodó un poco ante la pregunta. Todo el mundo sabía que nunca se habían caído en gracia. Se encogió de hombros tratando de bajar el perfil de la conversación.  
- Bueno, nunca me ha agradado, pero si a ti te gusta… mi más sentido pésame- Ginny rió golpeándolo en la costilla con su puño cerrado. El ojiverde fingió un gemido de dolor.  
- ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo van las cosas con Hermione?- la pregunta directa casi lo desestabiliza. Trató de eludirla pero la pelirroja eran casi tan aguda y directa como Tonks. Suspiró admitiéndose acorralado. Le contó lo sucedido la mañana en que la castaña llegó de su intempestivo viaje a Londres. Le confesó que la había extrañado demasiado, que esa distancia le había abierto los ojos y se había dado cuenta que las cosas entre ellos dos habían cambiado para siempre. – Muy bien ¿Y cuál es el problema?  
- Ninguno, excepto… Cho. Anoche llegó a mi apartamento llorando. Me dijo que había roto con Diggory... - resumiendo la hora eterna que había platicado con esa chica, Harry le dijo que al verla tan afectada no pudo negarle su atención. Se había conmovido. No quiso echarla sin antes hablar con ella y brindarle consuelo. Ginny no pudo evitar el resoplido hastiado al terminar de escucharlo.  
- ¿Todavía con esa chica entre ceja y ceja, Harry?- el moreno negó automáticamente.- Es una oportunista, nada más.  
- Estoy sacándola de mi vida…  
- ¿Sí? Pues, hazlo rápido, porque tengo entendido que un intercambio entre universidades no es un contrato eterno. Hermione volverá pronto a Londres y no quiero que se vaya pensando que los neoyorquinos somos unos idiotas.- las palabras de Ginny dieron justo en el centro de su pecho. El conocido peso de la angustia le escaló el cuerpo y Harry no supo qué decir. La idea de que Hermione se fuera le quitaba el aire de los pulmones. La conversación acabó cuando la nieve comenzó a caer. Abandonaron el cementerio para tomar un taxi de vuelta a casa…

* * *

En la 71th oeste, Hermione despertó al mediodía sintiéndose repuesta y descansada. Se incorporó de la cama tranquilamente cayendo en cuenta que se había dormido esperando a un Harry que jamás apareció. Se preocupó. ¿Qué le había sucedido? Al separarse en la puerta del edificio, Max ladraba sin descanso siendo algo poco usual en él. Revisó su celular pero no tenía llamadas perdidas del moreno. Se dirigió a la ventana reparando que las cortinas estaban muy bien cerradas y no se vislumbraba movimiento alguno. Harry de seguro había salido. No supo cómo reaccionar. No sabía si molestarse con él por no haber llegado o seguir preocupada. Cuando se dispuso a llamarlo para saber si se encontraba bien, optó por no hacerlo. Ella no era su novia, no tenía por qué pedirle explicaciones. Testaruda y orgullosa, la joven decidió distraerse para alejarse del teléfono. Tomó una ducha, se vistió, ordenó algunas cosas y encendió su laptop para revisar documentos y el proyecto para Snape. Todavía albergaba la esperanza de que la presentación final fuera un éxito. Debía serlo. De esa forma, compensarían las dos malas evaluaciones en su contra para al fin aprobar. Al vagar por sus innumerables archivos, Hermione abrió su carpeta personal encontrando el diseño de su casa soñada. Hacía tiempo que no le echaba un vistazo y dio clic en el ícono para recorrerla. Ante sus ojos se desplegó el plano acabado con todos sus ángulos, rectas y vértices. Nuevamente se imaginó viviendo en ella con una claridad exacta, decorándola en su estilo clásico de tonos suaves y combinables; sin embargo, su conocida visión tuvo un cambio drástico. Ya no estaba acompañada de un hombre sin rostro, sino que de Harry. Su corazón dio un vuelco importante al imaginarse sentada a su lado disfrutando del calor de la chimenea en la planta baja. Aquello le movió el piso bajo sus pies.

El sonido del intercomunicador la sobresaltó. Cerró su laptop casi con brusquedad, como si estuviera viendo algo indebido. Fue hasta el altavoz de un salto, preguntó quién era y al escuchar la voz del moreno al otro lado, su estómago se contrajo. Era increíble el efecto que él le producía en su organismo. Le permitió la entrada presionando el botón y lo esperó con la puerta abierta. El primero en llegar fue Max. El labrador, embelesado con ella como siempre, le lamió las manos al igual que un fiel devoto a su santo. Hermione rió gracias a las cosquillas que sentía en sus palmas. Harry terminó de subir los últimos escalones y llegó hasta el marco con notoria timidez. Aún no se acostumbraban ante la nueva relación surgida entre ambos.

- ¿Por qué no viniste anoche?- le preguntó la muchacha, preocupada. El ojiverde trató de sonar lo más convincente posible.  
- Lo siento, en verdad. Tuve que limpiar el desastre que Max dejó en el apartamento - culpó a su perro, sintiéndose como una verdadera mierda. Sin embargo, continuó – Dio vuelta todo lo que tenía a su alcance, planos, dibujos, libros, prototipos, en fin... parecía un basural. – Hermione lo quedó mirando sabiendo de antemano que estaba ocultándole algo. No quiso replicarle hasta estar segura de ello. – Cuando terminé de limpiar, vi que era demasiado tarde y supuse que estarías durmiendo. No quise despertarte.  
- Muy considerado de tu parte- le dijo Hermione, sin disfrazar el sarcasmo en su tono de voz.  
- No te molestes conmigo, por favor.- la castaña cedió el fruncimiento de su ceño y sonrió. Realmente no quería enojarse con él. No se sentía con el derecho. Harry, por otro lado, sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta dos boletos. Se los entregó bajo su mejor rostro inocente - ¿Has ido alguna vez al Madison Square Garden?- ella negó con la cabeza…

Aquel día, bajo el techo del popular estadio local, se desarrollaba un importante partido de básquetbol en donde los conocidos Knicks de Nueva York enfrentaban a los Lakers de L.A. Harry era seguidor de ese deporte gracias a su padre y decidió compartir su pasatiempo con Hermione. El panorama no la entusiasmó en una primera instancia, pero con tal de estar con él, aceptó sin queja alguna. Al llegar, se ubicaron entre las gradas atestadas de público a un costado de la cancha. El moreno, tratando de ser un atento caballero en la que podría llamarse su primera cita, corrió escaleras arriba para comprar dos enormes vasos con refresco y hot-dogs. Buscaba inconscientemente una manera de enmendarse ante la mentira que le había dicho horas atrás. Cuando regresaba a su asiento se detuvo unos segundos para observar a la castaña desde lejos. Sonrió. Verla aplaudir ante las anotaciones y gritar emocionada ante las jugadas, le hizo recordar su antigua idea de inglesa estirada al conocerla. Le pareció que habían pasado siglos desde que la vio entrar al salón dejando caer la montaña de libros y papeles que llevaba entre los brazos. Se sintió indigno de poseerla. Ella era demasiado perfecta para un desastre como él. Terminó de bajar los escalones para ubicarse a su lado y Hermione lo miró con el mismo ánimo de una niña en juguetería. Era la primera vez que presenciaba un partido de esa naturaleza. En cada punto anotado, los jóvenes vitoreaban junto a toda la gente, riendo al unísono. Durante el entretiempo, a través de las altas pantallas del estadio, comenzaron a enfocar a las parejas presentes en el evento deportivo. La frase "Bésame" en conjunto con la música de The Cardigans, los motivaba a besarse ante la atención de todos. Un conocido juego entre los espectadores para pasar el tiempo. Fue entonces donde Harry y Hermione se vieron proyectados. Se miraron unos instantes y se besaron escuchando las ovaciones a su alrededor. El beso fue suculento, apasionado, excitante. El ojiverde sintió que su corazón se le salía del pecho al tiempo que la castaña le acunaba el rostro entre las manos. No se habían besado desde la medianoche de Año Nuevo. Se extrañaban.

Luego del partido, la pareja de arquitectos llegó hasta el apartamento de Harry en una pelea privada de caricias y prendas de ropa que se quitaban y lanzaban por los aires. Max recibió el suéter de su amo en la cabeza y prefirió moverse del camino echándose en el piso de la cocina. El moreno tomó a Hermione por los glúteos para elevarla y llevarla hasta la habitación ciego de deseo. Cayeron sobre la cama para hacerse el amor como la primera vez. Harry se perdió en el cuerpo de su compañera, lamiendo cada rincón explosivo de su piel. Se refugió entre sus piernas para saborearla a su antojo, para escucharla gritar su nombre y el de nadie más. Qué estúpido había sido de besar a otra cuando tenía a su alcance la más exquisita textura jamás probada. Hermione jadeaba al sentirlo invadirla con su lengua, moviéndola en círculos pequeños para provocarle ver puntos contra sus párpados cerrados. Desfallecía cada vez que la exploraba con hambre. Una vez excitada y lista, Harry se hundió en ella comprobando que aquella fricción lo volvería un esclavo de ese cuerpo extranjero. Debía tener cuidado o caería irremediablemente en el dolor de amarla tanto. Embistió seguidas veces hasta que Hermione lo forzó a rodar y quedar boca arriba con ella sentada a horcajadas. Su movimiento acompasado los llevó de inmediato al cosquilleo insoportable del orgasmo, Harry hizo el esfuerzo sobrehumano de no estallar antes de tiempo y se sentó para morderle el cuello en señal de resistencia. La joven inglesa soltó un gemido desgarrador cuando lo tuvo tan profundo al interior de su sexo. Nadie la había hecho sentir así de frenética y desinhibida. Lo apretó contra su pecho sudoroso con todas sus fuerzas, no quería que se alejara ni un centímetro de ella. Los movimientos volvieron a acelerarse y la castaña encorvó su espalda hacia atrás para dejar que la corriente eléctrica viajara de norte a sur. Harry tuvo que asirse de las almohadas por miedo de lastimar sus muslos con las manos y entró una última vez liberando un gruñido que se confundió con el gemido ahogado de la joven. Quedaron unidos, sentados en la cama por varios minutos en total silencio. Hermione se apartó lentamente, percibiendo el ardor exquisito de la separación en sus paredes. Se recostaron de la misma forma que la primera vez. Ella adhirió su espalda contra el pecho del moreno mientras él besaba sus hombros.

- Tendré que ser más cuidadosa o me volveré una fanática de los Knicks.- bromeó la castaña consiguiendo la risa cansada del ojiverde.  
- Yo ya soy un fanático- contestó y Hermione no pudo evitar las mariposas en su estómago. Apegó más su cuerpo al de él sintiéndose protegida y en calma. Harry, en cambio, tragó saliva al percibir la suavidad de sus glúteos contra su pelvis. Trató de mantener el control o de lo contrario no la dejaría salir nunca del cuarto. Ella sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo. Sonrió con malicia. Le encantaba sentirlo así de complicado. Volvió a acercarse, frotando su piel cálida con mayor ahínco. El moreno apretó sus dientes. – Quieres matarme, mujer. Y créeme que si sigues así, lo conseguirás.  
- De alguna manera debo hacerte pagar las dos malas calificaciones obtenidas en el proyecto ¿no?- respondió la castaña y Harry volvió a reír. Había sido un golpe bajo. Hermione le dio un volátil beso en los labios y se incorporó de la cama para calarse una de sus camisetas y dirigirse al baño. El ojiverde se quedó de espaldas en el colchón mirando el techo sobre su cabeza. De repente, desde la sala del apartamento, el teléfono resonó unos segundos. Harry dejó que la contestadora tomara la llamada, no tenía las fuerzas suficientes como para levantarse, sin embargo algo le dijo que no era buena idea. El soplo del presentimiento le heló la espalda. Se puso de pie rápidamente y trató de tomar la bocina antes de que sonara la señal pero no alcanzó a llegar, la voz de Cho se oyó claramente:

- _Harry, te agradezco que me hayas escuchado anoche. Hace mucho que no te veía y me dio gusto poder abrazarte…_ - Hermione, con pasos lentos, salió del baño oyendo con atención. Harry hizo el ademán de contestar pero la joven se lo prohibió con un gesto de su mano…- _Sé que no fue el mejor momento, pero no quiero que pienses que juego contigo. Al besarnos pude darme cuenta de que no he podido olvidarte. Espero que me disculpes por decírtelo ahora y no antes. Nos vemos._

Se cortó la comunicación, tanto en la máquina como al interior del apartamento. Los segundos de silencio parecieron años. Harry no supo qué decir. Temió que Hermione se vistiera molesta y se largara en ese preciso instante de su apartamento por haberlo descubierto en su mentira. No obstante, no sucedió nada de lo que esperaba. La joven volvió al baño, tardó unos segundos, y al salir otra vez, caminó hasta la alcoba para recostarse en la cama en la misma posición en la cual estaba. La joven estaba enfurecida pero trató con todas sus fuerzas de controlarse. No tenía moral para juzgarlo, después de todo ella había tenido sexo con Cormac, no podía ser injusta, por otro lado, no tenían ningún maldito compromiso el uno con el otro, pero… ¿Por qué esa rabia calcinante en sus entrañas? Remus Lupin tenía razón, ella podía ser despiadada ante los errores de otros como la estudiante perfecta que era.

Harry no supo qué hacer. Retraídamente se ubicó tras ella en la cama rodeándola con su brazo sin decirle nada. Quiso explicarle, pero estaba tan avergonzado de sí mismo que prefirió callarse. Le besó la espalda con suavidad y paciencia al tiempo que Hermione no podía dejar de repetir el mensaje de Cho en su mente, ni su encuentro con Cormac en Londres. Todo era un puto caos de emociones contradictorias. Dejó que el moreno la besara a sus anchas pero estaba ausente, con la mirada perdida hacia la ventana de la habitación. Cuando Harry volvía a abrazarla contra su pecho, Hermione ya no pudo lidiar más con el enfado que la asfixiaba. Necesitaba estar sola y respirar. Se excusó con que tenía que ir a la universidad al día siguiente y se levantó de la cama para vestirse y marchar de vuelta a su apartamento.


	16. Nadie es perfecto

_Hello! :)  
Chicos! Gracias por su compañía y por sus comentarios, en verdad que me alegra que esta historia les provoque un montón de emociones y puntos de vista. Eso es genial!  
Hemos llegado a un punto en donde no hay retorno. Ya Harry y Hermione se han internado en un romance que los enceguece, que los hace reaccionar involuntariamente anulando todos sus sentidos.  
Espero que se embriaguen con esta relación de dos perfectos desconocidos que de manera sutil se convirtieron en verdaderos cómplices.  
Un besote para todos, no tardaré en publicar el siguiente así q atentos y buen viaje a NY!  
_

* * *

_Capítulo quince: "Nadie es perfecto"_

- Eres un idiota- le dijo Tonks sin miramientos mientras que Harry se ahogaba en la jarra de cerveza que bebía aquella tarde. - ¿Por qué le mentiste? ¿Acaso creías que no entendería?  
- No lo sé, no sé por qué lo hice… es que… con Hermione me siento inseguro, ella es perfecta y yo…  
- No, no… nadie es perfecto, Harry.- opinó Ron bajo una inamovible convicción y chocó su vaso con la tabernera, quien apoyó totalmente sus palabras.

Al interior del Coffeehouse, el grupo de amigos se reunió a petición del ojiverde después de sus clases. Hermione tenía un examen con la maestra Minerva McGonagall, por lo que debía estar convenientemente ocupada hasta un par de horas más tarde. Sus amigos le oyeron con atención todo lo sucedido, desde la noche de Año Nuevo hasta el inoportuno mensaje telefónico de Cho Chang en su máquina contestadora. Era evidente para todos lo que deseaba hacer la morena, había perdido a Cedric Diggory y ahora probaría suerte con el ojiverde sabiendo de antemano que él la había deseado desde siempre. Era algo seguro y fácil, pero no contaba con un pequeño detalle: la acaparadora llegada de una extranjera a la vida de Harry Potter. Por esto mismo, el muchacho ya no quería saber nada de ella, se había aburrido de esperarla, de pensarla, de celarla. Cho había elegido y debía asumir las consecuencias de perderlo entre sus posibilidades.

Habían transcurrido siete días desde el incómodo incidente del mensaje telefónico. Siete largos y amargos días. Harry estaba en el limbo de su auto recriminación sin saber cómo remediar el asunto. Justo como le había espetado Tonks, él se hacía la misma pregunta una y otra vez en una letanía tan insoportable como su enfado mismo: ¿Por qué mintió sobre la visita de Cho? ¿Con qué fin?... Volvió a tomar la jarra a dos manos y tragó una gran cantidad de cerveza. Se secó los labios para luego encender un cigarrillo. El recuerdo del sexo compartido con Hermione aquel día lo puso eufórico. Había pasado una semana, una puta semana sabiendo que la castaña estaba molesta con él. Ella se había alejado sutilmente, castigándolo por su absurda e infantil mentira. Para ojos ajenos se diría que Harry estaba rayando en la paranoia pero para los propios, era tan obvia su distante actitud, que sentía cómo crecía una bola de metal en medio de su pecho.

El primer día, el moreno se levantó temprano para caminar con Hermione a la universidad. Cuando la llamó por su intercomunicador nadie contestó en el apartamento. La llamó a su celular y supo que ya estaba el campus desde hacía mucho rato. Harry frunció el ceño por lo temprano que era. Durante la tarde la buscó para invitarla a almorzar en _Tom's_, en la misma avenida Broadway, pero la joven se negó con la excusa de que debía reunirse con Remus J. Lupin para discutir sus evaluaciones y su implicancia en la beca. Harry no pudo insistirle, después de todo, el que estuviera pendiendo de un hilo era culpa suya. En la noche, con teléfono en mano, el ojiverde volvió a llamarla mirando hacia su ventana. Las cortinas estaban cerradas. La castaña contestó.

- ¿Qué te parece si pedimos comida china?- le propuso él antes de saludarla. Hermione volvió a negarse.  
- No puedo, lo siento. Tengo que enviar unos correos a la universidad de Cambridge- dijo. Harry se decepcionó y tímidamente, se atrevió a preguntar.  
- ¿Estás bien?- la joven afirmó sin convencer a nadie. - ¿Quieres que conversemos?  
- Quiero dormir… ¿Te parece si hablamos mañana?- su evasión lo fastidió un poco y decidió finalmente desearle buenas noches.

El segundo día, ninguno de los dos tuvo clases por lo que Harry aprovechó de salir a correr por Central Park con Max. Miró hacia el apartamento de Hermione, sabiendo que no vería más que el género estorboso de sus cortinas unidas. Las odiaba. La sensación de angustia empeoró en sus entrañas y su perro hizo el ademán de correr hacia el edificio vecino. Harry tiró de su correa para controlarlo en su arrebato. Recorrieron gran parte del Central Park West, serpenteando entre las avenidas sin ningún rumbo determinado. Después de un rato, viraron hacia la calle 77th de la explanada y se internaron en el extenso y frondoso parque. Al hacerlo, Max apuró el paso oliendo algo, al parecer, muy interesante. En la esquina con West Dr, Harry vio sin problemas el espeso cabello castaño de la muchacha inglesa, quien corría en dirección a la 79th cruzando el terreno de lado a lado. La llamó a voz en cuello un par de veces pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. No se había dado cuenta de que Hermione iba con audífonos en ese momento.

- No, Max- le ordenó a su mascota, manteniéndolo a su lado de un solo tirón- Si no quiere hablarnos, entonces el daremos en el gusto.

El tercer, cuarto y quinto día fueron una completa tortura para él. ¿Cómo era posible sentir la calle que los dividía como el mismo océano atlántico separando dos continentes? No daba más del anhelo, quería abrazarla, retenerla a su lado. Sabía que lo estaba castigando con su maldita indiferencia, con su frialdad de europea orgullosa. Tres días, setenta y dos horas que fueron páginas en blanco para él. A cada minuto, aun prohibiéndoselo, miraba desde su ventana a la suya, buscándola, llamándola con el pensamiento. Aquella actitud de su parte le dolía mucho más que la peor de las discusiones. Fumó el doble y el insomnio le dibujó enormes ojeras bajo sus ojos.

Al sexto día, durante una clase matutina en la universidad, sostuvieron un arduo debate como lo hacían al principio de su relación, cuando ninguno de los dos se conocía más allá de saber que ella era una engreída y él un perezoso. Harry dio su opinión sobre las distribuciones de espacio en un diseño determinado y Hermione saltó en contra, aportillando cada una de sus sugerencias. El moreno no se quedó atrás y le refutó, provocándose así una pelea personal entre los estudiantes presentes, quienes se miraban unos a otros sin saber cómo terminar el tema. El profesor de la asignatura, incómodo, optó por dar finalizada la clase y el salón quedó vacío en pocos segundos. La castaña se abrazó a sus libros y caminó por el pasillo rumbo a la salida del campus. Harry la siguió, deteniéndola por el brazo.

- ¿No crees que deberíamos conversar?- le arrojó sin poder evitarlo- Sé que estás molesta por lo sucedido en mi apartamento la otra noche, pero te juro que lo de Cho no significó nada. – Hermione se mordió los labios. No estaba tan sólo molesta con él sino que también consigo misma, enfurecida. Se había dado cuenta que lo amaba y que al poner en una balanza lo ocurrido, ella tenía todas las de perder. Al estar cerca de él se sentía sucia e hipócrita. Le urgía espacio, mantener cierta distancia para poder pensar, aprender a no criticar los errores de otros cuando los suyos podían ser mucho peores, sin embargo, no contó con que Harry fuera tan insistente y terco como ella.  
- No tienes que darme explicaciones. No soy tu novia.- Harry la miró unos segundos para acto seguido asentir con la cabeza y permitirle seguir su camino sin intenciones de seguirla.

Beber con sus amigos en el Coffeehouse se había convertido en el séptimo día de distanciamiento entre ellos. Estaba totalmente sumergido en su arrepentimiento y desprecio hacia la joven oriental, quien sólo había vuelto a su vida para ponerla de cabeza. No encontraba en su corazón esa obsesión infundada hacia ella, ya no tenía sentido, ya no le importaba. Al decirlo en voz alta dentro del bar, fue como desprenderse de un saco de arena que llevaba sobre su espalda por mucho tiempo. Sus amigos le sonrieron, satisfechos de verlo al fin resuelto en lo que quería, dejando atrás a esa mujer peligrosa que sólo lo buscaba como premio de consuelo.

- Vuelve a hablar con Hermione - le aconsejó Ginny, sonando severa y dictatorial.  
- Lo he intentado, la he llamado a su celular y siempre que le sugiero reunirnos para charlar, tiene alguna excusa y me evade… me está castigando, lo sé.  
- Porque eres un idiota- volvió a repetir Tonks recibiendo la injuriosa mirada de un Harry vencido. El moreno evocó los besos que depositó en esa piel sabor a durazno, los gemidos ganados por su esmero en hacerla vibrar entre sus brazos. Jamás había hecho el amor así con nadie y la extrañaba, dolorosamente la extrañaba.  
- Estoy enamorado de ella- lanzó sin pensar. Los jóvenes se quedaron mirándolo sin saber qué decir. Luna le palmoteó la espalda como si quisiera curarle las heridas con toquecitos de alcohol desinfectante.  
- Díselo, esa frase es poderosa- acotó la rubia, con un tono tan optimista que Harry le agradeció con una sonrisa.

El ojiverde comprendió que faltó a su primera regla, sabía que no debía enamorarse de la chica inglesa, de su vecina y compañera de universidad, por las complicaciones que se le venían encima, por lo difícil que era mantener una relación como tal. No debía enamorarse pero lo hizo, la amaba hasta los celos, hasta el miedo, la amaba porque la conocía, porque la añoraba, porque al recostarse luego de hacer el amor calzaban a la perfección, como si fueran una parte ausente en sus cuerpos, el aliento de sus pulmones. Le parecía simplemente increíble su mala suerte. Su alma gemela- expresión que antes le sonaba estúpida- había nacido al otro lado del océano, en otra tierra, otro continente. ¿Por qué la vida se la había alejado tanto? Harry no se acordaba de él antes de que llegara Hermione, no se acordaba lo que era mirar por su ventana sin buscarla a ella, ni caminar por las avenidas sabiendo que de una u otra manera coincidirían. Irónicamente, Nueva York tomó por fin sentido gracias a una forastera.

Luego de un rato, Harry recibió un mensaje de su padrino a su celular. El mecánico le informaba que su motocicleta Yamaha estaba lista, totalmente restaurada después del fatal accidente de Neville que la dejó muy maltratada. La finalidad del mensaje era saber si el moreno quería o no deshacerse de ella. Sirius ya tenía algunos compradores y sólo necesitaba la autorización de su ahijado para liberarla. Harry lo leyó y quedó pensativo. Le contestó: _Llévala a mi apartamento. Nos veremos allá_. No estaba completamente seguro de venderla. Esa motocicleta tenía un significado muy importante para él. Se despidió de sus amigos agradeciéndoles su tiempo para escucharlo como un iluso enamorado y salió del Coffeehouse rumbo a la 71th oeste, sin tener idea de que se llevaría una sorpresa…

* * *

La meteórica carrera deportiva de Cormac McLaggen daba mucho de qué hablar en tierras londinenses y poco a poco en el mundo entero. Desde que había firmado para su nuevo equipo, el popular Chelsea F.C, el joven delantero no cosechaba más que sólo éxitos y elogios en todos los comentarios futbolísticos. McLaggen estaba orgulloso de sí mismo, podía decirse que estaba feliz en el ámbito profesional pero seguía pesándole en el alma el hecho de estar solo, sin la mujer por la cual perdía el sueño. Aquel día en que Hermione Granger había vuelto a Inglaterra, supo para su desgracia que no podía olvidarla. Las vueltas de la vida los llevaron a dormir juntos de nuevo luego de casi un año separados y eso sólo consiguió avivar una llama aún encendida en su interior. Poderla consolar de esa manera lo dejó intranquilo, sediento por más. El hecho de saber que alguien ocupaba la mente de la castaña lo hacía perder la templanza, su conocida elegancia. No le bastaba el triunfo en su carrera si no tenía el triunfo personal de antemano. Tenía que hacer algo para equilibrar su vida como debía.

Al pasar de los días, después de que Hermione volviera a Nueva York para terminar su programa de intercambio, el destino oyó sus demandas y ocurrió lo impensado. El equipo de fútbol soccer Red Bulls de Nueva York, había organizado un partido amistoso contra el poderoso Chelsea F.C como evento a beneficio. Cormac, al enterarse, no cabía en sí de júbilo. Supo que era su excusa perfecta para viajar a Estados Unidos y buscar a la castaña de nuevo. Él era un deportista competitivo, no estaba en su naturaleza el darse por vencido. Mientras empacaba sus cosas para tomar el vuelo junto a sus compañeros, el joven rememoró la última vez que había visitado a Hermione en su apartamento de alquiler neoyorquino. Ella le había pedido que fuera hasta allá para conversar, darle un supuesto fin a la relación ambigua y poco clara que existía entre ellos, pero sus acciones le dijeron lo contrario… si mal no recordaba, la castaña le había mentido a ese vecino entrometido sobre su presencia en el apartamento, ¿por qué? Su curiosidad y ganas de leer entre líneas, le indicaban que Hermione estaba todavía tan complicada como él.

- ¿Aún no puedes olvidar a esa muchacha?- le preguntó su padre al enterarse de su viaje y sus paralelas intenciones. Cormac le contestó moviendo su cabeza.  
- No, no puedo y no quiero. Es la mujer para mí, papá. Lucharé por ella.  
- Puedes tener a la que quieras- replicó fumando de su habano.  
- Quizás tengas razón, pero me gusta lo difícil.- dijo, sonriendo con cierta travesura. El patriarca suspiró, sin intenciones de debatirle. El joven se despidió de él y fue hasta el aeropuerto para reunirse con el resto del equipo. El vuelo no tardó más de cinco horas en llegar a destino.

A kilómetros de allí, una pareja de casados tenía su primera discusión fuerte. Ron y Luna, el matrimonio para muchos perfecto, también tenía sus momentos de discordancias. Después de la plática sostenida en el Coffeehouse, Ron tomó un taxi junto a su esposa y su hermana para volver cada uno a sus quehaceres. Ginny debía realizar algunas diligencias en el centro mientras que su hermano y su cuñada volvían a su apartamento en Chelsea. Al interior del vehículo, los pelirrojos comenzaron a elevar su voz en una discusión pendiente que tenían sobre Draco Malfoy. La joven aún le tenía sangre en el ojo a su hermano por haber contado de su fuga a su padre, y la pelea entre ambos no se hizo esperar. Hablaban a voz en cuello incomodando incluso al conductor que los miraba por el espejo. Luna estaba sentada en medio escuchando pacientemente cómo se desacreditaban y se escupían blasfemias. No quiso intervenir tratando de respirar profundo. Ron se mantenía inquebrantable. No confiaba en ese rubio que sólo significaba malas noticias y punto. Era la astilla de un palo envenenado y no descansaría hasta abrirle los ojos a Ginny, quien parecía perdida en sus encantos de patético casanova. Por otro lado, la pelirroja le debatía que no lo conocía tan bien como ella. Draco no era para nada el pedante que fue en un principio, él había cambiado, mucho más con la muerte de Neville. Bajo esa dura coraza de chico millonario y arrogante, se escondía un joven noble y humilde que se creía indigno de recibir atenciones. Ron al escucharla en su argumento, no pudo evitar reír burlescamente a destajo. La muchacha empequeñeció los ojos hasta convertirlos en dos líneas amenazadoras.

- Luna, por favor discúlpame, pero yo me bajo aquí. No puedo compartir una calle más con este imbécil.- dijo, furiosa y ofendida, descendiendo del vehículo en una luz roja.

Una vez en el apartamento, Luna no pudo evitar dar su opinión como si le hubieran abierto las compuertas a su represa. Era la primera vez que Ron la veía tan alterada. La rubia le reprochó su actitud de niño despechado y la de su suegro, como si fuera jefe de una familia mafiosa. No tenían por qué meterse en una relación que sólo incumbía a Ginny y a Malfoy, a nadie más. Ya estaba harta. Si Ron quería rescatar el honor de los Weasley, entonces debía empezar por sí mismo demostrando un poco más de clase. _Pareces una vieja chismosa que sale a regar incluso en días de lluvia para enterarse de lo que pasa en el vecindario_, le dijo sin bajar el tono de su voz. El pelirrojo frunció el ceño, extrañado, jamás imaginó que su esposa pudiera discutir con tanta convicción y resentimiento. No tuvo ninguna chance de defenderse. Luna hablaba y hablaba, algo muy inusual en ella. El embarazo le había activado todas las emociones y revolucionado al límite las hormonas.

- ¡Estás tan pendiente de lo que hace o no tu hermana, que te estás perdiendo la gestación de tu hijo!- le lanzó a la cara y Ron sintió cómo la sangre se le agolpaba en las mejillas.  
- Está bien, cariño. Cálmate, por favor…  
- ¡No voy a calmarme! ¡Suficiente tuve con el trayecto en taxi de ensueño que me hicieron pasar!- y envuelta en un enojo impropio, la rubia decidió salir del apartamento para caminar y serenarse. Estaba hasta el cuello de tanto infantilismo.

En la 23rd oeste con la 8th avenida, Luna tuvo que detenerse. Su vientre se había endurecido al punto de pesarle casi diez kilos más. Creyó que de un momento a otro acarreaba una bola de plomo bajo la ropa. Con movimientos erráticos e inseguros, la joven se apoyó en el muro del restaurante _Dallas BBQ_de la esquina, respirando profundo e imaginando que se le abriría un canal desde el ombligo hasta su sexo. El estallido del dolor le tiñó la vista de rojo. Los latidos de su corazón se dispararon de lo normal a mil por minuto debido al miedo que la embargó. Nadie se percató de ella hasta que al cabo de unos eternos minutos, un lujoso Audi de color gris se detuvo a un lado de la acera. Para su sorpresa, el rostro de Draco Malfoy apareció por la ventanilla viéndola en apuros.

Aquella tarde, el blondo nuevamente- y sólo por llevarle la contra a su padre- sacó el automóvil sin permiso desde su inmaculada cochera. Dio algunas largas vueltas por la ciudad pensando en pasar a buscar a Ginny y cruzar el puente de Brooklyn hacia el otro extremo de la isla. Era una tarde perfecta para romper la rutina. No obstante, gracias a la bendita casualidad, antes de ir por ella reparó en una muchacha apoyada en el restaurante como si fuera a desvanecerse de un instante a otro. Frunció el ceño al reconocerla sin problemas como la esposa de Ronald Weasley. Buscó al pelirrojo con la mirada pero supo de inmediato que se encontraba sola. El joven se detuvo de golpe, dejó las luces intermitentes y se apeó para ayudarla. Con cuidado, la tomó por la cintura para llevarla lentamente hasta el auto con el motor en marcha. Luna no pudo siquiera hablar para agradecerle ni darle el número para que llamara a su marido. Draco cerró la portezuela del copiloto con ella dentro, y rodeó el carro corriendo para poner primera y salir disparado hacia el Hospital Lenox Hill. El primer hospital que se le vino a la mente.

- No te preocupes, llegaremos en diez minutos.- le dijo para calmarla y el viaje hasta el centro médico lo hizo en menos de ocho…

* * *

Sirius llevó la motocicleta hasta el apartamento de Harry viéndolo en el umbral del edificio fumando. Tenía un aspecto demacrado, como si no hubiera dormido en días. El joven lo saludó y se acercó para recibir el vehículo con el rostro iluminado. Su Yamaha estaba hermosa, brillante, como en sus mejores días. Sirius había hecho un trabajo perfecto y la montó unos momentos para encenderla. El motor rugió rompiendo el silencio, aceleró varias veces consiguiendo que muchos de sus vecinos se asomaran para saber quién demonios hacía tanto ruido. Harry rió por primera vez en esa semana de mierda. Le pidió a su padrino que lo esperara y dio una vuelta breve para sentir el viento en su cara. Estaba arrepintiéndose de venderla, si bien en un principio no quería volver a verla, conducirla le recordó lo mucho que adoraba la velocidad. Al regresar a su calle, Sirius fumaba un cigarrillo mostrándose satisfecho con los resultados. Harry descendió de la motocicleta agradeciéndole su dedicación.

- ¿Y bien? ¿La venderemos o no?- preguntó el mecánico y el moreno se quedó mirando la máquina con ojos teñidos de nostalgia. Acariciaba el asiento con la punta de sus dedos sin saber qué responder. De pronto, alzó la vista hacia el edificio de enfrente reparando que un tipo descendía de un Transfer con un bolso colgando al hombro. Harry lo reconoció de inmediato y frunció el ceño. Era Cormac y lo vio dirigirse hasta la puerta del inmueble para tocar el intercomunicador.  
- Hermione no está- le dijo en un impulso. El rubio se volteó hacia él alzando sus cejas.- ¿Quieres dejarle algún recado?- su tono desafiante extrañó incluso a Sirius, quien no tenía idea de quién era ese muchacho ni de por qué Harry le hablaba de aquella manera.  
- ¿Sabes dónde puedo ubicarla?- preguntó Cormac, también a la defensiva. El moreno se quedó mirándolo durante largos segundos antes de volver a hablar.  
- ¿Para qué la necesitas?- el diálogo poco a poco se tensaba de forma notoria. Sirius, bajo un acto instintivo, se ubicó entre ambos, sólo por si acaso.  
- Es un asunto entre ella y yo- contestó el futbolista. Sin ningún problema, pudo percatarse de los celos ensombreciéndole la mirada. Sonrió internamente. Recordó que después de haberse acostado con Hermione, mencionó a ese americano indiscreto y ella se mostró incómoda. Ese ojiverde, a su parecer, otra vez estaba metiéndose en donde no lo llamaban. Cormac aprovechó de darle una estocada de gracia- Tu nombre es Harry, ¿verdad?- el aludido asintió. - ¿Tendrías la amabilidad de decirle que su ex novio ha venido a verla? Necesito hablarle sobre lo que pasó entre nosotros hace unos días en Londres. Estaré hospedado en el hotel Wellington.- Harry sintió un peso insoportable en el estómago. Se cruzó de brazos tratando de fingir indiferencia. Lógicamente le resultó imposible.  
- ¿Lo que pasó entre ustedes?- repitió y Cormac asintió con suficiencia.  
- Sí. Ya sabes cómo es eso… dos ex novios juntos, muy juntos… las recaídas suelen suceder- dijo bajo un tono de suma arrogancia y le guiñó un ojo. El moreno apretó los puños inconscientemente. Sólo quería caerle encima a golpes. Sirius interpretó el ceño de su ahijado sabiendo que esa información le había llegado directo al corazón. El rubio se despidió con odiosa burla y se fue sin agregar nada más.  
- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó el mecánico luego de unos densos segundos de silencio. Harry negó con la cabeza.  
- Tengo que irme- dijo, sonando preocupado. Sirius entendió y lo vio montarse a su motocicleta con rumbo a la universidad.

Fueron las cuadras más largas de su vida en las que miles de pensamientos le atosigaron la mente con violencia. Se imaginó a Hermione con ese tipo, retozando bajo las sábanas, besándose, susurrándose antiguas palabras íntimas al oído, gimiendo gracias al placer que se brindaban mutuamente. Harry apretó sus ojos un segundo intentando eliminar esas horrendas proyecciones que reemplazaban el camino frente a él. Casi pierde el control de la máquina teniendo que detenerse un par de veces. Al llegar al campus, descendió de la moto de un salto y prácticamente corrió por los pasillos buscando a Hermione. Sabía que estaba rindiendo un examen pero le importó un carajo. Estaba tan enfurecido con ella que un velo negro le cubrió los ojos. Ahora entendía esa mirada extraña la noche de Año Nuevo, ella quería decirle algo pero no lo hizo. Habían pasado días de incomunicación y eso le hervía las entrañas. ¿Cómo pudo castigarlo por un simple beso, una mentira mediocre, cuando ella había tenido sexo con su ex en Londres? Trató de pensar racionalmente, de ubicarse en su lugar: ellos no eran novios, no le debía nada, ni siquiera se habían besado entonces… pero, pero sí existía algo, había algo creciendo, desarrollándose. No, no podía soportarlo.

Luego de pasar por varias aulas buscando como un enajenado, dio con la correcta. Allí estaba McGonagall, leyendo en su escritorio mientras que sus estudiantes, entre ellos Hermione, terminaban de rendir en el más sagrado de los silencios. El moreno se detuvo en la puerta preguntándose si debía interrumpir o no. La impaciencia por saber qué mierda había sucedido, de escucharle su versión, lo impulsó a no respetar nada e invadió el salón abovedado a paso firme. Bajó las escaleras peldaño a peldaño, examinando a cada uno hasta dar con la cabellera castaña que lo enloquecía. Se acercó, deteniéndose a un paso de su pupitre. Hermione alzó la vista desde su examen hasta el ojiverde sumido en una profunda seriedad. McGonagall le exigió al joven no interrumpir y retirarse, pero Harry no hizo ningún caso.

- ¿Puedes hacer sentir como la mierda a una persona por sus errores pero no asumir los tuyos?- preguntó sin medir el tono de voz. Todos los estudiantes fijaron su atención en la pareja. En su mente, Harry recreó las palabras de Ron con mucha claridad: _Nadie es perfecto_. La decepción lo golpeó duro en el centro del pecho.  
- ¿De qué hablas?- quiso saber Hermione dejando a un lado su bolígrafo.  
- De ti, tu ex y su "recaída" – le largó viendo que la expresión de la muchacha cambiaba drásticamente - ¿Qué pasó en Londres? Te acostaste con él ¿verdad?- Hermione no supo qué decir, se puso de pie para invitarlo a salir del salón pero Harry no movió un solo músculo.  
- Sí, lo hice- admitió. – Pero no fue por desearlo… es complicado de explicar.  
- ¿Y me castigas por un beso mientras que tú te acostaste con ese tipo? ¿Es en serio?  
- No te castigo… - el ojiverde resopló en total desacuerdo.  
- ¡Ha pasado una semana en que me has evitado como si fuera un leproso!- reprochó y su voz rebotó por las paredes del salón. Nadie se atrevió siquiera a respirar. La castaña no encontraba palabras para explicarse.  
- Sí, no te niego que me enfadó el mensaje de Cho. Ella siempre ha sido tu fantasma. No supe cómo actuar- dijo, sintiendo que sus rodillas le fallaban. La amarga mirada de Harry le escocía la suya. Trató de controlar su respiración agitada. – Necesitaba alejarme un poco de ti para poder pensar. Y lo único que pude sacar en limpio fue… que me enamoré de ti.  
- ¿Y no hallaste mejor forma para demostrarlo que haciéndome pasar por un infierno? ¡Qué extraña manera de amar tienen los ingleses!- exclamó Harry sabiendo que las palabras salían atropelladas y sin filtro de su boca. – ¡Te vas a Londres, te acuestas con él, luego regresas y te acuestas conmigo! Parece la actitud de una cual… – y no pudo terminar lo que sería el peor epíteto para una mujer. Hermione le dio vuelta la cara de una bofetada. Todos los presentes en el salón exclamaron su sorpresa al unísono. El ojiverde sintió más doloroso su arrepentimiento que el certero golpe atestado en su mejilla. No podía creer lo que estuvo a punto de decir. Su enfado había tomado vida propia y utilizado su boca para cagarla en grande. Miró a Hermione, quien con lágrimas en los ojos lo observaba como la peor asquerosidad sobre la Tierra, e intentó pedirle perdón. Su voz prácticamente había abandonado su garganta. Hizo el ademán de tomar una de sus manos pero la castaña se alejó un paso.  
- Señor Potter, le aconsejo que se retire ahora mismo- intervino McGonagall- Ya dijo lo que tenía que decir… ahora, váyase si no quiere despedirse de su diploma de egreso.- los jóvenes no podían dejar de mirarse, el vacío que invadió el aula espesaba el aire. Harry asintió contra todas sus voluntades y giró sobre sus talones hacia la salida.


	17. Profesional ante todo

_Holas :)  
He vuelto chicos con un nuevo capítulo.  
Sí, lo sé... qué difícil es la relación entre estos dos universitarios impetuosos. Harry tiene mucha energía e impulsividad cuando se trata de emociones. Ha descubierto un amor tal por la castaña inglesa que se anula a sí mismo y actúa antes de pensar. Hermione por otro lado, no cede en su fuerte carácter y orgullo. Aún faltan momentos por quemar entre ellos. En este episodio, verán rencores olvidados, el poder del agradecimiento y el intento de separar las cosas de manera coherente entre tanta locura.  
Un besote y nos leemos pronto, buen viaje a NY!  
_

* * *

_Capítulo 16: "Profesional ante todo"_

**L**una Lovegood estuvo hospitalizada por tres días. Su estado de salud y la de su bebé se encontraban fuera de peligro gracias a la oportuna ayuda de Draco Malfoy, quien la auxilió en el momento justo llevándola a la Sala de Emergencias en poco tiempo. Ron recibió una llamada del hospital con la noticia de que su esposa estaba internada debido a una sobreexcitación que produjo la contracción de su vientre y por ende, la elevación de la presión en el útero. El pelirrojo sólo escuchó la mitad de todo aquello. Sintió que el mundo se le venía encima como una tonelada de rocas y escombros. Aturdido, cogió su abrigo y salió al frío neoyorquino corriendo para tomar un taxi. En el camino llamó a Harry, necesitaba de la compañía de su mejor amigo, pero sólo escuchaba el buzón de voz. Insistió un par de veces hasta que llegó al hospital y descendió del carro.

En la recepción, Ron preguntó a través del nudo en su garganta dónde estaba Luna. Al obtener la información, se internó por los pasillos e ingresó a la habitación estrepitosamente. Allí estaba el amor de su vida. Se desvaneció en su regazo, abrazándola con urgencia. La joven lo recibió sin palabras, acariciando su cabello rojo y susurrándole que no había nada de qué preocuparse, ella estaba bien y su hijo también. Ron le pidió perdón por su estupidez, por no velar por su bienestar y tranquilidad. Ella y la familia que estaban comenzando eran su prioridad inmediata. Jamás quiso hacerle creer que la descuidaba por viejos rencores de los Weasley. Lloró debido al miedo que había pasado a lo largo de los minutos de viaje hasta llegar al hospital. Sintió que había envejecido por lo menos veinte años.

- Te amo tanto- le dijo el pelirrojo. Luna sonrió débilmente.  
- Y yo a ti- respondió y con eso volvió a activar los latidos perdidos de su marido.  
- ¿Cómo pasó? ¿Dónde estabas?  
- A un costado del restaurante _Dallas BBQ_- le informó. Luego suspiró a todo pulmón para decir lo siguiente y esperaba que tuviera el impacto suficiente para terminar toda la rabia entre familias – Si no hubiera sido por Draco Malfoy, quien pasaba por ahí en ese preciso momento, de seguro estaríamos contando otro cuento.  
- ¿Malfoy?- repitió Ron mirándola de frente y frunciendo el ceño. Su estómago se comprimió hasta sentir dolor- ¿Él fue quien te ayudó?- ella asintió. Para el pelirrojo resultaba una información casi inverosímil, como si le relatara que vio duendes y hadas danzando en el Rockefeller Center.  
- Aunque no lo creas fue así. Me trajo en automóvil en menos tiempo de lo esperado.- añadió la rubia.

A Ron le costaba creerlo. Ese tipo amante de sí mismo, altanero y orgulloso, que se dejaba ver en la universidad con distintas chicas, con los mejores autos, con su motocicleta BMW sobre la cual competía en las carreras clandestinas, había demostrado su cambio con una buena acción. Lo que el pelirrojo ignoraba, era que Malfoy se había aburrido de la soledad, de sólo preocuparse por él y por nadie más. Quería sentir amor, amistad, todo lo que Ginny le estaba enseñando con su compañía y entrega. No quería llegar a viejo solo y amargado con la vida. Si algo había aprendido con la injusta muerte del noble Neville Longbottom, era que se debía aprovechar cada día como si fuera el último y estar en paz con las personas que le rodeaban. Ron salió de la habitación buscando un solo rostro. Según las indicaciones de Luna, Draco estaba en la cafetería del hospital. A paso lento y más sereno, el joven lo vio sentado en una de las mesas leyendo un periódico y con una taza de café en mano. Se acercó a él pensando en cómo agradecerle su intervención. Restó la distancia hasta estar frente a la mesa y tomar asiento en una de las sillas vacías. El blondo lo quedó mirando bajo un ceño expectante.

- Gracias- le dijo simplemente. Carraspeó tratando de hilar más de dos palabras. Nunca pensó estar en deuda con él. – Gracias por ayudar a mi esposa.  
- No tienes nada qué agradecerme, Weasley.  
- Claro que sí… después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, las familias y mi hermana…  
- ¿Qué? ¿Creías que por eso dejaría a tu mujer abandonada en la calle, sola y embarazada? No soy tan hijo de puta, para que lo sepas- le recriminó y Ron rió meneando la cabeza. Ambos se escrutaron con la mirada buscando la rabia heredada sin encontrarla. El joven pelirrojo estaba totalmente derrotado. El terror que le escarchó los huesos lo remeció con brusquedad. Tomó aquella casualidad de haber hallado a Luna entre las enredadas y largas calles del inmenso Nueva York, como una señal del mismo cielo. Quiso volver a reír por la ironía del destino.  
- Me alegra saber que no lo seas… tanto- se permitió bromear un instante y Draco relajó su defensiva expresión, sonriéndole- Muy bien, creo que no hay nada más que decir aquí.  
- Sólo una cosa… ¿Podré salir con Ginny sin que me cortes las bolas?- ante aquella pregunta, Ron se quedó pensativo, midiendo con su azulina mirada al blondo frente a él.  
- De hecho, te las cortaría para que salieras con ella sin preocuparme- volvió a bromear y esa vez, el rubio soltó una carcajada desinhibida. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se reía así. Le agradó. En ese momento, Ginny llegó a la cafetería gracias al mensaje que Malfoy le había dejado en su buzón de voz. Al ver a su hermano riendo junto con él en una de las mesas, se quedó estática pensando que había equivocado de piso y entrado a Siquiatría. Se acercó a ellos lentamente y con el ceño fruncido.  
- ¿Qué sucede aquí?- preguntó bajo un tono sorprendido.  
- Nada. – contestó Ron - Sólo le agradezco a tu "novio"… el que haya ayudado a mi esposa.- y guiñándole un ojo a la muchacha, se levantó de la mesa para dejarlos solos. Ginny miró a Draco reparando que a ambos les gustó cómo sonaba ese título.

* * *

Luego de terminar como pudo el examen debido a las lágrimas que la cegaban, Hermione salió de la universidad a paso firme, cogió un taxi y llamó a Cormac a su celular para saber dónde estaba alojando. Era obvio para ella que el futbolista estaba en Norteamérica y en su mala intención, encontrado a Harry para contarle lo que había pasado en Londres. No había otra explicación. Tratando de controlar sus impulsos y ganas de mandarlo al mismísimo carajo, la castaña escuchó por fin su voz para preguntarle dónde estaba. _Veo que tu vecino te dio mi recado,_ dijo Cormac y Hermione rodó los ojos. Justo como lo había sospechado. Tuvo que fingir que sabía de lo que hablaba: _Sí, pero olvidé en qué hotel estás._Cuando le dijo, no dudó en cortar sin siquiera despedirse. Le dio las instrucciones al conductor y llegó a la 7th avenida en pocos minutos.

El Hotel Wellington se dibujó en la ventanilla lateral del coche aumentándole a la castaña la presión en su sangre. A lo largo de las cuadras que iba recorriendo, Hermione sólo podía estrujar sus manos con furia e impaciencia. Estaba casi descontrolada, tenía rabia con su ex y al mismo tiempo, y en el mismo grado, con Harry. No debió ser tan arrebatado como para allanar el salón de clases como un endemoniado y encararla. _¿Quién mierda se ha creído que es? ¿Mi novio? ¿Mi padre?,_pensaba mientras cruzaba el lobbie hasta la recepción para hablar con el empleado. Le preguntó atropelladamente sobre el número de la habitación en donde se hospedada Cormac McLaggen y el muchacho no dudó en responderle. La joven le agradeció al tiempo que abordaba el elevador rumiando entre dientes. El trayecto vertical fue eterno. Hermione se miraba en el reflejo de las puertas de bronce y tuvo que bajar la mirada. Comprendió que también estaba enfurecida consigo misma. Debió haberle dicho a Harry antes sobre aquel traspié, no por fidelidad ni nada por el estilo, sino por respeto y confianza hacia él. Ahora las cosas se habían complicado estúpidamente. Cuando sonó el timbre indicando que había llegado por fin al piso requerido, la muchacha abandonó el ascensor para correr por el pasillo y dar con la puerta que buscaba. Golpeó fuertemente tres veces, no esperó ni un segundo y volvió a repetirlas. Cormac abrió sonriéndole por su visita, pero no imaginó que en lugar de recibir un saludo recibiría un violento bofetón que casi lo hace caer de espaldas. Hermione entró al cuarto y cerró tras ella de un portazo. De sus orbes, por lo general dulces y profundos, destilaba un odio casi palpable. El rubio tragó saliva adivinando de inmediato el motivo de su presencia allí. Se llevó una mano a su mejilla que sentía estallar en llamas.

- ¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza?- le bramó ella, apretando los puños- ¿Quién te dio el derecho de andar ventilando por ahí lo que pasó entre nosotros?  
- Sólo le comenté a tu vecino el asunto que deseaba tratar contigo- respondió con el más inocente y desentendido de los tonos.- No sé por qué tanto escándalo… a menos que… - se detuvo unos segundos para aparentar meditación- a menos que ya haya pasado algo entre ustedes…  
- ¡Eso no te concierne, no debiste decirle nada!- explotó Hermione sintiendo la sangre acumularse en sus mejillas y volvió a empujarlo con fuerza. El calor que la azotaba era sofocante. - ¡Sabías que él me interesaba y tuviste que venir a echarlo todo a perder!  
- Primero, he venido a Nueva York por motivos profesionales- aclaró Cormac acercándose al mini bar para servirse un trago. Le ofreció a la castaña y ella lo ignoró. – Segundo… ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Saber que te pierdo día a día, semana a semana, me vuelve loco. Tenerte en mis brazos de nuevo fue…  
- ¡No lo digas! ¡Ya te dije que fue un error!  
- Para mí no lo fue. Yo aún te amo.- Hermione guardó silencio y respiró hondo, como un intento de bajar sus pulsaciones desbocadas o le daría un infarto. Se abrazó a sí misma tratando de mantenerse en una sola pieza. El odio la estaba desarmando.  
- Lamento no poder decirte lo mismo- sentenció ella y el muchacho apretó los dientes. Con movimientos torpes, se llevó el vaso de whisky a los labios y bebió. Hermione continuó – Me refugié en los estudios para olvidarte y con el tiempo encontré a una persona maravillosa, un hombre del cual… - la joven optó por callarse. No quería confesarle a él lo enamorada que estaba de otro. Alzó su mentón adoptando nuevamente su aire resentido. – Ahora todo se ha ido al carajo, muchas gracias. De seguro también lo hará mi beca ya que irónicamente estoy trabajando con él en un importante proyecto. ¿Te das cuenta del daño que has provocado?- claro que se daba cuenta y eso era lo que quería. Cormac haría lo que fuera para ganarle ese partido al americano entrometido.  
- Eres una profesional, ¿no?- comentó McLaggen con cizaña. Hermione frunció todavía más su entrecejo, ofendida por el sutil sarcasmo – Y supongo que él también lo es… no tendrías por qué preocuparte.  
- ¡Por supuesto que soy una profesional!- recalcó ella fieramente alzando la voz. En la mirada del rubio se entrevió un brillo incierto, inquietante, como si su mente estuviera maquinando algo. Hermione reconfirmó - ¡Claro que lo soy! Ahora… espero que termines pronto a lo que sea que hayas venido y regreses a Londres. No hay lugar para los dos en Nueva York.- y salió de la habitación dando el mismo portazo de cuando llegó.

Hermione volvió a su apartamento echando espuma por la boca. Jamás había sentido ese tipo de rencor por nadie. ¿En qué estuvo pensando cuando volvió a dormir con Cormac? ¿Por qué sus defensas la habían abandonado en aquel momento? Subió las escaleras hasta su puerta e ingresó lanzando puteadas. La castaña sentía un odio horroroso contra todos, contra el mundo en general. Ella sólo quería estudiar, maldita sea, ella sólo quería terminar su carrera en la universidad de Columbia y ser una arquitecta, diseñar edificios, construir el hogar de alguien, construir el hogar de sus sueños, al cual se había dedicado por años. Caminó por su sala en círculos persiguiendo el aire. No podía respirar. Miró hacia su ventana cerrada por las cortinas y deseó desgarradamente abrirlas, ver al moreno del otro lado. Lo extrañaba. No obstante, obligándose a mantenerse furiosa con él, a recordar la palabra que casi le espeta en la cara frente a todo el salón, la muchacha apagó las luces, fue hasta el cuarto de baño para darse una ducha y acostarse por fin.

De espaldas en su colchón, la joven miraba el techo en su combinación de sombras y brillos proyectados desde el exterior. Buscó en cada recoveco alguna señal o respuesta que pudiera apaciguar sus latidos, la sangre hirviente de sus entrañas. Pensó en sus momentos con Harry, en sus pláticas, en sus enfados, en sus discusiones, en el tiempo que les tomó acercarse, pasar de simples compañeros de proyecto a dos amigos que hicieron el amor de manera exquisita. La castaña, al llegar a ese punto, sintió su piel estremecerse, revivió los besos en su cuerpo, las caricias excitantes que el ojiverde le había regalado, su lengua nadando en ella hasta el orgasmo… nadie la había explorado así antes. Sin darse cuenta, y durante esos recuerdos detallados en su mente, había llevado su mano hasta su intimidad para tocarse despacio, visualizando a Harry sobre su cuerpo y que era él quien la invadía. Suspiró sonoramente cuando rozó esa protuberancia que extinguía todo pensamiento coherente. El fuego instalado en la yema de sus dedos la hizo encorvar su espalda, moviéndose como si el hombre que amaba la tuviera entre sus brazos. Poco a poco, el masaje aumentó en velocidad mientras imaginaba los gemidos del moreno contra su oído, sus dientes mordiendo su cuello, sus embistes consecutivos ocupándola por completo. Hermione apretó las sábanas con su otra mano, jadeando, enroscando los dedos de los pies al sentir el cosquilleo del climax como una oleada de lava ardiente. Se rozó por última y avasalladora vez, y acabó entonces lanzando un gruñido que no dejaría a nadie indiferente. Se quedó temblando en su cama por varios segundos recuperando el aliento. Jamás había hecho algo como aquello. Sintió vergüenza. Ella siempre se había preciado como una muchacha correcta, de autocontrol, de acciones decentes y ortodoxas, una inglesa con todas sus letras. Desde que había llegado a otra tierra, descubrió en sí misma una personalidad diferente, escondida entre tanta mierda que consideraba perfecta. Comenzó a llorar debido a una tempestad de emociones, pero sólo una destacó por sobre todas las demás: su añoranza por Harry Potter.

* * *

Después de abandonar el campus sintiéndose como un pedazo de estiércol, Harry se montó a su motocicleta recién reparada y se internó sin rumbo por las calles de la ciudad. Condujo por todo Riverside Drive, apretando el manubrio entre sus manos. La velocidad logró calmarlo. Era su anestesia para el dolor y tuvo que perderse entre las aristas de las avenidas para huir de la vergüenza. ¿Estuvo a punto de decirle a Hermione que había actuado como una cualquiera? ¿Cómo pudo ser tan cretino? Jamás pensaría eso de ella, jamás. La amaba, ¿por qué no se lo dijo? Hermione lo había hecho pero el maldito despecho lo había vuelto un sordo intransigente. Las horas pasaron como segundos, la noche acaparó el cielo y decidió dirigirse hacia el este y volver a correr su motocicleta contra algún piloto disponible. Lee Jordan, el encargado de las carreras, se sorprendió al verlo allí de nuevo. Todos creyeron que nunca volvería a competir debido a lo sucedido con su amigo el botánico, pero la férrea determinación en su rostro hizo que las apuestas se volcaran a favor de él al instante.

Harry, antes de encender el motor de su Yamaha sobre la línea de partida, revisó su celular viendo que tenía tres llamadas perdidas de su mejor amigo Ron. El moreno apagó el aparato. No tenía intenciones de hablar con nadie. Ambos corredores sobre sus vehículos giraron las velocidades provocando que el ruido de sus máquinas rompiera la calma de la noche. Ante ellos, la 2nd Avenida se extendía como una culebra de asfalto dispuesta a soportar sus llantas. La chica del pañuelo rojo indició el comienzo y Harry no dudó en soltar el embrague y devorar el aire como un hambriento. Durante breves segundos pudo olvidar a la castaña, olvidar ese peso insostenible presionando su pecho. Ganó la carrera sin mucho esfuerzo, su rival no era muy diestro en el manejo por lo que fue una victoria fácil. Al volver a la línea de partida, decidió desafiar a otro, y a otro, hasta que las sirenas de la policía los hicieron disolver el grupo de gente en pocos segundos, huyendo del lugar. Harry se perdió por la misma avenida hasta llegar a un bar, un antro llamado _Toolbox_. Descendió de la motocicleta, viendo en una pizarra que publicitaban cerveza Budweiser a cuatro dólares. Se refugió allí para esquivar los carros policiales. El moreno bebió hasta que agotó su efectivo, botella tras botella como si de agua pura se tratase y, después de un par de horas, llamó a su padrino para que lo pasara a buscar. No podía conducir en ese estado.

- ¿Portándote mal en noche de clases?- le preguntó Sirius, mientras subía la motocicleta a una camioneta Ford que utilizaba para casos como ése. Harry, apoyado en el muro del bar, lo miraba con ojos perdidos y se tambaleaba ligeramente. Su padrino se volvió hacia él al no obtener respuesta- ¿Sucedió algo para que te ahogaras en cerveza?  
- Tonks tenía razón, soy un idiota- dijo el ojiverde con el peor de los tonos amargos. El mecánico dejó la motocicleta asegurada con correas, cerró la portezuela y se acercó a su ahijado. Harry prosiguió –Fui a encarar a la mujer que amo por culpa de un tipo tan idiota como yo. Ninguno de los dos la merecemos. – Sirius encendió un cigarrillo y exhaló el humo antes de responder.  
- Hablamos de Hermione, ¿no?- Harry asintió torpemente. Parecía un niño castigado. Sirius soltó una risotada breve – Sabía que ustedes dos terminarían así. Los dos compañeros de universidad que sólo sabían competir. Bueno, dile que la amas.  
- Cometí el error estúpido de decirle algo horrible.  
- Remédialo- le aconsejó encogiéndose de hombros. – Si te equivocaste, discúlpate. Si la amas, díselo. No vengas a mitad de la noche a un bar a auto compadecerte. No te enseñé eso. – Harry volvió a asentir sin decirle nada. Sentía que estaba frente a su padre y una sensación de calidez le abrigó el pecho. Sirius lo llevó con cuidado hasta la camioneta, le ayudó a subir y volvieron a la 71st oeste en completo silencio.

A la mañana siguiente, cerca del mediodía, Harry despertó gracias al terrible dolor de cabeza y al soplo del presentimiento, tan frío como el mismo invierno. Encendió su celular con los ojos llenos de arena y llamó a Ron. En ese momento supo que Luna había sufrido un malestar significativo en su embarazo y pasado la noche en el centro hospitalario de Lenox Hill. El moreno se sintió como el peor de los amigos. Se duchó, cambió de ropa y alimentó a Max, todo en menos de veinte minutos. Salió de su edificio llevando su mirada como lo hacía todos los días hacia la ventana de la castaña. Tal como lo esperaba, tenía las cortinas cerradas. Sin perder tiempo y recordando que su padrino se había llevado su Yamaha, tomó un taxi en la 72nd y llegó en menos de diez minutos. En el piso de maternidad, encontró a Ron acompañado de sus padres y de Tonks, quien tenía una cara de enfado difícil de ignorar. El ojiverde abrazó al pelirrojo y le preguntó por su amiga. Ron le informó todo lo acontecido mostrándose cansado y bastante pálido. Harry le palmoteó de nuevo la espalda dirigiéndose al cuarto de Luna para verla. Al cruzar la puerta, la joven le sonrió mientras recibía una nueva dosis de suero por parte de la enfermera a su lado. Se acercó a la camilla y le pidió disculpas por no haber estado disponible el día anterior.

Luna lo observó un largo rato sin hablar. Notó las marcas de angustia y pena que rayaban su cara y suspiró. Tenía la misma expresión decadente de Hermione. La joven inglesa la había visitado también pero hacía un par de horas antes y maldijo la mala suerte de que no se encontraran. Le comentó sobre ello y Harry sintió un nudo ajustado a mitad del estómago. Se reprochó no haber despertado más temprano. En eso estaban, cuando Tonks entró a la habitación como un vendaval. La tabernera no disimuló su explosiva rabia contra el ojiverde. De un solo gesto le dio a entender que necesitaba hablar con él. Resultaba lógico que había estado con la castaña antes de su llegada y sólo quería ponerlo en su lugar, no la culpaba. La saludó casi con miedo y la enfermera les indicó que salieran un instante para realizar algunas pruebas de sangre y orina a la paciente. Ambos obedecieron saliendo hacia el pasillo sin apuro.

- ¿Desde cuándo tratas de "cualquiera" a una mujer que no te debe fidelidad alguna?- le dijo Tonks sin ninguna introducción. Harry la miró, aturdido por su repentina brusquedad. Hundió las manos en los bolsillos, sin ganas de defenderse en lo absoluto. - ¿Qué te quedó de nuestra plática en esa cabezota llena de mierda machista?  
- Detente. – le pidió el ojiverde, levantando una mano para ilustrarse – Sé que hablé sin pensar, eso no te lo discuto, pero ella también se equivocó. Nadie es perfecto, ¿no? No pido fidelidad sino que honestidad, que es algo muy diferente. Y sólo quiero arreglar las cosas. Ya te dije que la amaba.  
- ¿Se lo dijiste a ella?- Harry guardó silencio, negando con la cabeza. Tonks rodó los ojos.

La tabernera estaba realmente ofuscada. Ver a Hermione llegar al hospital gracias a su aviso, fue desconcertante. Tenía un semblante decaído y funesto. Las ojeras bajo sus ojos revelaban las horas en vela que había pasado y antes de que entrara al cuarto para ver a Luna, ella la detuvo y le preguntó a qué venía su aspecto de alma en pena. La inglesa no pudo evitar contarle lo ocurrido como si le abrieran la llave a su torrente de palabras. Le dijo lo mucho que se arrepentía de no haberle contado a Harry sobre el sexo con Cormac, pero Tonks le argumentó que no tenía por qué hacerlo, era un tema exclusivamente de ella y no del moreno. _Pudiste acostarte con medio Londres y a Harry no debió importarle, eres libre de hacer lo que se te venga en ganas, _le dijo y Hermione le rebatió que en el momento de descubrirse enamorada ya se había vuelto una prisionera de su corazón renuente. Por supuesto, Tonks no le mencionó todo aquello al ojiverde, no tenía por qué. Era información que sólo le incumbía a ambos y que ya se dirían a la cara en el momento adecuado. Momento que esperaba fuera más temprano que tarde.

Una hora después de la visita y camino a su apartamento arriba del taxi, Harry creyó que estaba desvariando. Su celular sonó en el bolsillo de su abrigo y al extraerlo para leer el mensaje de texto recibido, reparó que se trataba de Hermione. Tuvo que detenerse unos segundos para leerlo por lo menos tres veces:

_Necesito que nos reunamos ahora.__  
__Estoy en el local Arte Café de la calle 73rd oeste.__  
__Te espero._

El moreno prácticamente le gritó al chofer que lo dejara en la dirección señalada. Le pidió pisar el acelerador hasta el fondo para llegar en el menor tiempo posible, tenía una cita sumamente importante a la cual asistir. El conductor hindú le dijo algo en su lengua pero Harry le dio más dinero del que marcaba ya el taxímetro. El hombre no pudo negarse y obedeció acelerando a través de Central Park hacia el lado oeste. Al llegar a destino, el vehículo se detuvo a un lado de la acera casi chirriando las llantas contra el pavimento, Harry pudo ver sin problemas a Hermione en el interior, sentada en una de las mesas cercanas al ventanal. Le pareció el cuadro más hermoso que hubiera visto jamás.

La joven al verlo descender del carro, no pudo evitar el disparo de su pulso por sobre lo recomendado. Bebió de su taza humeante de té verde y esperó a que ingresara. Trató de mantener la ecuanimidad en su rostro enrojecido pero supo que sería una tarea imposible. El ojiverde sorteó a la demás clientela para tomar asiento frente ella. No se atrevió a saludarla con desenfado por temor a recibir de vuelta un gélido silencio. Sentados uno enfrente del otro, se miraron unos segundos y Hermione, para romper la incómoda pausa, le entregó la carta por si deseaba ordenar algo. El muchacho se negó. Era incapaz de comer, tenía las entrañas apretadas, de seguro no soportaría ni un trago de agua.

- El motivo de mi mensaje no tiene nada que ver con lo que sucedió ayer- aclaró la joven inglesa tratando de sonar arisca e indiferente. Harry frunció el ceño. – Como bien debes saber, se acerca a pasos agigantados nuestra última presentación del proyecto con Snape y nos debe ir excelentemente bien. – tras lo escuchado, el aludido asintió estrujando sus manos bajo la mesa. De todas formas, intentó disculparse.  
- Hermione, yo… realmente lamento lo que…- la muchacha lo detuvo a la mitad de su oración con un firme ademán.  
- Ya te dije que no es sobre eso a lo que te he citado aquí. No quiero que confundamos las cosas- dictaminó y Harry lo sintió como otra bofetada en su rostro.– Te pedí que vinieras para que acordemos bien una última reunión de estudio y así terminar el informe, la maqueta y las proyecciones que tenemos que mostrar. ¿Ya tienes todos los bosquejos finales?- su forma de dirigirse a él resultaba tan aguda como una navaja recién afilada. El moreno se dio cuenta que no los había hecho pero prefirió mentirle. No quería enfurecerla aún más. – Muy bien. Mañana propongo que nos reunamos en mi apartamento por la tarde.  
- ¿Sólo del proyecto quieres hablar?- preguntó Harry cuando por fin pudo desenredar sus cuerdas vocales.- ¿Es otra especie de castigo el que me impartes? ¿Tratarme como un simple compañero de estudio?- Hermione meditó lo escuchado unos segundos. Tomó un trago de su té verde y se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.  
- Quiero que entiendas que lo que suceda entre nosotros no tiene por qué afectar el proyecto- argumentó- Somos dos profesionales responsables, capaces de separar los negocios… de otros asuntos- no se atrevió a decir "placer" porque pudo predecir el rubor que invadiría sus mejillas. Harry trataba de reconocer a la chica a quien amaba tras esa careta endurecida de mujer fatal. Suspiró sonoramente al no saber cómo debatirle. Ella tenía razón. Debían ser diligentes con las tareas pendientes. Habían perdido mucho tiempo desde el fallecimiento de Neville y sus tonterías como accidentes y detenciones legales. Hermione tomó su silencio como un acuerdo pidiendo la cuenta de su consumo. El mesero realizó la gestión y la joven se puso de pie dando por finalizada la charla. Harry, en un impulso inconsciente, la cogió de la muñeca para detenerla. Ella lo miró con ojos sorprendidos y luego agraviados. – Suéltame... – le ordenó en voz baja. – Harry… por favor... - el aludido tardó en hacerlo, sentir la calidez de su piel contra la suya era definitivamente la droga más explosiva para su cuerpo. Se midieron con las miradas un instante hasta que por fin, la liberó para dejarla ir.


	18. Reunión de proyecto

_Hola chicos!  
Me he apresurado en venir a publicar el siguiente capítulo.  
Gracias por sus comentarios y entiendo cada uno de sus puntos de vista. Me gusta q opinen referente a las actitudes de los personajes, eso me ayuda a conocerlos mucho mejor. Ahora bien, en este episodio seguiremos viendo impulsos que manejan el corazón y las acciones. Tendremos un momento de reconciliaciones y confesiones, así q acomódense y disfruten de la lectura.  
Trataré de no tardar con la continuación, ok?  
Un besote y buen viaje a NY!  
_

* * *

_Capítulo Diecisiete: "Reunión de Proyecto"_

**H**arry se desveló la noche entera trabajando en los bosquejos que Hermione le había recordado. Sentado en su mesa de dibujo, trazaba con destreza líneas sobre el papel, midiendo, calculando cada detalle para no cometer ningún error. Max, su fiel labrador, estaba sentado a su lado haciéndole compañía. El can parecía sentir la congoja y amargura de su amo. Gimoteaba pidiendo atención y cuando no la obtenía, se echaba en el suelo con sus ojos de caramelo brillantes de pena. Las cuatro de la mañana y Harry se daba buenos golpes de café negro. Fumaba y fumaba hasta que sin darse cuenta el sol de las ocho entraba por medio de sus cortinas. Detuvo al fin su lápiz inquieto viendo que el trabajo de una semana lo había hecho en unas horas. Los bosquejos estaban listos. Se frotó los ojos cansados y fue hasta la cocina para botar en contenido de su cenicero atestado de colillas. Todo apestaba a cigarrillo. Abrió las ventanas de su apartamento para ventilarlo cuando al subir la vista reparó que Hermione había abierto al final sus cortinas. Pudo verla al interior de su sala, leyendo recostada en su sofá. Aún vestía pijama y se enterneció. Cuánto extrañaba verla desde allí. Trató de no hacer evidente su espionaje ocultándose unos segundos para apreciarla a su antojo. La castaña pasaba las páginas con la punta de sus dedos y eso le encantó, la fascinaban sus movimientos seguros y a la vez delicados. Adoraba esas manos que acariciaron su cuerpo hacía días que malditamente sentía como largos años. Tuvo que obligarse a dejar de mirarla y se encerró en su baño para darse una ducha fría. Al salir y vestirse, tomó la correa de Max y salió con él para pasear por Central Park. No tenía ni una pizca de sueño.

A lo largo de la West Drive hasta la calle 72nd, Harry trotaba con su perro a un lado, sintiendo exquisito el frío de aquella mañana. La escasa nieve crujía bajo sus pies y el vaho que expelía de su boca resultaba espeso. El sol estaba perdido entre las nubes metálicas y el viento, por fortuna, todavía se encontraba durmiendo en alguna parte del mundo. El moreno percibió aquel parque tan inmenso que no pudo evitar la repentina soledad. Desde que se había convertido en casi una rutina encontrar a Hermione por las calles de Nueva York, la ciudad tomó otro color. Saberla allí, en suelo americano, lo llenaba de una tranquilidad embriagante, sin embargo, saber que el fin de su tiempo de intercambio se aproximaba, el aire se volvía vapor. Al llegar a la estatua de _Daniel Webster_, figura a la que Max siempre le ladraba, Harry vio a distancia a un rubio muy familiar. Frunció el ceño a tal punto de formar una sola ceja sobre sus ojos verdes. Cormac también lo vio, el futbolista trotaba en su traje deportivo con los colores de su equipo. Se acercó al moreno con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Hola, de nuevo- lo saludó el inglés. Harry no se molestó en contestarle- Gracias por darle mi recado a Hermione. Eres un buen _vecino_.- ese epíteto sonó tanto a ironía y burla que hasta Max levantó las orejas al escucharlo.  
- Te parece muy gracioso ¿verdad?- dijo el moreno. Cormac lo miró fingiendo ignorancia.- Sabes perfectamente que ella y yo somos más que vecinos. ¿Te divierte todo esto?  
- Por supuesto que sí.- respondió el aludido acercándose un paso hacia Harry- No me quedaré de brazos cruzados mientras veo que me quitas al amor de mi vida.- el ojiverde tensó la línea de sus labios. Era la primera vez que estaba en una situación como aquella. Su seguridad lo hizo vacilar pero alzó el mentón para hacerle frente. No podía permitir que se saliera con la suya.  
- Pensé que el amor de tu vida eras tú mismo- anotó Harry con excesivo desdén.- Hasta donde yo sé eres incapaz de entregarle a alguien lo que necesita porque estás demasiado ocupado contigo primero.- esa afirmación dio justo en el blanco. Una característica McLaggen que ninguno de sus miembros podría sacudirse de encima. Tuvo miedo de que Harry tuviera razón y estuviera condenado a vivir solo por culpa del egocentrismo. Optó por no demostrar que lo había afectado. Endureció su rostro y volvió a acercarse un paso quedando a un palmo de distancia.  
- Será mejor que tengas cuidado, idiota. No sabes nada sobre mí- le encaró fríamente consiguiendo que Max le gruñera. El inglés no le hizo caso- Hermione pertenece a mi lado aunque ella aún no quiera admitirlo. Sólo fuiste un espectáculo de medio tiempo- y con ello, lo empujó con ambas manos. Harry tropezó cayendo de espaldas. Fue entonces donde Max intervino. Defendiendo a su amo de ese insolente extraño, se abalanzó sobre él mordiéndolo en el tobillo. Cormac sintió los colmillos entrando en su carne y gritó del dolor. El labrador, a pesar de ser una raza totalmente ajena a la violencia, no quería soltarlo. Para sus ojos caninos, él era un enemigo que atentaba contra su dueño. No lo permitiría. Harry se puso de pie y apartó a su mascota tirando de su correa. El futbolista cayó sentado en el suelo, sujetando la herida a dos manos. El ardor de la carne viva al contacto con el frío lo hacía gruñir fuertemente. El pantalón de su traje deportivo se rompió con la mordedura quedando en harapos.- ¡Mira lo que ha hecho tu maldito perro! ¡No podré jugar mañana!  
- Se llama Max y me importa un carajo tu puto partido- le respondió Harry. Las personas alrededor comenzaron a reunirse para ver lo que estaba pasando. El moreno comenzó a caminar para alejarse y dar por terminada la plática. Se volteó un segundo- Ah, y no te preocupes… Max no tiene rabia, sólo alergia a los imbéciles.

* * *

Ginny llegó a la casa de sus padres en Long Island de la mano de Draco Malfoy. Aquel día se celebraría un almuerzo en familia y cuando cruzó el umbral con el hombre que amaba, Arthur Weasley se quedó paralizado. Jamás imaginó estar vivo para ver a su hija menor del lado de ese arrogante hijo de Lucius. Desde el sofá en donde estaba sentado leyendo el periódico, se puso de pie lentamente conforme fueron avanzando hacia él. Molly Weasley salió de la cocina con una enorme fuente de ensaladas. Al igual que su marido, la sorpresa fue monumental pero su reacción más acertada. Dejó la fuente sobre la mesa, caminó hacia la pareja y saludó cordialmente al blondo. Eso rompió un poco el hielo que había caído sobre la casa. Draco, nervioso, saludó a la mujer con toda la caballerosidad que le fue posible emplear. Arthur seguía sin decir nada. Parecía que estaba sufriendo una apoplejía.

- Hola, papá- saludó Ginny, apretando más la mano de su novio con la suya.  
- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué hace él aquí?- respondió bruscamente.  
- He invitado a mi novio a comer con mi familia.  
- Me parece estupendo…  
- Querida, por favor…- le interrumpió Arthur a su mujer- ¿Cómo que es tu novio?  
- Lo es, papá… estoy enamorada de él- aquello fue lapidario. El señor Weasley tuvo que respirar hondo para no estallar en un arrebato de furia. El rostro de su enemigo se formó nítidamente en su memoria y no le agradó. Se imaginó compartiendo con ese tipo desalmado momentos familiares como navidades y Días de Acción de Gracias. No, no podía aceptarlo. No quería ver a su niña en las garras de un tipo que era la semilla de ese malnacido.  
- No, no voy a permitirlo- dijo, simplemente. Miró a Draco con los ojos agudos de rencor- Quiero que salgas de mi casa, ahora.  
- No, Malfoy, quédate- intervino Ron, quien llegaba oportunamente con Luna recuperada a su lado.- Papá, él merece estar aquí.- Arthur frunció el ceño al escucharlo tan determinado. Su hijo odiaba de igual manera a esa familia de traidores pero la convicción que vio en su rostro lo desestabilizó. ¿De qué no estaba enterado? ¿Acaso le habían cambiado a sus hijos? Ron volvió a tomar la palabra- Sé cómo te sientes, papá, pero déjame decirte algo. Días atrás pasé el peor miedo de mi vida, lo sabes. Luna llegó al hospital luego de un malestar causado por mi culpa, por culpa de un rencor antiguo entre tú y Lucius, un rencor nacido de malos negocios, acciones, despidos, en fin… sin darme cuenta y ciego como estaba por defender el honor de mi familia, no vi que estaba afectando colateralmente a las personas a mi alrededor. Draco asistió a mi esposa a mitad de la calle cuando ella necesitó ayuda. Gracias a él la tengo a su mi lado y aun esperando a mi primer hijo. No puedo más que agradecerle.- las palabras del pelirrojo quedaron flotando en el ambiente. Molly estaba emocionada, miraba la escena con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Arthur, por otro lado, no cedía el ceño fruncido en su rostro. Observaba alternadamente a su hijo, su hija y al rubio frente a él.

Draco no sabía qué decir. Con sólo echar un vistazo a esa casa supo que los Weasley eran más ricos que los Malfoy, y no se refería al dinero, la casa era sólo una cuarta parte del Penthouse en donde vivían sus padres, sino que más ricos en cuanto a valores, a unión familiar. Él no conocía esos almuerzos en donde todos se reunían a la mesa, ni las navidades ruidosas donde miles de voces reían y compartían anécdotas de toda la vida. Sus recuerdos siempre eran niñeras, comidas en el mueble de la cocina mientras su padre trabajaba y su madre asistía a las peluquerías y tiendas de lujo para ir de compras. Entendió a la perfección la reacción de Arthur Weasley, no podía culparlo. Él había sido un engreído mucho tiempo, preocupado sólo de sí mismo e indiferente ante los sentimientos de los demás. Amar a Ginny y haber visto morir a un buen hombre como Neville Longbottom, lo hizo cambiar del cielo a la tierra. Carraspeó para decir algo al fin.

- Entiendo que no soy bienvenido aquí, señor- el dueño de casa se cruzó de brazos, oyéndolo con atención.- No soy ningún héroe como dice su hijo ni tampoco un príncipe como quiere hacerme ver su hija, pero sí soy un hombre nuevo. He aprendido mucho de Ginny y, para bien o para mal, me he enamorado de ella. Sólo deme una oportunidad para ser digno de su amor, le prometo que haré lo que esté a mi alcance para hacerla feliz.

El silencio que siguió a su pequeño discurso los dejó sordos a todos. Molly caminó despacio hasta el joven y lo abrazó sin vacilaciones. Draco quedó perplejo y respondió a su abrazo torpemente. La mujer lo tomó de la cara y lo besó en la frente con el mayor de los instintos maternales. El rubio sintió cómo su estómago se contraía. Hacía mucho tiempo que su propia madre no hacía eso. Arthur seguía meditando sus palabras. No quería pecar de desconfiado pero con esa familia nunca se sabía. Escrutó los ojos grises del muchacho tratando de leer entre líneas, de interpretar algún mensaje subliminal que estuviera pasando por alto. No expondría a su hija a un tipo dispuesto a hacerla sufrir.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Podemos almorzar? Muero del hambre- dijo Luna acariciando su vientre.  
- ¿Arthur?- le instó su esposa. El pelirrojo le echó una última mirada suspicaz a quien pretendía ser su yerno y chistó la lengua.  
- De acuerdo, pero no te sientes junto a mí en la mesa.- le dijo a Draco y éste rió. Todos se dirigieron a la mesa al tiempo que la señora Weasley le daba un beso a su marido en la mejilla. Poco a poco se estaba avanzando…

* * *

Hermione dejó el libro que estaba leyendo en la mesa de centro y se incorporó del sofá. Estaba tan molesta consigo misma que no podía dormir más. Había abierto sus cortinas con la esperanza de ver a Harry, pero sólo vio sus ventanas cerradas y una débil luz en la que podía adivinar era la mesa de dibujo. El moreno estaba trabajando y sonrió imperceptiblemente al imaginarlo. No había conocido arquitecto más talentoso que él. Tenía el olfato necesario para determinar los espacios, los ángulos y las terminaciones que requería un inmueble. Recordó cuando conversaron sobre el diseño de su casa soñada. Harry había sugerido los mismos cambios que ella había pensado previamente, ¿acaso podían tener mejor conexión el uno con el otro? La respuesta sonó en su cabeza fuerte y clara. Pasado el mediodía, cuando había dado vuelta su apartamento tres veces para limpiarlo, sólo por hacer algo, Harry llegó con dos pizzas entre las manos y una mochila en su espalda con todo lo necesario para trabajar. La castaña ya había reunidos los planos y la maqueta a medio terminar en la sala principal. Los jóvenes se saludaron con cierta incomodidad y el moreno ingresó dejando las cosas sobre la mesa de centro. Hermione no se había percatado del hambre que tenía hasta que percibió el aroma del queso y el pepperoni. Primero comieron las rebanadas conversando sobre por dónde dar comienzo a las labores. Tenían varios puntos pendientes qué atacar hasta que decidieron terminar el informe para luego concluir con la construcción del prototipo. Cuando Harry lo vio, no pudo evitar la risa internamente. Recordó cuando se había accidentado y con su brazo enyesado le daba órdenes a Hermione sobre cómo hacerla. La joven, malgenio como era, le había lanzado la maqueta por encima de su cabeza haciéndola añicos. No había caído en cuenta que desde ese momento su amor por ella estaba en crecimiento.

Terminaron de comer y Hermione encendió su laptop para redactar los temas que hacían falta. El museo necesitaba de un lugar propicio donde instalarse, la factibilidad de ese terreno y el costo de cada material invertido. Harry miró por sobre su hombro cuánto llevaban escrito y la castaña nuevamente sintió los martillazos de su corazón contra las costillas. Tenerlo cerca era una verdadera perdición. Sutilmente se apartó de él para no perder el control. El ojiverde optó por mantener distancia. No quería sentir el dolor de su rechazo otra vez. Ambos argumentaban sus puntos de vista con la misma fuerza y entusiasmo de siempre, como si nada entre ellos hubiese sucedido. Harry estaba consciente de que por su culpa estaban a punto de reprobar, pero se había mentalizado en compensarle con un trabajo impecable. Cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, los jóvenes terminaron con lo último del informe para luego proceder a concluir por fin la maqueta. Con los materiales desperdigados por la alfombra, Harry despejó el área moviendo la mesa de centro a un lado y posicionaron en su lugar el modelo. Estaba quedando perfecto. Hermione tomó la labor de pintar ciertos detalles ya acabados y el joven a medir trozos de cartón piedra para ubicarlos en las marcas predeterminadas que separaban los ambientes. Con un museo pequeño de por medio, la pareja de arquitectos se miraba de vez en cuando durante su trabajo sintiendo que en realidad la maqueta parecía un verdadero edificio entre ellos. La castaña suspiró intentando en todo momento mantenerse concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo. Harry decidió romper con la pausa.

- ¿Y cuándo llevarás a cabo el proyecto de tu casa?- preguntó, tratando de entablar una plática normal y distendida. No quiso contarle de su encuentro con Cormac McLaggen en Central Park ni mucho menos de la mordedura oportuna de Max en su tobillo, no quería hablar de ese tipo en un instante tan privado como ése. Hermione tardó en responder.  
- Primero debo obtener mi grado académico, ganar dinero para costearla y luego edificarla- aclaró pacientemente– No puedo construirla sobre nubes, eso debes saberlo.- el moreno asintió observándola con profundidad. La joven se puso nerviosa y siguió pintando.  
- Sé que lo lograrás, no me cabe ninguna duda.- su tono confiado la llevó a sonreírle por instinto. Inmediatamente buscó corregirse pero ya era demasiado tarde. Harry también le sonrió. Ambos guardaron silencio por un largo tiempo. Hermione odiaba cómo ese americano le aceleraba el corazón. Se le vino a la mente los besos compartidos con él y la boca se le hizo agua.  
- Gracias, pero para lograrlo debemos terminar esto y graduarnos, ¿no lo crees? – dijo, fingiendo volver a concentrarse en la pintura. Casi pinta de un color lo que habían acordado de otro. Tuvo que serenarse un par de segundos para no meter la pata.  
- Si llegas a construirla... ¿Será en Londres?- Hermione detuvo el pincel para mirarlo unos momentos. Fue una pregunta compleja, rayando a capciosa. No supo cómo contestarle. Poco a poco, su enfado sordo comenzó a claudicar.  
- No, desde pequeña me gustó la idea de vivir en Brighton- le conversó dejando a un lado su adoptada frialdad.- Siempre íbamos a esa ciudad con mis padres cuando teníamos oportunidad. Me enamoré de sus calles, de su cercanía con el mar, de sus construcciones, el aire colonial que todavía se respira por sus rincones. Ya no hay lugar para mí en Londres… - Harry la miraba con atención, saboreaba cada palabra pronunciada por ella deseando escuchar su voz eternamente. Se atrevió a romper la distancia entre ellos y acomodó un mechón de su cabello castaño tras su oído. Hermione sintió que se rompería en pedazos. Se miraron bajo una tensión tan condensada que les costaba respirar.  
- Nueva York no sería lo mismo sin ti… - dijo el moreno – Yo no sería el mismo sin ti... te amo. – le lanzó sin preparaciones. La castaña, al oírlo, pudo sentir las venas ardiendo bajo su piel. Trató de usar lo último de su enfado buscando vencer a su tentación.  
- ¿Ah sí? Qué extraña manera de amar tienen los americanos- lo citó ella a la inversa y con demasiada ironía. Harry meneó la cabeza.  
- Lo que dije fue horrible, pero quiero que entiendas que no habló mi corazón sino mi estúpido despecho- Hermione resopló, se puso de pie desde la alfombra y caminó hacia la cocina para prepararse un té. Harry la siguió con la mirada un instante. Reparó que en su rostro se dibujaba una lucha interna que la tenía contra las cuerdas. Decidió ir por ella sin darle chance de escapar.

Rodeó el mueble en el cual la joven apoyaba su taza y se ubicó a sus espaldas. Adoraba su cabello ondulado, como si tuviera personalidad propia, opinión propia. Acercó su rostro hacia su nuca para oler el exquisito aroma de su champú. No era conocido en él aquella actitud tan decidida y atrevida, pero con esa mujer Harry podía desenvolverse sin pudores. Inhaló profundamente provocando que Hermione se estremeciera y dejara de mover las manos para estabilizarse. Sus rodillas estaban a punto de dejar de aguantar su peso. _Harry…_- le murmuró- _Por favor, no hagas eso…_ y el aludido no hizo ningún caso. La tomó por la cintura despacio para enterrar más su rostro entre su cabello. _Tendrás que disculparme, pero tengo algo que decirte sin hablar_. Volteándola para enfrentarla, la besó en los labios con una urgencia desgarradora. No había mejor lugar para él que estar entre sus brazos. Hermione se dejó llevar luego de sus infructuosos intentos por zafarse de su abrazo. ¿A quién quería engañar? Ella lo deseaba y extrañaba con la misma vehemencia.

Abandonaron la cocina para hacer el amor sobre la alfombra. Las caricias, los besos, el frenesí no pudo esperar más. Harry se dejó caer sobre ella con la delicadeza que merecía y Hermione lo recibió sin vacilaciones. A un lado del proyecto, los jóvenes se desnudaron por capítulos, se recorrieron y gimieron su reencuentro sin consciencia del tiempo y el espacio. Todo carecía de importancia cuando estaban juntos. Se necesitaban tanto que cada roce ardía como lamidas de fuego. El moreno acaparaba su boca recibiendo de ella jadeos ansiosos que sólo le incitaban a seguir adelante. Cuando se instaló entre sus piernas suaves, tuvo que apretar la mandíbula para no perderse en la exquisita calidez de su sexo. Quiso disfrutarla más por lo tanto ralentizó sus movimientos haciendo que la fricción fuera más prolongada y excitante. Hermione encorvó la espalda ante ese juego de velocidades acercándose a él con un alzamiento de sus caderas. La visión del joven se nubló gracias a las oleadas de placer que recibía de ella. No querían ningún espacio vacío entre sus cuerpos. Harry aumentó el ritmo mientras le susurraba al oído lo mucho que la amaba, una y otra vez. La castaña sonrió al escucharlo. Ambos se lanzaron en picada hacia el orgasmo, temblando por completo. La muchacha se incorporó ligeramente gracias a la descarga eléctrica que le recorrió la columna vertebral y lo mordió en el hombro para ahogar su gruñido. El ojiverde, embistiéndola unas cuántas veces más, lanzó un gemido gutural derribándose sobre ella totalmente agotado. Se quedaron unidos unos segundos hasta recuperar el aliento y la calma. El temblor en sus cuerpos no cesaba. Harry se apartó despacio mirándola de cerca.

- ¿Te das cuenta de que nos has atrasado en la maqueta?- le dijo Hermione, con cierta picardía. El moreno miró el prototipo a un lado y se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.  
- Todavía quedan unas semanas- dijo, cansado- Tenemos tiempo.- la castaña rió y cogió la camisa de Harry a un lado para ponérsela. Harry la observaba, embelesado. No podía creer su suerte. Aquella hermosa mujer era lo mejor que pudo pasarle y lo amaba, lo sentía y perdía el sueño pensando en cómo mantenerla a su lado. No quería perderla- No te vayas…- le dijo de repente y Hermione se volteó hacia él- Cuando expire tu beca, quédate. Por favor.  
- No puedo, Tío Sam me dará una sola patada en el culo de regreso a mi país- Harry pensó en sus palabras tornándose serio. Una impetuosa idea ocupó su cabeza y sonrió misteriosamente. La joven, al saber que algo estaba pensando, frunció el ceño. - ¿Qué pasa?  
- Cásate conmigo- arrojó de repente causando que los ojos de Hermione se abrieran como platos- Cásate conmigo y así Tío Sam no puede hacer nada al respecto. Te quedas a mi lado para siempre- la joven se quedó sin voz. La sorpresa la había dejado muda y se incorporó para servirse por fin su taza de té. El silencio volvió impaciente a Harry. A su parecer, era lo más inteligente que podían hacer, él la amaba, ella también. Era perfecto. - ¿Y bien? ¿Qué me dices?  
- No podemos casarnos, ni siquiera me has pedido ser tu novia- contestó ella sin poder detener el temblor en sus manos. Caminó hacia la nevera, abrió la puerta para buscar algún bocadillo pero más que eso, necesitaba moverse o las rodillas le fallarían. ¿Matrimonio? Aquello la anuló, no podía pensar con claridad. ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? Viajar a USA sólo para estudiar y terminar radicada allí, con un anillo en su dedo. No podía creerlo, era absurdo. Mientras fingía que buscaba algo sintió a Harry detrás de ella otra vez. La obligó a cerrar el refrigerador y la volteó para mirarla de frente.  
- Casémonos…  
- Harry, yo no…  
- Piénsalo, ¿de acuerdo?- Hermione lo miró unos segundos y finalmente asintió. El moreno la besó en el cuello y la excitación de saberlo aún desnudo cerca de ella la llevó a arañarlo en la espalda. Harry, hurgando su fino cuerpo bajo la camisa, la elevó por los glúteos para rodearse con sus piernas. Volvió a amarla apoyándola contra la nevera...

A unos cuántos kilómetros de allí, mientras Harry y Hermione recuperaban el tiempo perdido, el Cuerpo Médico del equipo de fútbol Chelsea F.C, curaba la herida de mordedura de Cormac McLaggen en su tobillo. El doctor a cargo, le inyectó un par de veces para evitar algún contagio y procedió a limpiar la carne viva y coser unos puntos para cerrarla. Cormac apretaba los dientes del dolor y la rabia. Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que devolver ese golpe de alguna manera. No podía permitir que ese neoyorquino le quitara a la mujer que amaba y además, se riera de él así. Efectivamente el rubio no pudo jugar el partido del día siguiente, cojeaba y los puntos estaban frescos, cualquier movimiento podría volver a abrirlos.

- ¿Cómo te hiciste esto?- le preguntó el entrenador, a quien no le hizo ninguna gracia no tener a su estrella en el equipo.  
- Tuve un encuentro con un imbécil y su perro.  
- ¿Lo conoces?  
- Más o menos, es un tipo que pretende a mi ex novia- el hombre, al escucharlo, alzó sus cejas. Jamás imaginó que McLaggen tuviera ese tipo de problemas. Un chico como él, talentoso, adinerado y atractivo podría tener a la chica que quisiera.  
- Pero ella es tu ex, ¿no?- recalcó el entrenador- ¿Por qué te atacaría si ya no tienes nada con ella?- Cormac lo miró sin decir nada en lo inmediato. Respiró hondo apretando un poco más su vendaje.  
- Bueno… en realidad, los dos la pretendemos- al decir eso, el entrenador se echó a reír.  
- Ah, no eres tan santo en todo esto después de todo- dijo en son de burla y le palmoteó la espalda. - ¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Devolverás la mano o te quedarás de brazos cruzados, muchacho?- la forma en que el tipo se lo dijo, le recordó inconscientemente a su padre. Cormac había crecido en un ambiente competitivo, donde sus hermanos eran exitosos, nadie se dejaba pasar a llevar, todos enarbolaban el apellido como caballeros templarios. Adoptó un rostro altanero y desafiante tan conocido en su semblante. No, eso no podía quedarse así.  
- Por supuesto que devolveré la mano, entrenador. Ya lo verá- dijo mientras planeaba ir a la universidad de Columbia para averiguar algo de utilidad sobre ese moreno entrometido.


	19. Información valiosa

_Holassss!  
Cómo está mi gente? Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, realmente me da gusto leer sus opiniones, sus puntos de vista sobre una situación determinada. Espero que este siguiente capítulo sea de su agrado, sobre todo el final :)  
Acomódense ya que nos acercamos al fin de esta historia, atentos todos. Dejo de aburrirlos con la intro y les dejo con la lectura.  
Cuidense y buen viaje a NY!  
_

* * *

_Capítulo dieciocho: "Información valiosa"_

- **H**arry se ha vuelto loco- dijo Tonks al escuchar lo contado por Hermione. Que la noche anterior ambos jóvenes se hubieran reconciliado luego de esa desagradable escena en la universidad, era un hecho que a la tabernera le parecía estupendo, pero que el ojiverde le propusiera matrimonio para mantenerla en el país, a su lado, era algo sumamente imprudente.  
- A mí me parece romántico- opinó Luna, con la misma expresión desprendida de siempre.- Él no quiere perderla.  
- Pero no por eso puede llegar y lanzar proposiciones como si estuviera pidiendo una pizza sin anchoas- rebatió otra vez Tonks- Cuando tenga miedo de perder su cuenta bancaria ¿qué? ¿Le pedirá matrimonio al ejecutivo del banco?- las chicas rieron alivianando un poco la expectativa y la sorpresa en la plática.  
- Sabes a lo que me refiero, Hermione- le insistió la rubia.  
- Lo sé, yo tampoco quiero perderlo. Lo amo- afirmó la castaña provocando que sus tres amigas se miraran entre sí sin decir nada por largos segundos.  
- ¿Te das cuenta que es la primera vez que lo dices así tan fácilmente?- opinó Ginny Weasley. Hermione meditó unos momentos para finalmente asentir con cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

Después de pasar la noche entre los brazos de Harry, la joven inglesa aprovechó la oportunidad de observarlo dormir a su lado con toda la libertad del mundo. Tal como alguna vez lo hizo cuando Neville Longbottom murió, la castaña lo refugió sintiendo a ese americano tan vulnerable como ella. Jamás imaginó que una beca en la Universidad de Columbia, en la grandiosa ciudad de Nueva York, la llevaría a vivir tantas experiencias de vida como las que estaba pasando. Había encontrado el amor al otro lado del océano y pensar en que debía volver pronto a Londres le quitaba el sueño. ¿Cómo harían para estar juntos? Amores a distancia jamás daban resultado. Alzó ligeramente su cabeza y en dirección a la sala vio la maqueta del museo a medio terminar. Sonrió gracias al motivo que los había retrasado. Recordó los besos desaforados, el arranque de pasión entre sus piernas y la química indiscutible que se desataba en ellos haciéndolos olvidar todo a su alrededor. Harry despertó abriendo los ojos poco a poco a su lado. Sediento de ella la besó en el cuello, despacio, con delicadeza. Hermione se estremeció y se recostaron de lado para mirarse de frente. El moreno le acarició el cabello, encantado por sus largos rizos marrones. Platicaron en voz baja hasta que el sol entró por las cortinas.

- ¿Crees que podamos recuperarnos frente a Snape?- preguntó la joven sonando temerosa y preocupada.- Ya sabes que esta evaluación vale el otro cincuenta por ciento y no podemos fallar, no podemos. Es sumamente importante que aprobemos esta materia…  
- Tranquila, tranquila.- le interrumpió Harry- Por supuesto que saldrá bien. Tenemos un proyecto perfecto, una maqueta que quedará perfecta. Ya lo hemos hablado antes. Te prometo que obtendremos la mejor calificación y nos graduaremos juntos.- Hermione le sonrió para acto seguido besarlo en los labios. Hicieron el amor antes del desayuno.

Ahora, al interior del CoffeeHouse de Tonks, la joven les relataba a todas aquellos momentos con un excesivo brillo en sus pupilas. La proposición de matrimonio de Harry la había dejado aturdida. Nunca imaginó que ese moreno, con el cual había tenido tantos problemas en un inicio y luego tanta complicidad, sería capaz de pensar en compartir la vida con ella de esa manera. Sus nuevas amigas americanas eran las más impactadas. Ellas conocían a Harry, el ojiverde siempre había sido impetuoso, arrebatado, como en sus competiciones en motocicleta, sus recaídas por Cho Chang, sus peleas, sus imaginativos diseños, pero matrimonio eran palabras mayores. Ninguna podía visualizarlo casado, menos con una chica inglesa que llevaba menos de un año conociendo. ¿Qué hubieran dicho James y Lily Potter al saber esta decisión de su único hijo?

- ¿Y no ha vuelto a aparecer tu ex novio? ¿El futbolista?- preguntó Ginny sólo por curiosidad. Hermione negó con la cabeza sin darle gran importancia. Sin embargo desconocía que Harry hubiera tenido un encuentro con él y que Max se hubiera encargado de morderlo en el tobillo por impertinente.  
- No, ni idea.- respondió ella bebiendo el último sorbo de su cerveza- Y espero que se quede tranquilo amándose a sí mismo.

La maqueta fue finalizada esa misma semana. La pareja de arquitectos tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de besarse y perderse entre las almohadas para poder ponerle fin al museo y esperar el día de la presentación mucho más tranquilos. Resultó un prototipo hermoso. Cada detalle estaba considerado, cada ángulo bien construido, cada material excelentemente aprovechado. Cuando pegaron el último trozo de cartón piedra y largaron el último trazo de pintura, ambos jóvenes se sentaron en el sofá de la sala de Hermione para observar su trabajo en silencio. Lo admiraron por largo rato hasta que los dos, en un impulso simultáneo se incorporaron de un salto y se abrazaron, felices por lo logrado. Se besaron apasionadamente hasta dejarse sin aliento. _Te amo, Hermione_, le dijo el joven a los ojos y la muchacha sonrió nerviosa tratando de controlar sus latidos. _Yo también te amo_. Esas palabras tuvieron la fuerza de un cataclismo. El moreno la condujo suavemente devuelta al sofá y comenzó a besarla por cada espacio descubierto en su piel. Hermione rió apartándolo un poco.

- ¿Quieres dar un paseo? Creo que necesitamos salir de este apartamento un rato.  
- No. Quiero quedarme aquí, contigo- contestó Harry, refugiándose en el hueco de su cuello.  
- Vamos, neoyorquino. Muéstrame tu ciudad- y de un empujón travieso, la joven se escabulló de sus brazos para obligarlo a incorporarse.

Como todo un guía turista, Harry le enseñó a Hermione sus sitios favoritos en Nueva York. Montados en su motocicleta, los dos arquitectos admiraban los rascacielos bajo un punto de vista objetivo y profesional. Pasearon frente al Empire State Building dando la vuelta por la 6th Avenida hacia la calle 44th y llegar a la Estación Gran Central. Una infraestructura simplemente hermosa. De los meses que Hermione llevaba viviendo en aquella ciudad, jamás se había dado el tiempo de conocerla. Los jóvenes descendieron de la motocicleta, ingresando al inmueble como dos niños en una excursión de escuela. Sus techos altos desembocando en ventanales de medio arco le daban su aspecto clásico, casi religioso. La luz del sol entraba a raudales por sus vitrales proyectándose en el suelo cual cascada de oro sobre la gente. La inglesa quedó sin palabras. Harry la dejó observar a su antojo sentándose en una de las bancas. Frente a él, Hermione caminó hacia el conocido reloj a un centro de la amplia sala. Tantas veces viendo esa estación por televisión que al estar allí prácticamente la dejó sin adjetivos. El moreno se puso de pie y se acercó a ella para tomarla de la mano. La castaña sintió el contacto reparando que jamás habían estado así de compenetrados, como una pareja de antiguos novios. Entrelazaron sus dedos y se sonrieron el uno al otro. Siguiendo con el paseo, los jóvenes se dirigieron hacia el sur de Manhattan en donde Battery Park los estaba esperando en gloria y majestad. Aquel parque de diez hectáreas tenía una hermosa vista de la ciudad. En la baranda a una orilla de las aguas, Harry detuvo la moto y ayudó a la muchacha a descender de ella. Se apoyaron allí, mirando la corriente y el movimiento de la gente en lo que alcanzaba la mirada.

- ¿Has pensado en lo que te dije?- le preguntó el moreno rompiendo el silencio. Hermione sintió que su corazón le clavaba el pecho. Lo abrazó por el cuello.  
- Sí, lo he pensado. Lo he pensado tanto que creo haber olvidado qué decir en la presentación- Harry rió tratando de no mostrarse ansioso.  
- ¿Y? ¿Cuál es el veredicto?- Hermione suspiró profundo desviando sus ojos hacia la bahía unos segundos. Miles de pensamientos se atropellaban entre sí en su cabeza. No sabía cómo traducirse en una lengua coherente. Sólo una frase acudió a su mutismo.  
- Después de que disertemos, te daré mi respuesta- el joven le frunció el ceño como niño con berrinche. Ella lo besó en los labios para darle tranquilidad. De pronto, su expresión cambió a otra más ensimismada, pensativa. Harry adivinó el cambio en su expresión preguntándole la razón. La castaña meneó la cabeza de manera indiferente. – Nada. Sólo recordaba que anoche volví a soñar con la casa que deseo construir. La vi tan clara que casi pude oler la pintura fresca en ella.  
- Adoras esa casa ¿eh?  
- Es un proyecto muy hermoso, no se trata sólo de una casa sino que de hacer realidad un sueño que he tenido por mucho tiempo.- Harry la atrajo hacia sí para estrecharla más contra su cuerpo. No podía imaginarse amar a nadie más que sólo a ella.  
- La construiré para ti- dijo en un murmullo hacia su oído. Hermione se separó un poco para mirarlo a la cara. Enarcó las cejas como respuesta inmediata.  
- ¿Qué dices? No… no, Harry. Es muy costoso y es demasiado trabajo. No tienes que…  
- La construiré para ti.- le insistió- Te lo prometo…

* * *

Dos días después de ser atacado por el perro de Harry, Cormac McLaggen salió del hotel con su pie vendado y cojeando con rumbo a la Universidad de Columbia. Sabía que ese americano cursaba con su ex novia la misma carrera y necesitaba algunos antecedentes sobre él para darle una estocada de gracia en su talón de Aquiles. Todos tenían un lado débil, un punto de inflexión del cual sacaría provecho. Estaba que no cabía en sí del enfado. ¿Quién demonios se creía ese imbécil? Por culpa suya no pudo jugar el partido de compromiso que tenía con su equipo y de paso, tuvo que soportar la reprimenda de los dirigentes que querían verlo actuar. Casi no durmió buscando la manera de devolverle la mano a su rival. Pensó en Hermione, en el tiempo que estuvo con ella. Estaba convencido que la joven sólo sería feliz a su lado, él podía darle todo lo que quisiera, absolutamente todo, no como ese simple estudiante de clase media en una ciudad de escándalos y gente extraña. Los americanos no eran de fiar.

Utilizando su fama que poco a poco ocupaba el conocimiento popular, el joven deportista llegó hasta el inmueble preguntando por la facultad de Arquitectura. Al llegar hasta allá, luego de varias preguntas infructuosas sobre un "Harry" sin apellido- desafortunadamente lo desconocía- en uno de los pasillos tropezó con un chico negro de mirada simpática. Se trataba de Lee Jordan, el administrador de las apuestas en el campus y conocido por todos los estudiantes. El inglés se disculpó con él y Lee abrió sus ojos como platos. Lo saludó afectuosamente al reconocerlo como uno de los nuevos jugadores de Chelsea F.C. Todos los deportes eran la pasión del joven, no sólo llevaba las apuestas en las competencias de motocicletas sino que también de béisbol, basquetbol, futbol soccer y americano en la universidad. Jordan no dudó en pedirle su autógrafo. Mientras buscaba un lápiz en su bolso, Cormac lo observó y decidió probar suerte con ese tipo.

- ¿Conoces a un chico llamado Harry? Estudia Arquitectura aquí en Columbia- dijo intentando sonar cotidiano- Contextura delgada, moreno, ojos de color verde…  
- Ah, sí, claro que lo conozco. Harry Potter- _Bingo_, pensó el inglés- ¿Necesitas hablar con él? Creo que hoy no tuvo clases.  
- Qué lástima. Descuida, sólo quería saludarlo- Cormac trató de desplegar su mejor actuación. Continuó la plática de forma distendida- Es un excelente tipo ¿no crees?  
- Sí que lo es… sin mencionar el mejor corredor que he visto- comentó Lee Jordan entregándole al futbolista una libreta y el bolígrafo. Cormac firmó casi temblando de la emoción al escucharlo. Le siguió la corriente.  
- Así me han contado. La verdad es que no he tenido la oportunidad de verlo.  
- Yo siempre lo veo, coordino las carreras y llevo las apuestas aquí.- Jordan continuaba hablando ignorando el brillo extraño en los ojos del inglés.- Deberías verlo alguna noche, aunque te sugiero que no lo comentes con nadie. Son carreras nocturnas por las calles de la ciudad y como supondrás a la policía no le agrada mucho la idea.- el chico le guiñó un ojo y Cormac rió, asintiendo. Jordan se acercó más a modo de secreto- Nunca hago esto porque es poco ético, pero te daré un consejo. Si apuestas por Harry es muy poco probable que pierdas.  
- Lo tendré en cuenta- respondió el inglés palmoteándole la espalda amistosamente. Le agradeció su amabilidad y giró sobre sus talones para salir del edificio. Alzó una mano en la orilla de la calle para tomar un taxi. Una vez dentro del vehículo, extrajo su celular desde el interior de su abrigo e hizo dos importantes llamadas, dos llamadas que cambiarían el rumbo de las cosas…

Draco Malfoy estaba empecinado en que su padre aceptara su relación con Ginny Weasley. Estaba harto de interpretar un papel frente a él, en ser el perfecto heredero cuando no era más que un joven común y corriente que se estaba quedando solo por esas obsesiones. Esa mañana, cuando despertó maravillado entre los brazos de la pelirroja, la besó en la frente y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha. Mientras el agua tibia descendía por su cuerpo, el blondo trataba de crear un discurso en su mente a pesar de estar consciente de que al ver los ojos grises de su padre lo olvidaría por completo. Estaba infantilmente nervioso. De pronto, la cortina de la ducha se descorrió viendo que Ginny entraba para acompañarlo. Lo abrazó por la espalda mojándose con la regadera al instante. Draco se volteó para enfrentarla y la besó. Sin embargo, la muchacha sintió su desconcentración mirándolo unos segundos.

- ¿Qué sucede?  
- Quiero que hoy me acompañes a hablar con mi padre- le dijo sin rodeos.- Quiero presentarte como mi novia.- la joven se quedó de piedra. Le temía a ese hombre de relamido peinado y cabello largo como si fuera un dios griego. Tenía el aspecto de un tipo inaccesible e intransigente. Se negó e intentó salir de la ducha. Draco se lo impidió. – Por favor…  
- ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti que él me acepte?  
- Esa pregunta deberías saber responderla, o de lo contrario no me hubieras llevado a comer a la casa de tus padres ¿no te parece?- Ginny meditó unos momentos sus palabras y no pudo más que resoplar y aceptar. Él había hecho ese esfuerzo por ella. Tendría que hacer lo mismo por él. El joven se alegró volviéndola a besar. De pronto, el agua comenzó a sentirse mucho más caliente.

Unas horas después, la pareja fue hasta el Penthouse en el centro de Manhattan como dos delincuentes en espera de su sentencia. Atravesaron el lobby del edificio, Draco saludó al empleado en la recepción recibiendo de él una mirada asombrada. El rubio no era de los que saludaran por cortesía. Su arrogancia definitivamente iba decreciendo de manera notoria. Tomaron el elevador y subieron los interminables pisos hasta la cúspide. No intercambiaron palabra en todo el trayecto. Ginny lo sabía nervioso. Sentía su mano húmeda de sudor en la suya. Al llegar, las puertas de bronce se abrieron de par en par y golpearon la puerta de la entrada. El mayordomo atendió al llamado recibiendo al joven con protocolar ademán de su cabeza. Al cruzar el marco, Draco vio a su madre sentada en uno de los elegantes sofás leyendo una revista y ya acompañada de una copa de Martini. Cuando la mujer alzó la vista y lo vio llegar con una muchacha a quien reconoció al instante, se puso de pie y caminó hacia él para evitar que siguiera avanzando por el piso.

- Hijo, ¿Qué sucede?  
- ¿Dónde está papá?  
- No creo que sea buena idea…  
- Quiero hablar con él de una vez por todas, por favor, mamá- le interrumpió el joven apretando más la mano de Ginny a su lado. Desde el escritorio, Lucius Malfoy apareció fumando uno de sus habanos traídos directamente desde Cuba. Al ver a Draco de la mano con la joven pelirroja no tuvieron que explicarle nada. Entendió inmediatamente la razón de su visita y frunció el ceño.  
- ¿Qué significa esto?- bramó escupiendo el humo. Instintivamente, Ginny dio un paso atrás ubicándose tras la espalda de su novio. El muchacho alzó su mentón con decisión.  
- He venido a presentarte de manera oficial a Ginevra Weasley, padre- le dijo trabajando arduamente para que no le temblara la voz.- Ella es mi novia y quiero que la conozcas.- El patriarca se quedó mudo. Miró a la joven con un dejo de rechazo en sus ojos y se llevó el habano a la boca. Sonrió como si le hubieran contado un chiste.  
- ¿Tu novia? ¿Acaso estás bromeando? ¿Acaso no entendiste lo que te ordené? No quiero que te mezcles con esa familia de mediocres…  
- ¡No somos mediocres!- protestó Ginny sacando la voz desde el fondo de su estómago. Lucius alzó sus platinadas cejas como si hubiera escuchado ladrar a un gato. Draco la contuvo y se volvió a su padre.  
- No puedes prohibirme enamorarme- le rebatió.- Eso no puedes controlarlo. No soy tu empresa. – el hombre no supo qué responder de manera inmediata. La determinación en la mirada de su hijo logró intimidarlo y miró sus manos entrelazadas como hubieran sido adheridas con pegamento. Los cambios en Draco lo desestabilizaron, ya no era el muchacho de altiva mirada y arrogante postura, ya no veía en él rasgos de la personalidad Malfoy y eso provocó su asombro. Jamás lo había desafiado como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. No supo qué decirle además de una sola pregunta.  
- ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió, hijo? Casi no te reconozco…  
- Sí, he cambiado, papá.- reconoció Draco tratando de bajar la tensión en el ambiente. Adivinaba a su madre nerviosa a un rincón de la sala y a Ginny le sudaba la mano. Respiró profundo antes de continuar- Tuve que ver a alguien perdiendo la vida en segundos para darme cuenta de lo frágiles que somos y lo poco que estaba disfrutando de la vida. Ya no quiero estar solo, ya no quiero seguir sintiendo rabia y fastidio todo el tiempo. Quiero vivir… y espero que puedas apoyarme.

Las palabras del joven quedaron suspendidas en el aire. A pesar de la fortaleza que proyectaba en la voz, Draco sentía el nudo en su garganta y el miedo paralizando la sangre en sus venas. Le temía a su padre pero aun así lo amaba y necesitaba de su aceptación. Miró a su madre pidiéndole ayuda en silencio y la mujer se acercó a su marido para tomarlo del brazo. Ese gesto logró desarmar un poco a Lucius, quien apretaba sus puños y fumaba su habano con brusquedad. No era la escena que esperaba ver, realmente le parecía irónico que su único hijo se fijara justo en la menor de los hijos de Arthur Weasley, la familia con la cual habían tenido tantos problemas en el pasado. Casi involuntariamente, el patriarca caminó hacia uno de los ventanales con vista a la inmensa ciudad de Nueva York. Necesitó un segundo para calmar su enfado. No quería admitirlo, pero siempre había imaginado a Draco de la mano con la hija de los Parkinson. Sabía que tenían encuentros furtivos y depositaba su confianza en que pronto ese juego se volvería un asunto serio. Era atractiva la idea de una alianza formal entre ambas familias adineradas. Su ideal se fue al suelo.

- Señor Malfoy…- habló de repente Ginny rompiendo la pausa. El hombre volteó la mirada hacia ella como también Draco y Narcissa. Ella carraspeó – Sé que hay una historia desagradable entre nosotros, mi padre y usted no pueden verse y lo entiendo… pero no traspase ese rencor a Draco, ni lo dirija hacia mí. Me enamoré de su hijo aún sin quererlo. Negué mis sentimientos lo más que pude pero me vencieron. Draco ha cambiado y puedo decir con toda seguridad que es una excelente persona. Debe sentirse orgulloso de él, porque yo lo estoy.- el blondo le sonrió con gratitud. Narcissa, emocionada, dejó caer algunas lágrimas de sus ojos. El silencio después de su pequeño discurso fue espeso, incómodo. Lucius no dijo nada y fumaba de su habano como si eso reemplazara sus palabras. El joven perdió la paciencia.  
- ¿Te quedarás callado? ¿Entonces todo lo que digas debe ser ley para nosotros?- le espetó. Narcissa intentó calmar a su hijo sin conseguirlo. Ginny sólo quería salir de allí- ¿Y bien?- Lucius nunca había sido un padre cariñoso. En los veinticinco años de vida de su hijo no podía encontrar un solo momento en el que le diera un abrazo sincero ni un apoyo incondicional, siempre le había dado órdenes y delegado en él la responsabilidad de llevar sus negocios cuando ya no estuviera. Le fue difícil hablar porque no encontraba las frases adecuadas, no sabía si disculparse con él o seguir enojado por su desobediencia a la cual no estaba acostumbrado. Draco se aburrió de esperar su respuesta y dio media vuelta con su novia de la mano. Salieron del Penthouse sin querer mencionar lo que había sucedido en el resto del día.

* * *

Los días pasaron y todo parecía ir a un ritmo calmado, casi perfecto. Harry estaba feliz junto a Hermione. De ser posible pasaba casi todas las noches con ella, incluso Max ladraba con mayor frecuencia tratando de llamar la atención de su amo que parecía perdido en otro universo. La castaña, por su parte, estaba dichosa pero tenía miedo. Algo le soplaba al oído que no todo podía ser tan ideal, casi como esa paz inquietante antes de una tormenta. Cada vez que terminaban de hacer el amor, agitados y temblorosos, Hermione se acurrucaba entre los brazos del moreno buscando la mayor proximidad posible. El joven le había hecho dos promesas que le devolvían la serenidad a sus presentimientos. Tenía toda la confianza en que Harry no la decepcionaría, aunque era practicar trapecio sin red de seguridad. No entendía por qué no podía sencillamente disfrutar de los momentos. Harry la sentía inquieta y para apaciguarla la besaba en los puntos en que sabía estallaba en placer. La joven se dejaba acariciar por él hasta el éxtasis, hasta que sus nudillos se volvían blancos de tanto apretar las almohadas.

- Mañana es 14 de febrero- le comentó Harry en uno de sus encuentros mientras le besaba el vientre. Hermione liberó una risa cansada.  
- ¿Y? No me digas que eres de esos románticos a la antigua…  
- Por ti, podría serlo, si me lo pides.- ella le acarició su humedecido cabello azabache.- Te lo digo porque el Comité Estudiantil celebrará en la universidad una fiesta de San Valentín. ¿Quieres ir conmigo?- Hermione vaciló unos momentos. Recordó la fiesta de disfraces en Halloween la cual no fue una de sus noches favoritas. Recordar a Harry conversando con Cho y ella reteniendo a Cedric Diggory como una amiga desinteresada, le volvió la saliva amarga. Se negó.  
- No soy de las que celebran esa fecha- el moreno se apoyó devuelta en la almohada para mirarla de cerca. Con una de sus manos le rozó el valle entre sus senos de manera sugerente. A Hermione le causó cosquillas pero evitó sonreír.  
- Todo el grupo irá, será entretenido. Vamos- le insistió - Cuando regresemos terminaremos la noche de una manera que hasta los vecinos se enterarán- la castaña rió y volvió a negarse. Harry la cogió por sus costillas para presionar lo justo y necesario. Sabía que le resultaría insoportable no reírse. No se equivocó. Hermione comenzó a reír a carcajadas tratando de liberarse. Él no se lo permitía.  
- Está bien, está bien… iré contigo- dijo finalmente y Harry la soltó. La joven se quedó mirándolo comprendiendo allí mismo que le resultaba imposible negarle algo a él. Era el remedio a su testarudez. Lo tomó de las mejillas para besarlo largamente en los labios.

A la noche siguiente y sin espera, el moreno estuvo de pie al otro lado del umbral de Hermione con un enorme ramo de azucenas blancas. La castaña, al abrir su puerta, quedó impresionada por su elegante detalle. Le recibió el obsequio dejándola en agua dentro de un jarrón de cristal sobre la mesa del comedor. Las admiró unos instantes antes de salir del apartamento. Los jóvenes tomaron un taxi con rumbo a la universidad viendo ya desde la distancia los ornamentos románticos que volvía todo de colores pasteles y delicados. Hermione rodó los ojos al ver lo ostentosos que podían ser los americanos respecto a las fechas comerciales. Prefirió ahorrarse comentarios y tomó la mano del moreno para descender el vehículo amarillo. Caminaron juntos hasta la entrada e inmediatamente escucharon las baladas románticas saliendo por los altoparlantes. En el centro del salón, la pista de baile estaba poblada por algunas parejas que bailaban muy concentradas en sí mismas. Harry ubicó a Ron y a Luna en una de las mesas y caminó hacia ellos sin soltar a la castaña a su lado. Tomaron lugar en las sillas desocupadas y comenzaron a platicar bebiendo de las copas de vino tinto. A pocos metros, Tonks bailaba con Remus J. Lupin entre los comensales. Hermione se sorprendió de lo buena bailarina que era y lo torpe que se veía su mentor, era innegable su estilizada forma inglesa. Los saludó desde lejos. Cerca de la barra, los jóvenes divisaron a Ginny con Draco Malfoy. Harry alzó sus cejas al verlos besándose sin problemas frente a todos. Había estado tan enfrascado en el proyecto y en conocer cada resquicio del cuerpo de la mujer que amaba que había olvidado por completo el conflicto Weasley-Malfoy. Le preguntó a su mejor amigo consiguiendo de él un encogimiento de hombros.

- Ya sabes que socorrió a Luna en un momento difícil, además mi hermana se ve enamorada de él… ¿qué más podía hacer? ¿Encerrarla?- dijo el pelirrojo- Mi padre se resistió ante la idea pero mi madre lo puso en su lugar. Ginny no tiene por qué pagar rencores antiguos, en eso tenía razón- Hermione miró nuevamente a la pelirroja y sonrió. No podía negar que se veían muy bien juntos.  
- ¿Quieres bailar?- le preguntó Harry sacándola de su distracción. Ella le sonrió tomando su mano.

La pareja de arquitectos, tal como lo habían hecho en la boda de Ron y Luna, bailaron envueltos en una química increíble. Rieron, conversaron y se besaron como si compartieran un mundo totalmente alejado de todos. Harry miraba a la castaña cerca de él sin poder creer su buena suerte. Ya casi no quedaban recuerdos de sus antiguos amores en su memoria. Casi ni recordaba su angustia por Cho ni de la pasada fiesta de San Valentín en donde tuvo que tragarse el orgullo y la rabia de verla bailando con Diggory en esa misma pista de baile. Qué imbécil fue en aquella oportunidad. Él había ido a la fiesta sin pareja, sólo para verla a ella como un infeliz masoquista. Se había embriagado y Ron tuvo que sacarlo para llevarlo de vuelta a su apartamento. Sus labios esbozaron una leve sonrisa ante esa estúpida evocación. Ahora tenía a una mujer maravillosa entre sus brazos y su memoria sólo quería recordarla a ella. Después de un par de canciones, Hermione se excusó con él para dirigirse al tocador. Harry asintió y se separaron por unos instantes. El moreno caminó hacia la barra para pedir una copa de vino. Fue entonces, mientras esperaba al barman con su pedido, que sintió la presencia de alguien a su lado. Pudo predecir quien era sin necesidad de voltear. Recibió la copa y saludó sin mirarla.

- Hola, Cho.- la joven aludida le sonrió. Qué irónica que era la vida. Harry por fin dirigió sus ojos hacia ella y notó que estaba sola y algo ebria.  
- Hola, Harry. Hace días que no sé de ti.- le respondió- ¿Has venido solo?  
- No, vine con alguien- Cho alzó las cejas al escucharlo y rió con sarcasmo- ¿Y tú?  
- Al parecer los papeles han cambiado a diferencia del año pasado- comentó haciendo que Harry meditara unos instantes y luego asintiera. Quiso preguntarle por Diggory pero prefirió reformular su pregunta a una más general y sencilla.  
- ¿Y por qué has venido?  
- Parvati, la secretaria del Comité, me pidió que le ayudara con la decoración- dijo haciendo un ademán descuidado con su mano para enseñarle todo el lugar. Lo volvió a mirar de frente y se tornó seria- También quería verte a ti. Tenía la esperanza de que vinieras y pudiéramos conversar- Harry negó con la cabeza y bebió un sorbo de su copa. Qué insistente mujer, se preguntaba en qué estaría pensando el día en que la creyó perfecta. Ya comenzaba a volverse una molestia y acudiendo a su paciencia de caballero la evadió gentilmente.  
- Pues aquí estoy, pero no estoy solo. Lo siento- Cho se acercó un paso vacilante hacia él buscando la mentira de esa frase en su rostro. Harry no cambió en ningún momento su decidida expresión.

Por otro lado, Hermione salió del tocador buscando al ojiverde. Se dirigió hacia la mesa en donde estaban sus amigos y tomó lugar a un lado de Luna. _De seguro fue por tragos_, pensó la castaña y miró hacia la barra obstaculizada por la gente en la pista. No podía ver si estaba Harry allí efectivamente hasta que la música cambió de ritmo y algunas parejas volvieron a sus mesas despejando el área. Fue en ese minuto en que la joven inglesa vio a Harry conversando con Cho, ella se acercó a él de forma sugerente y eso le quemó las entrañas de la rabia. Los celos fueron tan radicales que apretó sus dientes con fuerza y un velo le cubrió los ojos. Ella nunca se había considerado celosa, pero en esa oportunidad, su foto saldría a un lado de esa palabra en el diccionario. Quiso romperle la cara a una niña fastidiosa, tantas que se desconoció a sí misma. Con la elegancia y discreción propia de su origen inglés, Hermione se puso de pie, se despidió de sus amigos evitando las preguntas estoicamente y caminó hacia la salida del salón echando chispas. Todos se quedaron absortos sin saber qué decir. Harry advirtió aquello justo a tiempo para verla casi correr con su rostro endurecido. Despachó a Cho de una sola vez olvidando su caballerosidad: _Deja de buscarme. Estoy enamorado de alguien más. Ya basta_, le dijo sin rodeos y la muchacha se quedó de piedra, ofendida por su arrebato. El joven arquitecto la dejó en la barra, se abrió camino entre la gente y siguió a Hermione para detenerla y decirle que estaba equivocada en lo que de seguro estaba pensando. La vio a un costado de la acera tomando un taxi. Harry corrió pero no pudo alcanzarla y al verla partir llamó otro vehículo para así pisarle los talones. _Siga ese taxi, por favor_, le ordenó al conductor con cierta rudeza.

Al llegar ambos a la 71st oeste, Hermione se apresuró en entrar a su edificio. Harry salió del automóvil corriendo antes de que la pesada puerta principal se cerrara tras ella. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos hasta al fin darle alcance entre el segundo y tercer piso a mitad de las escaleras. La tomó de la muñeca y Hermione se zafó de él al instante. El enfado que vio en sus ojos marrones casi le derrite la cara. Supo al instante que la joven consideraba que toda esa invitación había sido una excusa para reencontrarse con Cho Chang pero obviamente estaba en un error. Quiso hablarle pero Hermione se adelantó lanzando un reproche.

- ¿Por eso querías ir a esa fiesta? ¿Para verla a ella?- Harry sonrió al saber que tuvo la razón. Ya la conocía como a nadie.  
- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Quise ir para compartir contigo!- le aseguró.- Quería que todo el mundo nos viera juntos, que todos supieran lo enamorado que estoy de ti, que sólo contigo quiero estar…  
- ¿"Todo el mundo" o esa chica?- volvió a insistir Hermione. El moreno negó con la cabeza enérgicamente. Le parecía absurda la discusión. Si ella hubiera estado presente se sentiría orgullosa de él al rechazarla. La joven quiso seguir subiendo hasta el tercer piso pero Harry no lo permitió. La acorraló contra la pared sin opción de escape. Hermione intentó apartarlo a empujones sin poder moverlo ni un centímetro.  
- Escúchame, escúchame…- le pidió tomándola por las mejillas- Cho no significa nada para mí. Nada. Con todo lo que hemos pasado ya deberías saberlo. Te amo a ti… sólo a ti.- y sin dejarla rebatir alguna cosa, la besó furiosamente. Ella respondió el beso atrayéndolo hacia sí como si fuera su propia vida.  
- Te odio ¿lo sabías? Te odio…- confesó la joven al separarse para recuperar el aliento- ¡Haces que muestre una versión opuesta de mí y que no puedo controlar! - Harry la miró serio y volvió a besarla con la misma efusividad. Extendió el beso hasta su cuello presionándola todavía más contra el muro. Los resoplidos entre ellos provocaban ecos en las escaleras. Hermione sintió cómo las manos del ojiverde se deslizaban por el interior de sus muslos e instintivamente separó las piernas un poco sin importarle nada. Las caricias aumentaron gradualmente y la temperatura se elevó en aquel escenario público. El hecho de saber que cualquier persona pudiera llegar y sorprenderlos allí los envalentonó e incitó a más. Harry le abrió su abrigo y desabotonó su blusa por completo, le recorrió el pecho y la protuberancia de sus senos con la lengua. El gemido de la muchacha se oyó con más fuerza. Cuando la excitación los tenía con la sangre hirviendo, Hermione acercó su boca al oído del moreno- Vamos al apartamento… - y no tuvo que repetirlo. Subieron los últimos escalones que faltaban, llegaron a la puerta y entraron en una pelea de prendas y besos que los llevó a la cama para cerrar la noche sin pudores.


	20. Perspectivas

_Hola chicos, bienvenidos nuevamente :)  
Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, por su tiempo invertido en la lectura de esta historia.  
Hemos llegado al comienzo del final, espero que aún les queden uñas en sus manos porque la turbulencia empieza ahora! jejejeje.  
No se preocupen, mis compensaciones son buenas así que confíen en mí. Espero que los siguientes episodios que publicaré seguido, les hagan sentir las emociones a flor de piel!  
Muchas gracias por su compañía y q tengan un excelente viaje a NY ;)_

* * *

_Capítulo Diecinueve: "Perspectivas"_

_"Cuando tiene que decidir el corazón es mejor que decida la cabeza"_

PoV Hermione

¿**Q**ué hago ahora con todo lo que me dio? ¿Qué hago ahora con todo lo que aprendí de él? ¿Olvidarlo, maldecirlo, odiarlo?... No sé qué demonios pasó, en qué momento todo se vino abajo. Fue como si mi perfecto castillo de arena hubiera sido tragado por una ola inmensa de mar inquieto. En ese momento sólo vi oscuridad frente mis ojos, sólo sentía el fuego de la rabia calcinando mis entrañas, el escozor del desasosiego corriendo por mis venas. Mis manos temblaban, mis piernas estaba adormecidas ante el temor de no ver a Harry entrando por la puerta del aula, de haber confiado en él y sentir la amenaza de la decepción soplándome la nuca. Otra vez me encontraba sola e impaciente. Miré a mi costado su pupitre vacío y los ojos burlescos de Snape atravesaron el salón para caer sobre mí con total descaro. Mis oídos zumbaban. Tenía la maqueta del museo terminada sobre mi mesa sin querer mirarla siquiera. Tenía mi atención puesta en el reloj análogo que se ubicaba sobre el pizarrón para aumentar la ansiedad en el alumnado. Allí estaba yo. Contando los segundos para que ese estúpido moreno cruzara la puerta de una vez por todas. Eran las ocho treinta de la mañana, ya tenía media de hora de atraso y mi celular no había sonado desde la noche anterior.

Mientras que otros compañeros de clase disertaban sus proyectos urbanos, me dediqué a esperar con el estómago apretado. Escuchaba pero no entendía nada de lo que estaban hablando… ¿Un supermercado? ¿Un ayuntamiento? ¿Un hospital?... ni idea, no sabía qué estaban exponiendo los otros grupos debido a mi preocupación por Harry. Me planteé miles de veces la posibilidad de que le hubiera pasado algo malo. El pánico me paralizó, un estilete me atravesó el corazón de lado a lado. Traté de llamarlo por vigésima vez pero mis dedos no reaccionaron a mis órdenes. Era prisionera absoluta de mis emociones. Recordé los paseos por Nueva York junto a él, nuestras sesiones de estudio, nuestro esfuerzo en un trabajo perfecto, nuestros encuentros casuales gracias a Max por las calles de la ciudad, las risas en el CoffeHouse de Tonks, la boda de Ron y Luna, el momento en que Neville perdió la vida y se abandonó a los pies de mi puerta… cientos de momentos significativos que me hacían convencerme que no me defraudaría. Las promesas que me había hecho resonaban en mis oídos como campanadas, una y otra vez, insoportablemente. Aposté la vida ante el supuesto que a Harry le había pasado algo, algo horrible por lo demás. Estuve a punto de comenzar a llorar cuando Snape se dirigió a mí con su voz socarrona.

- Señorita Granger… no me diga que su compañero no vendrá al día más importante de sus carreras.- aquel comentario me inundó de algo parecido al agua congelada. El peso en mi pecho fue extenuante, agotador. Traté de hablar pero mi voz estaba por completo extinguida.- Es una lástima que una joven tan talentosa como usted tenga que pagar las consecuencias por un mediocre aspirante a arquitecto. ¿Acaso tuvo miedo de presentarse y la dejó esperando por tercera vez?- Nadie quiso siquiera respirar dentro de ese salón. La tensión fue tal que creí habían extraído el oxígeno a mi alrededor. Snape suspiró y decidió cedernos unos minutos- Espero que el señor Potter se dé prisa, escucharé una exposición más y si no ha llegado para entonces… los reprobaré. – asentí levemente con la cabeza, de manera casi imperceptible. Dos de mis compañeros fueron llamados al frente de la clase para comenzar a disertar y fue en ese preciso instante en que mi celular comenzó a vibrar en mi bolsillo. Lo extraje y miré el número sin reconocerlo. Me quedé unos segundos dubitativa, con la clara certeza de que se trataba de Harry o era un recado de su parte. No supe si contestar o dejar que llamaran hasta cansarse. No pude evitar evocar lo sucedido horas antes.

En el interior del apartamento de Harry, decidimos repasar la exposición ítem por ítem para no olvidar ningún detalle. La maqueta del proyecto la dejamos en mi apartamento para enfocarnos únicamente en el informe final. Sin embargo, no habíamos podido avanzar mucho. Estar cerca de ese hombre me revolucionaba la sangre y la concentración se me iba al carajo. Mientras leía sentada en la alfombra y con Max recostado frente a mí, Harry me besaba el cuello succionando delicadamente esos puntos que ya conocía muy bien. Yo sentía mi piel erizarse en respuesta y trataba de hacerlo desistir en su cometido para ponernos serios. Era la última noche antes de la presentación y mi estómago estaba hecho un complicado nudo ciego. Pero no puedo negar que mis actitudes de estudiante modelo habían cambiado. En Londres y gran parte de mi periodo inicial en Nueva York, yo era la alumna dedicada, controlada, constante, que cualquier profesor destacaría por sobre los demás. Había trabajado toda mi vida para llegar donde estaba, para demostrar que soy la mejor en todo lo que hago, pero con ese americano de profundos ojos verdes, quien se había convertido en algo más que mi vecino, algo más que cualquier persona en mi vida, yo había reordenado un poco mis prioridades. Obtener mi carrera siempre tendría el primer lugar, sin embargo, mi proyecto personal había descendido para ubicar a Harry antes. La construcción de mi casa soñada no tenía sentido sin él a mi lado. Aquella certeza me hizo sentir un miedo terrible, un frío cobarde que me congeló hasta la punta de los pies.

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó él mirándome directamente a los ojos. Yo me obligué a no despegar la mirada de la pantalla de mi laptop. Harry la apartó dejándola en la mesa de centro. Me vi desarmada y vulnerable.  
- Nada, sólo pensaba.  
- ¿En?- me insistió. Me sentía tan estúpida que el rubor en mi cara me convirtió en una parodia de mí misma.  
- Pensaba en el futuro… - divagué y Harry alzó sus cejas con sorpresa. La seriedad que vio en mis ojos debió sobrecogerlo y no me dijo nada. Es más, mencionó la primera vez que nos conocimos, si es que podíamos catalogar así el hecho de sorprenderlo dormido en medio de mi charla al llegar a la Universidad de Columbia. Reímos de buena gana gracias a ese recuerdo.  
- Y ahora, míranos- dijo, mostrándose orgulloso- ¿Me consideras en ese futuro que estás pensando?- claro que lo consideraba, pero tenía que barajar muchas cosas a la vez, existían muchas variables significativas que me detenían al impulso de arrojarme a la vida con él.  
- Es complicado. Ya sabes, la distancia…- le dije. Harry me frunció el ceño de inmediato. Traté de argumentar lo mejor que pude para poder bajar la tensión a esa olla de presión que se había convertido nuestra plática. Sabía lo que estaba pensando con solo mirarlo, sabía que odiaba la idea de separarnos, yo también lo odiaba, pero debíamos poner los pies sobre la tierra y no reaccionar impetuosamente para luego arrepentirnos. Continué. – Vivo en Londres, Harry. Tengo una vida allá, no puedo olvidar eso…  
- Pero yo te ofrezco una vida aquí, conmigo- rebatió buscando mis labios de forma desesperada. Lo evadí poniéndome de pie. Max elevó su cabeza amarilla mirándonos con angustia. Ese increíble labrador siempre pronosticaba nuestras discusiones. Gimoteó y se escondió bajo la mesa.  
- Sé qué quieres que nos casemos, pero piensa que sólo me lo pediste como una forma de evitar mi extradición una vez concluya mi beca - mis palabras sonaron ahogadas y Harry se incorporó llevando sus manos a la cintura. Supe en ese mismo instante que lo había molestado.  
- ¿Qué dices? ¿Acaso obvias el hecho de que te amo? ¿Acaso crees que me casaría contigo sólo por tecnicismos políticos?- me replicó bajo una mirada que no le conocía.- Nunca estuve tan seguro de algo en mi vida.

No supe qué decirle. Si bien sus palabras sonaron determinadas, seguía considerando que estábamos apresurándolo todo. Primero era lo primero, teníamos que rendir frente a Snape y de manera impecable, o de lo contrario nuestro diploma de arquitectos profesionales se iría por el caño. Tenía una ensalada inentendible de pensamientos en mi cabeza sin poder decidir absolutamente nada. Harry me observaba con insistencia. Guardamos silencio unos segundos extensos, muy parecidos a las horas. La tensión de saber que se acercaba el final, que el tiempo estaba pasando de manera despiadada, nos alteraba los nervios y nos volvía, de una u otra forma, explosivos, híper sensibles. Miré la hora en mi reloj. Era medianoche y decidí no dormir juntos esa vez. A la mañana siguiente debíamos presentar y quería repasar la información sola o terminaríamos enredados en las sábanas sin haber estudiado nada. Le sugerí que dividiéramos los datos, que nos tomáramos un momento de soledad para absorber todo y descansar. No era buena idea discutir con tanto estrés encima. En ese instante, el celular de Harry vibró en su bolsillo. Él contestó y la única pregunta que hizo fue: _"¿De cuánto?"_, escuchó la respuesta y se despidió para luego cortar. Su mirada cambió radicalmente a una más impaciente y fue donde yo cometí el error. Estaba tan agobiada de la plática, de la expectativa y los nervios, que no quise preguntar quién lo había llamado. Ordené mis cosas, apagué mi laptop y me volví hacia él para darle las buenas noches.

- Descansa, mañana nos espera un gran día- le recalqué. Harry demoró un poco en asentir. Me sonrió y me abrazó largamente para acto seguido, besarme en la frente.  
- Todo saldrá bien.- me dijo y salí de su apartamento para cruzar la calle hacia el mío.

* * *

_PoV Cormac_

Luego de la interesante información proporcionada por ese tipo en la universidad de Columbia, hice dos llamados telefónicos desde el interior del taxi rumbo al hotel. Una, fue a mi padre encargándole que utilizara sus influencias para investigar los antecedentes de Harry Potter en las autoridades americanas y en la misma universidad; y la otra, y no menos importante, a uno de mis amigos americanos residentes en Londres para que me hiciera un favor. Me sentía tan ofuscado y humillado por ese neoyorquino que bien pude haber echado fuego por la boca. Nadie jamás me había pasado a llevar de esa manera. Por culpa suya había perdido a la única mujer que me importaba y además, me hizo perder un importante partido de exhibición en donde pude afirmarme como titular ante el entrenador y todos los putos dirigentes. Maldito él y su estúpido perro.

El partido había pasado, nos fuimos de Estados Unidos dos días después y yo dejé pasar algunas semanas para idear bien mi contraataque. Tenía que equilibrar las cosas, yo había perdido demasiado… no dejaría que Potter se saliera con la suya riéndose de mí. Sabía perfectamente que Hermione tenía un importante proyecto en la universidad, me lo había comentado la noche que me encaró en el hotel por contarle al americano de nuestra recaída. No supe por qué en ese momento, pero archivé bien ese dato en mi memoria. Sabía que sería de utilidad algún día: _"Ahora todo se ha ido al carajo, muchas gracias. De seguro también lo hará mi beca ya que irónicamente estoy trabajando con él en un importante proyecto."_- me había dicho ella y fue como si la escuchara de nuevo con mucha claridad. Sólo me hacía falta un dato para llevar a cabo mi cometido, saber la fecha de la presentación de ese proyecto. Algo sucedió en mí, algo invasivo me envenenó la sangre y tengo que admitirlo. Era odio, pero no hacia ese pobre infeliz, sino que odio a perder, a verme como un debilucho frente a mi padre. Un McLaggen no conocía de derrotas.

- _¿Qué favor necesitas?_- me preguntó mi amigo Michael.  
- Necesito que hagas una apuesta. Yo te diré la suma de dinero pero debes hacerla a tu nombre.  
- _¿Apuesta en qué?_  
- Carreras de motocicletas.

No fue difícil dar con los contactos de esas competencias. Por lo que noté, era una actividad muy popular en aquel establecimiento a pesar de su ilegalidad. Me preocupé de indagar lo necesario y mi viejo hizo el resto. Nos enteramos que Harry Potter ya había sido arrestado antes por agresión. Aquello fue como encontrar dinero tirado en la calle. Sólo tuve que conseguirme el teléfono del organizador de las carreras- ese chico negro con el que había conversado- y la fecha de las presentaciones en la materia de Diseño Urbano de último año en Arquitectura. El coordinador de carreras y horarios de la institución resultó ser un hombre muy hablador y confiado. Gilderoy Lockhart era su nombre y no necesitamos decirle mucho para que nos diera la información necesaria. Me reí por la débil seguridad interna del establecimiento.

Llamé a mi amigo para que se hiciera pasar por un alumno de la universidad y apostar así la cantidad de dinero que extraje desde mi cuenta en el banco a favor de Harry Potter. Veinticinco mil dólares no eran problema para mí. Michael hizo la llamada mientras que yo lo escuchaba anotando el lugar exacto en donde se desarrollaría el encuentro. La apuesta era realmente tentadora. Todo el dinero a un sólo corredor era suficiente para enarbolar el entusiasmo de cualquier persona. Nadie podía negarse al dinero fácil. Si todo salía como esperaba Hermione se quedaría sin compañero el mismo día de la presentación y- conociéndola- no perdonaría esa clase de irresponsabilidad. Una mancha en su perfecto expediente sería simplemente inconcebible. Una vez que mi amigo cortó la comunicación, le agradecí su cooperación invitándole un trago. De vuelta en la casa de mis padres, calculé las horas correspondientes en que podía ejecutarse la carrera, rogando porque Potter hubiera aceptado el reto hice una última llamada a la estación de policía para informar de una práctica clandestina.

Luego de cortar, me quedó un sabor extraño en la garganta, como culpa e inquietud. Tuve una fuerte sensación de arrepentimiento y lo demostré en mi rostro sin esperarlo. Mi padre lo notó y me reprochó mi estúpida debilidad. Que en el amor y la guerra todo valía, me dijo. Yo asentí encontrándole la razón, pero a pesar de ello no podía negar el desagrado que sentía por mí mismo. Estaba demasiado intoxicado por mi enfado, por mi decepción, mi abandono. Sentía celos de Hermione, sin embargo, eran celos diferentes, celos dirigidos hacia su fortuna de haber hallado el amor fuera de mis brazos. Quería amar como ella, quería amarla a ella pero ya había perdido mi oportunidad. Lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento era arruinar la fiesta a la que no me habían invitado. Estaba comportándome como un cretino, lo sabía perfectamente.

- Sólo estás jugando bien tus cartas, hijo- comentó mi padre- Además, estás denunciando una práctica ilegal y peligrosa. Esos vándalos deberían dedicarse a estudiar, nada más.  
- Lo sé, papá, lo sé… pero…  
- ¡Sé un hombre, Cormac, por todos los cielos!

Eso gatilló a que volviera a encender mi determinación por poco extinguida. Sí, el viejo estaba en lo correcto. Ya había llevado a cabo mi plan, ahora no podía echar pie atrás. Miré la cicatriz aun dolorosa en mi tobillo y apreté los dientes. Debí patear el culo de ese americano y su maldito perro entrometido. Debí darme cuenta que Potter sería un problema en mi intención de reconquista desde el día en que había entrado por la ventana del apartamento de Hermione para interrumpir nuestra discusión. ¿Quién demonios se creía? ¿El defensor de las doncellas en apuros? ¡Por favor! Le serviría de buen escarmiento meterse en serios problemas. Para tratar de olvidar, me arrojé en mi antigua habitación para dormir. Me recosté boca arriba en la cama y miré el techo sobre mi cabeza por largos minutos. Poco a poco el sueño me fue venciendo y la mirada de decepción de Hermione me apretó el estómago. Quise tomar el teléfono y decir que todo había sido invento mío, pero ya era demasiado tarde para hacerlo. Opté por rodar en el colchón para dormirme de lado.

* * *

_PoV Harry_

- _¡Qué bueno que te encuentro!_- escuché a Lee Jordan por el otro lado del celular- _¡Tienes que venir con tu motocicleta ahora mismo, hay una apuesta increíble a tu favor!_- su emoción me envolvió en intriga. Jamás lo había escuchado tan exaltado.  
- ¿De cuánto?- le dije mirando fijamente a Hermione frente a mí.  
- _La apuesta es de veinticinco mil dólares, ¿te das cuenta? Veinticinco mil_- aquella cifra me detuvo el aliento y mi corazón se disparó de adrenalina. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo tremendo para no delatar el intenso interés en mi rostro. Esos veinticinco mil dólares me enceguecieron de forma brutal. Nunca se había apostado semejante cantidad de dinero en las carreras, las cifras no superaban los quinientos o mil dólares, por lo que al escuchar a Lee Jordan tan emocionado me encendió la impetuosidad en el centro del pecho. Debido al miedo de no poder retener a mi castaña, de no poder brindarle la seguridad que quería para mantenerla a mi lado, me lancé en picada a conseguir ese dinero en menos de un segundo de pensarlo. Era una chance que no podía dejar pasar. No quise hacer más preguntas porque Hermione sabría lo que estaba considerando. Me tenté, me tenté como muchos débiles lo hacen ante una oportunidad sin igual. Lo que haría con ese dinero me inundó de imágenes hermosas la cabeza: construiría la casa soñada de Hermione, compraría los materiales y la edificaría con mis propias manos, para ella… por ella. Me despedí de Jordan mirando sutilmente la hora en el reloj de mi pared. Todavía tenía tiempo de llegar.  
- Descansa, mañana nos espera un gran día.- me dijo Hermione. Su tono de voz fue conciliador, como si me pidiera disculpas por no quedarse a dormir esa noche. Asentí sin decirle nada de momento y sentí la quemante urgencia de abrazarla. Lo hice y una vez más me sorprendí por lo perfecto que ensamblábamos entre nuestros brazos. Comprendí que había nacido sólo para abrazarla a ella. La besé en su frente como un acto instintivo.  
- Todo saldrá bien- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir y estaba seguro de que así sería. Iría por esos veinticinco mil de manera fácil, a la mañana siguiente presentaríamos y le daría la noticia a Hermione de que tengo el capital suficiente para construir su sueño y el mío de estar con ella.

Cuando Hermione se fue me puse manos a la obra. Cogí mi chaqueta de cuero, la que siempre usaba cuando corría, busqué mi casco y salí de mi apartamento bajo la atenta mirada de Max. No quise encender el motor porque alertaría a todos mis vecinos delatándome irremediablemente, así que corrí llevando mi motocicleta a un lado hasta estar a una distancia prudente, la monté y giré el manubrio para perderme hacia el este. Al llegar el punto de encuentro, muchos aficionados me aplaudieron al verme. Hacía mucho tiempo que no aparecía por allí por lo que me sorprendió que aún tuviera algunos apostadores simpatizantes. Me saludaron afectuosamente mientras que veía a Lee Jordan abriéndose paso entre ellos. Una vez enfrente, me palmoteó la espalda con su sonrisa reluciente de orgullo. Me comentó a media voz que la apuesta había sido hecha mediante teléfono por un tipo llamado Michael. No le di importancia, la casa de Hermione ocupaba toda mi mente sin darle espacio a la prudencia.

- A que no adivinas quién me preguntó por ti en la universidad… - me comentó Lee Jordan pero no quise saberlo. Otro gran error de mi parte. Supuse que había sido Cho Chang, ya que miles de veces en el pasado caí en sus coqueteos infantiles de enviarme recados con otras personas. Ni siquiera imaginé que podría tratarse de alguien más. Cambié el tema.  
- ¿Contra quién debo correr?- pregunté y Lee me señaló la línea de partida. Allí me estaba esperando Cedric Diggory, como tanto tiempo atrás había sucedido cuando me accidenté fracturándome las costillas y la muñeca. Él me sonrió con cierta soberbia y yo lo saludé con un alzamiento de mis cejas.

Me acerqué a la pista ubicándome justo a un lado del niño bonito de la universidad. El hizo rugir su motor por lo que yo le contesté bajo el mismo lenguaje. Accioné el mío y la gente se animó de inmediato. Yo sólo quería terminar pronto, quería vencer a Diggory pronto para llevarme el dinero sin complicaciones. Estaba por completo hipnotizado ante la idea de hacer feliz a la mujer que amaba. Estúpidamente ciego. Todo saldrá bien, todo saldrá bien, me repetía a mí mismo incontables veces. Me ajusté mejor el casco en la cabeza, me estiré los guantes en mis manos y me acomodé sobre el asiento de modo que estuviera más que listo cuando el conocido pañuelo rojo cayera al piso. Me sentí un poco solo en esos momentos. No estaba Sirius, no estaba Ron ni Ginny, quienes acostumbraban a presenciar las carreras cada vez que yo participaba. No tuve tiempo de avisarles, pero lo pensé bien y me di cuenta que era mejor que no estuvieran. De seguro me habrían regañado por competir la noche anterior a una mañana tan importante como la calificación de Snape. Sin embargo, ésa era justa la razón porque lo hacía. Sabía que nos iría estupendo con Hermione, sabía que aprobaríamos y que seríamos dos arquitectos titulados, por lo tanto tenía que cumplir con la segunda promesa que le había hecho.

La chica dio la partida y dejé de pensar racionalmente. Aceleré todo lo que pude sintiendo el golpeteo del viento en mi cuerpo. Me desestabilicé un poco debido a la brusquedad de la velocidad pero pronto retomé el control y me fui como un rayo hacia la primera esquina. Ni siquiera me fijé si había semáforos, sólo atravesé la calle transversal sin consideraciones brincando unos centímetros para luego caer rechinando las llantas de regreso al pavimento. Parecía un endemoniado, un poseído. Impulsado sólo por mi amor por Hermione y mis intenciones de darle una agradable sorpresa, volví a acelerar alcanzando los ciento treinta kilómetros por hora. No sentía a Diggory a mi lado, ni siquiera quise voltear para ver dónde había quedado atrás. Me concentré en no cometer ninguna equivocación, lo menos que quería era estrellarme contra un vehículo o un poste del alumbrado público. Cuando giré por tercera vez en una esquina derrapando y despidiendo humo desde mis llantas, vi a lo lejos la meta aglomerada de gente, esperándome. Mi estómago se encogió gracias a la anticipación. Había olvidado el exquisito sabor de la adrenalina en mi garganta. Respiré hondo. No debía volverme ansioso. Manejé mis emociones tan bien como mi motocicleta y crucé la línea con diez segundos de ventaja por sobre Diggory. Era la primera vez que le ganaba. Los presentes se me acercaron para felicitarme. Me quité el casco con las manos temblorosas. No podía creerlo.

- ¡Muy bien, Harry! ¡Así se hace!- me gritaba Lee Jordan entre todas las exclamaciones que escuchaba a voz en cuello. Cedric, al llegar, se acercó a mí para estrecharme la mano. Yo lo miré y una inesperada simpatía me produjo sonreírle sinceramente.  
- Excelente, carrera- dijo sonando honesto y respetuoso.  
- Gracias.- contesté. De pronto, entre todo el jolgorio causado y mis latidos aun sacudiéndome el pecho, el estrepito de unas sirenas nos alertaron a todos. Cuatro patrullas de policías nos encerraron estratégicamente con una rapidez increíble. Dos se cruzaron de un lado para evitar que los automóviles salieran, y otro dos por la esquina contraria. Un verdadero callejón. Todos comenzaron a correr en varias direcciones como cucarachas sorprendidas por la luz. Me costó reaccionar de inmediato. Quedé tan paralizado que el empujón de uno de los aficionados que casi me hace caer con todo y motocicleta me despabiló. Encendí el motor, rechiné las ruedas en el asfalto y escapé hacia la esquina sin importarme que estuviera bloqueada por la policía. Aceleré mucho más, decidido a escapar, y en una cuesta levanté el manubrio pasando por arriba del capó de uno de los automóviles. Mi peso hundió el latón dejando una considerable abolladura a mi paso.

No recuerdo hacia qué calle huí, sólo pensaba en alejarme lo más que pudiera de las autoridades, escabullirme entre los edificios y avenidas volviéndome una sombra. No era la primera vez que la policía intervenía en una de las carreras, pero esa noche realmente el pánico me ocupó por entero. A diferencia de esas otras oportunidades, en ese momento tenía mucho que perder. Recorrí cerca de dos cuadras cuando una quinta patrulla llegó como refuerzo. Me encandilaron sus luces altas. Para evadirla, doblé hacia la 2nd Avenida rozando el suelo con mi rodilla. Enderecé la máquina y roté la velocidad para aumentarla. El vehículo me seguía obstinadamente viendo la baliza reflectando contra los inmuebles. En un esfuerzo por perderlos, giré hacia la 109th este con rumbo a Central Park, seguí derecho por unos segundos hasta que casi llegando a Madison, un taxi se cruzó en mi camino obligándome a sortearlo y haciéndome perder el equilibrio. Mi moto cayó y yo me arrastré con ella unos cuantos metros. Afortunadamente, el golpe lo recibió mi casco y las raspaduras mi chaqueta, por lo que salvé ileso pero derrotado a un costado de la acera. La patrulla me alcanzó y los dos uniformados me levantaron de los brazos forzándome a pegar mi mejilla contra el maletero de su auto. Sentí las esposas frías en mis muñecas y un peso horroroso en mi estómago.

* * *

Harry no pudo hacer su llamada telefónica sino hasta la mañana siguiente de ser arrestado, ¿la razón? su violenta resistencia que llevó a los oficiales a ignorar su derecho más horas de las estipuladas por la ley. Para sorpresa del moreno, a Cedric Diggory también lo habían pillado, se veía asustado y algo magullado, por lo visto se había estrellado en su intento de escapar de las patrullas. Los encerraron a ambos en el mismo calabozo mientras hacían los papeleos pertinentes de la detención. Harry estaba fuera de sí. Gritaba para que le permitieran hacer su llamada mientras que los guardias no hacían ningún caso. Diggory, sentado en la roñosa banca pegada a la pared, lo miraba con asombro. Jamás lo había visto tan descontrolado. Como un león enjaulado, Harry caminaba de lado a lado, pateando de vez en cuando las rejas de la celda o clavando un puñetazo en la pared hasta hacerse sangrar los nudillos. Así amaneció gradualmente sin que ninguno de los dos estudiantes pegara un ojo en toda la noche. Agarrotado uno enfrente del otro, no intercambiaron muchas palabras más allá de preguntarse si alguna vez habían estado en la misma situación. Cedric confesó que nunca lo habían detenido antes, en cambio Harry no pudo más que asentir con su cabeza sonriendo con ironía.

- Fue poco después de morir Neville- dijo el ojiverde sonando ronco.- Golpeé a un tipo a mitad de la calle. Estaba cegado por la culpa.  
- Entiendo. Hay emociones que no pueden controlarse.- señaló Diggory- ¿Ahora temes no poder pagar la fianza, el abogado? ¿Por eso estás tan ofuscado?  
- Ojalá fuera por eso… - respondió Harry para luego suspirar profundamente.- Hoy debemos presentar con mi compañera un proyecto para Severus Snape. Si no llego, todo se irá al mismísimo infierno.  
- La chica inglesa ¿no? ¿Hermione?- el moreno asintió recibiendo en su pecho el arañazo de escuchar su nombre.- Es muy linda, la verdad.- el cambio en la mirada verde de Harry le provocó al rubio alzar sus cejas. Él siempre supo que le gustaba Cho Chang, incluso cuando era su novia, y nunca dijo nada porque no podía culparlo; pero en ese instante al verlo reaccionar así frente a su comentario, sonrió. – Veo que dejó de ser para ti una simple compañera de clases, ¿eh?  
- Estoy enamorado de ella- esas palabras salieron de su boca como una erupción. Lo necesitaba. Fue extraño para él lanzar la verdad así como así frente a un tipo con el cual no había intercambiado más de tres frases en todos los años de universidad. No se trataba de su mejor amigo Ron, ni de su padrino, ni de Tonks… Sin embargo, estaba tan vulnerable y asustado que derribó todas las barreras en su interior y se mostró tal cual era, sin mentiras ni presunciones. Habló para sacarse ese peso asqueroso presionándole el tórax- Quise impresionarla ¿sabes? Quise cumplirle su mayor anhelo en la vida y lo arruiné todo.  
- ¿No es posible que puedan presentar en otra oportunidad? Después de todo, estar arrestado es más que suficiente excusa- Harry negó con la cabeza al instante. Esa posibilidad quedaba descartada de raíz.  
- Lo sería si estuviera aquí injustamente, ¿no lo crees? Además, Snape es muy estricto y me odia. No hará excepciones. Mucho menos conmigo. No he sido precisamente el estudiante modelo en su clase.

A las ocho treinta de la mañana en punto, uno de los guardias llegó al calabozo golpeando uno de los barrotes y llamando a Harry por el apellido. Éste le informó que podía hacer por fin su llamada telefónica y el muchacho brincó desde su sitio y prácticamente corrió hacia el teléfono. Marcó de manera atropellada el número de la castaña deseando que por favor le contestara. En el primer intento, la llamada sonaba y sonaba sin conseguir contestación alguna. Su estómago se apretó ferozmente. Por favor, Hermione, contesta, rogaba para sus adentros. El guardia estaba a su lado de brazos cruzados, muy atento a todos sus movimientos y palabras. Volvió a marcar sintiendo los dedos entumecidos. Miró la hora en una pared hacia el cuartel y notó que llevaba más de media hora de atraso. Estaba tan enfurecido consigo mismo que sus nudillos heridos le ardían pero los ignoró por completo. Quería sentir dolor, dolor físico como un castigo por haber sido tan impulsivo e imbécil. ¿Cómo pudo cegarlo tanto el dinero? _No fue por el dinero, idiota, fue la idea de costear un sueño_, una voz inesperada resonó en su cabeza. Era muy parecida a la de Tonks, con su sinceridad y falta de escrúpulos. Nada, Hermione no contestaba. Harry pensó en llamar a Sirius o a Ron para que le pagaran su fianza pero eso no resolvería nada. Ya era demasiado tarde y el tiempo corría. El joven apoyó su frente en el muro a un lado del teléfono mientras seguía insistiendo. Cuando el guardia estuvo a punto de quitarle el auricular para cortar y llevarlo de regreso al calabozo, la castaña contestó.

- _¿Diga?_- su voz melodiosa logró conmoverlo y sintió un pinchazo agudo en el pecho. Acercó más la bocina a su boca y alejó al guardia casi de un empujón.  
- Hermione, soy yo, por favor no cortes.- la muchacha obedeció dejando que un breve silencio le pusiera respiro a la llamada.  
- _¿Estás bien?_- su pregunta estremeció a Harry sin saber qué decir, cómo explicar su metida de pata.  
- Sí, estoy bien… pero estoy detenido en la estación de policía- aquello fue un golpe certero para Hermione. Ella, del otro lado, liberó una risa corta y amarga que se escuchó peor que un llanto.- Hermione, yo…  
- _¿Te detuvieron por pelear o por correr?_- quiso saber ella lanzando las dos primeras posibilidades que se le vinieron en mente. Tuvo que recurrir a la mayor de sus fuerzas por no estallar en represalias y maldiciones, no era de su británico estilo. Harry suspiró y le explicó su motivación de haber corrido esa noche. Le explicó que nadie jamás había apostado tanto dinero en esas carreras, que había idealizado ese monto como capital para construir el hogar en el cual ambos vivirían. Hermione guardó silencio todo ese rato para dejarlo hablar hasta que intervino con un comentario.- _Te dije que la presentación era lo prioritario_.- le recordó logrando abofetearlo a distancia con ello- _¿Tienes idea de la humillación que me has hecho pasar?_  
- Lo sé, perdóname.- dijo el moreno ahogado por el nudo en su garganta. Agregó- Tú eres mi prioridad…  
- _Vete a la mierda_- y sin decir más, Hermione cortó.

Harry no quiso llamar a nadie más. Se sumió en la más profunda de las desesperanzas consumiendo su propia voz. Fue el padre de Cedric Diggory quien pagó ambas fianzas y pudieron dejar la estación cerca del mediodía. El moreno le agradeció el gesto prometiéndole que le pagaría lo antes posible y cogió un taxi con rumbo a la 71th oeste. El vehículo recorrió las calles a una velocidad aceptable en el tráfico de un Nueva York siempre atestado, no obstante Harry estaba histérico, convencido de que avanzaría mil veces más rápido a pie que sobre ruedas. Tenía un pésimo presentimiento. No podía dejar de sentir un aleteo molesto en su interior. En la avenida Amsterdam, un embotellamiento a la altura de la calle 64th oeste provocó la pérdida absoluta en la paciencia del ojiverde. Le pagó al conductor, descendió del automóvil y corrió las últimas cuadras hasta el apartamento de Hermione. Notó que su ventana estaba cerrada y las cortinas unidas en su totalidad. Ni indicios de que hubiese alguien en su interior. De todas formas, presionó el timbre a lo menos diez veces sin recibir respuesta. La llamó a voz en cuello obteniendo la atención de varios vecinos que se asomaban curiosos, pero de la castaña nada.

Derrotado y agotado, Harry se dirigió a su apartamento al otro lado de la calle y subió los escalones con la lentitud de un anciano. El remordimiento que sentía lo hacía creer que pesaba el doble. No podía con el alma. Tuvo la desagradable certeza de que habían reprobado, que Snape no toleró su ausencia por tercera vez y los evaluó por debajo del promedio. Tanto trabajo y esfuerzo para nada. ¿Cómo pudo arriesgarse de esa forma? ¿Por qué no se quedó estudiando? ¿Por qué ese maldito talento de meterse en problemas y con ellos arrastrar a Hermione con él? Ella no lo merecía. No debía estar a su lado. Harry se lo había advertido hacía meses atrás. Le dijo que se alejara de él antes de lastimarla, se lo dijo. Al llegar al tercer piso, el joven dobló en una esquina hacia el corredor y vio a lo lejos un objeto frente a su puerta. Supo inmediatamente de qué se trataba y se acercó tragando saliva. Allí estaba la maqueta del museo, solitaria, gris, inútil. Tanto tiempo invertido en ella, tantas peleas vividas con Hermione, tantas discusiones, tantas reuniones… encima del tejado del pequeño centro de eventos en medio del prototipo había una nota. Harry la tomó para leerla:

_Vine a Nueva York con un propósito y no lo conseguí, por tanto regreso a Londres.  
No intentes ubicarme porque lo nuestro ha llegado hasta aquí.  
Creí que podía confiar en ti pero por tercera vez me equivoqué.  
Adiós.  
Hermione._

El primer impulso de Harry fue patear la maqueta hasta hacerla trizas, pero lo pensó mejor y no quiso hacerlo. Ese museo significaba mucho para él. Lo cogió con cariño desde el suelo, entró a su apartamento y Max lo recibió con su cola cabizbaja. Su perro presentía perfectamente cuando el corazón de su dueño sangraba como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. El joven se dejó caer en uno de sus sofás tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos y buscar la forma de recuperar a la mujer de su vida.


	21. El verdadero proyecto

_Hola mi gente :D  
Aprovecho este hermoso día para dejar con ustedes el ÚLTIMO capítulo de esta historia. Espero que hayan disfrutado este relato tanto como fue para mí escribirlo, sé que nuestros personajes muchas veces nos sacaron canas verdes y nos hicieron sufrir con sus arrebatos y actitudes imperfectas de personas enamoradas, enfadadas, decepcionadas, etc, pero como bien se dice por ahí, la vida no sería vida sin problemas, sin dolores que nos ayudan a aprender y madurar a la fuerza. Vimos el cambio en los sentimientos de dos perfectos extraños, la muerte injusta de un noble personaje, los cambios que sucedieron tras este acontecimiento, los impulsos del corazón y las decisiones precipitadas que afectan el rumbo de la vida. Uf, muchas cosas que nos hacen reflexionar.  
Gracias por leerme y por compartir sus impresiones conmigo. Espero volver pronto con otro proyecto. Les adelanto que posiblemente sea un drama de Misterio sin perder de vista la esencia Harmony que adoramos. Los mantendré informados.  
Un abrazo para todos y de nuevo, mil veces agradecida de su compañía.  
Ahora, q tengan un excelente viaje ;)  
Hasta prontoooo!  
_

* * *

_Capítulo veinte: "El verdadero proyecto"_

_"__**T**__ú sabes cómo es esto: si miro la luna de cristal, la rama roja del lento otoño en mi ventana, si toco junto al fuego la impalpable ceniza o el arrugado cuerpo de la leña, todo me lleva a ti, como si todo lo que existe, aromas, luz, metales, fueran pequeños barcos que navegan hacia las islas tuyas que me aguardan"_… Hermione no pudo seguir leyendo cerrando el libro de golpe. _Maldito Pablo Neruda y sus metáforas de sal sobre las heridas_, blasfemó para luego llevar su mirada hacia la ventanilla del avión. Océano, sólo el azul océano ocupaba toda la vista confundiéndose con el color del cielo claro y bondadoso. La joven suspiró profundamente al recordar lo que dejaba atrás. Minuto a minuto se alejaba de un continente en donde había encontrado el amor y la amistad, en donde experimentó la felicidad y el dolor como si su beca lo hubiera incluido sin darse cuenta. Se preguntó si había valido la pena haber viajado kilómetros y kilómetros para volver con las manos vacías. Quiso convencerse de que no, que todo había sido una puta pérdida de tiempo, pero no lo logró y liberó las lágrimas que colgaban en sus pestañas en un llanto silencioso.

- ¿Estas segura de lo que haces?- le preguntó Tonks antes de marcharse. La castaña bebió el resto de su Corona de un sorbo y dejó la botella sobre la barra antes de responder.  
- Sí, estoy segura. No puedo quedarme. Me lastima quedarme- Luna y Ginny, sentadas una a cada lado de Hermione, negaron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.  
- Piénsalo bien- insistió la pelirroja- Puede que te arrepientas después y sea demasiado tarde.  
- ¿Por qué no hablas con Harry? Dale la oportunidad… - sugirió Luna. Aquellas palabras sacaron un resoplido desde los labios de la chica inglesa.  
- Ya le di tres y en cada una supo muy bien cómo humillarme.- respondió posando la mirada sobre el mesón. No podía abandonar su condenado orgullo. Tratando de no extender la despedida, la joven abrazó a cada una de sus amigas americanas por segundos indefinidos. Las había aprendido a querer tanto que ya las estaba extrañando. Cogió su maleta, se colgó su mochila al hombro y caminó hacia la salida del CoffeHouse. Tonks la llamó antes de que cruzara la puerta. La aludida volteó hacia ella.  
- Cuando de verdad amas a alguien las oportunidades no se cuentan- le dijo y con ello Hermione se mostró pensativa sin saber qué decir. Siguió su camino hasta salir de la taberna rumbo al aeropuerto.

Esas palabras quedaron resonando en los oídos de la joven como sirenas de ambulancia. Sabía muy en el fondo que Tonks tenía razón, pero su dolorosa decepción tomó el control de sus acciones. Una turbulencia la sacó de sus remembranzas aferrándose a los brazos de su asiento. Odiaba volar lamentando no haber tomado alguna píldora para dormir antes de abordar. Cuando el movimiento pasó, respiró aliviada e inmediatamente recordó los abrazos protectores de Harry, aquellos abrazos que la hacían sentir fuerte, segura y cálida. Se soltó el cinturón con las manos temblorosas y caminó hasta el baño de pasajeros para calmarse. Sentía que el avión cada vez se encogía y sacudía más al pasar de las horas.

En Nueva York, por otro lado, Harry hizo guardia al apartamento de Hermione como un vigía el resto del día. Se instaló frente a su ventana con las cortinas abiertas de par en par seguro de que la vería regresar en algún minuto. De nada le sirvió, la joven había abandonado el lugar después de dejarle la maqueta en la puerta y una nota que dolía como puñaladas. El director de la Facultad de Arquitectura, Kingsley Shacklebolt, intentó convencer a Hermione de que se quedara, le prometió hablar con el profesor Severus Snape para que accediera a concederle una nueva fecha de presentación. Ella no aceptó, no quería caridad de ningún tipo. Harry se enteró de esto al día siguiente. El joven, prácticamente tirado en la silla al otro lado del escritorio del facultativo, lo escuchó sin ninguna expresión definida en su rostro. Fue como si estuviera sumergido en un estado de shock permanente. El hombre le hablaba notando el desgaste en su semblante y la barba descuidada que comenzaba a brotar en sus mejillas.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre la señorita Granger y tú?- preguntó Shacklebolt. Harry llevó su mirada verde hacia la ventana del despacho y respiró hondo para despejar de su garganta el nudo apretado que lo estrangulaba.  
- Algo que por enamorado no pude controlar, señor- contestó y el director alzó sus cejas sorprendido por su honestidad.  
- ¿Y qué harás ahora? La señorita Granger no quiso que interviniera en este asunto.  
- Lo sé. Ella no es de las que ruegan oportunidades.- al decirlo, el corazón le dolió con mayor intensidad. Saber que la conocía como a nadie fue ácido en sus venas.

Harry estuvo encerrado en su apartamento una semana sin ver la luz del día. Lo único que tenía a su lado en la cama era la maqueta del proyecto y su celular que no dejaba tranquilo marcando el número de Hermione una y otra vez. Ella, lógicamente, no respondía. Max lo miraba desde el umbral de la habitación. El canino estaba preocupado por su amo, trataba de animarlo con la correa en su hocico pero ya los paseos a Central Park parecían haber quedado atrás. Sirius, acompañado por Ron, Lupin y las chicas, casi echó abajo la puerta para poder entrar. Una vez allí, notaron que la oscuridad reinaba el lugar y lo allanaron como un batallón de soldados rusos. Invadieron la alcoba del moreno viéndolo derrotado sobre el colchón cual muñeco de trapo. Tonks abrió las cortinas y las ventanas encandilando a todos en el interior. Harry frunció el ceño cubriéndose los ojos con una almohada.

- No seas imbécil- le arrojó la tabernera- Ya la cagaste y ahora quieres hundirte en la mierda, ¿no?  
- Largo de aquí- les ordenó Harry escuchándose contenido debido a su cara cubierta. Sirius le quitó la almohada y se sentó a un lado de él con una expresión de suma paternidad. La misma que quizás James hubiese aplicado en aquellas circunstancias.  
- ¡Harry, debes dejar de condenarte por lo que pasó!- le dijo duramente- ¡Cometiste un error, pero remédialo, ocúpate de ello!  
- ¡Ya es tarde!- explotó el ojiverde. Hacía días que no hablaba por lo que su voz sonó ronca y desafinada.- ¡Ella se fue! ¡No me queda nada!- aquella afirmación provocó que todos los presentes lo miraran con los ojos desorbitados. Nadie dijo nada durante pesados segundos, analizando, recordando cómo era Harry antes de conocer a Hermione. No, no pudieron precisarlo. Ambos se habían convertido en uno solo de manera sorprendente. Sirius no pudo evitar evocar la plática sostenida con su ahijado meses atrás, cuando llegó fastidiado a su taller mecánico quejándose de una inglesa arrogante como compañera de clase. Lamentó que la impetuosidad del amor lo gobernara en un mal momento. Ron fue el único que se atrevió a dar un paso hacia la cama y romper con la pausa.  
- Levántate de esa cama- le exigió sin alzar la voz. Harry negó con la cabeza.- Levántate… - el aludido volvió a negarse y el pelirrojo, sin esperarse, tomó la maqueta entre sus manos y salió corriendo del cuarto. El moreno brincó casi catapultado de la cama para alcanzarlo. Temió que lanzara el prototipo por la ventana o que lo destruyera a patadas como pensó hacerlo él miles de veces. Se le apretó el estómago. Lo persiguió por la sala unos instantes bajo los ladridos excitados de Max.  
- ¡Devuélvemela, Ron!- gritaba el joven. Su mejor amigo no le hacía caso. Cuando pudo atraparlo y lucharon la propiedad de la maqueta unos segundos, el sonido del timbre en la puerta del apartamento los interrumpió. Ginny, bajo una calma inesperada, cruzó la estancia para poder abrir. Se trataba de Lee Jordan, el administrador de las apuestas en la universidad. Saludó cordialmente al entrar viendo que Harry y Ron estaban enredados entre forcejeos y empujones. Frunció el ceño ante la insólita escena. El ojiverde soltó a su mejor amigo casi de inmediato de verlo llegar. Tuvo el impulso de echarlo de su apartamento de manera categórica pero se recordó que no había sido culpa de él lo ocurrido. Sería demasiado energúmeno de su parte. Jordan lo saludó y extrajo del bolsillo interior de su abrigo un sobre blanco. Estiró el brazo para entregárselo. - ¿Qué es esto?- quiso saber Harry recibiéndolo.  
- El dinero de la carrera. Ganaste, ¿te acuerdas?- dijo el joven sonriendo anchamente- Veinticinco mil dólares.  
- No los quiero- determinó el moreno devolviéndoselo. Jordan quedó boquiabierto pesando que había escuchado mal.- Ya me oíste, no quiero el dinero.

Para Harry sería como seguir metiendo la pata. Si bien deseaba ese dinero fácil como un comienzo, ahora sólo lo veía como el culpable de su desgracia. El rostro de Hermione se materializó en su mente y no pudo evitar sentir más rabia con ella y consigo mismo. ¿Por qué se había ido aquella manera? ¿Acaso no sabía que la necesitaba tanto como el aire? Tuvo ganas de dejarse caer de regreso a su cama. Le pesaba el cuerpo, el alma, cada extremidad convertida aparentemente en metal. Estuvo a punto de girar sobre sus talones para volver a su cuarto cuando una frase dicha por Lee Jordan la noche de la carrera se le vino a la mente. No supo por qué pero la recordó con suma claridad y eso lo congeló en el acto. Miró al muchacho frente a él aún bajo una expresión de perplejidad en sus ojos. Harry sintió el vaivén de la anticipación en sus entrañas y decidió preguntar.

- La noche de la competencia me dijiste que alguien había preguntado por mí en la universidad… - le contextualizó, el chico asintió sin problemas.- ¿Quién fue?  
- ¡Ah, eso! No tenía idea que conocías a Cormac McLaggen.- ese nombre fue una completa bomba nuclear bajo ese techo. Harry se sintió mareado. Jordan continuó- Me preguntó si sabía quién eras tú y yo le respondí. Me dio su autógrafo…  
- ¿Le contaste de las carreras en motocicleta?  
- Por supuesto, de hecho le aconsejé que apostara por ti ya que eres uno de los mejores… - desde ese momento en adelante, Harry no escuchó nada más que su propia respiración entrecortada. Muchos supuestos le bombardearon la cabeza pero sólo una certeza: McLaggen fue quien urdió todo el asunto, por eso la cantidad de dinero, él puede costearlo; por eso la llegada tan precisa de la policía, él debió averiguar dónde se llevaría a cabo la carrera y una sola llamada a la estación fue suficiente. Harry no tuvo problemas para deducir que ese inglés había indagado en la universidad todos los detalles que le serían de utilidad para arruinarle la vida. Maldita sea su suerte. Tuvo que echar mano de todo su auto control para no romper la puerta de un solo puñetazo. McLaggen había sido más astuto que él.

* * *

Hermione sintió un golpeteo suave en la puerta de su habitación. Recostada de lado en su cama, alzó su cabeza para ver a su padre ingresando con una bandeja en sus manos. Con sumo cuidado, el hombre dejó el refrigerio en la mesita de noche y se sentó a su lado. Amorosamente, la observó unos segundos y le acarició el cabello como cuando era una niña. La castaña cerró sus ojos al sentir su caricia tratando de no volver a llorar. Estaba aburrida de hacerlo. Habían pasado siete malditos días en que sus ojos se habían revelado contra sí y expulsado litros y litros de lágrimas por un hombre que la había defraudado como nadie. La joven había llegado a su casa con maleta y mochila al hombro, sin dar mayores explicaciones. Los señores Granger, sorprendidos, intentaron saber lo que había sucedido para que regresara tan pronto de Norteamérica, pero ella no les respondió. Subió a su alcoba a paso cansino y agotado. Ambos conocían a su hija, insistirle sólo sería un caso perdido, no existía persona más testaruda que ella por lo que le dieron su espacio y tranquilidad necesaria. Durante esa semana, la castaña se encerró en la lectura ávida y el trabajo. Decidida a recuperar el tiempo, realizó los trámites pertinentes para volver a Cambridge y terminar su último semestre a como dé lugar. Su carrera era crucial para ella. Afortunadamente, su impecable expediente siempre fue admirado en aquella universidad. Tenía la esperanza que su traspié en la beca no fuera más que una nimiedad frente a sus otros logros durante cuatro años. Cuando terminó de enviar los correos oficiales a las autoridades que conocía en la institución, se dedicó a retocar su proyecto personal como forma de distraerse de tantos recuerdos que la perseguían. Lamentablemente eso no la pudo apaciguar. La casa de sus sueños ahora tenía el rostro de Harry impreso por todas partes.

- Tienes que comer algo, hija- le pidió su padre y ella se negó, enfática.- ¿Quieres contarme lo que sucedió? Tu madre y yo estamos preocupados.- La joven rodó en el colchón quedando de espaldas mirando el techo. Tenía la terrible sensación de que un bloque de concreto le aplastaba el cuerpo. Meditó unos segundos y luego, como una hemorragia necesaria, le relató todo desde la primera presentación fallida en la clase de Diseño Urbano, hasta la dolorosa llamada telefónica de Harry desde la estación de policía. El señor Granger la escuchaba con atención recordando el día en que ella volvió a casa para visitarlo luego de su infarto coronario. Él le había preguntado sobre algún neoyorquino que la hubiera encantado y la joven sólo hizo mención de un "amigo-vecino-compañero de universidad", nada más. Ahora veía en sus ojos ambarinos algo muy parecido al amor. El brillo en sus pupilas era indiscutible. Después de una pausa que creyó apropiada, habló - ¿Y qué harás ahora?  
- Volver a Cambridge este mismo semestre. Nueva York fue un grave error para mi carrera.- Hermione sabía que esas palabras las decía el despecho conjunto el orgullo.  
- Deberías tomarte un tiempo, pensarlo bien.- ella se negó, enfática. Necesitaba mantenerse ocupada, casi de manera desesperada o de lo contrario respondería ese celular que cada veinte minutos repicaba sobre su colchón…

Hacía muchísimo tiempo que Harry no visitaba la tumba de su amigo Neville Longbottom, no por desconsiderado o por haberlo olvidado, sino que el dolor de entrar a un cementerio lo anulaba por completo. Aquella mañana el moreno se decidió y condujo su motocicleta, algo maltratada por la última caída, hasta el camposanto y compró distintos tipos de plantas en flor, las favoritas del botánico. Al llegar hasta la lápida de mármol blanco, dejó los maceteros alrededor y se incorporó nuevamente. La tranquilidad de ese sitio era lo único que agradecía en silencio. El cantar de las aves, el roce de las hojas con el viento, el crujido de las ramas en las alturas. Parecía que Nueva York bajaba la voz en esos momentos de introspección.

El joven se sentó en la hierba y conversó con su amigo por largas horas. Le relató todo lo acontecido creyendo escucharlo en sus respuestas:_ Pero Harry, sabías que tenías un compromiso al día siguiente, no debiste correr ese riesgo innecesario_, el moreno se sonrió. Neville jamás tuvo miedo de enfrentar a los amigos. _Lo sé, Neville, pero el amor me cegó_, respondió murmurando y encendió un cigarrillo. _¿Y cuál es el plan ahora?_, imaginó que preguntaría. Harry miró hacia la verja lejana de la entrada y detuvo sus ojos en su motocicleta, estacionada a un lado de la acera. Brillante, lustrosa, hermosa. Suspiró y alzó su mentón: _Hacer lo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo_. Se despidió de su amigo incorporándose ágilmente para caminar hacia la salida.

Sirius trabajaba afanosamente en su taller mecánico cuando llegó su ahijado. Tenía dos nuevas motocicletas qué reparar mientras que su auto clásico pedía a gritos una mantención. El moreno lo saludó dejando el casco sobre la mesa grasienta y llena de piezas a medio limpiar. El mecánico sabía que traía algo entre manos, lo conocía muy bien. Siempre llegaba a su taller para pedirle algo o para confesarse como feligrés ante un cura en día domingo. Sirius dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, limpió sus manos con un paño que bien pudo ensuciarlas más y se apoyó en su auto. No tuvo que preguntarle nada, sólo lo miró. Harry rió brevemente al entender que su padrino lo conocía mejor que nadie… bueno, casi nadie.

- Quiero que arregles mi motocicleta y la dejes como nueva. Voy a venderla.- su audacia lo desconcertó.  
- Pero si amas tu motocicleta.  
- Amo más a alguien- dijo sin pensarlo. Sirius lo comprendió pero le hizo ver que tenía mucho trabajo pendiente. El moreno no se movió ni cambió la expresión de su rostro. Parecía una estatua de ceño fruncido y labios tensos. - ¿Me ayudarás sí o no?- Sirius estudió su mirada una última vez para finalmente asentir. No podía negarle nada al que consideraba su propio hijo, lo sentía casi tan horrible como traicionarlo.  
- ¿Qué tienes en mente?- Harry sonrió. Era la primera vez que sonreía desde hacía muchos días.  
- Hacer las cosas bien… el tiempo que me tome…- y sin agregar nada más, se pusieron manos a la obra.

* * *

_Agosto, seis meses después…_

_"Las muchas aguas no podrán apagar el amor, ni lo ahogarán los ríos" (Cantar de los Cantares 8:7)_

Ginny Weasley y Draco Malfoy consolidaron su relación mudándose juntos a un apartamento en el centro de Nueva York. Luego de tanto tira y encoge, ambos jóvenes hicieron caso omiso a la testarudez del padre del blondo, alquilando un piso cerca del Estadio de los Yankees en el lado este. La pelirroja estaba dichosa y enamorada, sin embargo jamás perdió de vista todo lo que tuvo que pasar para darse cuenta. Aquel día del 11 de agosto era especial. Ginny cumplía años y toda su familia la visitaría para cenar y celebrar. Draco la había agasajado el día entero. La había invitado a desayunar en Central Park, recorrieron el extenso paisaje verde hasta llegar a un punto exacto en donde el rubio tenía preparado un picnic bajo la sombra de los árboles. La muchacha se colgó de su cuello para llenarlo de besos. Feliz cumpleaños, mi vida, le sopló al oído. Ginny se estremeció y lo estrechó contra su cuerpo, Muchas gracias, le respondió y procedieron a tomar ubicación sobre la ancha manta.

Esa tarde, Draco fue quien cocinó para los invitados. Empecinado en hacerlo perfectamente, el joven siguió al pie de la letra una receta de salmón y champiñones sin saltarse ningún paso. El apartamento se llenó del exquisito aroma de las especias y la cocción de ellas en vino blanco. La pelirroja, sentada en la mesa de la cocina, lo miraba entretenida mientras bebía una copa. Jamás imaginó que ese rubio, antes tan rudo y arrogante, pudiese esconder esa parte cariñosa y delicada de su personalidad. Hizo un balance de los últimos meses y recordó a su querido amigo Neville Longbottom. Lo extrañaba, extrañaba su compañía y su plática. ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si Neville me hubiese dicho sobre sus sentimientos?, se preguntó internamente. De pronto, la sonrisa de sus labios fue apagándose poco a poco. Quizás le hubiera roto el corazón, ella lo quería mucho pero amar era algo totalmente distinto. Se sintió una pésima persona al meditar aquello.

- ¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Draco mientras se lavaba las manos.  
- Estaba pensando en Neville- dijo Ginny sin mentiras ni evasiones. El rubio se tornó serio y se acercó a ella.- Recordé la razón por la cual se enfrentó contigo…  
- Lo lamento…  
- No fue tu culpa- respondió la joven y se puso de pie para abrazarlo- Prométeme que iremos a verlo cada vez que podamos.- Draco asintió sin vacilar. La besó brevemente en los labios.

La familia Weasley llegó al apartamento de los chicos cerca de las siete de la tarde. Ron y Luna llegaron cargados de pañales y empujando un coche. La rubia había dado a luz a su retoño hacía tres semanas y no cabían en sí de felicidad. Habían tenido un varón de tres kilos y medio al nacer y de un color indefinido en el cabello. Parecía ser un cobre lavado debido a la mezcla perfecta del pelirrojo con el rubio de sus padres. El pequeño Alan, que fue como lo nombraron, iluminó un poco el periodo de tensión e incertidumbre que se había instalado en el grupo de amigos luego de que Hermione hubiera abandonado el país y dejado a un Harry muerto en vida atrás. Ginny tomó a su sobrino en brazos despertándolo de su somnolencia. Arthur y Molly Weasley llenaron a la menor de sus hijos de regalos de cumpleaños. Siempre había sido la más consentida de todos en la familia. Arthur saludó a Draco con el debido respeto que merece el dueño de casa. El rubio lo saludó de regreso con una sincera sonrisa en los labios. La incomodidad entre ellos iba desapareciendo a pasos agigantados. Molly, en cambio, lo abrazó apretadamente para luego felicitarlo por el delicioso aroma que expelía la cena. Cerca de las ocho, el grupo completo tomó lugar en la mesa redonda. Ron servía vino en las copas mientras que su blondo cuñado servía las porciones en los platos. De repente, el sonido en la puerta advirtió visita. Draco dejó los cubiertos y cruzó la estancia para atender. Al abrir, su aliento se le estancó en la garganta.

- Papá… mamá… ¿qué están haciendo aquí?- al otro lado del umbral, Lucius Malfoy acompañado de su esposa Narcisa, llevaban una botella de coñac y un ramo de rosas entre sus brazos. El joven creyó que se había golpeado la cabeza y estaba desvariando.  
- La cumpleañera nos llamó para invitarnos- dijo la mujer para acto seguido besar a su hijo en la frente y entrar al apartamento sin esperar respuesta. Lucius se quedó mirando a su único hijo, serio e impasible.  
- No hemos sabido de ti en meses- le recriminó el hombre y Draco bajó la mirada. – Sí que sabes cómo castigarme, ¿verdad?  
- ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Traté de hacerte partícipe de mi vida con Ginny pero…  
- Lo sé, lo sé… y aquí estoy, ¿puedo pasar?- el chico le sonrió y dio un paso a un lado para dejarle el camino libre. Lucius cruzó la puerta recibiendo la mirada sorprendida de Arthur Weasley. Allí estaban, dos empresarios que por malas decisiones de negocio lograron esparcir un odio que no incumbía a los demás. El pelirrojo se puso de pie sin disimular su enfado.  
- ¿A qué has venido?- le bramó. Ron y Draco se prepararon para separarlos si la cosa se salía de control. Sin embargo, Lucius alzó las manos en señal de tregua. Arthur lo miró con desconfianza.  
- Tranquilo, Weasley. He venido en son de paz. Tu hija nos llamó pidiéndonos venir.- Ginny sonrió de inmediato, buscando un par de sillas extras y ubicarlas en la mesa. El rubio continuó- Debo decir que es una excelente muchacha. No quise aceptar esta relación debido a nuestra rivalidad, pero con todo el tiempo que ha pasado sin ver a mi único hijo, me di cuenta que el miedo a perderlo resultaba superior a cualquier enfado. Ellos se aman, y aunque no me agrade prefiero apoyarlos que estar al margen de su felicidad por añejas discusiones.- Narcisa se acercó a su esposo tomando su mano. Arthur lo observaba como si tratara de leer algún mensaje subliminal entre líneas. Todavía lo miraba con el ceño a medio fruncir sin ocultar el recelo que le inspiraba. Intercambió miradas con su mujer y después de largos segundos, dejó caer sus hombros y contestó.  
- Por primera vez estamos de acuerdo en algo, Malfoy- dijo estirando su mano hacia Lucius. El hombre impecablemente trajeado, la estrechó con firmeza. No hubo simpatía, no hubo mucha interacción, sólo firmeza.  
- Otra cosa… - agregó el empresario mirando a su hijo- Esto no significa que vuelvas a sacar mi Audi sin mi permiso ¿está claro?- Draco rió asintiendo e invitándolo a tomar asiento.

La cena para tranquilidad de los jóvenes, se desenvolvió sin alteraciones. La plática en la mesa se centró en el recién llegado a la familia, Alan Weasley. El pequeño dormía al interior del coche sin interrumpir su sueño en ningún momento. Luna bromeaba que había heredado ese pesado letargo de su padre. Puede pasar el tren de la 6th avenida por encima de él y ni enterado, dijo mientras que Ron sentía sus orejas enrojecidas. El pelirrojo estaba feliz, sin embargo la ausencia de ciertas personas lo hizo ponerse un poco melancólico. Le hubiera encantado tener al resto de sus amigos cenando con ellos. Los últimos meses habían sido de decisiones importantes y a la vez desconcertantes. Deseó que todo estuviera saliendo de acuerdo al plan. Fue cosa de coincidencia, mientras Ron pensaba en su mejor amigo, el teléfono rompió la conversación y fue él mismo quien se levantó de su silla para contestar. Al escuchar la voz de Harry al otro lado del auricular no dudó en bombardearlo con preguntas. Lo extrañaba muchísimo y la expectativa era insoportable. El moreno se oía cansado, como si hubieran pasado años y recorrido el mundo completo con sólo una mochila al hombro. Ron lo escuchaba ávidamente sin querer soltar la bocina, Luna y Ginny se habían acercado para escuchar también.

- ¿Cómo va todo por allá, amigo?- preguntó el joven.  
- _Bien, trabajando como mulas_- contestó Harry- _Sirius, Remus y Tonks han sido de valiosa ayuda… claro que hay una personita que sólo sabe dar órdenes_- Ron no tuvo que preguntar quién, supo de inmediato que aludía a Tonks por el lejano reclamo que escuchó de ella al otro lado. El ojiverde preguntó por su ahijado recién nacido a quien aún no conocía. Lamentó no haber estado presente el día de su nacimiento pero tenía que arreglar su vida a punta de perseverancia primero. Continuó– _Llamé para saludar a Ginny por su cumpleaños, ¿está por ahí?_  
- Está a mi lado, escuchando- informó su amigo y la pelirroja le quitó el teléfono casi a golpes.  
- ¡Hola, Harry, gracias por llamar! ¿Tú estás bien?  
- Pregúntale si ya se encontró con Hermione- intervino Luna sin preámbulos ni pelos en la lengua. La pelirroja no supo si hacerle caso o no. No obstante, Harry alcanzó a escuchar y respondió contenidamente que aún no…

_El vuelo desde Nueva York hacia el aeropuerto Shoreham en Brighton, Inglaterra, duró las horas correspondientes de un trayecto normal, sin complicaciones; pero un chico de ojos verdes perdía la paciencia cada diez minutos revisando documentos y planos que había diseñado. Harry quería tocar tierra inglesa lo antes posible. Habían pasado cerca de tres meses desde que Hermione se había ido y durante esas semanas, no se detuvo ni un solo día en trámites y diligencias burocráticas. Después de esa semana en que estuvo derribado en su cama sin querer saber nada del mundo, el joven se reactivó gracias a la conclusión de que Cormac McLaggen lo había planeado todo. Fue como una inyección de adrenalina directo al corazón y a las ganas._

_Harry vendió su motocicleta, sacó sus ahorros del banco y alquiló su apartamento de la calle 71th oeste para gestionar la documentación necesaria y convencer a su padrino, Tonks y Remus de que lo acompañaran a Inglaterra a construir una casa. La tabernera, sentada en una de las mesas de su local, lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par creyendo que el chico había perdido por completo la cabeza. Sirius sabía que su ahijado hablaba muy en serio y Remus Lupin se reclinó en su asiento bajo un semblante pensativo. El moreno desplegó un plano sobre la mesa y el arquitecto inglés vio el diseño perfecto de un inmueble estilo europeo. Recorrió cada rincón del esquema bajo su ojo profesional y celebró al muchacho por el excelente nivel que mostraba su proyecto. Revisó la superficie, las instalaciones eléctricas, de gas, la carpintería, albañilería, todo. Se sintió orgulloso a pesar de no haberlo tenido como alumno. Harry le agradeció. A Luna le faltaban tres meses para dar a luz, Ron debía estar con ella, Ginny estaba sumergida en su mudanza con Draco, por lo que el grupo se reducía a ellos tres. Les suplicó su ayuda luego de casi diez minutos de silencio._

_- Sabes que tengo que cerrar el semestre en la universidad, Harry- le recordó Lupin. El joven asintió._  
_- Lo sé, pero pronto comenzarán las vacaciones. Necesito de tu experiencia y asesoría- respondió con un dejo de ansiedad- Por favor. Los necesito- Remus lo meditó un momento, miró a Tonks a su lado y no faltaron palabras entre ellos para comunicarse._  
_- Los alcanzaré allá.- accedió y el ojiverde le palmoteó la espalda en agradecimiento._  
_- ¿Te das cuenta que tendré que encargarle a alguien mi taberna, Harry? ¡Jamás la he dejado sola!- refutó Tonks._  
_- Viajarás gratis a Inglaterra._  
_- De acuerdo- dijo automáticamente consiguiendo la risa de todos en la mesa._

_Las semanas siguientes fueron de coordinaciones. Dinero, permisos, certificados, boletos, hospedaje, etc. A principios de mayo, Harry, Sirius y Tonks tomaron el primer vuelo de la mañana. El joven se despidió de Max por unas horas y lo vio alejarse dentro de su jaula en dirección a la bodega del avión, no quiso dejarlo en la ciudad, lo echaría de menos. Fue entonces donde emprendieron la travesía de volver un sueño realidad en Brighton, Inglaterra. Lo primero que hicieron al aterrizar fue buscar alojamiento en la misma ciudad por unos días. Harry tramitó desde Nueva York el remate de una casa en East Dr frente a Queen's Park. Logró un precio justo, compró los materiales y contrató dos albañiles de buenas referencias gracias a Remus Lupin. Y así, siguiendo el prototipo diseñado originalmente por Hermione, el trabajo de construcción se comenzó destruyendo._

_El mes de mayo pasó rápido, casi como un mero trámite del tiempo y el espacio. Harry y compañía dedicaron sus esfuerzos en echar abajo paredes y tejados para despejar lo que sería la nueva edificación. Sirius observaba a su ahijado y nunca lo había visto tan motivado. Se levantaba al alba y se acostaba a altas horas de la madrugada, todos los días, cada día de los meses que pasaban como vertientes de agua bajo los puentes. De seguro si James y Lily pudieran verlo, se sentirían orgullosos de su pasión y entrega a la hora de amar. A mitad de junio, Remus Lupin llegó a Brighton para unirse a la construcción. Para su sorpresa, el grupo había avanzado bastante en pocas semanas. El experimentado arquitecto se dedicó a revisar las instalaciones más complejas, corrigiendo uno que otro detalle. Sirius estuvo concentrado en el techo y sus terminaciones mientras que Tonks le gritaba instrucciones como una ingeniera. Max, por otro lado, estaba en enloquecido. Todo un mundo de nuevos aromas por explorar. Aquel canino de amarillo pelaje corría por las extensiones del Queen's Park, alterando la eterna paz de los alrededores con sus ladridos._

_Fue a principios de agosto, cuando el sol imperaba en el cielo y el calor atravesaba las ropas y la piel para apoderarse de la sangre, que Harry se desvió ligeramente de su cometido encandilado por la rabia. Tanto trabajo a cuestas lo había hecho olvidar a cierto inglés con el cual debía ajustar una cuenta. Durante un descanso de azulejos en el baño, el moreno leía el periódico fumando un cigarro cuando el nombre de Cormac McLaggen lo llevó a atorarse con el humo. Consumió el articulo con avidez enterándose que el equipo del Chelsea F.C celebraría un evento en el "Under the Bridge", espacio ubicado debajo de la East Stand. "Todas sus estrellas estarán presentes…", decía la noticia y Harry no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces. Tenía que poner en su lugar a ese imbécil de una vez por todas. Se excusó con sus amigos cerca de las ocho de la noche, se mudó de ropa y se dirigió a Londres en un bus que tardó casi dos horas en llegar._

_Dar con el salón de eventos no fue difícil. Toda la atención de la prensa estaba dirigida hacia las nuevas contrataciones del equipo de fútbol soccer y en las estrellas consagradas, como McLaggen. Harry se apostó en la entrada, mezclado entre la gente como un espía. La alfombra roja se estiraba hacia la entrada dejando una pasarela libre a los jugadores y personajes de la farándula invitados. El moreno esperó hasta poder escabullirse entre la muchedumbre. El salón era espacioso, con un espléndido escenario y pantallas por doquier. El americano se paseó de un lado a otro escrutando los rostros de todos los comensales hasta dar con el que buscaba. Ahí estaba ese futbolista entrometido, dando una entrevista a una periodista frente a una cámara de televisión. Harry no pudo contenerse. A pasos firmes se abrió camino empujando a todos importándole una mierda. Cormac, al verlo, no pudo ocultar su sorpresa._

_- Qué bien lo hiciste ¿verdad?- le refutó el ojiverde en la cara- Tuviste que meterte en lo que teníamos con Hermione. No pudiste soportar haberla perdido frente a un pobre diablo como yo, ¿no?- la periodista, aprovechando el escándalo, no cortó la transmisión en ningún momento. El aludido fingió desentendimiento._  
_- No sé de lo que hablas…_  
_- ¿No? ¿Acaso no te diste el trabajo de averiguar sobre mí en Nueva York?- Cormac se vio acorralado, sintiendo todas las miradas sobre ellos. Los nervios de la culpabilidad lo hicieron titubear un segundo. Harry volvió a atacar- ¿Acaso no apostaste dinero en las carreras para luego echarme a la policía encima?_  
_- Hey, tú elegiste competir, yo sólo aposté. Nadie te obligó, mucho menos a un día de esa puta presentación suya…- Harry alzó sus cejas. Justo lo que quería escuchar. Todo lo que había supuesto calzaba como un rompecabezas._  
_- Lo sabías muy bien, infeliz… - el moreno lo tomó de la ropa a la altura del pecho pero varias manos le impidieron darle un golpe en la quijada. Miró la cara de asustado y avergonzado en el rubio deportista y su ira se desinfló como balón pinchado. Sintió lástima. Se dio cuenta que el pobre diablo no era él sino que el mismo McLaggen, arruinando campos ajenos para sembrar el suyo. Harry lo soltó lentamente, rumiando entre dientes. No quería pasar la noche en una cárcel británica. Ya suficiente había tenido en Nueva York decepcionando a quien lo amaba. – No me ensuciaré las manos contigo, no vales la pena. Hagas lo que hagas, ella no volverá a ti… y ante eso puedes apostar lo que quieras.- habiendo dicho eso, el joven caminó fuera del salón a largos trancos, escoltado por los guardias para prevenir que siguiera con el escándalo…  
_

* * *

El romper de las olas provocaba el estremecimiento de la piel de Hermione. Hacía mucho tiempo que no visitaba Brighton y luego del papeleo en la Universidad de Cambridge, optó por alejarse un poco de la urbanidad y apreciar la costa como cuando era una niña. El rector del establecimiento educacional se declaró muy desilusionado de ella cuando la tuvo enfrente. Esperaba resultados óptimos de la alumna más prometedora de su generación pero todo había sido en vano ante sus ojos. Hermione lo escuchó con la cabeza inclinada. Su plática más que sermón logró el cometido de hacerla evocar todo lo vivido en la ciudad norteamericana. El apartamento en la 71th oeste, esa ventana que conectaba su rutina con la de Harry, las conversaciones en el CoffeHouse, los paseos por las avenidas, las noches compartidas... Lo extrañaba, pero las consecuencias de sus promesas incumplidas seguían abofeteándola sin descanso. Temía que nunca pudiera tener su diploma, que por alguna razón la seguridad en sí misma se hubiera evaporado. Debió haber escuchado su lado profesional, exigido sin descanso otro compañero de proyecto_… No, sabes que no hubiera sido lo mismo_, se oyó claramente desde su interior.

Recargada en la baranda a un costado de Madeira Dr, la castaña inhalaba a todo pulmón el delicioso aroma de la brisa marina. Había olvidado lo que ese lugar significaba para ella. Después de semanas sin recibir más llamadas a su celular por parte de Harry, la desazón y la incertidumbre albergaron su corazón. Tuvo la horrenda idea de que el moreno la había olvidado, que la había dejado ir para intentarlo por fin con Cho Chang, esa chica caprichosa que no sabía lo que quería. _¿No fue por eso que te fuiste? ¿Para que todo se olvidara?_, se reprochó a sí misma. ¿Era posible sentir claustrofobia frente a la generosidad de la costa? La joven estaba perdida, lo sabía. Trataba de desviar su atención hacia su carrera, hacia el cumplimiento de un objetivo para no pensar en él. No obstante, el subconsciente era un puto traidor. Por las noches, no podía dejar de recordar al ojiverde, en la forma que había descubierto zonas explosivas en su piel, nuevos besos, nuevas caricias. Lo veía por todas partes. Pudo escapar físicamente, pero todo lo demás todavía estaba en Nueva York. Sí hasta sentía los ladridos de Max mientras subía por la Egremont Place y admiraba sus blancas residenciales. Creyó que se había vuelto loca de añoranza. Alzó la vista y justo en la intersección con Park Hill un labrador pasó corriendo hacia la derecha y perderse de vista. Hermione frunció el ceño pero no le dio importancia. A pasos distraídos, siguió su camino por la West Dr a un costado del hermoso Queen's Park. Se internó por sus verdes parajes hasta tomar asiento en una banca frente a la laguna. Se quedó allí unos instantes escuchando el cantar de las aves. De repente, el labrador apareció nuevamente espantando a los conejos y a los pájaros en su camino. Corría de aquí para allá con una energía increíble. Hermione agudizó su vista convencida de que era idéntico a Max. No podía ser. Pocos segundos después, el can advirtió su presencia y corrió hacia ella, eufórico. La castaña se puso de pie en el acto recibiendo las lamidas ya conocidas de ese animal.

- ¡Max!... ¡Eres tú! ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó emocionada mirando los alrededores buscando a una sola persona- ¿Dónde está Harry?- El labrador le dio una última lamida en su mano y reanudó su carrera en dirección hacia el este. Hermione corrió con todas sus fuerzas para seguirlo. Después de varios metros a lo largo del prado, la joven se detuvo contra la verja que cerraba el parque y separaba la avenida.

Si ya había quedado sin aliento por tratar de darle alcance a ese perro, los pulmones de la joven quedaron totalmente desprovistos de aire cuando vio ante ella la construcción de una casa idéntica a la que había soñado por años. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Tardó más de cinco minutos en mover una extremidad de su cuerpo y atravesó la verja tropezando torpemente. La casa estaba escudada por andamios y cuerdas por todas partes, pero obviando aquello, era tan hermosa como la imaginó. Max ladró un par de veces lograron que desde el segundo piso, la cabeza de Harry se asomara por una de las ventanas preguntando cuál era el alboroto. El ojiverde al ver a Hermione de pie frente al inmueble creyó que se trataba de un espejismo, de una proyección de su mente maquiavélica y tuvo que pestañear varias veces. Los albañiles alertaron la llegada de una muchacha y Harry descendió por los tablones de las armaduras hasta plantar sus pies sobre la tierra. Avanzó hacia ella empujando el aire ubicado entre ambos. Hermione no podía quitarle la vista de encima como tampoco podía dejar de apreciar la edificación que se erigía con nobleza.

- No puedo creerlo…- fue lo único que logró decir después de una eternidad de silencio. Harry limpió un poco su cara salpicada de pasta muro y pintura.  
- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?  
- No lo sabía… vi a Max y…- el moreno miró a su mascota con cierto reproche.  
- Siempre te encuentra- dijo, sonriendo. La pareja intercambió miradas elocuentes sin saber qué más decirse. Habían pasado seis meses, seis meses en que uno creía que ser profesional era lo más importante mientras que al otro le carcomía la consciencia por ser la razón de no haberlo conseguido. No obstante, en silencio se preguntaron cuál había sido el verdadero proyecto después de todo: ellos o la presentación para Snape. Frente a frente, esa duda parecía tan obvia de responder que hasta daba risa. – Quería que la vieras terminada…- habló Harry por fin refiriéndose a la casa a sus espaldas.  
- Es hermosa, ¿Cómo…? - respondió a medias la castaña sin poder evitar la ancha sonrisa en sus labios. – No puedo creer que la recordaras con tanto detalle.- ¿Adónde se fueron todas las palabras que Hermione pensaba decirle? Nada. Ya no existían más en ella, se habían esfumado. Perdió la voz testaruda y sólo quiso transmitirle lo mucho que lo había extrañado con el cuerpo, con la boca, con el aliento. Harry, por su parte, sentía escocer sus manos por tocar su cabello, por restar la distancia; fue como verla desde su ventana en la 71th oeste, con una escalera de incendios entre ellos. Harry recordó lo sucedido con Cormac unos días antes y decidió no ponerla al tanto. Ese inglés resultaba ser muy insignificante como para nombrarlo en ese especial momento. No quiso delegar o repartir culpas que sabía eran sólo suyas. Ahora la tenía allí, de pie frente a él, admirando lo que tanto sudor le había costado. Tres meses de trabajo se vieron saldados con sólo presenciar esa emoción indescriptible en sus ojos ambarinos.  
- Es para ti. Ven a conocerla- le dijo, invitándola a pasar con un ademán de su mano. Hermione accedió e ingresaron por la puerta ubicada a un costado. La joven se dio el tiempo de recorrerla a gusto. Todo era perfecto, cada habitación, cada revestimiento, cada escalón, cada viga y ventana. Las lágrimas no tardaron en rodar por sus mejillas, absolutamente emocionada. Harry rompió la expectativa volviendo a hablar- Una vez me dijiste que desde pequeña te gustaba la idea de vivir en Brighton, ¿lo recuerdas? – claro que Hermione lo recordaba, y muy bien por lo demás. Había sido el mismo día en que se reconciliaron haciendo el amor contra la nevera de su cocina. El rubor tiñó sus mejillas.  
- Sí, por supuesto que lo recuerdo… ¿Cómo conseguiste hacerla? ¿Cómo lograste...?  
- Con mucho esfuerzo, querida- intervino Tonks, quien entraba a la sala acompañada de Remus y Sirius- Y prácticamente esclavizando a sus amigos, debo añadir.- Hermione se mostró sorprendida de verlos también allí bajo ese mismo techo. - ¿Y bien? ¿Te gusta o no? Aún nos faltan algunos detalles pero…  
- ¡Me encanta!- le interrumpió la joven. Harry por fin pudo dejar caer sus hombros para relajarse. Sólo eso quería escuchar de ella, nada más.- ¿Por qué lo has hecho?  
- Porque te amo…- le dijo sencillamente- ¿Acaso necesitas preguntarlo? - Hermione rió, vencida. No pudo debatirle nada al respecto. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor en 360 grados y se sintió dentro de una perfecta ilusión. Sin planearlo, se dirigió al moreno con una mirada distinta y lo atrajo por las solapas de su camisa manchada para besarlo de lleno en los labios. Aquel increíble regalo tuvo el efecto implacable de recordarle que era ése y no otro el verdadero proyecto de ambos. Harry recibió su boca convencido de haber muerto y llegado al cielo. La abrazó por la cintura como si temiera perder la razón al no hacerlo. La había extrañado tanto durante esas semanas que le dolían los labios en contacto con los suyos. Por unos minutos, olvidaron por completo que estaban en presencia de más personas. Sirius carraspeó, incómodo.  
- De acuerdo, ya basta. Todavía falta pintar varios muros así que… cada uno coja una brocha y terminemos de una vez- Harry y Hermione rieron al escucharlo y sin hacerle mucho caso, volvieron a besarse intensamente. Podían pintar en otro momento.

**.*.FiN.*.**


	22. Epílogo

_Epílogo_

- La Arquitectura es un sueño sin medida que se aterriza con medidas…- decía Hermione acercando sus labios al micrófono- Eso fue lo que me dijo una vez mi mentor Remus J. Lupin y desde entonces no lo he olvidado jamás. Hay quienes han nacido para ser expresionistas, inventivos o sencillamente soñadores. El arte de diseñar y construir edificaciones de toda clase es lo que enaltece y embellece una ciudad entera, es nuestra identidad. Catedrales, coliseos, museos, bibliotecas y hasta residenciales, obtienen la marca personal de su creador como un hijo gestado por la imaginación…

Harry estaba entre el público henchido de orgullo. Miraba a su novia con un embeleso tal que nada podía sacarlo de su concentración en ella. Sobre el podio, la castaña daba un discurso de agradecimiento e inauguración del hermoso Museo de Arte Contemporáneo y Moderno de Brighton frente a cientos de personas. Después de sus palabras, la joven buscó entre los presentes la mirada verde que tanto amaba. Al identificarla, llamó al moreno para que subiera al podio. Harry se negó, nunca le había gustado hablar en público, por eso le había pedido a Hermione que cortara el listón y se dirigiera a todos en nombre de los dos. La muchacha insistió y no tuvo más opción que acercarse y subir hasta quedar a su lado. Ella lo besó y el americano recibió los aplausos de la audiencia con humildad.

- Me alegra que no te hayas dormido mientras hablaba- le dijo Hermione en un susurro, aludiendo aquel lejano día en que se conocieron. Harry la miró divertidamente ofendido.

Habían pasado dos años desde que Harry decidió quedarse en Brighton junto con Hermione, en la casa que había construido para los dos y trabajar juntos en el museo que Snape nunca llegó a calificar. Fue irónico. Aquel proyecto, originalmente de sus padres James y Lily, hubiera obtenido sin duda la mejor evaluación de la Facultad de Arquitectura, pero por problemas ajenos al talento, nunca vio la luz en tierras neoyorquinas. Harry, de frente ante ese edificio que sólo conocía por planos y prototipos, ahora estaba produciendo sombras de metros y metros sobre el suelo. Había quedado bellísimo, esbelto y elegante. Hermione lo abrazó por la espalda, rodeándole la cintura con sus brazos. La pareja de jóvenes se quedó admirando el resultado de su trabajo por un tiempo incalculable. El moreno le agradeció a la muchacha el hecho de haber convertido el proyecto de su familia en una realidad. _Nada de eso. Los dos lo hicimos_, le sopló al oído logrando erizarle los cabellos. De regreso a casa después de la fiesta de inauguración, se dejaron caer sobre la ancha cama para amarse con la misma energía de siempre. Nada podía superar esos momentos en los que se consumían hasta la última gota de sudor de sus cuerpos, en donde reventaban en gemidos orgásmicos que los dejaba sin voz y temblando. Vencidos entre las sábanas, los dos se recostaban de lado para observar el amanecer invadiendo la ventana.

Hermione había finalizado su semestre inconcluso y obtenido su grado académico al fin. Era una profesional titulada y con un futuro brillante. Por otra parte, Harry había realizado los papeleos correspondientes para quedarse en Inglaterra y homologar sus evaluaciones desde Columbia a la Universidad de Brighton en la Facultad de Arquitectura y Diseño. El rector Dumbledore estaba orgulloso de él. Cuando el moreno se presentó en su despacho para relatarle todo lo ocurrido y su decisión final de vivir con Hermione al otro lado del océano, el anciano no hizo más que sonreírle a modo de apoyo y le deseó mucha suerte. Eran jóvenes, tenían toda una vida por delante y mucho talento que ofrecer. Lamentó que el profesor Snape fuera tan estricto pero a la vez agradeció el haberlos obligado a trabajar juntos. Harry se despidió de él afectuosamente para viajar a Europa y comenzar a formar parte de su nueva institución. La castaña bromeaba con que ahora sería él el extranjero latoso de la carrera.

- Encantador, querrás decir- le corrigió. Hermione enarcó una ceja al oírlo.- Todos aman a los neoyorquinos, ¿sabías?  
- De acuerdo, egocéntrico, será mejor que nos vistamos ya y llevemos a Max con mis padres o perderemos el vuelo. Luna nos matará si no llegamos a tiempo.

El pequeño Alan Weasley cumplía dos años de vida y sus padres habían decorado todo su apartamento en Chelsea para la especial ocasión. Los invitados fueron llegando desde las cinco de la tarde y Harry y Hermione arribaron cerca de las seis. El moreno había tomado muy en serio su papel de padrino por lo que lo llenó de obsequios y compartió con él toda la tarde, jugando y riendo. Le prometió visitarlo con frecuencia a pesar de la distancia. Luna estaba feliz de ver a sus amigos juntos otra vez. Cuántas cosas había pasado ese par de tercos para admitir al fin que no podían vivir separados. Estaba orgullosa de lo que habían conseguido, orgullosa de su museo en tierras inglesas y del equipo perfecto que formaban, en Nueva York, en Brighton, en cualquier parte del mundo. Sirius no podía evitar el recuerdo de sus mejores amigos reflejados en su ahijado y su novia. Se complementaban perfectamente

Los jóvenes se quedaron en la ciudad una semana más. Aprovecharon los días para recorrer las calles como lo hacían al conocerse y recopilaron información de nuevos proyectos urbanos. La última noche antes de regresar a Inglaterra, Harry y Hermione visitaron el CoffeHouse de Tonks el cual estaba abarrotado de estudiantes de la universidad de Columbia y los alrededores. Al ingresar, la tabernera prácticamente correteó a unos chicos de la barra para que sus amigos tomaran lugar. Les sirvió un par de tragos fuertes para celebrar la reunión. Durante el festejo, Ginny Weasley de la mano con Draco Malfoy entraron al recinto. Saludaron al llegar y pidieron una ronda de cerveza que Tonks extrajo del congelador sin demora. De pronto, desde el televisor que colgaba en un rincón del bar, el nombre de un jugador de fútbol soccer les llamó la atención. Harry le exigió a Tonks cambiar de canal pero Hermione lo impidió:

_"… esperemos que el desempeño de Cormac McLaggen en su nuevo equipo irlandés sea mucho mejor que en su vida personal…"_ – decía la reportera bajo un tono de ironía – _"…Cómo olvidar esta discusión frente a un chico americano en el popular "Under the Bridge" hace dos años…"_ - y fue donde mostraron un diálogo en particular que hizo que Harry se empinara la botella: _"¿Acaso no apostaste dinero en las carreras para luego echarme a la policía encima?"_ – había dicho él frente a un montón de personas trataban de separarlos - _"Hey, tú elegiste competir, yo sólo aposté. Nadie te obligó, mucho menos a un día de esa puta presentación suya…"_– había respondido Cormac y Hermione se mostró sorprendida, no sólo por el altercado del cual no tuvo idea, sino también por lo dicho por su ex dejándolo en evidencia. Miró al moreno a su lado cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¡Gracias a ese imbécil me detuvieron!- protestó Harry en defensa propia.  
- Yo en tu lugar le hubiera…  
- … Partido la cara a golpes - completó Hermione la oración que había iniciado Tonks. Nadie esperaba escuchar eso de ella. Tras un breve silencio, el ojiverde lanzó una carcajada y la abrazó para besarla.  
- ¡Esa es la actitud!- celebró la tabernera llenando los vasos. Al cabo de un rato, varios otros comensales repletaron el lugar. Muchos de ellos vieron a Harry saludándolo al pasar. Todavía quedaba en la memoria colectiva de los aficionados su popularidad como corredor de motocicleta. El moreno sintió que desde aquella época habían pasado muchos años. Cuando se sirvió el resto de su vaso de licor, el administrador de las apuestas, Lee Jordan, se acercó a él para estrecharle la mano al llegar.  
- Es un placer volver a verte por aquí, Harry… ¿Buscas un retador? Porque puedo armar una carrera en menos de lo que canta un gallo- la sola idea encendió los motores del aludido intercambiando una mirada cómplice con Malfoy. Pudo sentir sin problemas cómo la adrenalina volvía a correr por sus venas.  
- ¿Puedes conseguirme una motocicleta?- preguntó y aquello fue suficiente para Hermione, quien tomó una de las cartas de precios de Tonks para golpearlo en la cabeza.  
- ¡Hey! ¿Es que no aprendiste nada?- Harry rió ante el reproche de la castaña.  
- Lo siento, amor, sólo bromeaba. 


End file.
